


MaPen:The Prehistory

by Alexandrina666



Series: MaPen [3]
Category: MaPen, Political - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: - - Freeform, 2017, Angela - Freeform, Benoît Hamon - Freeform, Briois, Dom - Freeform, Emmanuel - Freeform, English, F/M, Fan - Freeform, Fandom, Fanfiction, Fiction, Florian - Freeform, Florian Phillipot - Freeform, France - Freeform, Francois - Freeform, Français, French, Gen, Hamon - Freeform, Hillary Clinton - Freeform, Jean - Freeform, LE - Freeform, Marine, Multi, PEN, Phillipot, Politicians, Politics, Romance, Steeve, angela merkel - Freeform, benoit - Freeform, brigitte - Freeform, brigitte macron - Freeform, clinton - Freeform, emmanuel macron - Freeform, fillon, françois fillon - Freeform, françois hollande - Freeform, hillary - Freeform, hollande, jean-luc - Freeform, jean-luc melenchon - Freeform, luc - Freeform, macron, marechal - Freeform, marine le pen - Freeform, marion - Freeform, melenchon, merkel, politician, prehistory, romantical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrina666/pseuds/Alexandrina666
Summary: This story is telling about how two politicians with opposite views are meeting each other and telling their prehistory a little before the beginning of MaPen how they are falling in love with each other a little bit ealier than their not exactly official dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine Le Pen has heard about Emmanuel,knowing him as the economy's minister and being the creator of his political party ''En Marche!''! But during her Twitter's liking posts,she accidently likes his,in spite of that she doesn't follows him in Twitter and after few minutes of that he does messages her...and she begans to communicate with him,although her nervouness..  
> She is getting informated by her best friend and the vice president of the FN Florian Philippot about Mr.Macron,who is known as modest,intelligent,sincere and caring man,who has miserable life,living under one roof with his former high school teacher as his wife,who does cheats on him,lies to him and being with another man since the early 10s of 2000.   
> They continue texting as palfriends online in Twitter..  
> What is going to happen next with their relationship? Are they going to be friends or more than friends....soulmates? Who knows?

 

 

 

 

Somewhere in 2016...

1st of February,2016

Paris,France

 

Marine was in her own bedroom lonely and home alone. She was wearing her pajama because she got up from her bed a few minutes ago. She wasn't sleepy anymore. Her pajama was dark blue nightgown a little bit over the knees and not transparent at all. Mrs.Le Pen was sitting on the bed. The weather like outside in Paris was maximun 5 degrees but the minimal one is -5 degress. Sounds chilling,right?

Her children were on school and they were always busy,despite the fact they are teenagers.

Marine's boyfriend Louis Alliot was always being busy and hadn't any time for his girlfriend. Ms.Le Pen had an arrangement with few of her colleagues from the FN in 3pm.

She had enough time to prepare and relax. She opened her wardrobe to put on for now any kind of casual,however warm clothes. She put on herself blue sweater with white skirt to the knees with black pantyhose. She was yawning twice times during her dressing up.

Madame Le Pen was going downstairs to the kitchen to brush her own teeth and wash her feminine,warm and soft face. Her gray eyeswere shining like snowflakes this morning. Then she was about to make a hot chocolate with banana as a breakfast.

The hot chocolate took about 6 minutes to be done. She decided to sit on the table by drinking her chocolate and eating banana. While drinking the hot chocolate and eating the banana. She was on her Iphone,cheking her messages,Twitter,Snapchat,Instagram and even Facebook.

Unfortunately,she got a message on the Messenger, by her niece Marion-Marechal Le Pen. The SMS looked like this way:

''Marion:Hi Marine,my auntie. I'm glad you get this text message by me. Actually,the FN's meeting is a little bit earlier.It's in 1:30pm the afternoon. See ya soon,my auntie.

I love you too! :) <3''

 

Marine readed her niece's Sms and she responded in short and logical way:

_"Marine:Hi Marion!_

_I am going to be in the right time on the FN's meeting._

_See ya soon and love you niece.''_

 

The Front National's leader was smiling by staring with her gray positive and sacred eyes at the text message from Marion. Marine was done with her breakfast and hot chocolate. She had an air-conditioner in the bedroom with her living room even the kitchen.

She decided to read a book in her bedroom,sitting on her bed like a yoga student. The book she was reading now was a criminal one. It's Sherlock Holmes. She's keen on him as a fictional character an fandom. Apparently,24 minutes passed of reading and Ms.Le Pen left her book on the pillow and she was on her phone,by turning on the Wi'fi. She was in Twittter,reading some posts and liking.

Unfortunately,she passed one young man's twitter post.

By touching with her finger the screen to scroll down,she liked it accidently,by hearing the sound coming from her phone. She was scared the first time and blushed like a shy girl,who is liking secretly one boy,however is way too shy and closed in herself to admit it. Madame Le Pen decided to go to in the kitchen to drink one glass of water. She was relaxing while being home alone. Her veins were warmer even than the kitchen itself.

Few minutes later,she was about to enter in her own bedroom and her phone made a wacky sound. Apparently,she checked what it was going and the young man messaged her on Twitter. This mysterious man is Emmanuel Macron the centrist and the economy's minister. He messaged her like this way:

"Emmanuel:Hello Madame Le Pen!

Maybe we don't know each other but i have heard a lot about you. You seem interesting woman and i am kinda confused you liked one of my Twitter posts.''

She was quite nervous,thinking should she reply him or no. Finally,Ms.Le Pen made a decision. Despite her nervouness and awkwardness,she is brave enough to answer his text message.

She was about to answer Mr.Macron in this way:

_''Marine: Hello Monsieur Macron._

_I am sorry if i am dull or kinda annoying,i liked 1 of your posts accidently and i have heard only about your new-born political party En-marche and you only a few facts. :) ''_

 

She wasn't following him even in Twitter and how is that possible.

It was almost 11am the late morning.

Madame Le Pen was kinda nervous to communicate with her next-year presidential candidate rival.

She decided to make the laundry inside her home,because of this cold weather like outside like it's ice age. It was a fast one and it didn't took her more than 15 minutes. Marine decided to make some sports exercises by putting on herself pink Adidas top with long sleeves while putting on her legs pink Adidas sport trousers,under it she was still with her black pantyhose.

Also she was doing yoga exercises too. She was relaxing,making this type of exercises. They were relaxing,calming and especially making you to feel the lighter magic is coming inside your skin and is taking over the heart by protecting it from stress,anger,depression even suicidal thoughts. Her phone's Wi-fi was still on so that she can get informated about the news,new messages and notiflications.

 

Few hours later...

2:00pm

Paris,France

The FN's department

 

Marine was ready for her party's arragment. She was wearing in this moment black long coat to the knees and under this coat,she was wearing deep blue cardigan with dark blue jeans with black feminine mini boots to her ankles.She had on her left wrist classical vintage pearl bracelet which is super rare and valuable. Madame Le Pen was inside the department of her political party. She encountered Mr.Phillipot and Mr.Briois who were waiting for her in Steve Briosis's cabinet. They were 3 together in the cabinet,discussing together as the cardinal heads of the National Front something very...very important.

Their conversation began,taking serious sitting poses,gazing at each other's eyes while giving to someone of them the right to speak their mind off. The cabinet looked richly decorated like vintage and businessman's one. It wasn't so big- it was 5x5 the size:

-Hello Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Phillipot!- Steeve greeted politely,making with a wise and mature eye contact with the both cardinals of FN with his frankly blue eyes and slightly smiling.

-Hello Monsieur Briois and to you too,Florian!- she smiled a little bit,during her greeting to the both men in the cabinet,she made a smart and sweet eye contact with the both of them,sitting in significant and feminine pose.

-Hello Marine and Steeve!

Their conversation was basically about their political party and finally when it was mentioned the name of the economy's minister,something odd happened. When Madame Le Pen heard the key word economy's minister,finally she can recognise for who they are talking about recently and she blushed mildly like a blossoming and beautiful French red rose and having on her preciously pretty,still attractive and youthful face a warm and optimistic like a shy student smile.

-Marine,what's going on? Why you do blush? What's going on?- Mr.Briois gazed at his colleague with puzzled look on his face and his tone of his voice sounded with tranquility and caring and in this moment,Monsieur Phillipot gazed at the National Front's leader too with his cute and masculine dark brown eyes.

-If we are talking about...the economy's minister...-Marine sounded extremely nervous like a little girl who has done something guilty and trying to confess the truth in front of her parents,althought her lowered head and looking at the table rather than at Steeve himself.

-I am kinda confused.. Go on with your thought,Marine. Feel free to share it,no matter how awkward are you feeling right now.- Her colleague Florian backed her up,giving the freedom she to share what does she thinks.

-I can sound stupid or funny,to be honest...but today when i was on my phone and liking Twitter posts... by an accident i liked Mr.Macron's post and he messaged me,asking me in polite way what brings me to his account or his post/posts,despite the fact he was talking about that how he knew a lot of things about me primary in the politics and i seem to him a good chap. I responded to his message,althought keeping my embarrassment inside my heart,which tortures my tender and lovely heart.

-And that is the reason you blushed?

-Yes,exactly for admitting.

-I understand. Have you heard of this man Emmanuel,Ms.Le Pen?

-A little bit about him,tho. 2 facts only how he became an En Marche's organisator and he is the economy's minister.

-He can be indifferent in politcs,but at least he is cool person outside the politics.

-Oh really,Flory?

-Yes,i know that.

-But how you do know about that? You do know him personally?

-It's slightly long story,to admit it clearly,Marine. I can say that i know him for about....3 months. He isn't a liar and gossiper outside the politics. He hates the gossips and the gossipers themselves. Also in addition,i got a text message from him a few minutes before our meeting began,that he stopped to love his own wife and he likes you,actually.- Florian was telling the story like he is a sage old man who has experienced a lot of situations and conflicts in his whole life and is giving a golden and holy advice to his follower,making a longer,intellectual and sweet eye contact with Ms.Le Pen.

-Oh really? How i did made him being keen on me?- she asked with curious and filled with happiness of a joyful little child who has found his/her favorite toy and still staring at the both men's eyes with mild angelic smile on her attractive and freshy white face.

-Of course,he does likes you,althought his political views are not exactly like yours. He likes women who dislike to accept public's opinion,who are caring,loving,attractive,intelligent and charismatic ones...like you.

-That is awesome! I can't wait to meet him or even speak to him.

-Don't be so excited,Marine! You are going to get in home and contact him any time. First of all,put down your awkwardness and joyness in the same time. Be calm and optimist,right?

-I am going to be,Florian and Steeve.I am still drowning in the serenity of my soul and attitude. I am just being curious about this interesting man.

-I understand. We finally discussed everything together on 4 eyes. You can go now in home and to take a short break.

-Thank you Flory and Steeve! Goodbye and have a nice day! See ya soon!- she was leaving the cabinet,while smiling,waving at them for bye and smiling sincerely and like a princess to them with her shining and glowing like a secretive and divine alien at them.

 

Several months later...

12th of December,2016

Paris,France

10:00pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

Marine wasn't feeling good. It was winter,yes- it was obvious why she wasn't in good and healthy condition currently. She decided to go in her bed earlier,drinking her medicaments and warm,fresh and relaxing herb teas which were blissful for her temperature of her body. She had hemma since the beginning of the day itself. She had a slightly high temperature of her body about 38,5 degrees for now. It was risky but better than to have over 40 degrees body's temperature.

She had on herself white wool long-sleeved top of pajama with white wool pajama bottoms which were keeping her body from the coolness. Ms.Le Pen was home alone this night,feeling the decent and empty atmosphere. It was quite difficult for being lonely but she had dealt with that since a period of time. The lights in her bedroom were still on. Her wi-fi on her Iphone was still turned on,too. When she decided to lie on her king-sized bed,under the warm,cosy and comfortable blanket,she was on her phone,observing over her personal profile in the social medias.

Suddenly,something grabbed her eyes,althought her weakly sickness which was torturing her,keeping her aware of her health condition. From time to time,she was drinking a few sips of her tea with honey,lemon and herbs which helped her,being in better condition.

While she was surfing her Twitter account and she noticed that she got a new message. Something really at least expected jfor her...especially when she isn't feeling that well and her pale but magnificent,angelic and fragile face was radiating totally innocence and still healing from the hemma.

She got a new message from the economy's minister with other words her future presidential candidate rival Emmanuel Macron. At first sight,Marine was a little bit confused like a lost little girl in deep and eerie woods,in the farest parts of the world,where are abandoned by the God himself and forgotten by every human being. A few seconds later,she recognised the fact,she had a crush on him,althought her awkwardness and a little bit asocial behaviour like a scared and sweet school girl in high school. Her eyes were flaming in this recent moment like a powerful and strong flame,inside her widen pupils. She was quite excited to see what he has said to her in text message. The National Front's leader opened the inbox,where he sent her a message and his message was in this way:

''Emmanuel: Hi Marine! Don't be shy,please. After few months we are going to have our first debate,but that doesn't means,we couldn't be friends or more than friends. Why not to date each other? For example what can you say?''

 

She smiled from the deepest bottom of her heart and bones,her blood started to flow like a river in the majestic and wonderful waterfalls,somewhere in the beauty of the nature and the spiritual magnificence of the atmosphere. She concetrated to read every word from the message,which she got it a few minutes ago from her political rival. Anyway,Madame Le Pen took a decision to reply him:

''Marine: Hi Emmanuel! To admit...let's try but i don't know what is your opinion on it. I don't think you can like me because you are already married and you won't cheat on your wife and throw her like a dirty kitten from your life,don't you?''

Few minutes later,her phone vibrated and she finally got a respond from Monsieur Macron,who was polite and behaving like a true gentleman with the Front National's president who was kinda shy and nervous to express her real feelings,because she is confused if he really likes her or uses her with any purpose. The time is going to show everything and every detail of the situations between the both politicians.His answer looked like in that way:

"Emmanuel: Yes,exactly. Don't be shy,i am not going to eat or murder you. We can date each other. You know already that i am careless and not that anxious for my wife anymore,she is dating guys on her age and doesn't gives a damn how i was feeling in the beginning of every pretty and sunshining day. Also i stopped loving her and i don't care if she finds out that i am with you. She can fill the divorce documents anytime,if she wants to get rid out of me.''

''Marine:I like the fact you are careless about your marriage with that old wrinkled skin lady who did used you in the past only. I am thankful that you are caring for me...while i am...i am...'' (she couldn't continue her words due the fact she doesn't knows how to express the opinion about herself as an image)

''Emmanuel: You are amazing woman,althought i have never told you that and i haven't been on debates with you yet. It's sad how i have never met you but i really want to meet you and discuss together on 4 eyes the things together.''

''Marine: Oh really? Thank you and i am interesting in getting knowing you better. I am looking forward to know you better sooner or later. When you are completely sure we can meet each other and have our discussion together?''

''Emmanuel: It can sound ridicilous. Obviously i am inviting you on my birthday which is after 9 days and on Christmas,too.'' *while he was typing that message to his beloved future girlfriend and wife,he was smiling sincerely like a truthful and loyal man who wasn't like the other men ''fuckboys''.

''Marine:That is absolutely cute from your side,admitting it frankly. I am very surprised that...you invite me on Christmas to celebrate together in your home. I am kinda puzzled about it.''

''Emmanuel: No need to be perplexed about it. It's just a normal thing. I like you and interested in you as a personality outside the politics. I won't celebrate even Xmas with that old wrinkled Brigitte. She is going to be in her lover's home,celebrating Xmas together and having a fun with him,flirting and seducing him in her malicious way.''

''Marine:Wait a...second.. You do hate your wife? And since when she began cheating on you,by going out with other men who are much older than you...for example about her age? Between i am indeedly satisfied that she won't disturb us on the Xmas party and your birthday.''

''Emmanuel: I do hate what she does to me. I pity myself to make the wrong decision by marrying her and falling in love with her in the earlier years.. It's long story. I am going to tell to you the deepest secret of my life,when you arrive right on my birthday...in my own home.''

''Marine: Then divorce her. You could get rid of her easier. Anyway i am thankful for that you are being symphatetic to me. You seem to be anxious for me,right?''

''Emmanuel: I am going to make my mind on divorcing her. You are always welcome,Marine. Of course,i am. Isn't it obvious?''

''Marine: Yes.''

''Emmanuel: Do you have a partner or boyfriend,or a husband next to you,feeling his strong hand on your tender shoulder?''

''Marine:I am not exactly married. I am with a partner since 2009 and his name is Louis Aliot. I can't tell you the fact that i do love him. I don't love him anymore- i am numb towards him and his feelings and emotions for me. He is already dead thought about me since i have heard about you and spoken to you the first time..''

''Emmanuel: That is quite eye catching! Hahah, you can seperate with him any time,at least. Sooner or later,he is going to abandon you,leaving you with me,when i move to live with you and my wife divorces or dumps me.''

''Marine: Yes,that is going to be the best moment in our life,althought that we haven't met each other yet. I am still impatient for our first date or meeting.''

''Emmanuel: Have a little patience,lady! Despite all,how are you feeling now?''

Madame Le Pen sighed,coughing in this moment with a dry cough and smiling in the same time,while concetrating on her Twitter conversation with Mr.Macron the economy's minister and her eyes were like draining every word every second from their sapid conversation. Her beautiful and galactic gray eyes were widely opened like widely opened windows,giving the freedom to the fresh air to come in the unique and well-decorated room. Her smile was sweet and like a true angel who has done something very good for the name of the justice.

''Marine: I am caughing like a not normal person,who has hemma and 38,5 body's temperature since the morning. It's awful! I am on medicaments and drinking hot and fresh handmade teas.''

''Emmanuel: WoW,that is horrible! I hope and believe in the same time you are going to recover faster and get better with every second. You do know i like you.''

''Marine: Thank you so much for your gentle and kind behaviour,appreciation,respect and support to me! You are helping me to recover faster via your respect,admiration and support towards me which is very kind from you and putting a smile on my fragile,beautiful and still youthful face.''

''Emmanuel: You're very welcome! Also get a rest and we can talk tomorrow or soon too. Don't worry! Good night and sweet dreams,Marine!''

''Marine: Good night to you too and sweet dreams,Emmanuel!''

By this time,she turned off the wi-fi on her phone and feeling exhausted from the entire day which she experienced and she wasn't in political role anymore- now she was just a tired and feeling energy vacuumness and her eyelids were weakly heavy,carriaging her to fall asleep in the next moment like a drunk and crazy drug dealer with the phone in her hand. It was passing the time and it was a little bit after midnight (12pm).

In the next few seconds,she turned off the mini lamp on the night table and putting on her Iphone on the night table,and finally sleeping peacefully under the warm and like a hollow blanket.

 

                                                                                                                                     To be continue...


	2. May i know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine couldn't take from her head something which was circling around her head constantly....Emmanuel Macron,the former economy's minister...  
> When she has meeting with the FN's collective,she and Florian are getting in discussion about the questioning man and astrology.  
> Anyway several days before the former economy minister's birthday,the FN leader gets birthday invitation and to have special appearance on their Christmas with Emmanuel...which is touching.  
> Marine arrives at his home,gets warm and pleasant welcome by the gentleman...  
> How their first date is going to be like? What is going to happen next and why?  
> He secretly loves her....does that means they can be couple together?

 

 

 

 

Few hours passed of her sleep and she opened her gorgeous and slightly tired gray eyes right in 3am. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't any kind of appetite even. She was impatient for the upcoming birthday of the future man who is going to meet her right in his own home. In her room was completely dark and a little bit eerie atmosphere due to her loneliness and she was on air conditioner so that to make the room warmer. Under the blanket it was warmer than the room's temperatures even. The insomnia tortured her,.keeping her still awake after 3am,when there are barely awake people. The thoughts,which were circling around her confused and mashed up head were about mostly the economy's minister (her future presidential rival and boyfriend). Since a few months ago she couldn't stop thinking about him when she meet him in real life and date him. No worries! Sooner or later they are going to encounter each other and achieve their happiness by being together,loving each other and having family and children.

So Ms.Le Pen decided to turn on the TV on the very early morning news on France 2 the channel without doubt. The National Front's president was following carefully the news and they mentioned on the news themselves that it is rumoured the economy's minister Monsieur Macron is dating the Front National leader- Madame Le Pen. The news hoster add as an addition that the most yellow newspapers and pseudo-journalists mentioned the rumoured couple in the newspapers,putting a photoshopped and odd picture of the couple. Marine had a smirk on her darkened face due to the shadows in the bedroom,because she doesn't cares what others could think about it and she is dating him but not really,althought the fact she hasn't met him yet in the real life itself. Her eyes in the lurking darkness,widened like a full moon. She was enjoying the fame and the glory that she is dating Emmanuel,according to the pseudo journalists,the yellow newspapers (who adore to write a full line of lies) and the news hoster. At least,they haven't written something worse than that. There are way worse articles in the yellow newspapers which are related with crimes,drugs and suicides. She doesn't takes any part of them! Afterwards,she turned off the TV and Ms.Le Pen wasn't that sleepy anymore.

She made a decision to turn on the mini lamp on the night table and read any kind of book so that she to get bored easier and sleep easier. Marine took in her both hands the same criminal book with sherlock Holmes and continued to read it where was her last progress. With every second her eyelids were becoming heavier than before and she was about to fall asleep on her bed with the lamp on the night table still on and the book in her hand like a corpse.

After few minutes of reading and getting bored,she closed the book,by putting it on the night table and turning off the lamp and getting back to sleep,closing her lovely gray eyes.

 

The next morning...

13th of December,2016

Paris,France

10:18am

Marine's house

The workroom

 

Marine was awake since 8am. It wasn't that easy for her to go to sleep the last night since her mind was filled with thoughts about Mr.Macron. She was in her workroom,drawing an interesting and pretty sketch on sheet of paper with pencil. She was wearing in this moment dark blue sweater with long sleeves,black trousers which keep her legs warmer,light blue socks to the ankles. Ms.Le Pen was doing her sketch since 10:00am the morning. The sketch was a portrait of her and Emmanuel,imagining to be with him together on one incredibly looking portrait and photo together,according to her dictum. She was constantly fantasing about the economy's minister and every time she reads once again the conversation between her and him the last night,she blushes and smiles in the cutest and roaming way. She didn't expected one man to be such gentleman and treat her as an equal. It was deeply serious mystery! There were a small amount of gentlemen in the world who can treat one lady as an equal rather than to use her and treat her as a slave and garbage.

Suddenly while having fun by drawing her own dream sketch,her phone which was on the desk about 50cm away from her right hand,vibrated. Marine slightly jumped and checked on her phone what was the new message or notiflication. Apparently,there was a new notiflication. It was about that there is going to be National Front's banquet in few days- like after 3 days,right on 16th of December in 9:00pm in the FN's department. She accepted to join the party immediately without doubt and rejecting from first and last sight.

A few minutes later,she gave up sketching,leaving her sketched sheet of paper on her desk and taking from the upper drawer of the wooden well decorated and cosy desk her secret and precious diary to take a few new and important notes what happened to this current moment. She does marks anything significant and important in her diary daily. She has written few months ago that she is extremely excited and impatient to meet the questionable man who likes her and accepts her with her repulsive and wacky traits of her personality and everything else. From time to time she does shares a few of her notes with some of her colleagues of the Front National and her friends,too. What is going to be the reaction of her niece Marion,Steeve and Flory if they do find out that she is dating her political rival Monsieur Macron and do likes him (not indeedly in politics). Are they going to be mad? Are they going to be happy and glad? Or what exactly is going to be their real and frank reaction from their side?

Nobody knows..

Her niece Marion doesn't knows about the economy minister's message in Twitter from the last night yet. The National Front's dominating head was puzzled and thinking still how she is going to spend the rest of following days until Emmanuel's birthday and should she tell to the younger Le Pen's member about the secret dating. Her thoughts,which were spinning around her brain,were as quick as the speed's light. The 1st side of Marine was telling with clear and firm ''yes'' that her niece has to learn about it,during that time,her other or how it's called 2nd side was kept yelling at her inside to don't tell to anyone who is untrusting person and great gossiper,manipulator and rapist.

Madame Le Pen needed to take off her mind the permanent thought which was torturing her head and not leaving her alone completely. There was variety of activities or hobbies which can help her to not think about that in the deepest and farest way.

For example to go in her living room and watch one peaceful and interesting documentary movie related with history event or something else which is quite eye catching for the TV viewer himself. She left her workroom,going downstairs and arriving in the living room with her phone in her left hand in any case if someone calls her,messages her or else. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV,setting the channel on the channel where are broadcasting documentary movies. On the channel itself was broadcasting a documentary movie about Putin and his life how he did succeded,his earlier life and everything else related with him.

It caught her attention to watch it to the end. It was from the beginning since she moved on the indeedly correct channel. Ms.Le Pen had on her fresh,attractive and still young face an elegant and like classical lady smile,coming from the deepest edge of her heart. She was following with curiousity and will and ability of studying and knowledge to concetrate on every serious and deep ascept of the movie itself. She wasn't paying attention to any other object or anything else now rather than on the documentary movie. It took her mind off the deep thinking about Monsieur Macron which it solved the problem a little above the average score,actually.

The following days a little before the Front National's official party on 16th of December,passed always as normally how they were and she was thinking about Emmanuel yet,however not like an obsessed over it,despite the fact she is keen on knowing him better and their first encountering after few days.

 

16th of December,2016

Paris,France

9:00pm

Front National's department

The entrance

 

The weather like in Paris was a little bit friendlier and better than the other days. The maximun temperatures were about 12 degrees like it was the coldest day of spring. The National Front's president had on herself dark red formal dress a little over the knees with medium sleeves,revealing her perfect round knees and fit and attractive legs with the calves themselves. She had a thin material black pantyhose,black coat to the pelvis. She had on her both wrists two silver bracelets, 2 hooking up with ruby gemstones earrings and on her middle finger on the left hand a ring with ruby gemstone,which was ultra rare and unique jewelery like it's made in Russia or Canada. She had on her feet black boots a little under the knees with few centimetres which looked totally good-looking,comfortable and giving hotness to her legs. Ms.Le Pen had a small dark red bag with her phone,wallet,keys and everything else which is in any case to use it any time. She entered through the entrance and arriving in the department itself.

There were many guests and colleagues of her from her political party. There were her niece Marion,Florian,Steeve and many others.. There were a lot of wine glasses filled with national white wine in them. In the huge room where are the guests,there was a variety of sweet,spicy and other type foods which are for treat. She greeted every colleague in polite and disciplined way with an angelic,optimistic and childish smile on her beautiful and radiant face. They did greeted her back too in the same way she did.

The Front National's leader decided to sit next to Florian,placing her deep red elegant and for evening ocassions bag on her chair,occuping her own area. Mr.Philippot was sitting on his seat and he noticed Marine was approaching and she sat next to him. They started to communicate each other what has happened to them a few days before. Also as an addition,their conversation sounded like this way:

-Flory,i need to show you something important on my Twitter account inbox.- her voice sounded excited and filled with happiness,while taking from her bag her phone and getting on the phone itself in her Twitter account and showing to her colleague the serious stuff,making an eye contact with him and he was constatly making optimistic and adorable like a panda looks on his mildly plump and chubby in the cheeks face,his dark brown eyes were like a sensible and caring best friend since early childhood.

-What is it?- a little before he to recognise the fact what she is going to show him in the next few seconds and having his like rabbit smile and after realising and concetrating to read her conversation between her and Mr.Macron in the messages of Twitter,he finally replied her in sympathetic way and the timbre of his voice souded tranquil and lucky one like he has won the loterry- That is amazing,Marine! I am very graceful and appreciating the fact that you and Emmy had communicated each other a few days ago and act towards each other in intelligent and tactical way,which i am barely noticing nowadays from the most people,couples and friends. I see you are going to have a bright and awesome future with him!

-Whh...what? An awesome and bright future with him? I can have the same perception about that like you,but it can barely happen,Flory.- she gazed with her preciously innocent gray eyes at his lovely and sweet dark brown eyes,which were making each other's eye contact and verbally communicating in unofficial way like best friends from a long time. Actually,Florian is one of the best friends of Marine in real life,understanding her very well,being helpful and giving her advice any time if she is distraught in some situations and she had neutralised lips in the current moment. The tone of her voice was like she is completely lost and drowning in thoughts and knowledge if Emmanuel is the right man for her or the wrong one how she did ended with her both ex-husbands,divorcing her and throwing her away from their lives in the worst way.

-Oh,Marine...don't be such pessimist how your dad used to be. You know the fact that you and Emmanuel are compatitable in high percentage. Also the zodiac signs are telling the truth and can tell exactly the same thing like me.

-What about the astrology? Yes,me and he are fire zodiac signs and what about it more? We are compatitable according to the horoscope,however the real life is much different than the astrology itself.

-The astrology can be truthful at times about the events and the people being together in some cases,to be honest.

-Yes,you are right, but you do know already i am not believing in that kind of stuff. I do care about politics and from time to time about my personal and social life where i can find barely spare time for it. I am busy and outstanding lady who has her own commitments like every human being. What is the point of the relationship between me and Emmanuel and the zodiac signs?

-In a few cases,the karma of the astrology works for some people who are for example like your situation with him to be together to the end of their lives and the death seperates one of them.

-I understand and respect your opinion,Flory. But tell me once again without making theories on astrology,how i and he can be such great future couple,despite all our differences in the politics?

\- Without using a simple philosophy on you and Mr.Macron,most people are going to agree for that you and he are ideal for each other no matter of the political views,the personalities and the opportunities. Don't let the fear eatting you inside especially your heart and the way of your perceptions.

-I am thankful for your understanding and appreciation including your respect and support for me,Flory. I can be so grateful for that i have been blessed for that i have many supporters and people who can understand my feelings,emotions and hard situations at time.

-You're always welcome,Marine! That is why when you have a hardly understanding and solving problem,you can get a basic piece of advice from me or at least my support and respect for your opinion,sharing your own perceptions.

They were discussing that like serious,wise and mature people who are like business ones and afterwards,they stood off their chairs together and deciding to go outside for 10 minutes and breath the fresh air in the nightly entrance sqaure of the Front National's department. Marine quit smoking for 2-3 years while Mr.Philippot has never smoked in his own life.

The both National Front's members were feeling the cool but peaceful and breezy air outside. They were not only talking about Emmanuel,however they have a little discussion on the Front National and a few new projects which are upcoming later after new year.

-I am wondering if i am chosen for president of my wonderful country..- she was daydreaming like she is in the Wonderland,feeling lost in her dreams which were circling and colliding with every opposite perception. She sounded optimistic,changing the subject to talk about something else rather than for her constant thought which is always in her head.

-That is a good question,to admit it frankly,Marine! I believe you are going to be the best president in our French history and the 1st woman president of the French Republic without any doubt.- Monsieur Philippot smiled like a cute little boy who was mildly chubby in his face and the timbre of his masculine voice sounded optimistic and hopeful like he is the last hope of her,during their conversation outside making a likeable eye contact with her.

-I am on the same opinion. But the other question which is after this one is... what if i...

-If you don't become a president after few months of France?

-Well,that is a tough one! I am going to be direct! So France isn't going to be the same magnificent,attracting and touristical country like before. There are going to be every day terroristical attacks,wearing the veils legally on public places and many other dangerous and risky things which are going to ruin the reputation of our historical and beautiful land for less than 5 years. I feel disgusted by the nowadays events!

-I am backing you up,of course. I cannot understand why on every 5 years in France,they do choose someone who is indifferent,dishonest and immature president? Why that so?

-Flory,you know the sad thing is that...the citizens (not almost all of them placing them under common denominator) are naive due to choosing liberalism rather than to be proud patriots and not ashaming the beloved French citizens. It's awful to eee that most people here in our country...do suffer from that.

-Yes,exactly said which is indeedly right from your side. I believe you are going to be the winner. You don't need to be worried. You do have a lot of supporters and ignore the haters who are trying to stand on your way,Marine. Upper your head!

They were still talking and talking and they had fun together,having the party by sitting on the table,eating,drinking and commenting on some important and extremely serious articles like business like people rather than casual ones.

 

Few days passed...

21st of December,2016

Paris,France

3:00pm

Marine's house

The bedroom

 

The National Front's leader was taking a break for a short while,being in her own king-sized bed,relaxing and taking a short nap which helps her. She was thinking for the upcoming birthday of Emmanuel which is going to be in few hours. She had a time to relax. In addition,Madame Le Pen was home alone which helped her to feel safer,wiser and calmer in the same time. The birthday's meeting between the economy's minister and the National Front's leader is going to be in 8:00pm which is totally acceptable time. Unfortunately,she closed her wonderful and galactic gray eyes like windows. She was having a rest like a quiet baby which has been disciplined very well so that to not cry and wake up the neighbours.

While she was taking a short nap with closed eyes,she was daydreaming how she is going to meet the future prince of her life Emmanuel after few hours finally,getting together in the life,having a wedding and having an unqiue and wonderful family together until their last breath seperates us,and the love is going to govern over both of them according to the future's hope.

 

Few hours later....

21st of December,2016

Paris,France

8:01pm

Emmanuel's home

In the yard

 

The temperatures this time were maximun 10 degrees. It wasn't snowy yet in the end of December.

Marine arrived a little bit late with 1 minute only. She was wearing dark blue dress a little over the knees with V neck and long sleeves,designed like Avant Garde style which was lovely and wonderful. She had on herself from thin material pantyhose,revealing her fit,hot and amazing legs for her age. She had on herself over the formal dress one long black coat like she is the lord of the world. On her feet,she was wearing black boots with 3 inched heels. She had a lucky charm necklace on her chest. Her bright,optimistic and down to earth smile was brining down everything negative and nervous about her. She was walking towards the entrance door,rubbing her shoes into the rug in dark pink color with the phrase ''Welcome!''. There was a ring on the door and she can press it any time so that to be aware the host of the house who is here,waiting outside to come in.

She weakly nervous,althought keeping outside smiling yet and believing in herself on average level. She coughed twice for a few seconds,a little while after she pressed the button to ring on the entrance door.

Suddenly,she heard some kind of footsteps,walking in the hall of the house. As an addition,Emmanuel's house was far away from Marine's home- their path on foot is about 1 hour and 30 minutes which is far away and making a long distance between the princess and the prince. She had over her shoulder one black feminine bag,which contains everything which she needs like wallet with money,keys,telephone,telephone charger and another stuff.

Madame Le Pen was waiting for about 20 seconds and finally in this recent moment which was majestic and impatient for the both politicians to encounter each other in real life. The door opened and Monsieur Macron appeared too. He was wearing white clean and plain shirt without a tie and light jeans with black socks and light blue shoes. He smiled in the moment,when he saw the lady and was radiating tranquility inside his spirit and love from first sight,too. When she saw him for first time on live,the National Front's president was quite surprised and she fell in love with him inside her tender and feminine heart which was beating faster than before. Her smile was mildly awkward,despite the fact she is courageous and won't give up that easily.

-Oh WoW! Hello Marine! It's a huge pleasure to meet you in this beautiful moment!- The economy's minister smiled like a true gentleman,letting her getting inside his house and closing behind her the door and afterwards handshaking together in friendly and optimistic way. They made like friends and a little bit like lovers eye contact which was confusing for Ms.Le Pen.

She has any feelings for him but she is way too shy and quiet to express them freely like the passing wind.

-Hello Emmanuel!... It's mine big pleasure to meet you...too!- she was kinda embarrassed,while pronouncing every word and handshaking in the same time like a normal and intelligent person him. Her neural smile can be still beautiful althought it doesn't gives a good sign- the sign is that she is with low self-esteem in front of her future boyfriend and husband and presidential rival. Her adorable and sweet gray eyes were staring at his deep,secretive and handsome blue eyes and noticing his fresh,light tanned and youthful face which looked like a magnet towards her eyes.

He hugged her warmly kinda like married couple,welcoming her in the friendliest and sincerely way,feeling each other's fast beating hearts and their warm chests pressed to each others. His muscled arms were wrapped around her shoulders like he is caring for her and he is never going to let her go. It was absolutely blissful moment for them how they do behave,talk and see the things together. It's a little bit odd the fact that they have never met each other and few minutes after they have seen each other for very first time in real life,they got close and relative to each other like they do know each other for more than 30 years. Exactly marvelous!

-Where i can...hang on my coat?

-Wait a second... You can here. - he took from both of her hands her beautiful and elegant black long coat and hanging it on the hang in the hall.

His house was with 2 floors and looked richly decorated like an aristocrat and emperor of one mighty empire in ancient Rome. There was a fountain in the center of the corridor,with variety of gemstones like jades,sapphires,rubbies,onyxes and many others which are very rare and unique. There were pretty artworks,hanging on the both sides of the wall like it's an art gallery. It was clean,cosy,comfortable and even stunning the atmosphere in his home. Emmanuel's heart doesn't lets him to behave like a jerk in front of his guests due the fact he is tactical and intelligent like his new guest The Front National's leader.

-Thank you for being such gentleman,Emmanuel!- she thanked to him from the deepest part of her fragile heart which fast beats with every second yet and staring at him and was going to ask him another question in the current moment- Can i take off my boots and are there any slippers for me,please?

-You're always welcome,lady. Also here are you one pair of cute slippers.

Monsieur Macron gave to her one pair of panda slippers which were in the regular color of the panda itself. She blushed like an asocial and introvert young lady who has been invited to a date by her crush basically. Her eyes were shining like diamonds and staring at her new crush with lovely look on her face while sitting the plain wooden in dark color stool and taking off herself the boots and placing them a few centimetres away from the stool.

-What a sweet pair of slippers! Thank you very much! How kind and gentle from you,Emmanuel! What a good snap are you!

-You are welcome,cutiepie!- Mr.Macron started gently and pleasantly to touch her head especially her silky,blossoming like a pink rose and fabulous medium blond hair to the shoulders,touching every lock of it between his long,thin and masculine fingers and he smiled like he is the happiest man in the world.

In this current moment,she blushed even more and both cheeks on her lovely,deadly gorgeous and like gold face were roaming like traffic light which changes on every second between 3 colors cardinal. It's not because he is a politician like her...there are a few reasonable and logical reasons which are the cause of her blush...1st one is that he called her with an adorable and romantical from first sight nickname ''cutiepie''... 2nd, he gave her a pair of panda slippers a few minutes after her arriving and hanging on the hang her elegant and like a classical business lady long black coat in the corridor...and the final reason is that...he secretly loves her without admitting it...but of course he finds her for wonderful and amazing lady.

 

To be continue...


	3. The Difference Between I Like You And I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marine is arriving on Emmanuel's birthday,being surrounded by Hillary Clinton,Angela Merkel and François Hollande especially the German's chancellor who has hostile reputation with the FN leader.  
> The En Marche's leader confesses his real love and care for Madame Le Pen,who has romantical feelings towards him,although she has low self-esteem,being way too worried and shy to express her feelings for him...anyway he allows her even to stay for few days in his home.  
> However Angela tells to Brigitte about the former high school teacher's husband that he has a lover,which causes wrath from Madame Trogneux's side.  
> How the feelings are going to increase its level between Marine and Emmanuel? Are they going to have even more sensual desires towards each other?

 

 

 

 

 

-I noticed the fact that you blush way too much in front of me.- he exclaimed with gentle and low voice,while staring at her and being on his knees and still playing with her beautiful,silky and shining blond hair,catching every blond lock between his long,masculine and thin fingers.- You are so cute!

She continued blushing like a high school student girl who receives compliments from her crush in her class. Marine had a small but enough tender tear sliding from her right gray eye to the lowest part of her preciously gorgeous face,whose cheeks were roaming yet. Her gray eyes were exactly looking at his mighty like the water but magnificent like the sea blue eyes,feeling the awkward,for first time and pink thrill between the both politicians.

-I know that,tho. I am feeling it without looking at the mirror.- Madame Le Pen's voice was indeedly pleasant and tranquil,when she put on her pantyhosed feet the panda slippers,she was about to stand off the wooden stool and he wrapped one of his hands around her shoulder and she couldn't resist it.

They were walking to the dining room and he invited a few of his friends,because some of his friends were busy and won't arrive on his birthday party. At least,the mummy wasn't with him in home. His guests were sitting and waiting for the host to arrive.

When they noticed the next guest who is coming- that is Ms.Le Pen,their eyes were concetrating to observe on her in every second,every moment and even every minute without missing a time to study her body language,mimics and the appearance itself. Emmanuel's 3 best friends were François Hollande,Angela Merkel and Hillary Clinton. Mr.Hollande was wearing deep gray suit with white shirt under it with yellow tie. Madame Merkel was wearing purple cardigan with purple trousers and black high heels about 2 inches with pantyhose under the pants and she had Japanese bracelet on her right hand which was symboling something lucky and giving her luck- she was always wearing that no matter where is she except in the bathroom and when she does sleeps. While Mrs.Clinton was wearing royal blue wool dress to the knees with long sleeves,which looked absolutely on her chubby body. She had on her cute ears earrings which were dropping with sapphire gemstones,silver bracelet on her both wrists and ring on her left hand the middle finger with sapphire gemstone. The image of Hillary was exactly of an arosticratical American lady no matter how old is she,what is her body structure and everything else.

From first sight,the other 3 guests François,Hillary and Angela were puzzled how Monsieur Macron could invite on his birthday party his political rival especially a conservative one. At least,they didn't mumbled like old grannies who are thirsty for gossips and spreading false rumors for the National Front's leader.

They were sitting against the host and Marine. She sat next to Emmanuel when he gently helped her to sit on the chair. She thanked him with polite timbre of her voice and smiled sincerely like a truthful and sensible angel. He did smiled back to her,too.

Madame Le Pen was behaving mannerly like she has such important and special event to meet the British queen. And finally Mr.Macron sat next to her (her right side) and greeting each other with ''Good evening and welcome'' in informal way like friends with smiles and friendly eye contacts to each guest.

On the dining table there were 5 plates for each guest including the host himself,5 wine glasses and basic glasses,bottle of clear,the newest and national red wine,bottle with 2l apple juice for the guests,there were two cups with brown Greek olives which have melting like an ice taste in the mouth of the consumer. As an addition,there was an enormous cup with Russian salad mixed with red cavier. After the guests eat their own salads,there is going to be the basic meal for dinner and as the cherry of the cake- dessert.

When they tried from the salad and discussed each other's interests in getting better each other the significant characters, the other 3 guests went outside on the terrace of Monsieur Macron's house to discuss together something really serious,while the other two politicians were lonely in the dining room.

The dining room was richly decorated like it's a royal dining room in majestic palace and historical one,too.

Marine and Emmanuel drinked a few sips of the precious red wine a few minutes after they put in their wine glasses a little bit. Then they started to look at each other's eyes in seductive and sensual way. Their both cheeks on their still youthful,eye catching and symetric faces were roaming like blazing fire. Their heart beats were faster than before every time when they see each other.

Their eyes were drowning in lust,staring at each other's eyes. They had frankly and wide smiles on their faces except exchanging romantical and blissful stares. It was like dead silence in the dining room- no sounds,no voices and not even whispering.

A few seconds passed of the silence and finally Emmanuel's voice in the isolated room was whispering in Marine's tender ear with fragile,masculine and alluring tone:

-Actually i can admit something to you...

-Really?

-Yes. I find you for an attractive and amazing woman.

Suddenly her cheeks were roaming more like she was a grapefruit,she could even hear and feel that her heart beats quicker than the running speed of Usain Bolt. The economy's minister and The National Front's president fell in love suddenly after few months ''dating''.

 

Outside Emmanuel's house

The terrace

 

Madame Merkel,Madame Clinton and Monsieur Hollande were commenting on Emmanuel's new secret girlfriend like gossipers who love to discuss together the negative traits of everybody else:

-Look at that blondie! She has sunken on our friend and he hasn't even told us his deepest secret of his life.- Ms.Merkel exclaimed furiously and making a short and glaring eye contact without serenity.

-And what is the purpose of that to discuss it...right on his birthday,Angela?- Hillary asked the German's chancellor normally while being good listener in the conversation.

-Hillary, don't ruin everything! You do know that you can't stand Marine.

-But,i haven't said that i can't bear Madame Le Pen. I am just asking you in mature and wise way why you should make a fair especially without to tell them right in their eyes and you do with me and the current French president?

-It's not your business,Hillary.

-Hey,hey,Angela. Please calm down and it's enough to ruin the birthday party of Monsieur Macron especially to talk negative about his late arrived guest. I understand that you find Marine for disgusting,however save your opinion for yourself and don't try to impose it on others,too.- Suddenly François told in polite and intelligent way to the chancellor of Germany to chill down,by holding her fragile,feminine and slightly cold hand in his warm palm.

-Why don't you...shove your opinion...in your ass?- Ms.Merkel burst out like volcano and avoiding his hand,while the wrath and the anger is consuming her chakra inside her and turning her into sinister beast in behaviour rather than a casual woman. Trying to ignore their eye contacts and going inside when she noticed that neither Marine,nor Emmanuel were in the dining room,sitting on the dining table.

Their salads were eaten,the half amount of the olives were eaten too and their wine glasses's wine was drank to every edge. Her face became pale when noticed the void inside the dining room like it was like an abandoned and eerie ghost room.

She couldn't even peel a single word and her other 2 allies were standing still outside,discussing together their interests and completely ignoring the annoyed Angela.

-Where...those fools could be in this minute?- The voice's tone sounded extremely furious and clutching toughly and firmly her teeth,during her whispering.

 

Apparently,the both in love birds politicians were in Emmanuel's bedroom.

They were not exactly drunk like pigs. Mr.Macron was half naked without his shirt,revealing his muscled chest,soft and delicate abs,being on the royal like chair armchair in the bedroom next to his window and he was still with his jeans and socks on his feet. The Front National's leader was with her clothes on yet. They were lying together on the bed like they were daydreaming and dreaming of something like little and adventorous children who are fantasing about their future and their upcoming achievements.

The both secretly loving politicians were holding each other's hands while they were in lying position and staring at each other's eyes in secretive,seductive and obviously lovely way. The bedroom's door was not locked by an accident.

-Has someone ever told you that you are beautiful and down to earth?- he whispered like he is a serial killer in horror movie who is whispering to his victim in indeedly evil way,despite the fact he does in the romantical way towards Ms.Le Pen,still holding her tender and soft hand and being a true gentleman.

-What?- she whispered by not believing him in the 1st time,a little while after being asked sincerely and personally.

-Yes,i really do mean it. I don't care what kind of politician are you,but if we are talking about out of the politics,basically you are for me one incredibly looking and gorgeous woman.

A few seconds passed after his frankly and chilling respond and she felt butterflies in her stomach which were tickling her and she thanked to him cordially without any doubt. Her smile widened and her face skin was warmer and softer than before. She hasn't received any type of compliments from men or boys,however this one which was sincerely from the at least expected person to tell it to her on 4 eyes,without lying to her in the worst and sweetest way.

Emmanuel is loyal,kind,erudite and charismatic gentleman and treats Marine as an equal. She approached to him and feeling his heating and swift heart beating chest against hers too. He could even feel with his chest her breasts,pressed to his. It was passing 10pm in the night. Outside it was dark since 4:30pm like it's late night. The stars in the deep and lurking night sky were bright like diamonds through the bedroom's transparent glasses of the big window.

Now they weren't really that close like before,feeling each other's bodies especially next to each other. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were way too close to kiss each other and they did it,actually. He pressed her head towards his,grabbing the back of her head with his fingers and his other hand was wrapped around her waist,squeezing and holding it and she wrapped both of her hands around his tender,fond and precious neck in gentle way and feeling every caress. Their passionate,hard and wet lips were feeling each other's touch,feeling each other's tongues attacking in slow rtythm and lovely way,too. Initiating a long-lasting,deep and melodic French kiss! The secret couple were touching,caressing and kissing each other for more than 30 minutes and suddenly both of them fall asleep as a result of feeling tired and exhausted.

Ms.Le Pen was in his arms while they were sleeping and their wonderful and majestic eyes were closed. At least,there wasn't any kind of sound related with snoring from the both lovers. During their peaceful sleep like new born babies,Ms.Merkel was walking around the hall and checking over every room where are the economy's minister and his secret girlfriend. She was extremely curious what is his secret and why he does hides lately and behaving very odd those days especially on his birthday.

-Baby,i am sorry for arriving with 1 minute late and not bringing you any kind of present to your birthday. I know i can be sinful.- Unfortunately,Marine exclaimed worried and started to flow tears from her preciously adorable and galactic gray eyes and that woke up her boyfriend.

-It's OK everything. Don't be miserable for that you arrived right on my birthday party without any kind of gift and being late with 1 minute only!- he touched with one of his hands nicely and romantical her fragile,lovely and perfect face,touching the tears spot on her face and cleaning them with his melodic,long and thin fingers.

-I thought you were that type of man,who likes to be gifted on his birthday.

-Yes. I don't need any kind of new clothes,new perfumes,new male cosmetic stuff. The most important and best gift for my birthday is...you!

She was gazing at his brutally honest and handsome blue eyes like a sweet and little puppy who loves his master and obeying every rule. In this moment as an addition,thanks to the valuable and sincere words,she smiled wider and more hearty. The Front national's president was touching his face in affectionate and delightful way with her lovely,melodic and small fingers.

-Should i leave soon?

-No,you don't need to. I am allowing you to have a sleepover here until the next week that after 26th of December. It's your choice after Christmas if you want to sleep over here or to go your own home.

-Oh really?- she blushed and asked him a question with wondering and daydreaming timbre of her feminine and cutiepie voice,during this second she was still staring at his blue eyes and bitting her lower lip,giving the sign she is mildly embarrassed.

-You don't need to ask even. Of course,you can stay here with sleep over.

-Thank you so much,Emmanuel! Also what is your shorter name of Emmanuel?

-It's Emmy or Manu. Your choice.

-I prefer to call you Emmy,you sound sweeter and more sensual with that name.

The both lovers smiled together and closed each other's eyes,feeling each other's warm and tranquil chests which were still breathing and lively.

15 minutes passed of their sleep and finally Ms.Merkel was on the 2nd floor,where is located the bedroom and when she opened with anger the door,she recognised the fact that her colleague the economy's minister is with his secret girlfriend and her getting older but chubby and cute face became more pale than before when she saw both of them to look like a couple into her wrathful and filled with revenge strict blue eyes and she frowned like a serious dictator who seeks destroy. During this moment,François and Hillary were in the hall,waiting for the German's chancellor who keeps making intrigues. They had eaten their salads too (not including Angela) and drank their wines in the wine glasses. They were impatient and were nervously sighing and caughing in the same time,well,at least they were discussing different things together,althought their impatience.

Ms.Merkel closed the door with rage and suddenly the both politicians who were sleeping,woke up due to the wrath of the chancellor of Germany. Their faces were radiating fear to not being hurted or even touched.

-This slut...what is she doing on your bed,Monsieur Macron?- the annoyed tone of Madame Merkel was quite annoying and repulsive for the both secretly dating boyfriend and girlfriend,while approaching to the bed and trying to hit the National Front's leader in the rudest and vulgar way.

-Hey,hey,Angela! No and no!- Emmanuel tried to stop the chancellor by pinning her wrists to not even dare to sit on the bed with smirk on his angelic and still young face.

-Why...you are doing that to me,Emmanuel? Explain to me?

-Merkel...to be pardoned,but you call a few seconds ago my girlfriend a slut! How impolite and untactical from your side. Now get out of my house before i phone the police.

-You do threat me now,Monsieur minister?

-Just get out of my house,Angela.

She left the bedroom,by being in bad mood and slamming the door in the cruelest way and ignoring everything around her,leaving the economy minister's home without to look back. In the same moment the other two guests left in neutral way. Mr.Macron's house was sinking in dead silence,despite the fact he is with Marine right now. He told her that he is going to lock the entrance door and he is going to be right back in the bedroom after few seconds. She nodded with her head,giving the sign that she understands and agrees.

Then he locked the entrance door and went upstairs,coming back in the bedroom and lying on the same king-sized bed where he shares it with his secret girlfriend.

Madame Merkel had Brigitte's telephone number so that to call her any time! But this night...was a total disaster for the chancellor and phoning the unwanted and unloved wife of the economy's minister,while walking on the sidewalks of the lurking and spooky streets of Paris and in her right hand her phone,phoning her. Their conversation began in this way:

-Hi Brigitte!- Ms.Merkel's voice sounded indifferent and in extremely annoyed way,while breathing heavily.

-Oh hi Angela! How are you?

-Very angry!

-Why that so? I noticed that you are quite emotional since i began speaking to you on the phone.- Ms.Trogneux was so curious why her buddy is that furious and was paying enough attention to the phone call,listening to every word of hers and giving a hope.

-Your husband...has a new girlfriend. I found both of them lying on his king-sized bed a few minutes and they were filled with caresses,kisses and touches every moment,every second,every minute and every hour without stopping.

-WHATTTTTTTTTTT? I am going to divorce him sooner or later. You know that i am already careless about him and his personal problems.

-Think about it when it's going to be the divorce.

-I am going to rethink that,too. First of all,i am giving him one more chance and if he sails his destiny,followng one much younger wh**e than me and being with her- the end is coming- the divorce documents will be on the door.

-Alright,it's your choice.

-In addition,i am very grateful and thankful for that you told me exactly the truth what's the lurking problem and mystery about him. Because he barely tells me anything related with his day especially the rest of the day's part.

-You're kindly welcome,Brigitte. Good night and have dreams filled with serenity and peace!

-Thank you and you too,chancellor!

The both women ended the phone call,by going in their own way.

 

Marine and Emmanuel were sleeping on their beds already since the German's chancellor left the house and the entrance door was locked by the economy's minister.

 

The next day...

22nd of December,2016

10:00am

Paris,France

Emmanuel's house

The bedroom

 

Marine was still sleeping like a sweet and fragile baby. Monsieur Macron was awake since 9am,preparing one special and bonus breakfast for himself and his apocryphe girlfriend in the kitchen on the 2nd floor. The winter morning atmosphere was filled with love from first sight,romantical feelings and emotions from the both politicians who were having a lot of desires towards each other without doubt.

She was sleeping with her last night's clothes yet without changing them even. The minister was with his pajamas on,which was blue long sleeved top,designed with miniatured squares.

Afterwards,he put in the platter the plate with domestic made cookies which are piquantly delicious,with glasses of natural and fresh orange juice. Mr.Macron was going upstairs with the platter in his hand,concetrating,so that to not lose control.

While he was arriving in the bedroom,opening slightly the door,pushing it with his free elbow,unfortunately,his girlfriend Marine woke up and opened her eyes,sitting on the bed and rubbing his weakly sleepy and beautiful gray eyes. And yawning for a second,placing her hand behind her mouth,while yawning. They told to each other ''Good morning'' and kissed each other's lips and placing the platter on her hips. They were enjoying their breakfast with happiness and bright and childish smiles on their fresh,light and innocent faces.

-Mmmm,the cookies are extremely delicious. I see you are great cook! - she praised him frankly and sharing her thoughts what in reality she does thinks and still enjoying every bite of the cookies and the sips of the orange juice.

-Thank you so much for appreacting and respecting my cooking skills,althought i am a man and i cook for myself due the fact that bitch my careless and selfish wife doesn't prepares any meals here.- His kind,masculine and fragile tone of his voice sounded while making a sensual and in seductive way eye contact with his beloved Marine.

-She doesn't cooks any kind of meals for you? I am still astonished to hear that.

-Ah...It can be like spoilers but you should hear them,because you deserve to hear one of the deepest and little sweet secrets of my personal life. I trust you!

-I am listening to you by being quiet and watching at you with lovely face.

-Alright! Since i noticed the fact that she has a lover and still continues since 2013,i have never loved her again as before. She fell in my eyes and was torturing me,by dating other men who are exactly around her age. She is inviting here in my home and forcing me i to do the meal or i am going to be handcuffed behind the wall no matter what room is it,it's important that i to being slave to her. Either she buys any food from Indian,Chinese or other restaurants or making me to do the meals which is obviously not my thing. Also there is one of the apocryphe secrets. Lend your ear to my mouth,whispering to you.- in this moment Marine lend her ear to his mouth and hearing his fragile voice how was whispering like a flirty and wild lover.- She is making love with her lover over 100 times per year.

-But how is that possible she to being such traitor to you?

-I know that feeling,Marine. Also every night when i am trying to sleep,she is having sex with him indeedly in 3am and i can hear from my bed on the 2nd floor,while she is on the 1st floor in the living room her moans,groans and her shouts like excited and blazing old woman who has the healthies life in the whole family without any issues. It's coming way too much from those sounds every night or almost every night which brings me totally sinister and plagued nightmares,which are circling around my fatigued head without doubt. At least, i can get rid out of her sooner or later.

-Do you contact her or asking about her day?

-No,no,no. She doesn't even asks me how my day passed especially i questioning the rest of her entire day. She became such selfish and retarted cow who thinks she has no family or her family is nothing compared to her intimate life with man on her age.

-Don't worry,Emmy! Calm down! The good thing is that...she has forgotten about you and she is going to leave you alone so that i to occupy you as my target and my love of my life.

-You are exactly right here! It's better to avoid that unpleasant and disgusting woman rather than to be directly as her.

Their breakfast took about 16 minutes and filling their eating time with conversations,questions and responds. Afterwards,Marine was thinking about that to change her clothes into casual one. She hadn't brang any clothes for the sleepover either.

-Don't worry,Marine! I can give some of my clothes which can be useful for you when you are with sleepover here.- he was searching over his wardrobe for one of his dark blue sweaters with the French flag on the chest zone and giving it to her with a bonus one of his skinny dark jeans which are ripped in the knee zone.

-Thank you so much,Emmy. But am i going to fit in them and will they look good on me?

-You are going to be fine. Let's see.

She took off her dark blue long sleeved dress,putting on the deep blue sweater on her chest. While she was dressing up and taking off the dress,being with her deep red underwear and her black pantyhose. Emmanuel couldn't resist his lusty blue eyes and his smile was broad like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. His eyes were observing every second every detail of her sexy and good-looking body for her age. She looked way too better than his backstabbing and egocentrical wife. No matter of Marine's age,Monsieur Macron still did love her body and he adored every part of it- from the head to the toes. She put on herself the blue sweater with the jeans over her dark pantyhose. She looked like exactly between teenager and young woman,while Emmy decided to dress up himself for home too.

He took from his royal chair his white casual and plain shirt with his light basic jeans to put on himself and stripping the pajamas. Marine accidently took a look at him,during his dressing up time. She fell in love with his body too except his great personality and attitude. Her cute and adorable gray eyes couldn't even resist his hotness and fit body especially his muscled biceps (with his protruding veins on his elbow and biceps zone which was quite sexy),abs and muscled chest. It was very amusing for her to see almost 40 years old man in this way. It's extremely rarely to see a man in his 40s with fit and handsome body like he is a model or bodybuilder,althought those men do exist yet. When the economy's minister is wearing a shirt,he looks incredibly intelligent and giving the impression to every person that he is well educated and open minded person like he is the best teacher in one of the elite high schools.

The apocryphe couple couldn't resist each other's attractive and beautiful bodies and appearances.

The whole day they spent it by communicating,in knowing each other better what do they like,dislike and other stuff, having fun and dancing sensually and lovely on some romance songs in the living room via the radio. They didn't cared a lot of about the other stuff which was circling around them.

Even for 5th time today,Emmanuel told her something extremely important,while they were sitting on the sofa in the living room on the 1st floor,without turned on TV:

-Marine,i need to tell you something quite serious.-he sounded serious and flexible in the same time,while staring at her lovely and preciously magnificent gray eyes,like he is staring right at her soul like a priceless diamond.

-Yes?-she asked him with blushing face,sweet timbre of her voice and staring at his wonderful,majestic and like wild puma blue eyes and smiling sincerely and personally in the same time.

-You look beautiful and down to earth no matter what you do wear...even with my clothes you look completely excellent and deadly gorgeous like a true Queen and Princess.

-Thank you! You always bring me a broad and optimistic from heart smile on my face every time when you make a truthful compliment to me and you are with me. That is why....i have feelings towards you...despite the fact i am shy and quiet to express them clearly enough.- she blushed extremely adorable like a teenager who receives for very first time frankly compliment from her favorite person and that is the economy's minister Monsieur Macron.

-To be honest...i do enjoy being with you,cutiepie. You are cute,attractive,smart and magnetic lady! And that is why i am crazy about you and you are driving me very wild!

 

To be continue...


	4. The Love and The Fun are The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both French politicians are being together for months via text messaging and not exaclty dating online,although they met each other for very first time on 21st of December 2016.   
> Anyway they began with a little more serious stuff like....French love- from casual pillow's fight into giving a blowjob.  
> After their first TV debate between them,Jean-Luc,Benoit and François,they go to in night bar,having together- not exactly dancing.. They just chilling and being lonely Emmanuel and Marine,while the other 3 men are having their own company and discussing together their own random and likeable stuff. But....the both youngest presidential candidates leave their own company,heading to the WC.
> 
> What is going to happen next in the WC? Is there going to be a lovely desire in the air.....or something else? Afterwards what?

 

 

 

 

 

22nd of December,2016

Paris,France

11:12pm

Emmy's house

The bedroom

 

Marine's pajama was Brigitte's tight dark pink nightgown a little over the knees with few centimetres. She stole it as a revenge to the economy's minister's selfish wife. He allowed it to Ms.Le Pen a little before wearing it so that to not sleep with her underwear or naked. She had a fresh shower a little before her sleep and they were taking shower together,by having so much fun together under the shower itself. For good night,Emmanuel was wearing his dark green pajamas with long sleeves.

They weren't that sleepy,however,at least,they were energetic and wanted to have pajama party like crazy and loud teenagers. As an addition to their pajama party,they decided to have a pillow fight together. There were two huge but soft,aristocratic and beige pillows which they used them to have fun.

Marine was about to place her phone on the night table (in her left side where she is going to sleep) until he grabbed the pillow immediately and hit her head and her blond medium hair to the shoulders,which was whirling due to the attack and Madame Le Pen laughed excited,by grapping the pillow next to her and fighting for a worldwide with pillows like little children. They were laughing and moving forward and back,during their fight so that to not being immobile.

They were screaming and shouting too with joyness and loudly in the dead silence of the house. Well,at least,there's nobody home except the crazy and secretly dating politicians who are full of energy and flexible this night and are on another wave- to fight with pillows,make funny and absurd noises,laugh and tickling themselves. When Marine hit Emmy with the strongest might of her pillow,he feel on the floor for a few seconds and chuckling like a total insane psycho. She decided to drink a few sips of water from the glass on the table near the royal chair and when she was about to drink the 2nd sip,The National Front's president was attacked in the at least expected moment,swallowing the water sip and her cheeks are full with the water. Monsiuer Macron surprised her in the funniest way,standing from the ground and hitting the back of her head. She accidently threw the water from her mouth,striking at the window like she is fire breathing dragon who is throwing blazing ashes from his mouth into his target.

Afterwards,Madame Le Pen chuckled and began tickling the economy's minister in the belly zone and he was laughing in the same time and being irresistable to her soft,tickling and lovely fingers. He dropped the pillow on the floor and he was about to approach his fingers to tickle her in the neck and chest zone when she began kittling him on another places like his pelvis,underarms when she has the chance to and his biceps (althought his biceps skin is hardly sensitive against anything). They couldn't stop to laugh louder than before and also Emmanuel was on the floor laughing and rolling,during having the feel how Madame Le Pen is touching him in the weakest spots with her fingers and wrinkling in the same time.

Then she kneeled on the floor,giving her hand to Emmanuel so that to take her hand and stand from the ground. He gave his hand and raising from the floor. Suddenly,he grabbed Marine for her breasts,pushing her to the bed and she fell on the bed,helpless and being immobile. She was laughing and he jumped on her like a wild and dangerous pantera on her body which was covered with the dark pink nightgown only and nothing more.

Monsieur Macron began travelling his hands all over her body and touching gently each detail of her body. First of all,they began kissing passionately,with blazing and fiery lust in their eyes and lips. Their wet,thirsty for love and romance and hard lips were touching each other's upper and lower lips sweetly,spicy and sensually. They were staring at each other's eyes,feeling like their spirits are touching to each other and staring right at their souls. One of his hands was wrapped around her tender and warm shoulder,while his other hand was touching her D cup sized breast. Both of The Front National's leader's hands wrapped around his waist and neck in the same time and rolling on the bed. He began squeezing with his hand her right breast and feeling in his palm the sensitive,small and pointy nipple through the transparent nightgown material. Her boob in his palm was extremely soft,gentle and he massaged it on moments,taking off the nightgown's straps and sliding slowly from her shoulder,revealing her beautiful and not sagging D cup sized boobs with small,pointy and cute pink nipples,which were eye catching for his widely opened like full moon and filled with lust blue eyes. Then he moved his lips from her lips to her neck,licking it all over it and she couldn't resist his caresses,touches,hugs and kisses. His tongue was nicely and in melodic way licking from every side her fragile neck. Madame Le Pen's hands moved on his neck,massaging it gently and sensually and biting it with her sharp but still pretty and bright white teeth like she is a vampire,hungry for blood and passion. It wasn't painful for him- it gave him a thousand shivers down to his spine and feeling like he is electro-shocked,while she began kissing and attacking with her tongue his neck with closed eyes. The both excited in love secretly politicians were moans,groaning and screaming of excitement and love while still caressing,touching and kissing.

With every second,the stimulations were increasing and were more enjoyable. Unfortunately,the economy's minister removed his pajama top,revealing his still attractive torso with big muscled biceps,muscled and fit chest and his soft and eye catching abs. He looked amazing and lovely still for his age and more than his peers who are getting chubby,wrinkles and uglier.

In addition,he took off his pajama trousers and throwing them on the chair and his 8 inched cock was hard,horny and thirsty for Marine. She couldn't resist that magnificent and unique thing for her eyes! She couldn't even believe it how he can be such hottie!

They climbed on the edge of the bed,where the pillows are missing and they posed in 69 pose.

Emmanuel was sucking on and biting her clit,slipping his tongue around it and clutching it with his teeth,while she was sucking on his hard and ready for erection dick from every side. Ms.Le Pen was holding it with her right hand and squeezing it from the bottom of it,during that time her other hand was gently massaging and rubbing his balls. He moaned like a happy lion. The both apocryphe couple were screaming and shouting of passion and pleasure which were way too enjoyable and giving a real orgasm.

Marine was kissing his delicious and preciously tough dick,a few seconds later her boyfriend shouted ''I am coming'' and she began sucking it in and out it,while he was playing with her clit and putting his middle finger of his right hand inside her rabbit hole,like he is banging it under the nightgown's short skirt. She was jiggling and wikling from excitement,joyness and pleasurable orgasm due to his great skills in the bed. She did had awesome skills in the bed althought she hasn't practised them a long time ago,because she hasn't had sex since months and years which was amusing.

After several seconds of sucking on his dick,swallowing it,he cummed inside her mouth. Finally she can taste his delicious and preciously adorable cum of his big cock. Monsieur Macron was still rubbing her clit with his thumb while his middle finger was feeling the wet liquid of her vagina.

-Aaaaahhhh!Aaaaaahh.... don't stop that. I love it,my daddy!- The Front National's president was moaning yet and couldn't resist from that she is wet and feeling every kind of orgasm.

-You are so wet! You are driving me constantly crazy,Marine! And that is why... i love you until my last breath!- he continued to play with her pussy and her clit,rubbing her sensitive,small,horny and thirsty for caresses clit with his thumb.

-You really do love me,daddy?

-Yes,i do! Of course!

-I love you too to every bone edge! You are the only love of my life!

-Honey?

-Yes?

-I can see that you are blushing and your heart beats faster with every second when we are together on public places,we can make our blowing to the mind and fiery love when we are on private and pretend like we are friends or something on public places when you wish.

-Agreed!

-Alright.

Few minutes passed of that Ms.Le Pen was becoming wetter and wetter and ending having a wonderful and long-lasting orgasm which made the couple to moan like they are exhausted and can sleep finally peacefully in the serenity,lurking darkness and mysterious night.

Madame Le Pen was about to get up from the king-sized bed,picking up from the floor the both traditional and modern beige pillows,placing them on their places. The both politicians in love were smiling frankly from heart without any doubt. Emmanuel was waiting for her in the bed so that he can ultimately sleep better,undisturbedly and relaxing with his secret girlfriend and love of his life Marine. Afterwards,she got in the bed,sleeping against him and telling each other ''Good night and have sweet dreams'' in sensual way,while kissing for about 15 minutes and hugging each other,wrapped hands around their tender and genial shoulders and turning off the lamps on the night table. Their lovely and divine eyes closed in this moment after experiencing such spectacular and erotical night together with pillow fight and having a sexual touches,caresses and kisses towards each other and oral sex,too,as a bonus.

They were feeling inside their bodies still the feeling of having oral sex and licking each other's genitalias with pleasure and giving them such magnificent memories without being forgotten by anyone else.

With every day the both in love birds powerful and possessive politicians were getting in much crazier but fiery love. The flame,flaming still inside their gentle hearts was still on and is never going to be extingushed in the worst and humiliating way. They were getting each other better and getting alone very well and even increasing their own reputation and blazing love in the ashes of the pink heavens.

 

24th of December,2016

Paris,France

8:30pm

Emmanuel's house

The kitchen

 

Emmanuel was with his beloved Marine together preparing the Xmas eve's meal. The dining table was still preparing and putting on a new delicious and piquant detail to it in every 25-30 minutes due the fact the meals aren't really that easy for preparing. The both lovers took a fresh shower,washing their hairs a few hours ago so that to feel much better,cleaner and confident in any case if there are going to be guests on their Christmas Eve night and the Christmas one.

They aren't going to celebrate with another people their Christmas together,which can sound quite sad and humming for the other people. At least,they are not being surronded by people who are trying to ruin their lives like the mummy and someone else too. Anyway their Christmas eve and Christmas is going to be persuasively helping them to be together and spend more time together rather than with anyone else who is indifferent for the both apocryphe partners.

The economy's minister was wearing black shirt with long sleeves,light tight jeans which are ripped from sides especially on his knee area and thighs too with dark gray socks. While his wonderful girlfriend Madame Le Pen was wearing his gray shirt with long sleeves with his dark paired jeans and her pantyhose under it which kept her feet being warmer.

They are going to sit on the dining table in the richly and luxurious decorated dining room after they are finished with preparing the meals- that is going to take about 15 more minutes. They were cuddling and kissing,during their preparation. The ambience in Mr.Macron's home was absolutely on romantical and holidays wave.

When the final meals were done with preparation,they sat against each other on the dining table in the dining room. There were only 3 hours and 15 minutes until midnight. They were enjoying every bite of the dinner,while drinking a few sips from the French red wine ocassionaly.

-Emmy,what is going to be your Christmas's gift?- The National Front's leader asked with curiousity and being polite,wearing a bright and optimistic smile on her beautiful and still youthful face,gazing at him.

-I don't have that kind of artificial things or items... The only thing all i want for Christmas after few hours with happiness and shining smile on my face is...you,baby!- He responded her question with sensual,tranquil and masculine tone,while staring at her preciously adorable and glowing like an unrealistic alien's beam which has never been seen from the Earth citizens.

Ms.Le Pen blushed and thought about it...and then...she made a long-lasting and lovely eye contact with him,feeling their relationship is going on much higher level and her broad smile was making her looking prettier and down to earth marvelous. She couldn't resist herself from his cuteness,gentleman behaviour and being wise and caring man for her life and needs.

The only thing he wants is that he to spend the rest of his whole life with her only rather than with other women and girls who are trying to be interesting in his eyes which inappropiate,according to his views. He would never allow such thing to happen to him!

The both in love birds were enjoying with childish smiles their Christmas eve's dinner and talking about different stuff together. They were enjoying each other's company without lies,scandals and intrigues which are provocing and disturbing.

After their dinner,they decided to dance on romance songs on the radio in the same room,by bringing the radio from the living room to the dining room and placing it on the cupboard. Their dances were amorous,chilling and on slow rhythm ones. They were dancing for about 1 hour and 13 minutes as a record and result of their dances. Sometimes the partners were taking a short breaks from dancing,when they are sitting on the chairs and drinking a few sips of the vintage red wine. It was filling the atmosphere with feelings and emotions which are way too difficult for describing with just few words,they deserved a thousand of words and perceptions so that to be described in the best and most detailed way without missing a serious and each detail on the unique and indeedly whipping up landscape.

-What kind of dances you do like mostly?- Marine asked her partner with seductive and peaceful timbre of her feminine voice and staring at his eyes amorously and permanently without avoiding his handsome and lovely blue eyes.

-I like a lot of kind of dances but i prefer mostly the slow dances!- His answer was directly,sounding flirty and gently,according to his tone and his blue eyes were staring right at her shining like a bright diamond gray eyes which were filled with love,serenity and positivism.

-Why due to your opinion?

-Because they...are enjoyable and exactly exciting,cleaning my depression and stress...thanks to the rhythm of itself and mostly...thanks to you,my dear!

-I am on the same opinion too. I can say that...the slow dances are calming you down and chilling ones for your fatigued heart and head,if you suffer from it.

-You are always sweet and friendly for communication to admit....and as a role of being a loyal wife and woman,you are the best choice for me with that elegance,intelligence,will of learning,courage and everything else which you do posses is forming the best woman in the world and the love of my life...that is exactly you Marine!- he winked at her,during their dance and kissing together and feeling their pressed to each other warm and fragile chests,feeling and hearing the quick heart beats.

-Oh really? I can't believe those words can be truthful for me..

-I do frankly mean it to you. You deserve to have the happiness and the warm,optimistic and loyal love which you do possess right now and that is me the love which you do possess,now! Of course!

-I have never heard such wonderful and poetric like words from someone else like you...it brings me a bright and satisfying smile on my face. I am so grateful for that we met finally each other and being together no matter that soon after 3-4 months we are on our first TV debates.

They were waiting with impatience the clock to hit 12:00am,giving the sign that Christmas is here and the new day and the new era itself has arrived already. When it became finally midnight and the clock showing midnight tme already,the in love couple told to each other ''Merry Xmas'' including their own names rather than to sound like cliche.

They hugged and kissed each other. Also as an addition the both in love politicians were tortured due to the insomnia which are experiencing in the first hours of the Christmas day without closing even their eyes. Marine and Emmanuel decided to stay all night long awake,watching together romantical movies and playing Monopoly.

When they decided to play on their king-sized shared bed in the bedroom on Monopoly with the lights on,they had on themselves this time their pajamas (Marine was wearing again the deep pink nightgown while Emmy the dark green pajamas top and bottom in combination). As well the game brang them a joy and fun,playing it for more than 30 minutes together with laugh,shouts and ocassional yells for that someone is cheating in the game which is rebelious,however,at least,funny and causing them to chuckling for a worldwide like they have said together the most outrageous joke in their whole lives. They behaved in the game like they are freenemies and couldn't stop with the laughs,enjoyment and the spiritual pleasure a few hours after midnight passed.

 

A few months later...

20th of March,2017

Paris,France

The bar

 

After the 1st Television debate ended between Melenchon,Hamon,Le Pen,Macron and Fillon,the 5 candidates together decided to go celebrate after their first debate in a night bar,having drinks and discussing together something. They looked like a badass squad while walking to the club and enjoying every sight caught by the viewer and watching them with their concetrating on them without missing any second. In the center was walking the communist rebelious gangster Jean-Luc Melenchon whose right side were Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon. However,from his right side were Emmanuel and Marine,holding for each other's hands and not paying attention to the others and from time to time making an eye contact to each other and watching their path.

Monsieur Melenchon began telling to the other candidates next to him about his personal life while the partners weren't paying attention to his words,althought hearing them carefully ocassionaly.

They sat the 5 candidates in the end of the club inside where there were less people. They disliked to being noticed by the crowd which are going to disturb them with tons of questions or/and calling them on bad names/praising them for being disciplined and wise politicians.

On the table,where they decided to sit together,there were only 5 seats. Marine was sitting next to Emmanuel and against Benoit Hamon,while he was sitting next to Monsieur Fillon and from his right side was Monsieur Melenchon.

-So what do you think guys about our recent debate which ended few minutes ago?- Jean-Luc asked them by being curious and gazing at everyone with his emo but badass look on his face and with mild smile.

-It was total diseaster to talk about it. To attack someone who you really don't want to...-François admitted,being honest and making an eye contact with his dark brown eyes into Jean-Luc's green eyes with weakly frowned lips.

-Oh,don't worry my buddy,François! It's just only a debate which can never change your personal views on me if we are talking about politics.

-I understand you...but it's painful to comment on politics especially with people who are obviously opposite to your political perceptions and views.

-I see and it's true,basically! I dislike to make a scandal with someone who has much different policy than mine. Agreed!

-Thank you,François for your opinion! How about you Benny?- Mr.Melenchon's head turned suddenly towards the Socialist party's member who is constantly optimistic and never seeing anything ''black'' and repulsive.

-It was sweet tho when those both Marine and Emmanuel began speaking and commenting on their own projects in front of us.. I liked it.. That is my favorite part of the debate!- Monsieur Hamon responded by being truthful and optimistic enough to the question without doubting his words and sentences and making a short and adorable eye contact with Mr.Melenchon.

-Ahahaha,they are cute to admit. Especially when it's a question about their relationship.

-Ahahahahaha.

In this moment,Marine and Emmanuel turned their heads towards the other 3 candidates,glaring at them and not peeling even a word,giving with their looks on their faces a sign that to being careful the next time when they are disccusing something serious and tough about them. By the next moment,they turned their heads off and staring at each other's eyes with glorious love and passion for living and stabilising together one healthy,wonderful and majestic relationship as a wife and a husband.

When Monsieur Melenchon the communist's head turned against the both secretly dating and in love partners,he asked them the same question as before few minutes ago to the other 2 candidates for president. While turning their heads and trying to answer,according to their visions the question,their answer it was in this way:

-It can be exhausting,but at least there were funny and exciting moments between me and Emmanuel.- Marine's answer was honest and she shared what she thinks about the recently ended debate without including even a word which is a lie and doesn't compares to her cold-bloded mind.

-I am on the same opinion as Marine,despite a few differences. Some of the other presidential candidates' clash between me and them was totally nightmare like how François mentioned but between me and Marine's opposite views and arguing over those arguments,we didn't show hatred,tho.- The economy's minister's opinion was important as the others according to Jean-Luc and sharing it with brutal honesty and making a short and clever eye contact,gazing at his green eyes.

-Alright,alright,guys! Have fun then!

So the couple were completely ignored and they haven't even peeled any kind of words or phrases after Mr.Melenchon has asked them one simple question. Marine was barely talking to anyone else and sitting next to Monsieur Macron was in the same time lovely and pleasant but in the same time embarrassing,too.

While Mr.Melenchon's company were discussing together funny jokes and laughing like completely jerks in the night club,Emmanuel was looking at the other sides of the bar for a short while and afterwards he took a look for a longer time of period at the Front National's president who was sitting next to him and was as quiet as the death itself.

-Why don't you speak,babe?- he asked her,whispering in her right ear with fragile and calm voice and staring at her preciously and beautiful gray eyes.

-I don't know what to say and what i can say?- she added as a respond to his question with a question in the same time which was slightly confusing him,althought his whole and entire lust for her.

-We can talk on private then!?

-Alright.

The both presidential candidates stood off the chairs and Madame Le Pen was following and walking towards her apocryphe partner Monsieur Macron who was leading her to the WC,locking themselves and not being caught in privately. They weren't noticed even by their other 3 presidential candidates rivals which were concetrating and following their own conversation which was more interesting than to pay attention to Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron,who used to be in their company.

The WC's door was locked and they weren't worried enough for that they are going to be in trouble. What's the deal to be locked and not being trouble? There's no trouble and embarrassement then.

 

To be continue...


	5. Better A Seperation With The Ex-Partner Rather Than Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both young politicians are banging each other in the WC,but something was being realised by either of their presidential candidate rivals,who were being overcurious what were they doing the toilets,while the couple were lying to either of those presidential candidate rival.  
> The both ex-soulmates of Marine and Emmanuel are reacting in obviously different way,being heartbroken since they learnt that the both young politicians are being together as couple and had anal sex in the WC after the debates.
> 
> What is going to happen next with the relationship? What about the heartbroken partners,being desperate?

 

 

 

 

 

The both lovers were breathing heavily and silently like assassins who are hiding from the law. There was nobody in the WC except Marine and Emmanuel.

She was wearing her dark blue cardigan with white shirt with long sleeves under it with deep blue trousers,black high heels about 2 inches with thin black socks to the ankles. While her political crush Monsieur Macron was wearing his black neat suit with dark blue tie and his formal black shoes.

He pushed with his all strength Madame Le Pen to the wall,not allowing her to free herself from his lust and love towards her. Their eyes were locked like keyholes into each other's looks like they are staring at each other's souls without canceling and avoiding their gazes. Their magnificent and galactic eyes were radiating passion,erotica and strength.

Suddenly the economy's minister began pulling his partner's white shirt,a little before that she to take off her cardigan and placing it on the hang. The toilets's space wasn't quite big enough but at least it was not such big deal- about 6x6 sized room.

His fingers were toughly and roughly struggling her white shirt,ripping it like he is a wild and risky lion. After few pulls and struggles of the shirt,it ripped off,revealing her light blue lace bra,which was protecting her D cup sized breasts. He was burning in the ashes of the pink love and the desire itself. Then he unbuttoned every button of his plain and clean shirt and tossing it on the floor like a useless item,uncovering his muscled chest,biceps and his lovely abs which were eye catching for the Front National's leader who was witness of the amorous moment in her life which can be considered a little bit for taboo.

Afterwards,he stripped her pants,revealing her light blue lace pants who were looking extremely hot,covering the bikini's zone. Mr.Macron couldn't resist his eyes from her gorgeous yet body for her age and from the most women between their 40s and the beginning of their 50s.

With every second,the scene was getting hotter and blazing for the both in love politicians who couldn't resist themselves from each other. Their love can be apocryphe,however real and ordinary.

The real fire caught them in this second. They began to stare at each other's eyes and began kissing passionately and hardcoric,feeling each other's lips touching each lip which were wet,amorous and firm. They were drowning in the kissing and caresses floods and during that time,Emmanuel's left hand tried to unhook her bra in gentle way and with his right hand was wrapped around Madame Le Pen's neck like he is a spicy vampire,hungry for his lover's love and desire. The both moaned together very loud like wild animals coming from the jungle.

Afterwards,her lace light blue bra fell on the floor and she was braless,revealing her gorgeous D cup sized boobs. When they were kissing lusty yet,he slid his left hand from her chest to the hip,pulling from the both sides with his only free hand her lace light blue panties,which were slowly sliding from the hips to the knees and until reaching the ankles and the feet area,still wrapped his right hand around her neck and kissing from every side her tender,lovely and sensitive neck. Her neck was feeling every caresses and sending shivers down her spine,while one of her hand was wrapped around his waist and holding it tightly with her tender and small feminine fingers,during this time her other hand was unzipping his formal trousers and after few seconds sliding them down,falling from his pelvis to the ankles and finally he was with his deep blue boxers,covering his hard cock and balls.

She felt every touch of his lips on her neck and couldn't resist that amorous moment with her all might and will to satisfy Monsieur Macron. Ms.Le Pen began squeezing the lingerie's material of his balls in the roughest way,while his free hand grabbed one of her breast and squeezing it from all sides,massaging it on moments,feeling her fragile,pink and petite nipple in his palm's touch which was completely warm,relaxing and giving every kind of orgasm.

He began to bite her neck,putting a mild saliva like she is her victim and he is the vampire itself. It was damn sexy and ashing! Their groans,moans and screams were pleasurable and can be heard for those who are near the locked WC. At least,Mr.Hamon,Mr.Melenchon and Mr.Fillon haven't heard their sexual and attracting screams,groans and moans yet.

The apocryphe couple were careless for the public's opinion althought being secret in the first months.

Suddenly,Mr.Macron's mouth slided from her neck down to her breast,licking around her nipple while with his other hand was squeezing her other breast and nipple in the same time with his melodic and long fingers and he put his hard inside her butthole (a few minutes before that he took off his boxers and tossing it on the bathroom's floor,revealing his 8 inched cock) and she posed on the floor,feeling her head on the ground like she has took minimun 3 doses of drugs and was about to fall asleep. (despite the fact she doesn't takes any kind of drugs) Marine's legs were spreaded to every edge and he was holding with one of his free hands her waist. They were fiercy blazing in this current second. They both moaned and groaned of desire and pleasure without stopping. In the next few seconds he increased his speed of fucking her other secret rabbit hole (it's called the butthole) which was growing thicker,harder and even better inside her abdomen. She can feel it and he stopped sucking on her nipple,circling it with his sweet small tongue.

The sounds of his 8 inched handsome dick were incredibly enjoyable. From every caress and touch which the economy's minister experienced and doing it on his beloved Marine was making him hornier and harder with every second,making him in the next few seconds his cock to explode from the volcanic explosion of the sperm,coming from the urethral canal. Every little stimulation,can make him even to cum faster and easier without trying. Now his both hands were placed around her waist,while driving his wild and excited himself inside her butthole and they both moaned still without stopping,her breasts were indeedly jiggling and he moved on his lips back to her lips,kissing again passionately and pressing each other's lips and his tongue began attacking her mouth slowly,nicely but fervorly,iniating together one deep and long-lasting French kiss which is blow minding. Their hearts were beating much quicker than before without any doubt.

Emmanuel was about to cum deep inside her other secret rabbit hole in the next few seconds and gasping ferally than a several moments ago. Madame Le Pen's both hands were wrapped around his back,scratching it with her medium lengthed manicured in bright red like an untamed kitty cat and leaving scratching marks on his back which were slightly bleeding due to her wildness and passion during their intimate act. At least,it was ultra and openly hot this moment how his back is being scratched from his secret political crush,giving his more pleasure and to her,too.

-I am coming...- his fevered voice was sounding extremely badass and sexy in the same time while pronouncing every word and letter and cumming inside her butthole,flooding it with a hundred liters of cum and flowing from it with sperm liquid which was totally lovely and adorable.

Marine's preciously horny gray eyes closed with Emmanuel's cute and horny blue eyes were closed too while he cummed inside her other apocryphe rabbit hole and clutching his teeth. Afterwards,he pulled out of her flowing semen butthole his dick which was becoming softer,however keep being harder with every second due to his inspiration of his life and miracle which became true finally.

 

Back on the bar's table...

 

Jean-Luc,François and Benoit were sitting together on the same table where they shared it with Marine and Emmanuel. Few seconds later,they noticed the 3 other candidates something odd for their eyes. It's the fact that their rivals have vanished and they haven't even payed any kind of attention that they had 2 more people next to them,who are currently not on the target place. They were astonished like they have experienced the least expected moment in their lives. What a unsurprising moment for them!

-Where they could be then?- Monsieur Melenchon's emo and peaceful questionable voice sounded like he was in depression,althought he doesn't experiences way too much depression and agony in the same time and making a short but mysterious eye contact with his rival's colleagues Monsieur Fillon and Monsieur Hamon.

-Huh...If they have left the bar then...- Mr.Fillon was about to continue his thought while Benny interrupted him in optimistic and sweet way.- If they are making something apocryphe which we don't know?- Mr.Hamon's timbre of his voice sounded optimistic and obviously secretive like he is asking like Sherlock Holmes one question mildly sarcastic and like mentalist and gazing with his radiant and adorable blue eyes at Jean-Luc's green unemotional eyes and the republican's dark brown eyes.

-How you do know about it,Benny?

-My mind tells me that.

-You think it's a good idea to take a look at the whole bar where they are,right?

-According to my visions...yes,François.

-Alright,then. So Jean-Luc,you are going to stay here or you come with us?

-I prefer to stay and wait for you...it's not such big deal for me what do you think about it.

-Alright then. We are leaving you to do whatever you want and then me and Benny are going to check where are they and is everything going well.

-Okay. See ya soon,guys.

-See ya soon,Jean.

The communist youtuber was sitting by himself and being on his phone,watching his notiflications in the social media especially his youtube channel are there new comments and subscribers. While sitting lonely on the same table, Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon were walking around the whole bar,searching for Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron. This time the both in love passionate politicians who are with completely opposite positions,were still kissing lusty and loudly,a few minutes after they act and putting on themselves their clothes again. Marine was with her ripped of shirt,which you can see a few holes which you can see through them her bra and some of her soft and beautiful skin.

Unfortunately,they heard some kind of voice which was coming outside the WC shouting ''Marine and Emmanuel!''. The both presidential candidates Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon were screaming and looking for them. And they headed to the toilets so that to check in it in any case and they realised that it's locked. Finally the couple stopped kissing,but they were heard outside the WC by their other political rivals clearer and more embarrassing.

-Mr.Macron and Ms.Le Pen,are you here?- François knocked on the door politely and asking the question with anxious tone of his masculine and hoarsing voice,while Benoit was standing next to him.

There was not answer until they heard a sound of unlocking the toilets' room and suddenly they recognised that Monsieur Macron and Madame Le Pen were leaving the WC and noticing Benoit and François,and their faces were slightly shocked and becaming pale and blushing in the same time.

-Whooaaa..guys,you haven't even been on the bar's table with us since a few hours ago. What's up?- The optimistic and curious's question of Monsieur Hamon was towards to the secret loving political couple and making a confused eye contact with both of them.

-Ohohohoo,not your business,Benny.- Marine answered coldly to his question,by completely ignoring even a gaze towards to the both other candidates and holding Emmanuel's hand and heading together to the exit of the bar.

While they were walking together to the exit,the centrist whispered to her seductively in this way:

-You are such badass and careless,honey. I like that trait of yours in your personality,admitting it sincerely.

-Oh really,sweetie?-she asked him tactical and flirty in the same time,during this second they were already outside,heading to the luxurious and wide black car,which is going to drive them to their own homes in the late and deep nightly streets of Paris and smiling wickedly and in the same time obviously romantically.

-Yes,indeedly yes! One more reason why i am crazy about you and you drive me completely crazy,lady.

They got in the car already,sitting next to each other and Emmanuel gave to Marine to be driven to her own home first,while he can arrive a little later after her in his own property. Their driving path took about 15 minutes so that to reach to the National Front's leader's house.

 

Back in the bar...

-Those ducks...are in crazy and deep love,how i think?- François was discussing with cold and pessimistic tone while making a short lasting for a few seconds and careful eye contact with Benoit and walking towards their table where is sitting Mr.Melenchon,being on his phone like a teenager who is keen to be on his own phone and do teenager stuff.

-I think yes..- The socialist's respond was direct and quite unsurely in the same time which was confusing and making back an eye contact with the republican.

When they were back on their table,they started to discuss with Jean-Luc about the happened situation like this way:

-Jean-Luc,we need to tell you what happened.

-Yes,i am listening.

-When we were looking for Marine and Emmanuel,we realised that they were a few hours in the WC and we thought that probably they had sex together.

-Are you sure,Benoit?

-Of course. That is my fate telling me.

-Oh damn...Marine and Emmanuel.. Marine is cute tho to admit and i like her,but i don't mind her to be with Emmanuel. So leave them alone!

-How it's possible you to defend them Jean?

-Look what François and Benoit...i have known for a long time Marine and she's not bad and naughty how you could think. She can be such repulsive politician,however,at least she is sweet and pretty lady who has her own needs and decides for her own life with who she is going to have intimate act and with who is going to share her life. Just leave her alone! It's not your business about her and Emmanuel's life!- Mr.Melenchon's tone sounded tranquil and intelligent in the same time,while explaning and telling his personal opinion and defending his political rival,despite the fact he has a secret friendship with her and he secretly likes her,but gives her all whole freedom to choose the best man for her.

-Alright,alright.We understood already. Let's stop to here.

 

Back at the basic and cardinal moment...

 

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were chatting with each other and hugging each other while the National Front's president was waiting patiently the car to stop in front of her home. Suddenly,when it was certain time the driver to stop on the closest sidewalk,so that Marine to get out of the luxurious and VIP car,she and her beloved partner took a romantical and adorable ''good night'' together by kissing for more than 5 minutes,staring at each other's down to earth eyes and hugging tightly,warmly like they don't want to seperate from each other and amorous,telling to each other ''Good night and have sweet and lovely dreams!'' and the Front National's leader opened the car's door and leaving the car,closing the door behind her and walking towards the entrance door of her own house,searching for her keys in her feminine black bag,which contains her documents,files,eyeglasses,wallet with money,keys,phone and everything else which she needs.

When she unlocked the entrance door,Marine headed to the kitchen to drink one glass of water and brush her teeth a little before her sleep. Afterwards,she went upstairs and heading to her bedroom,where Louis was sleeping from a long time ago- about 2 hours already. When she opened slightly but carefully her bedroom's door,suddenly she woke up accidently Mr.Aliot her long-time partner who opened slightly his fatigued and charming hazel eyes and gazing at his partner with sleepy voice:

-Hi,Marine! Nice to see you.

-Hi Louis! Nice to see you too.-she sounded calm in her response towards him and making a short eye contact,while placing her womanly bag on the table and stripping off her formal clothes and placing them in the laundry's basin for the next morning and putting on herself her dark red to the knees and mildly transparent nightgown and jumping in the bed,next to him.

-Why you have been so late? I thought your debate ended in 10:30pm and you...to arrive in such late hour.. Duh.

-Don't be dramatic,Louis. It was an accident. It happens to everyone.

-Don't lie to me! You have a secret affair for which i don't know yet,don't you?

-Oh...no..(her mind was swearing like ''Oh shit! He knows already the brutal truth!'')no,no..That is a nonsence!

-Believe me...i noticed that you go out with a colleague of us who is younger than me with 8 years.. Is he the economy's minister?

She was awkward and mildly worried to answer his serious and filled with annoyance question,anyway,she gave from herself all the might and justice,answering it clearly without doubting the details.

-Yes,i do,of course.

After her short and direct answer,Louis,her long lasting partner was weeping and was crying. She has never seen him to cry like this way...and she sees him to cry for very first time since she got up with him.

-How you can do such...thing to me,Marine...I was one of the most loyal partner of yours...and you to being such jerk throwing me away and being with a man who is such butt.- Monsieur Aliot's tone sounded like he is still crying and couldn't stop himself from doing it,while insulting and being rude when it's joints a word for Mr.Macron.

-You called now Emmanuel a butt? How stinky from your side... i expected you to being a little bit tolerant towards my choice,don't you?- While they were arguing,The National Front's leader was still remaining calm,wise and honest,lying on the bed.

-I understand that you don't love me anymore...but how you even dare to date an asshole who has such disturbing smirk on his young face?

-You know what...i am friendzoning you,Louis,no matter what do you think about Emmanuel my little Macron. I had enough with that drama a few seconds ago. I am going to live the rest of my life with him and you can be my friend only. Agreed?

-Alright,alright. I am sorry! I expected from you to being a stanchy and sincere girlfriend..

-You are forgived! I am moving on my next chapter in my life.

Afterwards,they told to each other in cold and rageful way ''good night'' and turning their own backs,against each other,without even to make an eye contact. They were sleeping peacefully and feeling the void towards each other.

At least,the good thing is that...Louis is going to be one loyal and caring friend to Marine and help her any time.

 

Emmanuel's moment...

21st of March,2017

Paris,France

1:00am

Emmanuel's house

The entrance

 

Monsieur Macron was outside his house,a few seconds after he arrived finally. He was about to search over his cardigan's pocket for his keys and to unlock his home's entrance door. When he entered inside his 2 floored house and locking behind himself the door,there was a cruel surprise for him a little after midnight.

Brigitte was still awake,due to her anxious towards her cheating husband and she was wearing her dark blue nightgown a little over the knees,revealing her skinny,wrinkled and fit legs for her age,her medium blond hair was messy like a Persian cat and her face was filled with wrath and negativism towards her husband.

-Ohohoho,hi...Brigy.- he greeted her ironically with a smirk on his bright and young looking face,while his eyelids were slightly heavy.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr....It's not hi,you fool! How you can arrive at such late hour a short while after midnight? How can you?- she was shouting and yelling at him with louder voice than before like a total bitch and glaring at him,and her slim structured body was shivering of anger and strength which were making her to slap him with all her might his tender and good-looking face.

-Calm your nuts down,Brigitte. I am not going to tolerate such ridicilous and immature behaviour from your side. You do know i was on the debates a few hours ago,right?

-What debates? Yes,you were. And afterwards...where have you been then?

-You do know what...i was in the bar with Jean-Luc,François,Benoit and especially with Marine,and we had anal sex in the WC,and we were having love in the most luscious way. That is enough for you to know right now!

-Where do you think you are going,you little boy? WHERE?- Mrs.Trogneux shouted with all of her voice's power while Emmanuel was going upstairs and locking himself in the bedroom,being safe and calmer and his wife was chasing him and she failed to get him.

Then Monsieur Macron the economy's minister took off himself his formal political and neat suit,taking off his shoes and tossing his clothes on the floor,by being way too lazy to take a care of them and sleeping with his boxers only under the warm and serenity blanket on his king-sized bed.

Brigitte was extremely annoyed and angry this night. She knew already that the husband she used to love,now he is dating and loving another woman and throws like a homeless and useless person his former high school teacher. She was completely helpless due to his stuborness and his strong love and passion for the nationalist Madame Le Pen. Madame Trongeux was against the wall,sliding slowly like a worm and crying to herself like a little and powerless girl and covering her wrinkled face with her wrinkled hands. Despite all,Brigitte was dating another man and indeedly cheating on Emmanuel with a man basically around her age,who is much better than Mr.Macron,according to her perceptions and personal opinion.

 

The next morning...

21st of March,2017

10:15am

Paris,France

Marine's house

The living room

 

Marine was sitting on her red couch in the living room and drinking her morning tea with fresh and lightheavy but healthy sandwich for breakfast and being on her phone in the same time texting to Emmanuel. They were telling each other's intruges from the last night which they both experienced with their partners which were making them giggling and laughing like insane psychos and were sending way too much laughing and idiotic emoticons,showing their lively and laughable faces. They were texting each other via Twitter inbox since 15 minutes,not stopping to reply each other in few seconds.

 

To be continue...


	6. It's Funny To Comment Together The Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both excited and in love politicians,dating each other for months shared to each other their funny experience the last night when their partners found out that they had anal sex in the WC after the TV debate,leaving them wordless.  
> And Marine friendzones her ex-partner Louis Aliot and gets his support and respect,in spite of his disagreement to see his ex-love of his life with her political rival.

 

 

 

 

Their conversation was like this way:

Marine: Emmy,did you know what happened the last night to me?

Emmanuel: No. What is it?

Marine: When i arrived upstairs in my bedroom and Louis was snapping at me for that i am cheating on him with you and he called you on bad names when i defended you against him. He was quite hostile towards you which is odd and unacceptable. At least,i suggested him a friendzone.

Emmanuel: Thank you for your security to me. It means a lot to me! Basically i can see why he is so sour and sullen when it's joints a word for me.

Marine: You're welcome! Tell me your situation too!

Emmanuel: It's not a such deal...but when i entered in my own home in the first seconds,Brigitte you know that...bitch how she welcomed me...in such unfriendly but funny way. I greeted her with sarcasm and a wicked grin on my face and that made her angrier... And afterwards she was yelling like a total bitch at me...and i told her exactly what is the truth by defending you and me,and admitting to her clearly for that i had an anal sex with you in the WC,and that is quite enough for her ears to hear.

Marine: Ahahahahahahh,she must be then became greener of malice afterwards.

Emmanuel: Yeah and yeah,she did it,actually. Also i locked myself in the quickest way in the bedroom,not allowing her to enter in my bedroom and i slept with my underwear only under the bed's covers,while she was suffering,being tortured to sleep in the cool living room on the couch like a hobo.

Marine: You did it very well,forbidding to that mummy to enter in your bedroom and giving you the worst kind of nightmares in your entire life. At least,you got rid of that wrinkled skin necro thing.

Emmanuel: I am going to cheat on her still. That is my sweetest revenge for her and it's a huge surprise for her the fact i am dating you and he acts like a little girl with hurted feelings.

Marine: She doesn't deserves suicide. It's better to torture her slowly like the slow and painful upcoming death,poisoning her in slowier and sadistic way by ruining her life and dating each other.

Emmanuel: You are exactly right here! Nobody deserves suicide,but she is a such long story to be told to you.

Marine: I know a few facts about what happened to you when you were still teenager.

Emmanuel: Yes,indeedly! The worst thing which i pity myself nowadays yet is...that i have fallen in love with that high school teacher who was in the beginning of her 40s,while i was still young and lovely boy.

Marine: It's against the law,tho,to date someone who is in his/her 40s and you to be under 18. At least,you have learnt from your first and bloodiest mistake- to not date much older women than you who are trying to ruin your life,by manipulating,brainwashing you to the peakest edge and being creepy towards you and everyone else who you do know.

Emmanuel: I know,althought the French's age of consest is 15. This consest age allows me to date people who are with 10 years older than me maximun (no more than 11 years or younger than me) it's going to be gross to date someone who is in his/her 60s and you to be still a teenager.

Marine: Yes. Pardon me if we spoke about the law's article. Let's back to our laughter about that mummy how her life is getting ruined yet without doubt.

Emmanuel: It's OK everything,honey! To admit it honestly,it's brings me a spiritual orgasm when it's joint a word for that my selfish and cheating on me wife Brigitte is getting her life triggered via you and me especially you.

Marine: Admitting it honestly,i have stopped to love Louis since i have fallen in deep,seductive but pink love with you.

Emmanuel: That is sweet and i am thankful for that you are selfless towards me.

Marine: Yeah,exactly.

Emmanuel: Also i have stopped to love that meanie since i found out that she has another man on her shoulder who is around her age. I have told you that already how i remember.

Marine: Yes,you have told me that once time. It's surprising me how she can be such pedophile to grooming you and afterwards to run after other man's legs who is her age and dumping you in the worst way.

Emmanuel: Yes. But i have never loved her truly,to be honest. She is such sadist and loves to hurt the feelings of every young and desired boy like me.

Marine: I have noticed that from a long time ago that there is something lying on your tender and hurted heart...it's exactly the pain which you have experienced in high school and in your earlier years. It's making me sad and anxious.

Emmanuel:Yes,it's true. When we meet again,we can discuss it together about it. Also i am busy and i need to do some work like to edit my blog site and other stuff. Love you my baby girl!<3333

Marine: Alright. Love you my little Emmy! <333 ;3333

 

In this moment,Marine placed her phone away from her on the coffee table a few metrees away from the couch. Suddenly,Louis entered in the least expected minute and sat on the red armchair. He was calmer than the last night,but he didn't seemed to be in good condition. It was extremely challenge and difficult for him to forget that pain how Madame Le Pen is in love with Monsieur Macron. Anyway,he experienced the fate and he likes the fact he is friendzoned by the Front National's president,at least. They were making a little bit strange and serious eye contact with each other and starting a conversation:

-Good morning,Marine.- Mr.Aliot's voice sounded mildly caring and staying tranquil,while gazing at Marine's beautiful and fascinating gray eyes.

-Oh good morning to you too,Louis. How are you feeling now?- She sounded like a friend rather than lover towards Monsieur Aliot,staring at his hazel eyes which were radiating patience,shyness and mystery.

-I am kinda frustrated about the last night but i do forgive you. It's your choice,of course,Marine. I don't mind if we are friends,i mean friendzoned.

-It's alright everything. We can stay friends.

-Yes and i can be helpful to you any time. And you in the same way to me too. Also how about your mood today?

-Well,i am pretty excited,to be honest.

-What is it? Tell me it like a true friend.

-Well,me and Emmanuel were texting each other and he told me how his wife reacted about that how he was cheating on her with me and arrived at 1am in his own home the last night?

-Really?

-Yes! I can show you even the chat itself.

 

By this time Madame Le Pen showed to Monsieur Aliot her chat in Twitter with Monsieur Macron how they discussed together the last night's at least surprised the partners outsiders. A few minutes took about to him to read every phrase,without doubting and concetrating to read every part of it.

Finally,here is his reponse:

-AHahahah,your conversation with Emmanuel sounds extremely cute and i like the way how you both discussed together about that mummy. You are both right!- Louis exclaimed sincerely and casually,defending Marine and her love of her life and chuckling in cute way while blushing.

-Yes,it's totally agreed! Brigitte is a joke and a clown! I pity my little Macron how he can be such naive little boy. I have one simple quote for that ''Marry a clown! Enjoy the circus!''.- The Front national president's answer was brutally honest while explaining to her friend her own perceptions on the situation,making a direct eye contact with him in cute way like friends only (no more than allies).

-You are indeedly right here about the clown and the circus quote. It's suits the best that mummy,who is trying to ruin your secret boyfriend's life,actually. No more words for that!

-Yeah. That is why he realised that he was in trap due to that woman,who is not only experiencing his unloyal attitude towards her. In addition she cheats on him with a man older than him-around Brigitte's age.

-That is unfair,admitting it frankly! How she even dares to do such awful thing! That is a sin. Who is cheating more on each other?

-According to his words and his pityful experience,she began dating a lover around her age back in 2013-2014. Except that part,i can add that she has a lot of time sex with the lover on her age in the living room on the sofa,when Emmanuel is sleeping in the bedroom on the 2nd floor and having pretentions for the upcoming and wacky noises,coming from the 1st floor. It disturbs him,apparently! And they barely tell each other how their entire day passed especially the classical mummy Brigitte herself.

-WoooW! Woow! I am in deep shock about this story.. I don't know which is worse...to experience a dump from your husband/wife/partner/girlfriend/boyfriend or even worse...to hear during your sleep sounds,coming from the 1st floor and which are sexual ones.

-The both things are equally bad but most people prefer the 1st variant as a worse one,tho.

They were discussing it for a long time like they are on lection without a break even.

 

Back to Emmanuel's moment...

11:00am

Paris,France

Emmanuel's house

The bedroom

 

After he was done with his blogging and other stuff on his laptop and phone,he decided to take a nap due to his laziness and ambition to stay in the bed to late. Even the bedroom's door was locked still,forbidding to Brigitte to enter. He didn't wanted to be in trouble or to be smacked by his own wife who is nothing for him anymore. Emmanuel was slightly exhausted and in the same time don't having the ambition to get up from the bed.

While he was about to close his handsome and pretty innocent blue eyes,he heard a rough knock on his bedroom's door,which it caused him a fear and to be frightened. At first,he thought it was something normal. When he got up from the bed,walking topless and with his boxers,covering his almost naked body to the door,looking through the keyhole,he saw Madame Trogeux,waiting outside impatiently and sighing coldly like she is the ice queen. She was such drama queen for no reason.

When the economy's minister noticed that his psycho wife was waiting for him in the hall,he was way too terrified to get out from his bedroom,unlocking it and getting in trouble. He hadn't any kind of choice.

Unfortunately,he got in the bed and taking a peaceful nap without closing his eyes and thinking for the last night's situation which was causing his smirk to appear automatically every time,when this circles around his mind. After a few minutes,while being in lying position,Brigitte took a kitchen knife from the kitchen and began stabbing the beautiful and polished in dark brown wooden door like a serial killer,who is seeking for his victim,without scrubbing the idea.

Mr.Macron jumpscared from the bed of frightence and entered in the bathroom,locking himself and trying to find any object or item which can be useful and protective for him. Althought everything,he had a few more choices which are going to keep him safer and in better condition- either to place a soap on the floor and Brigitte to diddle on the floor,breaking one of her legs. Or there are variety of ideas for the creative people,who are keeping the secret how they did survived the psychopaths' experiments,which are totally disturbing and anormal.

He hadn't on himself anything to cover. At least,in the bathroom's temperatures were moderate- without being cold even being warm or hot.

The bathroom wasn't that huge on size. It was about 6x6 big enough,having a bathtub which is luxurious and decorated with golden details and design on it,a sink,a toilet seat and other bathroom furnitures and decorations which are expensive and for richer people.

Monsieur Macron was in completely panic,without sighing quietly and he heard how his wife has made her way into the bedroom,after stabbing the door with the knife many times.

-Where you could be...you backstabber?-Even her groaning,filled with anger and revenge timbre of Brigitte's voice was way too creepy for every listener and normal person to hear it with their own ears. She was glaring and looking around the bedroom,being careful enough where is her cheating husband. Her blue eyes were quite fatigued,because she hasn't slept the last night,thinking the whole night how Emmanuel did actually cheated on her with a younger woman than his forsaken wife.

When Monsieur Macron heard her wrathful voice,he didn't even dared to answer her question,having the last hopes of his personal life.

While releasing the fact,that Mr.Macron seems to be disappeared or somewhere else is hiding in the home. Mrs.Trogneux was questioning herself where is he hiding yet and thanks to the smell,she recognised finally where is his hiding spot. It was in the bathroom.

When she tried to open by the door hang the bathroom's door,it didn't let her to enter in it. She began stabbing with her kitchen knife like a crazy and loud psychopath the bathroom door. In the last few seconds,before she to have an access to the bathroom,the economy's minister placed on the slippery floor the soap,waiting with impatience to enjoy the show and circus itself.

Afterwards,she showed her malicious and roaming from wrath and sins face,shouting like a mentally ill:

-Here's Brigitte!

Emmanuel calmed down and didn't screamed like a helpless human being,at least. He was waiting for the special moment,when Brigitte was unlocking by herself the door,entering indeedly in the bathroom and taking the first steps inside...and what actually happened... she slipped on the soap,ending falling on the weakly wet floor,during this second he left in the quickest way the bathroom,putting on himself a plain T-shirt in white color and dark casual and for home jeans,so that to not make a bad impression to the police.

Afterwards,he went with the light's speed downstairs,heading to the main telephone,phoning the police to come on his address and arrest one wacky woman,who is disturbing him in the worst way. Madame Trogneux headed this time downstairs and sprinting after her cheating husband,while he was much faster than her. He was with normal and musculed structure,while she was with slim in body structure.

In few minutes,the police car arrived on the asphalt. There were two police officers,getting from the car. Both of them were women. The 1st woman was in her middle 50s,with skinny strucutured body,good-looking,dark brown eyed,light chestnus hair to the neck and dark tanned,and she wasn't that tall,neither too short. She was tall about 5'5 only. While her colleague was in the beginning of her 20s,having short dark red hair (masculine one),hazel eyed,pale skin colored,normal strucutured,tall about 5'2 1/2. They were friendly police officers,coming inside the economy's minister's house and searching for the abuser. It was Brigitte,apparently! She was on the 1st floor,trying to stab her knife into her unloyal and pathetic husband,during this moment Mrs.Trogneux felt on her both wrists a steel handcuffs,which are going to keep her like a slave and an outsider.

-Madame Trogenux,you are under arrest for threating a politician with kitchen knife and being mentally ill! The prison is going to be a better place for your behaviour and behave better,right?- One of the policewomen exclaimed with sarcastic and careless voice towards the criminal.

In this time,Emmanuel was smirking sweetly like he has done the most malicious and sinful revenge towards Brigitte. Well,at least, every time when he hears/sees and even feels the touches,caresses and the hugs/the kisses,he is blushing slightly and reducing to the lowest edge the stress,depression and the suicide thoughts inside the mind.

With every second,she was getting approached to the police car,sitting and watching with an agonic and disturbing look on her wrinkled and old face towards Monsieur Macron and the police officers,too.

-Thank you for your help,madames! I was afraid to being attacked by that crazy lady who you have recently arrested!- Mr.Macron was completely grateful to the both policewomen who took a care of the solution,with a frankly and polite smile,while making a short eye and friendly eye contact with them.

-You're always welcome,Emmanuel! You know that lady is quite dangerous and you shouldn't marry her earlier.- The older policewoman responded to him with serious but happy voice tone in the same time,while staring at his deeply and preciously handsome blue eyes.

-Yes,i understand and know that. I have made such enormous mistake to be in love and marry a pedophile,who is dangerous to my life,my health condition and everything else related with me.

-And that is why you should date women with 10 years maximun older or younger than you. It's your choice,too.

-Yes,ladies. Also i have found a great and worthy woman for me already,according to my fate.- His answer was honest like an eagle,dropping from the edge of the mountain and flying away like it's a realistic miracle. His voice sounded exactly joyful and quite optimistic,still gazing at the older police woman's eyes.

-That is very good,Mr.Macron! You can tell me her name! Or maybe i can guess who is she!?

-Her first letter of her beautiful like a sailor name is starting with the letter ''M''.

-Ahhhh...yeah,i remember,for who you are exactly talking about. It's Marine Le Pen,right?

-Yes,you have guessed right.

-You and Marine are such great and cute couple. You should marry each other and have a stable,down to earth and charismatic family together with wonderful and amazing children,who are going to look like her and you in the same time.- The both policewomen were smiling,during their commentary on the discussion which were cardinally speaking about it with the economy's minister and this time the younger one was responding in frankly and nice way like well disciplined young woman.

-It's totally agreed here! Me and Marine are dating each other since months ago althought it's apocryphe for the public yet and we are going to share it on public in the next few months about april or may.

-It's not bad that it's clandestine yet,but i like the way how your logic is thinking...you and Ms.Le Pen being a secret dating couple,indeedly a firm yes which means that you both should be securited and be careful when it's joint a word for paparazzi on the streets,where they are going to take a tons of photos with you and your beloved girlfriend and spread false rumors about both of you or either one of you,guys.

-Yes,it's true. Also i wish to both of you beloved ladies to have a nice day and good luck in the job,too.

-Thank you,mister minister! Have a nice day too!

They waved to each other and telling ''goodbye'' to each other and the police car was driving already to the police station.

Finally Monsieur Macron got rid out of that mummy. He should repair his half broken doors of his bedroom and the bathroom itself. It took him a few hours to repair a door. It wasn't really that easy one!

 

Few days later...

25th of March,2017

Paris,France

10:30pm

The beach

 

The both lovers were sitting on one bench which is near to the beach and giving the full view of the beach,with the beautiful and magnificent eerie landscape of the nightly atmosphere itself.

This time Marine was wearing black jacket with long sleeves (a silky one and light-heavy one),light jeans which are ripped off(in the knee zone especially),black and white on lines T-shirt with short sleeves and on her feet white sports feminine shoes. She had on her right wrist a sports bracelet in light blue color with white.

Emmanuel was wearing long sleeved light blue shirt which was unbuttoned the half of it,showing a part of his muscled and still breathing of youth chest,deep gray colored jeans,black masculine shoes. He doesn't wears any kind of accessories when it's not official the event.

The night atmosphere of the beach and the sea itself was filled with serenity,romance via the couple itself which is sitting on the bench right now,and as an addition a lurking darkness which is fully secretive and eye-catching in the same time.

The partners were feeling each other's hugs,kisses,touches and caresses. Marine's fragile and feminine head was lying on Mr.Macron's lap. One of his masculine,tough and muscled hands was touching gently like a soft and innocent little kitten her head like she is absolutely like a baby,who seeks for love and affection. And the other one was playing with her beautiful and lovely medium blond hair to the shoulders,his hand was feeling each blond and pretty lock between his thin,melodic and long fingers. While the National Front's leader's hands were wrapped around his waist,feeling how the palms are touching a fit,muscular and strong torso skin (how he is fit in the abs and chest zone (not exactly like a bodybuilder)). He was extremely hot and handsome when he is shirtless and revealing his still eye-catching and splendid abs,muscular chest and arms,which are going to make most women and girls to blow their minds off and exploding them on millions of niggling pieces.

The moon was brightly shining,dropping a few moonlights,which were shining their fabulous and remarkable hairs,making them to look mildly lighter in color than the default one.

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were sitting on the bench since 10:00pm,without even to avoid a look to the nightly beach landscape which is attracting for the fans of the beach and the night times,and even of themselves,too.

They couldn't live without each other or even to not being with each other for 1 second- it's going to be such painful and hurting their feelings if they were not together for 1 second. The great and majestic thing is that they are still together and relaxing.

However they were discussing together some interesting and intellectual articles which were their basic topic like politics,their love and personal life,too.

-Marine?- his voice's sound sounded mildly soft and flirty in the same time,while his eyes were drowning into her preciously adorable gray eyes,which were prettier than the moonlight itself.

-Yes,sweetie?-She asked with curiousity and silently,while taking a deep stare like a fiercy lion at his unique and bright like diamonds blue eyes which were a dream of every person or most people,wearing a tender,optimistic and cute smile on her fresh,breathing yet and seductive face.

-I have always wondered how it's possible especially for us...to be opposite in politic and argue for a worldwide on the TV debates like the people and the medias see us as worst enemies to each other...but....despite everything mentioned here...we are attracting each other like magnets which are irresistable and almost impossible to avoid them?

-Such smart and arresting question...according to my personal opinion...there are many people who can be opposite to each other,taking one example with two in love people: 1 jerk and 1 intellectual and erudite person; they can be totally contrast and antipods towards each other,but at least there is any thrill between the both personalities and expressed in different ways. It happens ocassionaly with the opposite attraction and love,althought you can be repulsive politician for me and my supporters.

-That is quite interesting and complicated to express it clearly...however,said,there are a millions of versions how do people fall in love with each other,despite the fact they can be jerks towards each other.

-Yes. There are people who have the personality or similiar characters but to be bored and annoying towards each other...even without any difference. You know that the weird and different things are actually attracting many people,and they are being interested in them until they quit to follow their interests and themselves even.

-I love your logic,my mommy Marine! And you are damn right here on this topic.

-Yes! Also what happened with the mummy which is disturbing you still?

-She...she got arrested due the fact i was in my bedroom and when i heard stabbing sounds,coming from the outer door by the knife,i ran immediately to the bathroom door and locking myself inside it,and placing on the slipping floor one soap,which is going to cause her such physical problems especially with the legs. And she actually fell on the floor,while starting breaking the bathroom's door and when she slided on the floor,she went downstairs and getting worse. I called the police and after a few minutes,the police arrived and arrested her due the fact she is absolutely a manipulator.

-WoW! I am amused! I can't believe on my...eyes...it can be real thing. Finally to hear something which makes a big sense.

 

To be continue...


	7. Happy Fools' Day,Dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both politicians,who are being girlfriend and boyfriend to each other are celebrating in unusual way the Fools' day together. And the FN's leader is being interviewed a little before the 2nd tour's voting.
> 
> What is going to happen next with the interview between the radio man and Marine? What about the other situations between MaPen?

 

 

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were still in each other's caresses,touches and hugs without stopping. It was extremely adorable moment. The National Front's leader was about to fall asleep in her apocryphe boyfriend's lap like a purring and euphonious kitty kat in her owner's lap,sleeping peacefully without being worried for any kind of problems. Suddenly she raised her tender head from Mr.Macron's lap and they began holding for each other's hands,getting off the bench and decided to go on the beach itself in the darkness.

As they getting closer to the beach,they decided with their free hands,approaching one of their fingers to the deep blue due to the shadows and the lurking sea,feeling the freedom and the touch. When their fingers touched the sea,they felt the fresh,cold and refreshing water,withdrawing themselves with few steps away from the sea.

Afterwards,they decided to head to their own homes,first of all to Marine's house. The path was about 35 minutes from the beach to Madame Le Pen's house.

It was quite dangerous and awaring to walk in the night streets especially a little before midnight and around midnight time.

-But Emmy,won't you go to your own home first by yourself or me to send to your own home?- She asked him in intelligent way,making an eye contact in the nightly streets of Paris,during their walk,with puzzled face and her voice was very gentle and feminine this time.

-You don't need to be worried should i be in home first. I am a true and faithful gentleman,who is giving his position on first place to the ladies especially you. You deserve to get in home earlier than me.- His answer was so direct and solved in quick and wise way without being more detailed anymore,while walking,holding his partner's hand like boyfriend and girlfriend,making for a short time eye contact. His tone of his voice was serious and honest,tho.

 

-However...if something horrible happens to you...like someone to kidnap you,beat you or even to kill you...what am i going to do? How am i going to experience such disaster and trauma?

 

-Don't be so that worried,honey! You know the fact that i am survivor and i won't give up that easily someone to bring me down and mash me up like plain plasmin.

 

-I am thankful and grateful for that you...do sacrifice everything for me so that...i to be safer and happier,but you do deserve security too,don't you?

 

-No,need to. I am alright being lonely in the eerie and heaty streets after i send you successfuly to your home.

 

-Alright,alright. I am sorry for being overprotective over you,babe. I am just anxious for your condition and you too.

 

-It's OK everything! No need to sorry for anything!

 

They continued to walk together,holding their hands yet in lovely and cute way. When they arrived at the sidewalk,where is located Ms.Le Pen's house and the yard itself,they hugged each other and kissed each other for ''good night'' in sensual and amorous way,staring at each other's eyes like they are at their own souls,feeling every touch of their wet,hard and preciously delicious lips. Feeling the tongue attack in slow rhythm,attacking each other's mouths,iniating a long-lasting,deep and erotical French kiss.

After 15 minutes of kissing,hugs and caresses,they greeted in nice way with good night and went to their own way.

Emmanuel took a taxi,taking a few steps through the sidewalk,going in his own home. While Marine was already in her own home,brushing her own teeth,preparing herself for bed and sleeping peacefully.

 

 

A several days later...

1st of April,2017

11:30am

Paris,France

Emmanuel's house

The yard

 

 

Madame Le Pen was outside her lover's yard to surprise him for the April Fools' day. She was wearing right now plain red shirt with white squares,dark jeans which are ripped off slightly in the knee zone,being with flat platformed black feminine and elegant shoes. She had on her chest cute and compact necklace with lucky charm and on her left wrist,a silver and charming,casual silver bracelet.

At least,she wasn't dressed as something ridicilous for this day how some people could do.

She decided to knock politely on Emmanuel's entrance door and she didn't got any kind of answer on the door. It was quite odd! The National Front's president was waiting on the entrance door for about 3 minutes. When she was at least patient,she began opening slightier the door and noticing the fact that is empty,unlocked and there is a danger the house being robbed.

Marine was whispering to herself with a quiet and tranquil voice what is going on here and why it's completely voidness here. She took a look at every room,nobody is there.

Then,she headed to upstairs and the bathroom was the 2nd room on the 2nd floor. The hall's atmosphere was filled with doubtful and in dead silence ambience.

The 1st room on the 2nd floor was the library,a normal sized room about 8x8 wide.

After several seconds,she closed the library's door and going to the next door- the bathroom. When she was opening mildly with every second the door,she was on the floor blood,making path to the bath itself. While closing the door behind herself and arriving in the bathroom,she saw the lying on the floor coprse of her partner Emmanuel,covered in fake blood.

She thought it was realistic blood,disturbing her to every edge and making her suffering in depression.

The bathroom was wide about 6x6. With bath,sink,toilet seat,a shower and other bathroom furnitures. Itself the room was quite magnificent and aristocratical decorated.

She burst in tears,approaching to Monsieur Macron's body,lying on the ground. He had on himself white tank top- a casual one,revealing his muscled arms and through the tank-top you can see his abs and fit and muscular chest,too.

He had on his bottoms a plain normal colored demi-jeans. He was bare feet,tho.

While she decided to touch his tender,soft and pale forehead,suddenly the surprise was on face.. He was approaching his hand to hers and she got scared,screaming like a scared and defendless victim. He opened his handsome and majestic blue eyes,staring at her wonderful and innocent but filled with fear and anxious gray eyes.

-Marine..-his voice's timbre sounded calm,low,filled with serenity.

-Please,don't tell me you are going to die,no!- Madame Le Pen's frightened voice was still being heard in the whole house,without any doubt and feeling a few tears,flowing from her beautiful gray eyes,down to her cheeks and her jaws.

-I am not going to die. It's only a joke.

She suddenly step on her feet,stopping herself from kneeling to his lying on the floor body when he stood off in the same time,too. She was mildly mad at him for fooling her that he is being victim of something serious and deadly dangerous.

-How...you...even...dare...-she was speaking through her cletching teeth,with slightly annoyed voice and gazing at his innocent and positive blue eyes..- Oh...how lovely!- she smiled in the next moment,after the realisation hit her. She was spanked in the butt in sensual and sweaty way.

At least,the spank which she received right between her buttocks,was making her hornier and feeling better,calming her down from her stress and depression ,which it stepped on her tail a few minutes ago. It was making Emmanuel and Marine hornier and harder.

-Happy Fools' day,honey!

-Happy to you too,sweetie!

Unfortunately,her lucky charm fell accidently on the grayish floor,matching the silveric color of the necklace. While she was leaning to get her charming and pretty necklace,the economy's minister pulled her shirt behind her and getting her close to him. Immediately,his left hand was wrapped around her waist,holding her to not fall on the floor,while his right hand was wrapped around her neck in tender and gentle way,feeling parts and locks of her silky,down to earth and shining medium blond hair to touch his wrist and hand in the same time. Marine's first hand was wrapped around Emmanuel's waist,touching the tank-top material and with her other hand,she was playing with his short,but cute dark brown hair,her fingers feeling evey hair of his.

Kissing each other in luscious way,feeling each other's slightly dry,perfectly shaped and firm lips touching. Mr.Macron's tongue began attacking in amorous and slowly way her mouth,iniating a deep and romantical French kiss. Afterwards,he pushed her against the wall like a powerful and possessive beast.

Marine likes the brutality in the love game- she likes to be dominated when it's joint a word for making love. Few seconds passed,she was feeling how her shirt's buttons were unbuttoning slowlier with every second until reaching to the last button which is unbuttoned too,revealing her light pink lace bra. Her shirt was tossed on the floor,following to the jeans bottoms,which were unzipping and unbuttoning in the same time by him with one of his hands,while they were kissing passionately and feeling each other's caresses and touches.

While her jeans were slowly slidding from her waist,her hips and finally to the ankles and being on the floor,Ms.Le Pen began to unzipping and unbuttoning in the same time Mr.Macron's bottoms and he took off them,being with his tank-top and underwear only,which was covering his half naked body.

Afterwards,she began struggling his white tank-top with one of her hand,applying some kind of brutality and mighty power in her hand,during this moment with her other hand she was rubbing his hard testicles through the boxers' lingerie material. With every second the both partners were getting hornier,harder and wetter.

Emmanuel wasn't hard before until Marine began to rub his balls in rougher and tougher way,making him to explode in load of semen in his underwear like he has got erection and wet dreams due to his love of his life. During the enjoyement and the moans of the both lovers especially Emmanuel's,he began to unhook with one of his hands her bra,helping with his another one to slidding down in one quick grip her lace and petite light pink panties.

A few moments later,he took off his boxers,revealing his hard,erected and horny 8 inched cock,hungry and thirsty for lust in the same time for getting inside his dream woman's abdomen. His blue eyes were drowning in the ashes of the pink and realistic love between him and her,staring at Marine's preciously innocent and playful gray eyes which were like playful flame and giving him some hint.

The National Front's president's eyes were exactly gazing at his dick with amused and hungry for love look on her fresh,breathing and still attractive and youthful face. Her jaws fell and the salivas were flowing from her mouth like a majestic and indeedly eye-catching waterfall to her dry chest.

She was still against the wall,this time being on her knees against him and kissing a few times his 8 inched thing. Then,licking it from all sides until reaching the cock's head and sucking it,in and out in her mouth,while staring at his eyes like she is staring at his luscious and filled with love and lust blue eyes.

They both groaned and moaned in the same time,screaming of pleasure and excitement especially Monsieur Macron,who couldn't resist his secret girlfriend's seductive and charming stare right at his eyes and her sexual practical skills in the bed. While she was enjoying making an oral sex to him,he was holding her soft,beautiful and flossy blond hair. He whispered,a little before coming out:

-You are so beautiful...aahhhhhh,ahhhh,i am coming. I am going to cum.-His voice sounded exactly excited and fevering in the same time,while his eyes were almost closed like windows.

After few seconds,he cummed inside her mouth,pulling her mouth from his delicious and hard yet penis. She felt inside her throat and mouth the spicy and delicious taste of his sperm.

Then,her back was against his chest,when he was about to put his horny and erected yet dick inside her vagina,grabbing with one of his hands her buttock,spreading it and with his other hand,grabbed and squeezing her left breast especially the fragile,pink and small nipple in brutal and rough way. Marine was against the wall a few miles away.

He began to stroke his hard 8 inched dick inside her,in and out,with all his might and strength which was all able to use. They both moaned,groaned and were screaming in pleasure. They closed their own eyes,to feel much better and experience the most sexual and lovely moment in their own lives.

Afterwards,his hand moved from her breast to her mouth,choking her,while driving inside her.

She was feeling his thicker,growing harder and more exciting thrust inside her abdomen,especially her rabbit hole. It was totally irresistable! She couldn't stop scream and moan of pleasure,excitement and joyness. Monsieur Macron was doing the same too.

Their pleasure and commotions were increasing with every second due to the choking,rougher and applying more cruel in the love act. That indeedly makes Marine to be calmer and being much happier. She doesn't likes the casual and soft love games,she likes rougher and the ''bad boy'' to do that to her.

Then Madame Le Pen put a mild salive,sliding around his palm,which was choking her mouth still. When he felt the salive,he rubbed with his wet palm via the salive her clit and rubbing it with his fingers,covering her labia with his free fingers and stroking playfully and in naughty way. Double orgasms- double wetter condition of her vagina. She was wet,horny,gifted and well-experienced in this area. She was fevered to every edge of her bones,blood and each part of her tender and stormy beating heart like there is a powerful thunder,thundering her feminine heart.

A few minutes,after playing with her excited and horny clit and labia,he began spanking one of her buttocks,leaning his head to her ear:

-My naugthy,mommy! You are such naughty but amazing and very tight,Marine!-he whispered in her soft,small-shaped and sweet ear,smirking proudly and gloriously like he is the king and she is the queen herself.

-Ohhhh....yeahhhh...When you do come inside me,babe?-Her fevered voice was louder than the expected especially if you are on headphones mode and hear her feminine tone in the louder version. He was doing marvelous things to her body.

She is never going to forget any detail even from her intimate act and having her awesome fun with Emmanuel,with a sincere and unforgettable smile on her beautiful,blameless and pure face.

-After few seconds...Wait....Aahhhhh,aaaahhhh,baby,i am....coming....now...actually...

Few moments proceed and he finally cummed,despite all,outside her. A total failure to impregnate her! Well,at least,they had so much fun together and it was totally enjoyable and relaxing this moment for them.

The sperm liquid was seming her labia and clit,not exaclty inside her vagina. Also her lower part of her tiny belly and the upper parts of her hips were in semen liquid flowing,too.

-I am so grateful to have such gifted,caring,romantical and sensual man and that is exactly you,Emmy my love of my life.

-You are so wonderful Marine,WoW!

-I am not pregnant how i am noticing the fact.

-No,you are not. I cummed outside you. It was my mistake to do it. I needed inside you to cum.

-It's OK everything! At least,we had a lot of fun together a few seconds ago.

 

They both kissed each other in passionate way,lying on the bathtub and began talking together about random stuff.

 

 

A month later...

2nd of May,2017

Paris,France

10:30pm

A little after the final debate ends

In the hall

 

Marine was walking lonely in the corridor,when she suddenly saw that Emmanuel was walking with her,began holding her hand in gentle way and squeezing it in the same time. They were walking normally after their final TV debate ended.

She was wearing her luckily charm necklace in silveric color,dark blue cardigan and pants with white,a little revealing cleavage shirt,black high heels about 2 inches adding to her height with black simple but plastic and lightheavy socks on her feet. While her boyfriend and political rival in the same time was wearing his deep blue costume with white shirt under it and light blue tie,as a bonus black formal shoes.

He was compared to her slightly shorter than her with 1-2 or 3cm only. They were walking towards the exit together,holding each other's hands. Suddenly,a thrill grab both of them. During their walk in the hall of the building,there was one door,leading to a private property,forbidding to strangers enter in the room.

There was a sign on the door itself,too,warning the people. They were wondering what was inside this room and if there is someone.

-If we were inside this...-Marine whispered silently and seductive,while concetrating to read the aware sign on the door.

-Shhhh,babe! Let's enter like nobody hasn't seen us.- Emmanuel's sweet and low toned voice,whispered to her as a respond to her,looking at her.

They opened the door slightly and locking behind themselves. The room was mildly light and it was compact one. It was about 4x4 big only. There was a light colored from wood material desk with one chair,many cartoned boxes against the right side of the wall which were completely empty.

There was a poster on the wall of the both presidential candidates,a photoshoped one,illustrating them how they are in love together.

-WoW! Our secret weapon place!- the both lovers woowed,like they are feeling circling around the room,being hypnotised by the small but wonderful room. And Marine exclaimed excited and surprised in the same time,while making an intellectual and romantical eye contact with Monsieur Macron.

-First of all...let's be quieter but more sensual..

-Why not?

Unfortunately,Emmanuel placed on the desk his briefcase and Madame Le Pen placed her own feminine black bag on the desk,next to her lover's case. The future president of the French republic thrust his both hands,underneath to reach her bra,squeezing her D cup sized breasts's bra material. And finally his hands went under her bra,passing through the underbra zone,grabbing and starting forcefully and exciting squeezing both of her nipples in specific way,making her to experience many orgasms for a few seconds,due his flirty and sexual caress. She closed her wonderful and galactic gray eyes,like she is experiencing the best moment in her life and moaning of pleasure,how he is feeling in his palms,which are squeezing from every side,massaging even the both boobs especially the tender,pink and petite nipples without giving up. He was moaning too and screaming from pleasure.

While they were having seductive and relaxing time in the private and forbiden room,there were a few strangers,walking in the corridor ocassionaly and they heard the both politicians,whose moaning and sexual sounds and voices were coming from the room. They were completely puzzled and thinking who could be then inside this room,where every ''visitor'' is being warned. Despite they were confused,at least,they gave up supposing who were inside the room and went to their own way.

Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron were kissing passionately,feeling each other's lips touching and couldn't resist from each other's lusty,lovely and horny kisses like butterflies.

After 30 minutes of kissing,caressing and touching each other (not exactly having intimate act),they unlocked the door and left the room,taking with themselves their bags and cases. They arrived outside finally,going in their black luxurious car,where the driver was waiting for them to drive to their own homes.

-WoW,you both have been so late. Where have you been?- the driver's voice sounded kinda annoyed and unfriendly in the same time,while asking the question and driving firstly to the Front National's president's house.

-Oh,it was an accident,mister driver. We didn't saw what time is right now. - Emmanuel excused himself and Marine in the best way,lying to the driver himself without any doubt and holding Marine's hand,while she was sitting on the right seat and he was sitting on the left seat,next to each other and making eye contacts with each other in sweet and gentle way.

-I understand both of you. It's alright! Just don't arrive in such late hour after the debates. It's passing after 11pm and you are still in the building itself.

-Alright,alright. We understood already. - Mr.Macron exclaimed,defending his position and his girlfriend's position without even being mentally agressive.

While the driver was careless what were Marine and Emmanuel were discussing,they were commenting on their recent debate which it ended a few hours ago. They laughed and smile,while discussing it especially when they need to behave like sorrowful and merciless enemies on the TV and the medias,and when they are out of the TV screen especially the news and the medias,to behave more than friends- boyfriend and girlfriend.

When several minutes passed of the driving,the car finally was a few milles away from the sidewalk,which is leading to the National Front's leader's house and the yard itself,too. The both politicians' eyelieds were weakly heavy,leading them to the dream land,that is the land of sleep and not being awake.

Also as an addition a several seconds ago,when Marine was about to fall asleep in Emmanuel's lap due to her tiredness of the exhausting day,the driver shouted to the both of them especially to Madame Le Pen that they are finally arrived in front of her home. Ms.Le Pen's ears were about to bleed and flowing a blood river from her ears due to his yelling in the late night.

The both in love politicians kissed in lovely and beautiful way,and cuddled tightly ,cutely,wishing to each other ''good night''.

 

The next morning....

3rd of May,2017

Paris,France

08:35am

Radio's interview

 

In this morning,Marine was on radio's interview,being interviewed by one man in his late 40s with bald head,a mild light beard on his face,dark-gray eyed,with pale skin and wearing black shirt with long sleeves and gray trousers.

She was wearing this time red cardigan with red official and feminine,however elegant trousers,with white shirt under her cardigan,white high heels about 2 inches with black light-heavy socks on her feet. She was wearing a golden bracelet on her left wrist.

She was basically being interviewed for the last night's debate,the elections,her party and suddenly...the eye-catching moment happened..

The interviewer asked her one question which made her to blush and feeling her heart to skip a beat and on the next skipped beat to beat much faster than before even:

-Madame Le Pen,pardon me,if the question is kinda embarrassing...what is your opinion on Monsieur Macron out of the politics?- the man sounded serious in asking his journalistic question,making a professional and mature eye contact with The National Front's president.

-Admitting it...frankly,he is one great man outside the politics. One caring,lovely,sincere,passionate,intelligent,smart,clever and mysterious man who is sensible and great example for a man outside the politics. For me he can be such repulsive politician, but something odd happened...our opposition has collided and we are attracted to each other. You know that the opposite things...actually are attracted like a magnet to each other. Something can't stop them- nor the insults and the hatred,neither the different political positions and views.- In the first few seconds,she was blushing like a blossoming French red rose,afterwards her courage increased her confidence,speaking on the microphone,telling the truth in front of the rest of the French citizens,who do listen and watch her in the same time in the early morning,paying enough attention to her words and phrases.

 

Back to Emmanuel's moment...

 

The future French president was sitting on the sofa in the living room,watching the special interview with his beloved Marine,paying attention and concetrating on her words,sentences and phrases without avoiding her appearance on the TV. When he heard those words,how she did described him,he smiled broadly and frankly,sitting peacefully,however screaming inside his heart like a joyful and satisfied little boy. His eyes became wilder and warmer in the same time.

He whispered to himself ''That is my woman! My love and my whole life!''..

 

To be continue...


	8. The Sweet Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brigitte's anger over Marine's radio interview,she seeks for painful and malicious revenge over her worst rival...and being in emotional crysis.  
> Anyway the couple MaPen are going together on trip a little before their final tour,encountering Jean-Luc Melenchon in the hotel.   
> Brigitte tries to try her best,seeking destroy over Madame Le Pen,putting a poisonic laxative anything in her meal and despite everything,the FN's president was being warned by the communist and her boyfriend not eating from the meal and she neglected her wish to taste from her meal.
> 
> During the sensual and lovely massage of the both partners...what is going to happen? Is there going to be a secretly trio or anyone joining in their company- like increasing the pleasure?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment...

 

Brigitte was in her lover's house in the living room together,sitting on the couch and watching TV together on the channel,where they are broadcasting Marine being interviewed right now. When they heard her answer on the question about Emmanuel,they reacted in furious way especially Mrs.Trogneux.

In the first seconds they facepalmed like she has said anything dull or/and which doesn't makes sense at all. Afterwards,Brigitte began swearing with dirty language and cursing Madame Le Pen,without controlling what does she says even.

Her face was raging on yet and being roaming in anger and wrath. Her eyelids suddenly became redder due to her annoyance.

In addition her bitchness was quite way too much:

-Grrrrrrrr....that bitch,how she dares to...behave like a hooker towards my husband who...is now dead star for me? And even defending him,praising him how handsome,intelligent and caring man...he is?!- Madame Trogneux's tone of her voice sounded extremely unpleasant and was like she is in her period,constantly filled with hatred towards everybody especially the Front National's leader and a little bit her backstabbing husband.

Her lover was in his late 60s- around 68-years old,with white hair and bald,he was skinny like her,wearing constantly grayish and pink clothes,he had a white moustache like a British aristocrat. He was tall about 5'7 and weighting around 60kg. His eye color was grayish with slightly brown hue in the iris. He was mostly calm and getting less angrier than his new lover Brigitte. At least,he tried to tranquil her,despite the fact she was still holding grudges like she belongs to the netherworld. His name was Arthur.

-Hey,Hey,darling! Please be quieter and calmer! I cannot stand this kind of behaviour.- Arthur made an attempt to approach his hand to his misunderstood girlfriend,when she finally slapped him in the most bitchy way and in rude way,too. His voice was filled with serenity and like he wants to make a peace between two rivals in the sorrowful and merciless war.

-WHAT TO BE...CALMER? I CANNOT STAND THIS NATIONALIST WHO BEHAVES LIKE A HOOKER!-The situation became worse. Her love was rubbing on the slapped zone of his face,it wasn't that painful,at least. He was making an innocent eye contact with her,while her eyes were glaring at his and like she rejects someone to dominate over her and give her a savvy.

-You know the fact...that with this unacceptable behaviour and insults towards your rival and her lover,is going to make the things worse...you want a war with her?

-I don't see even any logic to be in friendly relationship with Ms.Bitch National.

-Aaaah..i don't think you understood me.

-...

-You want me to dump you or what?- Arthur threated Madame Trongeux with a little bit annoyed tone of his voice and this time making a serious and intelligent eye contact with her,during that second she was glaring at him yet and being frowned,clutching her teeth.

-To dump me for that...i do hate this lady who has ruined my life? I see you are the same anormal patriot like her.

-You call me an anormal patriot? Then you should cover your face with a mask.

In this second,Brigitte ran to their bedroom,completely ignoring everything and not turning her back even. The bedroom was on the 2nd floor,she locked herself in it and prefered to stay isolated for a short while.

Arthur tried to follow her and even stalk her,but failed attempted,when he heard the sound of locking the door. He stayed outside in the hall,waiting for her to chill down and feel better. He understands that she hates Madame Le Pen so much and mildly Emmanuel,however the attitude which she showed a few minutes ago,was coming way too much for him. Brigitte was uncontrollable and stubborn as hell.

He didn't even dared to knock on the door and he prefered to stay quiet in the same time,tho.

Apparently,Mrs.Trongeux was quite miserable and feeling like she is going to die in the next few days for that nobody understands her well,at least,giving only one hope to listen to her word. She sat on the royal and richly decorated armchair,next to the huge window,looking through it and seeing the beautiful but cold world outside the warm and peaceful home.

The TV was still on in the living room,but a few minutes when the scandal exploded between Arthur and Brigitte,the interview with the National Front's president ended and during their fiercy,filled with anger and sins conversation,it was broadcasting the commercials. It can be heard from the 2nd floor the sounds of the TV,coming from the living room.

-I think...i should have some kind of revenge on the both fools,who have turned me into nothing.- Her voice was so quiet and mysterious,while being more peaceful in her lonely speech and her hands were covering her eyes,apart of her wrinkled and getting older face.

She had on herself dark pink short dress with short sleeves(not formal one) with black and cute feminine shoes,deep pink bracelet which is very expensive on her left wrist. She had on her ears with onyx gemstone hooking up earrings.

It took her about 5 minutes to rethink should she have a sweet and vengeful revenge on her worst enemy in her entire life. Actually,she answered with silent ''yes'' and she planned to put a poison or venomic stuff in Marine's food,as a sign of revenge.

It took her whole 3 hours to chill down from Madame Le Pen,crying,blaming herself and her in the same time,pitying herself from time to time,showing the fact that she is 2 faced- her first face is showing one personality,who possessive,vain,powerful,being cruel and having venomous revenge on her worst rival,while her 2nd side of her character is the contrast and the opposition of her powerful side- introducing her as weaker,pitying herself victim,pathetic,powerless over a younger woman than her with 15-16 years.

Finally the moment arrived...she decided to unlock the bedroom door and she noticed that her lover Arthur was waiting for her,without dumping and abandoning her how most men would do with her...especially if Emmanuel was being witness on that fair. This time she was calmer and he (Arthur) was calm in the same time,too.

They were staring at each other's eyes and starting their discussion together on 4 eyes,being in the 2nd floor's corridor.

-I am sorry for my drama this earlier morning,Arthur. I didn't wanted to disappoint you with my hatred towards that lady. I barely find anything good about her.- her voice's timbre sounded this time much better- not including nervouness or even any anger in it. Her blue eyes were staring at his grayish eyes with innocence and being guiltless,like she is a good and sweet little girl.

-It's alright,everything,honey. I understand the fact you do dislike this woman,but i do forgive your primary attitude towards her earlier today and for your slap,too.- He was kind and gentle towards her,hugging her in adorable way,showing that he isn't going to dump and abandon her in the same time,running after other women no matter of their age. His lips were smiling broadly and showing the proof that he is an optimist.

-I am thankful for your understand and respect for me. I used to be understood by Emmanuel once time,but after i have found you as my soulmate for the rest of my life,he is nothing for me except one extinct and neglected wishing star.

-I accept you with every repulsive and strange traits of your personality. Only the immature children like Emmanuel and Marine are not understanding you and that is why they see you as an ant,compared to them! You don't need to pay any kind of an attention to them- sooner or later they are going to suffer even worse than you.

-You do know the fact i love you! I love you with...my whole heart and until my last breath.

-I do love you,too,my star,Brigitte.

The both elder people kissed each other's dry and soft lips,while holding each other's hands,giving the signal that they finally are still OK again.

 

 

Back to Marine's moment...

A few hours later...

3rd of May,2017

Paris,France

10:15am

Marine's house

The living room

 

Marine invited Emmanuel,her beloved soulmate of her life,in her own home,to accompany her and speak to each other.

They were sitting on the red sofa,being home alone,staring at each other's eyes in lusty,pure and euphonious way,without avoiding a second a stare. They have kissed already passionately,gently and erotically a few times.

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were way too close,their distance wasn't even been far with more than 1-2cm. They were holding each other's hands and were discussing something interesting and wonderful:

-Has someone told you that you represented yourself perfectly on the morning's radio interview?-Her boyfriend exclaimed sweetly,seductively and casually,without doubting himself and her in the same time and staring in her deep,precious and beautiful gray eyes,having a wide and radiant smile on his youthful and handsome face.

-Oh really? You have watched me this morning on France 2 the channel?-she blushed,while answering his question with a question and being excited and curious.

-Yes,i have watched you this morning on the TV. You were as always one erudite,charistmatic and amazing lady,who isn't afraid to be herself and express freely her thoughts.

-I am quite grateful for that you have watched me this morning. What do you like about the interview,which i had experienced earlier today?- Now her pretty gray eyes were gazing at his wonderful and magnetic blue eyes,having a broad and wise smile on her fresh,breathing yet and symetric face.

-Every answer to every question was smart and amazing,eye-catching for the viewer. The question which was the best in my opinion,was mentioning me and how you did described me outside the politics.- Mr.Macron's respond was direct,honest and absolutely making Ms.Le Pen to smile with every second,without even she to hear any word from him mouth.

-I really meant what i have said to the end of the interview- those were my real thoughts and they are still. I don't need to tell in front of the whole French republic that- ''You are the same how you are in the politics- arrogant and aggressive''. You are not arrogant outside the politics,althought i reject your political views. You are one kind,adorable,handsome,talented and well-organised man,if we are talking about outside the politics.

-You are totally right here. Nobody is going to disagree with you on that subject...Well,unless someone doesn't proves his/her hateful opinion about either of us.

-I have thought about anything outside the politics for a short while to do both together.

-What is it?- his voice's tone was quite flirty and sexy especially pronounciation of every word,staring deeper and more secretive at her down to earth and daydreaming gray eyes,smirking mildly seductively.

-I have planned you and me to go on a hotel,to live together,on the beach for a few days- about 2-3 days. What can you say,babe?- The National Front's president responded to his question amorously and sensually,being cold-blooded in every decision and answer.

-WoW! You are organisating something...which can blow my chills in pink and romantic lust in the next few hours,being in hotel with you? That is wonderful.

-Yes,indeedly agreed. I am extremely joyful and impatient to go in this hotel and have a tranquil and misty relaxation,which we haven't experienced since our last debate,drowning in the tension and stress.

-Wait a second...Have you spoken to the hotel staff on the phone or via their website when we are going to it?

-Of course! I did it a little after my interview ended and a few minutes ago before you arrive here. Also the hotel isn't one of the most expensive ones- it suggests worthy hotel room for both of us,having delicious and luxurious food,have the whole and funny entertaiment.

-At least,it suggests to the cliens comfort,coziness and peace..

-Yes,you are right here,to be honest.

-When we are going to it?

-We are going to prepare our baggage for the hotel in the next few hours and going to the hotel tonight..

 

 

Later this night...

3rd of May,2017

7:30pm

Paris,France

The hotel

 

Marine and Emmanuel were inside the hotel since a few minutes ago. The both partners were carrying together one enormous case,which contains some clothes from their wardrobe,pair of shoes,toothpaste,hairbrushes,toothbrush and other rare items in need. They were in the hall.

In this second,Madame Le Pen was wearing light blue dress a little over the knees,with Hawaiian prints on the dress itself. Having on her feet white on flat platform about 2 inches elegant and vintage shoes,wearing a silver bracelet on her both wrists.

While Monsieur Macron had on himself one plain gray shirt with short-sleeves,casual light jeans with black masculine shoes. He was wearing a gangster's chain necklace.

They pressed the bell,giving a sign to the owner of the hotel that they wish to save a hotel room together. He suggested to the both in love politicians to share a room together on the 3rd floor,the last room. (that is 313 room) In addition,he gave them the key for the room and wishing them a good luck.

They used the elevator for the 3rd floor,being patient for several seconds,which have passed already.

When they finally arrived on the 3rd floor,walking slowly and in elegant way like VIP personalities in the corridors of the hotel,suddenly Marine saw Jean-Luc Melenchon in his back,next to their hotel room (his was 312). He was locking his hotel room,when noticing in the same time the apocryphe couple,being on the same floor and walking towards the last room. He decided to talk with the both young politicians in polite and gentle way:

-Oh hello Marine and Emmanuel! You seem very glad how i think,aren't you?- He was still making the emo faces,however he smiled positively and nicely,being polite and handshaking with the both partners,sounding emotionless but at least showing any sense.

-Hi Jean-Luc. Nice to see you here,tonight!-The both partners greeted him in the same time,while handshaking.

-How are you both?

-We are fine,thank you! What about you,Jean?

-I am alright as always.

-That is good. (Emmanuel's answer)

-What brings both of you here,staying and relaxing a little before going to vote on 7th of May?

-Oh...don't remind us for that day,Jean. You know it's quite stressing and bringing us stress,nerves and depression this election. Just kidding. We are actually here to relax for the following days,being away from our work for a short while.- Marine teased mildly the communist with an optimistic and cute smile,making a short eye contact with his deep,sweet and handsome green eyes,which were green like a delicious and immature apple.

-We are here,because to have a short break from those politics,which are bringing us a lot of stress and problems. Well,at least for a few days.Nothing more!- The centrist answered honestly and sincerely,gazing with his attractive and magnetic blue eyes at Jean-Luc's eyes,too,having a little and friendly smile on his young,pure and eye-catching face.

-I understand. Also i have lost against both of you on 23rd of April but that doesn't means i am less stressed than both of you. It's complicated stuff,my young friends! I am 65 years old (almost 66) which doesn't gives me the whole right to achieve the entire freedom,having less nerves and stress in the politics.

-We know that you are older than us and have more problems than us. Everything is understood to this second. Since when are you here?

-I came in this hotel to relax yesterday,due to the politics. And i am about to stay here until the early morning of 7th of May,going back to my home and updating my youtube channel.

-After few hours,are you going to have a dinner with both of us?

-Yes,of course,Marine. Why not having a little and sweet party 3 of us? Of course,the dinner party.

-Alright,alright. We heard your answer already. Now we need to go in our new hotel room and see ya later,Jean-Luc.

-See ya later,Marine and Emmy!

The couple waved at Mr.Melenchon and he did the same too,while the partners were heading to the last hotel room on the 3rd floor.

Madame Le Pen decided to unlock their room,opening the door widely and entering through the door without any kind of problems. They were finally satisfied and happy for that they have arrived and can relax to every edge,being lazy,spend more time together and being on the beach 24/7.

The hotel room was big around 10x10. Luxurious one! Having one king-sized,with golden and maroon color blanket and pillows,which are extremely comfortable and soft. There was one huge window against the desk with the 2 chairs. On the desk there was nothing except the recently placed gigantic case. There was a wooden and charming wardrobe,too. The walls were in maroon with wooden mosaic and the floor was with golden tiles,on the floor there was one whopping carpet in white color. There were 2 doors in 313 room- a door,leading to the hall itself and the another one was leading to the bathroom,which is not big. (it's big around 6x6,at least)

They were woowing for about whole 2 minutes,stopping their breath and it was looking exactly like aristocratical and royal compact hotel room. There was one night table next to the king-sized bed.

Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron decided to put on some of the objects,which they brang with themselves on some places in the room. They decided to sit on the bottom of the bed,holding each other's hands and their backs were lying on the pure,mellow and blissful bed,feeling the blanket,touching their tender and defendless backs,spines and kidneys,like they are like a glass which is going to be broken very soon due to the lamest hit.

 

A few hours later...

The same day

Paris,France

10:00pm

The hotel

 

Marine,Emmanuel and Jean-Luc were sitting together on 3-way dinner table on the 1st floor,where is the huge and luxurious dining room. Mr.Macron's meal for tonight was ramen,Mexican salad with French white wine,while his girlfriend was having for dinner French salad,baguette with green soup and the same drink like him,Mr.Melenchon was having for dinner Italian salad,Swedish white cavier with British clear and fresh tea.

The Front National's leader was wearing the same clothes with her partner,while the communist was wearing dark green shirt with black tuxedo trousers,gray formal shoes on his feet. He was wearing his glasses all the time except when he does sleeps and is taking a shower in the bathroom.

The 3 politicians were discussing together many discussions which were actual and interesting. They were talking about mostly their personal lives and telling each other funny and ridicilous jokes. From time to time,they were drinking a few sips from their wine glasses,filled with their ordered and preciously pretty wine,which is unique and wonderful for every person,no matter what is their age and their taste.

Suddenly The National Front's president had the need to clear herself in the WC,telling it to Jean-Luc and Emmanuel,while they nodded with their heads that they agree.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment...

 

She was outside the hotel. This time she was wearing white light-heavy cardigan with black transparent shirt under it with purple short skirt over the knees with 15cm,having on her feet black high heels about 3 inches. On her left wrist,there was one golden bracelet with amethyst gemstone on it. She had amethyst hooking up earrings on her both ears. Mrs.Trogneux was possessing one purple purse,holding a small bottle with venomous and laxative unknown liquid with her I.D card,money,keys and phone,too.

She entered in the hotel,lying to the owner of the hotel that she is a little bit busy in the dining room and sneaking to dining room,trying to find where is sitting her backstabbing husband.

She sneaked into the both men politicians,in the silentest way,getting from her purse the bottle with the laxative liquid,putting a few soup spoons into her meal and getting out of the dining room in the fastest and most silent way,without being in trouble,putting back in her purse the bottle with the poison.

At least,Jean-Luc had eyes everywhere on himself and he was witness of what happened recently.

-Why your eyes are pierced Jean?- Monsieur Macron was extremely curious,gazing with his fascinating and wonderful blue eyes at Monsieur Melenchon's handsome and sweet green eyes,asking the question in intelligent and clever way.

-I saw that one woman who looks like a mummy has put anything poisonous in Marine's meal.- The communist's answer was quick,laconic and explaning in one sentence the whole brutal truth without a doubt,during this second,he was staring carefully with his green eyes at the En Marche's leader's attractive and mysterious blue eyes.

-You mean Brigitte?

-Indeedly,yes.

-When she did that?

-A few seconds ago.

-That is kinda strange. How she got in this hotel even?

-I don't know. She has to plan a revenge over my best friend for no reason.

-Douh...there should be any kind of a reason for such immature and unbearable behaviour.

-You are right here,little boy.

 

Back to Marine's moment...

 

It took her maximun 5 minutes to clean herself in the WC,heading to the dinner table where her boyfriend and her best friend from a long time are waiting for her. When she sat on the chair,next to Monsieur Macron,while Monsieur Melenchon was sitting next to him,Emmanuel being between Marine and Jean-Luc.

She was about to taste from her meal,unfortunately,the emo communist stopped her right when she was about to swallow it.

-No,Marine,don't taste from the food!- His emo but caring and cute voice warned her,making a direct and honest eye contact with her.

-What is going on? I don't understand.- She asked the question in confused way,staring at the both men,sitting on the same dinner table with her,making an astonished eye contact with them.

-Do not eat from your dinner! It contains poison and chemistry which can disease...even killing you.

-Who is responsible for that then?

-We haven't done this thing.- Mr.Macron admitted frankly,while staring at his girlfriend's lovely and thirsty for will and might gray eyes,being deadly serious in his own words.

-But who?

-It's Brigitte.

-That crazy psycho mummy again? How she could even sneak here to have a vengeful revenge on me?

-I think she is maybe quite frustrated for that Emmy ignores her completely.

-You can be right here,Jean-Luc. I have noticed that they haven't spoken to each other since i am dating Emmanuel.

-Yeah and she is extremely jealous and malicious woman. I have made such mistake to marry and even fall in love with her.

-You know it is in the past,knowing the fact already that you have forgotten her. She is just one dead and unknown star in the magnificent and beautiful night sky tonight.

The 3 politicians were commenting on the current situation,tasting from their drinks and meals(The National Front's leader avoided to eat from her poisoned meal). They spent about almost 2 hours in the dining room of the hotel,when the lovers took the decision to go outside on the beach's sand lonely together,holding each other's hands yet in the powerful,possessive and eerie darkness of the night.

Jean-Luc decided to go back in his hotel room 312,lying on his own bed and staring at the ceiling of the room.

When the both in love politicians were running on the sand like little and joyful children,enjoying the breeze,the night and secretive atmosphere of the night and the moonlight slightly flashing at them,they were laughing,widely smiling and suddenly fell on the cool sand.

Marine was lying next to him. They were lying on their own backs. It was wonderful the moment. When something majestic and magical happened to the girlfriend and the boyfriend:

-Marine,i have an amazing surprise for you!- he exclaimed with satisfied and seductive in the same time tone of his voice in the at least expected moment,making an eye contact with her in lovely and sweet way.

-Oh...Ohhhhh,really?- She was about to fall in coma from excitement and happiness,by learning sooner or later,what is her actual surprise.

-Yes! First of all,let's stand up!

When they were getting off the fresh,pure and beautiful sand,Mr.Macron slightly unbuttoned his shirt,showing a half part of his muscled chest,where he tuckled inside it one small red proposal box. He took off from it and he began being on his knees like he is a slave to the powerful,charming and possessive Queen Emperor,holding the red proposal box,opening it and revealing one beautiful,extremely rare and absolutely gorgeous proposal ring with a sapphire gemstone.

While turning her head,facing her beloved little Emmy,her eyes were dying of cuteness and excitement,broad smile was becoming wider with every second,sollidary. Ms.Le Pen couldn't even resist herself from the best and most melting ice moment in her whole life- her political rival to propose her and sacrifices his whole heart,life and breath for her,making her happier and safer,which she hasn't experienced from a long time ago.

Monsieur Macron was smiling sincerely like a fabulous and sacred angel,rewarding his best angel and his love of his life with the most rewarding and awesome reward in the whole universe and heavens.

Finally the fascinating and enchanting moment has arrived:

-Madame Le Pen,The National Front's president,My lover,My girlfriend,My soulmate,My whole life,My bird,My love of my whole life,My miracles and My dreams,My rebirth after my old death,are you going to marry me?- He was smiling frankly and cutely yet,being on his knees still,his heart was beating faster than before in his half showing chest,his unique like gemstones blue eyes staring at her preciously adorable and elegant gray eyes.

-Ooohhh....how to not reject...to such handsome,hot,intelligent,caring,loving and true gentleman like you!? Of course,i am going to marry you!- The Front National's president was glad to every edge,accepting the marriage with laconic ''yes'', gazing at his lovely and lusty blue eyes with an innocent and sollidary smile on her attractive,symetric and down to earth face,during this minute she put on her middle finger on her right hand the proposal ring.

-From now on i am going to call you my wife.

-You are my husband!

They both hugged each other in very tight way,kissing passionately,feeling each other's thirsty for kisses,lust,love,life,wet,hard and demanding lips touching each other's lips,gazing at each other's eyes like they are staring at each other's lively and radiant souls,wrapping hands around their waists and necks.

Then,Emmanuel was in his hands Marine,holding her until they reach 313 room on the 3rd floor of the hotel and place her in the most gentle,fabulous and amorous way,locking the hotel room behind them.

 

To be continue...


	9. The Trio Began

They were in their own hotel room,locked together and being lonely in the same time which was the least disturbing moment. 

Suddenly Marine fell on her back on the bed being helpless,while Emmanuel was unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the night table like a stripper. She was lying on the bed in the cutest way,waiting with impatience for her beloved boyfriend (A.K.A Husband) to come in the bed with her,being rough and tough player in their own love game. 

When he was shirtless,being with his trousers only,he jumped on the top of Madame Le Pen,crawling both together on the bed. The sheets were wrinkling. 

He leaned his head to hers,feeling each other's lips touching each other and kissing in most passionate,lovely and adventorous way,while his left hand was wrapped around her head,touching her beautiful and silky medium blond hair,his right hand wrapped around her waist,squeezing with all of his strength. 

Madame Le Pen's both hands were wrapped around his muscled and handsome waist,squeezing with all her might. 

Their kisses were passionate,they were crawling yet and moaning and screaming of pleasure too like they are having orgasms via their intimate act,despite the fact they don't have sex right now. 

They were drowning in lust and amour,when he was about to lean his head to her neck,biting with his sharp,pretty and white teeth slightly,licking all over it from every side. 

Their moans contiued.

When Mr.Macron lied on the bed,this time Ms.Le Pen got on top of him,touching with her small and tender fingers his chin in gentle way,while she leaned her head to his chest,licking his nipples and biting them,afterwards kissing all over his torso especially his chest and abs. It was very hot and sexy moment for the both lovers!

Their desire was irrestitable every time! When Monsiuer Macron was shouting of excitement and moaning,suddenly something interrupted the both political partners.

Mr.Melenchon knocked on their hotel room door outside in the hall,standing calmly and politely,waiting for a response.

-Wait a second,darling.- Emmanuel exclaimed seductively and a little bit impulsive in the same time,putting on his shirt and buttoning a few buttons so that to not disappoint Jean-Luc in the worst way,giving the proof that something lurking is happening.

The Front National's leader was lying still on the bed and waiting for her baby Macron to join her any time,while crossing her legs in sweet and flirty way.

The En Marche's president unlocked the door,wearing a bright and optimistic (his regular) smile on his fresh,attractive and youthful face and opening it. What to see in his eyes...the communist Monsieur Melenchon with his emo faces again,however this time having a little and sincere smile on his face with his glasses.

-Doth...what is happening guys here?- His emo phase pronounced question was sounding in curious way from the communist's side,making a friendly and unemotional eye contact with the centrist right on the door,against each other.

-Ah,Jean-Luc...me and Marine are...*glancing at Madame Le Pen and then gazing again at Mr.Melenchon.. having fun. It's normal.- Emmanuel's justification sounded ridicilous,childish and quite clever,defending himself and his girlfriend's position,staring at him like he has been drunk.

-Having fun? By banging?

-No...no. Just our own way. It's not kinky,Ok?

-Eh...*coughing dramatically like a total emo.. I understand you. It's gonna be alright,my little boy.- The left-wing politician tapped mildly strong Monsiuer Macron's back like friends and laughing.

-Yeah,also...i need to....- In this moment he closed the door to the famous politician and youtuber,sighing for a few seconds,moving his stare right at Madame Le Pen,joining her in the bed.

Monsiuer Melenchon decided to go to in his hotel room 312,cleaning himself and after a few minutes to listen on the couple's hotel room door outside what exactly they are doing in the moment,being curious and gossiper.

When he unbuttoned his shirt,revealing his abs,still breathing and smooth chest with his biceps,placing on the closest chair his clean and slightly winkled shirt,sitting on the edge of the bed,during this second she turned her own back,lying on her belly and they were speaking in sensual way together:

-Mmmm,sweetie...you want to massage my back?

-Oh yeah,of course. You want it right now,darling?

-Yes. Why not?

-Alright. *posing in pose which is going to be comfortable for him to massage her soft,pure and gorgeous back with his long,tiny and masculine fingers. I am ready

Unfortunately,being about to touch tenderly but amorously her back with his both hands,massaging it carefully and weakly roughly,the door was opening in this moment slightly without making any kind of sounds,which was surprising,at least.

He leaned in the lower parts of the door,watching how they were enjoying each other's company and when Marine was about to look all over the floor except her partner,rolling her eyes behind her back,she noticed that the hotel room's door was opened and Monsieur Melenchon himself. In the first few seconds,she screamed like a little girl and in this second the communist arrived in the room,closing behind himself the door pleasantly.

-What is happening....- Emmanuel was about to ask his beloved girlfriend's question,being astonished to the current situation and turning his back,glancing at Jean-Luc mysteriously and curiously in the same time.

-Woooowwwww.. So hot... How many degrees is here?- Jean-Luc made a sarcastic comment in friendly and sweet way to confuse slightly the couple.

-Everything is alright,Jean. I don't understand what's happening here.- Madame Le Pen exclaimed patiently and peacefully without being a liar.

-Noooo,little boy. You are dating my best friend? Is that some kind of a sin?

-To call that me dating your best friend a sin? Hahahahaha,Jean-Luc,don't get me wrong.-Mr.Macron resisted himself mentally,being wiser and smarter while sometimes he does fails.

-Emmanuel...how you do understand her very well even? As an addition Marine,you look incredibly good.-Mr.Melenchon asked confused,making for a short while astonished eye contact with Monsieur Macron and afterwards making a kind compliment to Marine his long time best friend.

-Oh,Jean-Luc...it's complicated to explain it...but at least we understand each other very well.

-Thank you Jean-Luc for your compliment!

-You're welcome,Marine.*answering to Madame Le Pen and now facing Mr.Macron.* Ahh,how like that it's complicated for you both to understand...and...WooooWwwww...love each other in this sweet and youthful way?

-So i am going to tell you about our love story with Marine,alright?

-Alright,i am listening to you.

The communist sat on the bottom of the between,The Front National's president was between her boyfriend Emmanuel and her best friend from a long time Jean-Luc. He was sitting peacefully,his attitude was filled with serenity and patience,being a good listener and paying attention to the centrist words.

-It was back in 2016 when Marine and i became so closer to each other. It was one day of February how she liked one of my Twitter posts accidently,i messaged her and we texted each other with months and even in December when she wasn't feeling very well,i texted her again and i invited her to my birthday party and to celebrate together Christmas in my own home without the mummy who is married to me. She's quite adorable,charming and sympathetic woman for me.

After few seconds when the future French president ended with his story,the communist woowed like an amazed student who has A+ on his test.

-WoW...Just wow...if you don't mind to....-Mr.Melenchon was about to approach his hand to Marine to touch her tender,beautiful and muscular upper part of the back,like to massage it with one hand,woowing with emo and satisfied voice and glancing at the Front National's president,while in this second Monsieur Macron poked a little bit maliciously the left-wing politician and blocking his hand to not touch his girlfriend.

-Hmmmmm...Jean-Luc,i don't see you can touch Marine..- Madame Le Pen's boyfriend answered in quick,flexible and primary way,without losing a time and giving a slight glare at him.

-Ohh,what?

-Look what,friend. You can be our friend to us,help us and give us any piece of advices,however...that doesn't means you can penetrate to her sexually. I think i should be right in this way?

-Yes,i am pardoned.

In this second Monsieur Melenchon leaned his head in kinda miserable way,underlaying his hand with his right hand,still sitting on the bed's bottom. 

Marine was quiet and listening to their mild scandal. She was neutral,despite the fact she prefers Emmanuel as a lover to the end of her life. She had any feelings for Jean-Luc,but they prefered to stay as friends more.

Suddenly,she turned her head on and rolling on the bed,lying on her back,she spreaded mildly her legs accidently and the both men accidently especially the left-wing politician was staring at her legs. 

Although the fact she was much younger than him with about 17 years,he liked her as a woman,personality and friend,at least. Better rather than to be her enemy. He was almost 66-years old while she was almost 49-years old,while Mr.Macron 40-years old. 

They were having amazing company together,despite The National Front's leader's slight nucleus of sexuality,introducing it especially in front of two men- her boyfriend (it's normal) and her best friend (which is kinda odd). 

His emo's green eyes were staring at her fit,long,perfect-shaped and amorous legs,streching on the bed sheets. They were filled kinda with passion and desire,although he doesn't wants to show it in front of one couple which is together from almost an year and he had a lot of desire to show his love towards her.

Unfortunately,her phone rang and she was dragging herself to the night table while being on the bed,getting her phone and checking who is ringing in this current second...it was her father Jean-Marie Le Pen. She answered the call and their conversation started in this way:

-Good evening father!- her voice sounded quite unemotional and heartless,while paying attention to the phone call.

-Good evening my daughter!...Why you sound kinda heartless while answering me?- His elder's silent and kinda embarrassed tone of his voice sounded worrying to her daughter slightly.

-Ah...ahh,nothing,dad. It's everything alright. Anyway how are you?

During the daughter and the father's phone discussion,the both men were whispering to each other,while staring at each other's preciously handsome and mysterious eyes. Their whisperings' comments were like this way:

-Pssstt..Jean-Luc.- Emmanuel's sensual voice's timbre sounded quite secretive but sweet in the same time,while staring with his divine blue eyes at his emo phase and cute green eyes,smirking.

-Yes,Emmy?-He leaned his medium shaped ear to his lips,while they were speaking to each other like men who are friends from a long time and love to gossip in the transmission meaning.

The communist put accidently in his trousers' pocket his left hand,forking and something just caught the youngest presidential candidate's eyes.

-Hey...what do you have in your pocket,Jeanny?

-Uh,you just caught me in the worst moment,Emmy. Don't be such pervert,now.

-No...you blame me for being a pervert?

-Mhm.-The left wing politician nodded with his head in agreement and smiling broadly,not being malicious exactly and gazing at his puzzled and curious in the same time blue eyes.

-Then let me see what do you possess in your left pocket,please.

-Alright,alright. I am sorry...here...just let it go.

Monsieur Melenchon took off two important things from his pocket,while Marine was still contacting on her phone with her father how they are doing and suddenly he questioned her in the awkwardest way without being polite even:

-Are you single?- Her father's voice sounded very coarsing and slightly tranquil in the same time.

-Ah...What?- she was dramatically muttering,being shy to confess who is dating even to answer his embarrassing question is she either single or taken.

-I think it's impossible you to be single since you have friendzoned Louis.

-From where you do know that,dad?

-I know everything. He has told me a long time ago since you have friendzoned him that you are with another man. I think it's either left or centrist politician being your crush,right?

-WHAT?

On the bed there were one bright red condom with navy blue lubricant,drawn out of Jean-Luc's trousers' pocket,being between the both centrist and the left-wing presidential candidates,suddenly when they heard Madame Le Pen to question her father with louder ''What?'',they turned their heads towards her,watching her carefully,observing her and their eyes were widely opened. They were confused in the first time when they noticed their special woman's conversation between her and Jean-Marie the former FN president. Also they were communicating verbally in silent way,being wiser:

-Jean-Luc,i think we are triggered.

-For what should we being trigerred,Emmanuel?

-For that her father...caught either of us being in affair with Marine.

-So what? Don't listen to this rippled old man,who is shouting every night before his sleep since he caught his daughter according to the news and internet being with you like this way ''JEANNE! AU SECOURS!''!- Mr.Melenchon tried to be slightly ironic in his comment about his best friend's father who is under every critic,during this moment glancing for a few seconds at the lusty blue eyes of Emmanuel,who was hungry for love to have a intimate act with his girlfriend again,but this time in a hotel room,where they are not alone and the door wasn't locked even.

-I don't listen to him. It kinda worries me that he is going to make something so crazy so that to keep my beloved Marine from me,which is going to be impossible for him.

-I understand you,don't worry.-Jean-Luc and Emmanuel hugged each other in friendly and delicate way,while keeping their eyes open and their ears clean to listen to the phone conversation yet.

-You know that you can lie me anytime,my dear daughter...but never you are going to confuse me in such vain way how you do..- This time the former National Front's president was arguing with Ms.Le Pen in the most intrigued way,leaving many emotions behind them,which are complicated for explaination from the both sides too.

-What do you mean with this,father?- She asked curiously and being calmer while questioning him in the most misunderstood and least sensible way,waiting for a hope to give a hint to her.

-I have heard from somewhere that...your nowadays crush is nor right-wing politician,neither left-wing one.. Then who could be?

-...

-It should be then centrist.

In this second,she blushed like a blossoming and charming French pink rose,while hearing the fact that her father does knows everything what she has hidden until this day. 

-...

-Why you are keep being silent yet? Explain to me. I know that you hide something. You are maybe in affair with...your presidential candidate rival from your last debate. I have guessed right.

Madame Le Pen couldn't take this pressure anymore for that her father treats her as a teenager who is hiding and refusing to confess the truth,while being questioned in the most sadistic and rude ways in her entire life especially when it's joint a word for politics...especially political crush.

-...

-It's Emmanuel Macron your love of your life. Ahahah,i know the truth,my little dear girl. You know you cannot even admit it,because you are afraid that what am i going to say about it. I think you stopped to dominate over the right-wing,right?

-No,no,no. I am still in my right-wing politics. The fact that i am currently dating and being a girlfriend with Emmy,that doesn't means that i have changed my political views firmly and drastically like how you think. I assume you should drink a little bit of your medicaments for your dementia,right?- This time she defended her position,tangling intellectually and sarcastically him without being cruel or fall under the level of one fool,using strong and dull language,during this second she had quite enough of Jean-Marie's detailed questions which were constantly driving her crazy to every edge literally.

-WoW...she has much bigger balls even than the most left-wing and centrist politicians here in this country.- Jean-Luc exclaimed silently but cute in the same time to his buddy the centrist and laughing slightly together like brothers.

-Yeah...maybe bigger than mine.- Madame Le Pen's boyfriend teased himself in optimistic and doubting way,while smirking like a clown.

-Not bigger than yours... Bigger than her father's.

-Ahahahahahaha.

While they were laughing louder even than Ms.Le Pen's normal tonned voice,she looked at her boyfriend and her best friend in astonished and amused way,ignoring them and keep listening to her father's nonsence which is making her to vomit sooner or later.

-How you could...dare to date someone who is centrist and Rothschild banker,you little girl? Grow up!- Mr.Le Pen yelled at her,while questioning her in more vicious way and his elder's voice was raising its tone volume.

-Look what dad,i can't stand you not only for that you to humiliate me,my family especially my older sisters and the Front National's image,HOWEVER...now my boyfriend and my love of my life little Macron. How you can be such vain and selfish,can't you?- Madame Le Pen's response was filled with serenity and diplomacy,protecting herself and Emmanuel. 

-And that is why you haven't spoken to me...for those...whole 2...

In this moment,she closed the phone call,turning the sound off of her phone and placing it on the night table again,crawling on the bed and being between her beloved Emmy and her long-time best friend Jean-Luc,accidently feeling on her bum sitting on lubricant and condom,which it made her mildly to blush and she placed them a little bit far away from her with a few cm.

-You were so badass in tangling your father in this way. I like the way how you defended your image against someone who is completely psycho.- The communist praised her in pleasant and happy way,while gazing at her galactic and pretty gray eyes with an emo smile on his face.

-Thank you so much both of you to be such supportive gentlemen. It's not an occassion why i choosed you...Jean-Luc as my friend...and you...Emmanuel my little Macron,as my boyfriend who can possess my tender fast beating heart.

-No problem! And that is why we are constantly next you...supporting you,admiring you,respecting you and especially for me my Mommy Marine...to love you forever until my last breath!

While the couple approached their heads,against each other,began feeling each other's wet,tough and amorous lips touching,kissing in the most lucious and hottest way,while they were in sitting position yet and wrapped one of his hands around her waist,his other hand was holding her fragile,smooth and delicate chin,her both hands were wrapped around his sweet,melodic and levelly both cheeks,feeling her palm touching the rest of his low part of his delicate and lovely looking face.Their gorgeous and down to earth eyes were gazing at each other,like they were staring at each other's souls. During their passionate and romantical moment,Mr.Melenchon was unzipping the zip of the back of her blue Hawaiian dress until it reaches the peak level and taking off her dress,revealing her red lace small panties and being braless with her pink,small and sensitive nipples.

When the dress was tossed on the floor,she was helpless due to the both men,who were around her. She fell on her back on the bed and spreading her legs,while she felt on her crotch Emmanuel's bottom,while being on top of her,with his shirt on still but not buttoned yet. They were feeling each other's bare chests,pressed to each other,kissing yet in passionate way,iniating a deep French kiss,while Monsieur Macron's tongue was attacking his girlfriend's mouth in slow rhythm like a snake. Jean-Luc unbuttoned his shirt,revealing his normal massed chest,throwing his shirt on the floor and unzipping his pants,placing them on the closest chair.

He was with his boxers only and took off his eyeglasses,placing them on the night table.

Unfortunately,Jean-Luc joined both of them,unzipping Monsieur Macron's trousers,sliding slowly from his pevils until reaching the ankles level and tossing them on the floor and rubbing through his boxers his hard balls,despite the fact he has strong body health condition still for his age which is unbelievable for his peers. 

The both men were only with their own underwears. Suddenly while Emmanuel's hands were travelling all over her delicate,smooth and beautiful skin's body,she helped him during that time to strip off himself the shirt,throwing it on the closest chair from the bed. The trio was complicated one,however it was lovely and delicious combination in the same time,at least. They were moaning especially the both politicians in love Marine and Emmanuel,who couldn't resist themselves. 

He moved his lips to her neck,licking all over it,biting it a few times and kissing the lamest spots of it. The communist decided to remove his boxers,revealing his 7 inched long and hard thing,placing it from the opposite side of Ms.Le Pen into her hungry and thirsty mouth for caresses in the same time.

She licked from every side,putting a mild saliva on the head of the cock and kissing it,with closed eyes,imagining like she is in a sexual scene in 50 shades of Gray- Not exactly 50 shades of Gray,it's 50 Shades of Marine.

From few minutes of blowjob,he got off her mouth his penis,starting to massaging her shoulders in precise and flexible way,during this time Mr.Macron was kissing all over her body especially her belly,breasts and underbreast zone. He was licking all over her torso with lust and affection.

When his tongue moved on her first nipple,circling around it,sucking on it like he is a baby and she is his mother,his other hand was squeezing her other soft breast and her sensitive,petite and fragile pink nipple,which gave her double orgasm without resisting herself from it. Their moans can be heard in the whole 3rd floor hall without doubt,but nobody payed any kind of attention to the situation. Most of the clients of the hotel were either sleeping in their hotel rooms,or being outside on the beach sand and relaxing.

Now the both men decided to suck on her delicious,preciously sweet nipples like adorable and newborn babies,biting and licking from every side of her D cup sized breasts. It was so sexy! Their both hands were wrapped around her shoulders and waist,holding her like a toy. Her first hand was wrapped around her boyfriend's tender and masculine neck,while her other one was wrapped around her best friend's neck,squeezing with all her might.

Afterwards,they heard some kind of strange noice. It wasn't from a human being! It was exactly from an object! They stopped for a second,during this minute Emmanuel leaned his head over the bottom of the bed,crawling weakly and noticing the fact that the lubricant and the condom are on the floor. He took them from the floor,holding them in his warm palm. 

Mr.Macron opened the lubricant,massaging all over it on her pussy,despite the fact she was very wet,anyway in any case to being wetter,while Jean-Luc put on his friend's head's dick's the condom and taking off the lace panties of Marine,being totally naked.

She tried to pose in doggy style pose,her heart was beating as quick as the speed's light,while Monsieur Melenchon lying on his back,under her and squeezing her smooth and gorgeous breasts for his luscious eyes,Monsieur Macron being in front of her,putting the head of his hard,gifted and delicious dick inside her rabbit hole,starting to bang her in the roughest,brutal and lovely way. With every thrust,it was growing bigger,thicker even hotter inside her abdomen,where she can feel his most precious jewelery without doubt,during this second moaning,groaning and screaming of excitement and sweetness due to the double orgasms- her boyfriend fucking her wet pussy,his fingers on her buttocks,spreading it apart and spanking her beautiful butt about 2 times,giving the proof that she is naughty mommy,while her best friend was playing with her boobs,squeezing them more coarsy in his palms,including her nipples. The both men were shouting of pleasure too except her especially the centrist. 

The bedsheets were winkling,the pillows were slightly bouncing. The hotel room's lights were still on and it wasn't dark enough so that you can't see the trio's couple banging together in the most sensual and sexual way.

-I am coming....Ohhh.ohhhhhh..ohhhhh.

-Baby,cum. Please,i wanna your semen on my body. Just do it!

Mr.Melenchon stayed quiet,while kissing her nipples and clutching them between his sharp teeth. Suddenly something weird happened with the communist. Just because of this intimate act and the fun which the trio experienced together,it made him to fall in love...actually with his best friend Ms.Le Pen. He had never loved her more than a friend,however now...when she is taken being with a partner who is about with 9 years younger than her and being such caring,loyal,sincere and great man...it's going to be interesting intrigue if the left-wing politician is going to have an affair with his opposite partner's politician.

Few minutes passed...Mr.Macron cummed in his condom,getting his frenzy banging dick outside her preciously beautiful rabit hole and leaning to Marine's ear,kissing her lips,while she was turning her head a little bit out of the angle towards his and kissing together in sweet and amorous way. Monsieur Melenchon stopped squeezing in the roughest and pleasurable way his best friend's breasts,sitting on the bed's edge and scratching weakly his head,sighing tiredly and heavily breathing. 

When Emmy's cock was out of her wet pussy,he took off the condom of the head of his big and long thing,spilling his sperm on her torso particularly her braless breasts and nipples,which were tough yet. The both men praised Marine for being such great and amazing lover in the bed and for the job which she has done with smirks on their faces.

They were breathing heavily,barely having the strength to continue on and to breath even to peel one word for the recent moment. 

Unfortunately,they fell asleep naked on the bed,collapsed and feeling each other's heads next to each other,no matter from what side they were sleeping. Their eyes were closed.

 

 

The next morning...

4th of May,2017

Paris,France

09:00am

The hotel

313 room

 

The trio were sleeping still peacefully like babies on their beds. It was pleasant and wonderful the last night for each of them without doubting themselves. Nobody hasn't disturbed them even which is the another good reason why they did had very sensual and awesome fun the last night in the kinkiest way.

Unfortunately,in the dead silence of the early morning in the hotel's room,althought there are only 3 days until the final runoff voting which are going to be stressful for the both racing politicians,aiming for the same position in their own glorious and honored way,there was a whisper with emo and silent voice's tone,mildly drunk,coming from the communist's mouth,during this minute being with closed eyes yet.

-I love you...Marine.

Afterwards,this whisper woke up Madame Le Pen's love of her life,opening his blinking,a little bit sleepy,preciously handsome and magnetic blue eyes,glaring at Mr.Melenchon himself,responding with tough accent,barely rough and loud:

-What have you said about my woman,you emo?

-Hey,Emmy! I really do love Marine! Just look at her.

The both men stood off the bed,sitting on the edge of the bed,while the Front National's president was sleeping peacefully like the Sleeping Beauty,like she is daydreaming in her own miracles and dreams,wearing a bright and elegant smile on her attractive,pretty and symetric face.

-How do you think you are going to...love my only woman in my life? She is my mommy and i am her daddy. End of the story,you emo!

-Stop calling me an emo,you little boy. Just look at yourself!

They were about to slap their faces in the most vicious and rudest way,without stopping themselves from the intrigue. Jean-Luc and Emmanuel were like wrestlers right now- with faces filled with rage and jealous towards each other,glaring at each other's attractive and charismatic eyes,without skipping any kind of wrathful eye contacts,putting snobbish tone in their words especially Mr.Macron,despite the fact he tried to resist himself from being annoyed.

Suddenly Madame Le Pen opened widely her slightly sleepy,however sweet,divine and truthful gray eyes,staring at her boyfriend and friend who were arguing for her who is going to possess her more. She was in mild shock,the fact that her love of her life and her long-time best friend are fighting for one woman- that is exactly her. 

-Hey,what's happening here darling and Jean?- Her question was asked in polite and slightly nervous way,during this second she was scratching her head for a few seconds and rubbing her eyes,yawning for a while.

-Your friend called Mr.Emonchon told me that...he is crazy for you and tries to give me a brain for that you are his more rather than mine.

-And your side Jean-Luc?

-Your psycho boyfriend who still keeps smirking at me in the evilest and most malicious way,scares me with his direct and quick answers,defending you that you are more special for him. It's sad that i can't possess you. 

 

To be continue...


	10. What A Surprise!

The National Front's president was gazing at Jean-Luc and Emmanuel with confused faced,deciding yet whose side to take. She decided to take her boyfriend's side and stopping the conflict immediately:

-You should both stop fighting and insulting each other for that someone is crazy over me. Jean-Luc,you are my friend still- that means you are friendzoned yet. While you Emmy you are my boyfriend.- She snapped at both of them,glaring at them mildly hostile,trying to stop the argue and she succeeded,which is the good thing,at least.

They were still naked,without covering themselves. Well,at least,Ms.Le Pen covered with one of her hands her bare chest.

-But Marine...i love...-Jean-Luc was about to continue his words,telling to his political opponent that he loves her,despite the fact his mouth was choked in this second,mumbling in the warm and strong palm of Emmanuel,who was staring at her beautiful and fit body,while covering her naked breasts yet and afterwards gazing at her preciously divine gray eyes.

-Don't listen to Jean-Luc. I am your true love of your life,darling!

-Yes i do believe you,sweetie!

-Alright,Mommy Marine! Let's put on the swimming suits,brush our teeth,take a short shower before entering in the swimming pool.

-Yes,before that,remove your grip from Jean-Luc.

The couple kissed each other's lips for good morning in passionate and amorous way,caressing around,during his second Mr.Macron removed his grip of Mr.Melenchon's mouth,freeing his mouth and he was lying in the center of the bed,while they stood off the bed,heading naked together to take a shower and afterwards brushing their own teeth,cleaning themselves,putting on the swimming suits (The centrist was wearing blue swimming bottoms,being shirtless,while his girlfriend was wearing navy blue bikini). 

Monsieur Melenchon decided to put on his swimming suit- a dark green bottoms,when he came back in his hotel room 312,after he picked up from the 313 room the floor's clothes and put on himself.

 

A few hours later...

The same day

10:40am

Paris,France

The Hotel 

The swimming pool(outside)

 

The weather like was sunny but mildly cool,however the swimming pool's water was absolutely warm and nice.

Marine and Emmanuel were in one large sized swimming pool with a shape of heart,which is for 2 partners together (no matter of their gender and sexual orientation). They were chatting each other in the swimming pool,kissing and hugging even having fun. They were swimming as an addition. There weren't any people around except Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron. 

Suddenly,when she was lying on her back with closed eyes in the water,in the at least expected moment someone grabbed her for the breasts behind her,while Mr.Macron was swimming. It was the communist. He smirked,holding her tightly still for her chest,going back to the swimming pool's stairs. She screamed slightly with her feminine voice,however she wasn't feeling any pain. Either she was feeling some kind of pleasure,when someone grabs her for her D cup sized breasts. When the former economy's minister noticed that his girlfriend was being grabbed for her chest by the left-wing politician,he mildly dramatically coughed and sighing in the same time,glaring with his blue eyes filled with envy and wrath right at Jean-Luc's emo and handsome green eyes,with an evil grin:

-What are you doing here,Jean-Luc?- Exclaimed calmly but in the same time holding his rage inside his heart.

-I see you are not watching over your girlfriend enough...i decided to kill my time by being with her...she is driving me crazy.- The communist's response was direct and honest in the same time,defending himself and attempting to resist the Front National's president,while gazing strangely at Emmanuel's eyes.

-What?...Just wow,to blame me for that i don't watch over my girlfriend enough well...you are so great in joking how i see.

He approached to the left-wing politician,who was gripping her for the chest yet,wtihout letting her. She was secretly wet without admitting it.

Unfortunately Mr.Macron grabbed his partner for the buttocks,approaching her to him without letting someone to touch or even dare to do anything to his beloved mommy Marine,during this second she tried to take a side,explaining her idea to stop the intrgue between the both crazy in love men:

-Wait a second guys...can't you just stop arguing for one clueless stuff...to fight both together for one lady and that lady is me? I told you Jean-Luc that i am not your girlfriend and i have my little Macron already. I can be your friend still Jean,but that doesn't means you can flirt with me or...-she was interupted by her boyfriend.

-Darling,i am going to deal with that mess.*She stood away a few metres away from the both men and watching them,debating for one woman,while the centrist began to lecture laconic his former presidential candidate's rival.* You can like Marine as friend,however that doesn't gives you the right to caress her,touch her,kiss her or even to make any sexual stuff towards her. She is only mine and i do only love her truly!

-Hmmm,Emmy...bro,can't you just give me one day me being with your beloved Marine,please?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?(Why? in French)

-She is only mine! The end of the debate! I win!

The communist finally agreed with the centrist,not arguing anymore who is going to possess Madame Le Pen. He gave up to fight for his own justice,letting his friend to be together with her.

He decided to get out of the swimming pool,sitting on the summer chair,drinking his lemon coctail,getting tan and relaxing,while communicating from time to time with the partners.

The both politicians in love Emmanuel and Marine were swimming and hanging out in the swimming pool yet,communicating verbally. Suddenly when she was lying on her back in the water,she felt that someone was holding her like a preciously small,unique and majestic girlfriend Mommy. That someone was her boyfriend,actually,Monsieur Macron. He was holding her in his hands althought the fact he does weights around 70kg and something due to his muscular chest and abs,while she was about 60kg and something,with normal structured body and fit biceps and perfect-shaped legs,during this second kissing her and staring at her gorgeous and down to earth gray eyes like he is staring at her tender soul,while holding her for the buttocks.

They were kissing each other in luscious,amorous and fascinating way,feeling each other's lips touching,Ms.Le Pen's hand was wrapped around his head,her other one was wrapped around his shoulder. Their hearts were beating faster and were insatiable. Jean-Luc saw the couple,watching them even in this moment and holding inside his broken heart a powerful and possessive jealousy,which is difficult to control it. Anyway if he doesn't wants to ruin his friendship with the partners,he shouldn't do any sexual stuff towards his long-time best friend. He didn't want even to ruin his friendship in the worst way.

He decided to stay on the summer chair,relaxing and watching them,wearing a bright,emo and sunny smile. 

 

A few hours later...

4th of May,2017

Paris,France

The Hotel

313's room

2:15pm

 

The partners have had lunch already like Mediterrainean gifts with Greek salad with Jean-Luc together in the dining room of the hotel on the first floor. Despite everything,Emmanuel and Marine decided to relax together in their hotel room especially Ms.Le Pen who was kinda exhausted from this day. She was taking a short nap,being with her navy blue lingerie (lace bra and lace panties in complect). She likes to relax any time when she doesn't feels good or energetic enough.

Her boyfriend was with a light blue short sleeved shirt,buttoned to the chest,being with light ripped jeans and reading one interesting book,sitting on the edge of the bed (from the right side,against his lover). The book was related with many secretive and undiscovered theories about some facts which are unsolved yet,but there are only few people in this world who can tell the truth about them. 

Unfortunately,someone knocked on their hotel room weakly and politely.

Monsieur Macron decided to stand off the edge of the bed,placing back the book on the night table,heading to the door,by unlocking it and who to see on the door.. There was the mail man of the hotel,giving him a plain envelope with a message in it. 

-Here are you one message from an unknown lady,Mr.Macron.

-Thank you,sir.

The both men smiled to each other,while closing the door,locking it once again and sitting on the edge of the bed back,unpacking the envelope. When he saw what's inside it,the centrist something strange noticed in it. There were two letters in one. He checked the both ones. On the first there was nothing until moving his curious and puzzled blue eyes,who were concetrating to read indeedly the second one. It was from Brigitte the mummy.

The second letter contained this type of text:

''Hello Emmanuel.

 

I have noticed that you are being such douchebag to me lately.

Neither you contact me,nor giving me any kind of attention those days,weeks and even months.

I am glad for that i got rid out of you,leaving you alone with one slutty nationalist who is using you for the sex itself only and getting attention.

You don't know my dear little and naive boy what is awaiting you in future after you become a president?

You are going to be in the French history as the sluttiest president of France with the sluttiest first lady next you (i mean Marine,not me; I don't count you as my love of my life anymore).

 

Well,have a nice day,little boy;

 

Brigitte Trogneux''

 

When he has readen to the end the message,he didn't cared even what is experiencing Ms.Trogneux herself. Mr.Macron was laughing in the whole time while reading with curiosity and ambition to mock his cheating wife in the most malicious way. Marine raised slightly her head from her pillow,asking him why he is laughing,during this second she was staring at him with sweet and prying look on her face,wearing a beautiful and adorable smile on her attractive and symetric face. His respond was quick and laconic,showing the message to his beloved girlfriend with a smirk:

-Here is one of the most ridicilous jokes which i have ever read in my whole life. This mummy couldn't be such creative poet,describing us-you and me as the sluttiest president and first lady of France. WoW! WoW! Bravo,Brigitte.- Monsieur Macron couldn't stop laughing and when his lover has readen the whole letter especially from the beginning starting with the first words,her smile widened and she was chuckling like a bunny,face palming in the same time how dumb is that untrusting wife of her boyfriend.

-Ahahahahaha,just look at her. How she can be such immature little girl,who is afraiding for her toy to not being stolen or broken by someone else.... Doth,what an imbecile she is.

-Yes,indeedly yes. I couldn't resist myself from laughing at her letter. She is just absurd in every way. She is completely a joke,trust me.

-I trust you,no worries. I know the fact that she is completely joke,without admitting it.

Even they decided to not reply the mummy and unfortunately,in this moment someone else knocked on their door. 

-Wait a second,darling.- He caressed her gorgeous and silky blond hair for a short while,during this second standing off the bed and heading towards the door,unlocking and this time on the door was the communist Mr.Melenchon. He was wearing a dark green jumpsuit with white T-shirt under it and black shoes with green links. He was wearing his glasses still.

-Hi Emmanuel!- The emo left-wing politician greeted politely and gently the centrist,making a short eye contact with him and smiling mildly.

-Hi Jean-Luc!

-Hi Jean-Luc,too!

-Hi Marine to you,too!

-What has happened?

-Well,to be honest,my bro...i want to apologize you for that i couldn't resist myself from your adorable and loving girlfriend Marine. I know that she is my best friend from a long time and she is only yours,but,please...forgive me for being envy towards her and you especially for her being thirsty to be hers.- Lowering his head in this second,during his apology which was priceless and serious one.

-I do forgive you! It's going to be everything OK,my dear Jean-Luc. You are just under her spell from such long time.

-Yes,she is such amazing,frank and great woman who is being respected by many people,which is a good sign.

-Exactly!

-Also have you heard that they are giving Madame Trogneux on one French TV channel right now?

-Oh really? Which one?

-France 2.

-Thank you for telling me! Come here if you want to watch it together.

-Alright.

Mr.Melenchon arrived in their hotel room,sitting on the bed being nexto Marine and Emmanuel,while he was turning on the TV,changing the TV channels and finally arriving on France 2's channel.

What to see on the TV...there was the French's version of Sincerely and Personally's TV show (It origins from Bulgaria) and the French name of S&P was ''Cordialement et personnellement''. The TV hoster of the tv show (the French version) was one woman,wearing orange dress to the knees with short sleeves,black cardigan,silver hooking up earrings,silver bracelet on her right wrist,orange high heels about 4 inches adding to her real height. She was 5'3 without the heels themselves,but when she puts them on- clearly 5'7. 

She was in her late 40s,having light brown hair to the neck with fringe,covering her whole forehead,wearing intelligent and good-looking eyeglasses with black frames. Her eye color was hazel. Her skin color was slightly tanned and her body structure was mildly chubby (a little over the normal one). Her name was Aphrodite. Aphrodite was treating her guests as equal,nor as kings and queens,neither as homeless people. She was smiling radiantly constantly and being optimistic. 

In her studio there was only one guest,guesting in the show. It was Ms.Trogneux herself. She was wearing this time short pink dress about 20cm over the knees with long sleeves,pink high heels about 3 inches adding to her height,golden bracelets on her both wrists,amethyst ring on her middle finger on her left hand. She had 50/50 make-up on her wrinkled and old-looking face. She was shivering of nervousness,without resisting herself from holding grudges and sins. It wasn't really that easy for her. Brigitte was ought to tell to the TV hoster her problem.

-Hello Madame Trogneux! 

-Hello Aphrodite.

-Can you please introduce to our viewers who are you?

-I prefer with the question mode,madame,please.- Her answer was direct and fast enough so that to show her cold-blooded attitude and fast thinking in the same time.

-Alright,madame. Let's go on straight with the questions. First of all...why you are here in our show?-She was smiling to the older woman next to her,while holding in the same time the microphone and giving it to the former high school teacher to speak her word in front of whole France,who are watching her in the afternoon,making a friendly and short-lasting eye contact with the TV hoster herself.

-Well,the real reason why i am here is...because i have sent two letters to Mr.Macron my husband,who has used me and lied to me in the whole time,blaming me in little things. I gurantee to the French citizens that when i divorce him those days and he is being with Marine Le Pen,the both are going to be the sluttiest president and first lady of France in the entire French history. 

-Mhm,we understand now. Why you can't bear this kind of behaviour,madame?

-Because if we are seeing it from one side,it's alright for them to be together...but from the another one is that...they are ruining together something which is going to leave its ruins on the target place.

-Madame Trogneux,if you had a meeting with the Front National's leader Ms.Le Pen,what would you do in the first moment?

-If i have encountered this woman one day,i would be in conflict constatly with her or try to lock her up. She deserves to be in jail for harassing my husband.

-According to your husband words,she doesn't harasses him. With other words said,they love each other,support,admire,respect and even living together. What is your opinion on your husband,Brigitte?

The former high school teacher sighed dramatically a few seconds before she to begin speaking on the microphone in her hand. Her eyes were glancing for a short while at the audience who were booing at her and glaring at her,while she lowered mildly her head in sign of shame and humiliation,afterwards making an eye contact with the TV hoster.

-My husband,the future French president in the next 3 days....is one of the worst men which i have met in my whole life. If you are going to ask me why,it's because he likes women who are procycling sexually,emotionally and in every aspect like Madame Le Pen,who is one example for this category. He became the same sloppy as her- you can barely tolerate the both partners together either to find the better communicative language with them especially my husband,who threw me as a dirty and abandoned kitten. Not only that,as an addition he doesn't even shares with me anything,he's being such selfish jerk lately,doesn't speaks to me,doesn't cares about me,doesn't shares anything personal what happened to him today for example and he does hates me. You can see his fakeness into his blue eyes.. BLUE EYES!

During this interview in the TV show,the couple itself and their friend Mr.Melenchon face palmed,like they have heard the sweetest and funniest lie in their whole life,laughing like anormal people,who should be under special control.

 

-Woow! You are trying to write poems,Mrs.Trogneux,right? According to my views?- Aphrodite teased her guest with a little smirk on her shining and positive face,trying to poke at Brigitte,who was extremely agressive emotionally mostly,which can cause her any kind of sickness sooner or later,during this second the TV hoster was being pushed from her older woman guest in her show.

-How you dare lady to touch me? It's called physical threat.

-AHahaha,you call it physical threat,my lady?

In this second the whole audience made a fun of the former high school teacher,who was glaring at everyone with malicious and vengeful look on her wrinkled face,filled with rage and revenge in the same time. Then,they shutted up and she continued:

-I assume everyone find me for a joke...but it's not going to be a joke when Marine sooner or later gives a blowjob to Emmanuel and being scandalised in front of the medias and on the newspapers for her provocative behaviour.

-Well,Madame Trogneux...i think you have violated slightly our rules here in our show without even to notice it. 

-Whaaa...?- She was about to continue her sentence,however being interrupted in the rudest way,without paying attention to the TV hoster.

-According to our rules in the studio...are not allowing you to tease someone with dark or sexual humor...it's going to influence them in any way,if you are wiser.

-I shouldn't have said that before.

-It's too late,madame. Marine and Emmanuel maybe have heard you and they can even watch you on the TV right now.

 

A few minutes passed of the boring conversation and comments of Brigitte...and finally the show ended. Afterwards,Madame Le Pen turned off the TV,laughing for a worldwide with Jean-Luc and her boyfriend Emmanuel. Their bellies were hurting from laughing and chuckling in the same time.

-Ahhh,that woman...is a total psycho. I couldn't believe even how much she does lies. She should pass the detector lie's test,to check how loyal is to her principes and words.- The communist exclaimed,beginning to comment on the outrageous interview in Sincerely and Personally,without being doubted.

-You are damn right here,Jean-Luc. She deserves to take this test once again to check her knowledge between the truth and the false itself.- Marine exclaimed in hillarious way,making a sarcastic comment on the cheating wife of her boyfriend,staring at the both men's preciously and divine eyes,wearing a broad smile on her fresh,breathing yet and splendid face.

-Why she has to humiliate herself in front of millions of French citizens,who are sitting on the TV and following the show itself is my question. It was totally immature from her side to being such imbecile,telling for example to 10 million French citizens that you my darling and me are going to be notorious after i am elected as president.

-She is such liar,Emmy. Just let's change the subject if we don't want to her experience her childish attitude.

-You are right,Marine. Why not?

 

 

The next day...

5th of May,2017

Paris,France

The Hotel

313's room

3:00pm

 

Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron were being together in their hotel room,without being under the blanket. They were with their own underwear only,relaxing,cuddling each other and kissing passionately frankly. They were discussing together something important and really serious. It was about 7th of May,if either of them is elected for the next French president. They were staring at each other's magnificent and unique eyes in romantical way. 

-Darling,do you know something?- She whispered with seductive and cute voice's tone,while gazing at his handsome and attractive blue eyes,like she is staring at his truthful and realistic soul.

-Yes?-He asked her with flirty voice,smirking slightly.

-I love you...I love you until my last breath! I love you more than anything in this whole cold world! I love you more than my life!

-I love you,Marine...until our last days...I love you very much and i need you always in every situation,no matter do you disagree or agree with me...I love you so much to death...I love you and i am ready to sacrifice everything for you.

-Darling,you always make me blush and smile sollidary,when i am with you especially feeling my heart to beat faster than before with every rhythm itself.

-But i am wondering what are the altrenatives if either of us becomes president..

-The same for me, i do believe...if i lose or win against you,i am going to mention in my love your name,your beautiful and eye catching name,which deserves to know everyone from me that i do love you no matter how different ideas we share together in politics.. They can spit at us,they can even sing Halleluia,however they are never going to have our relationship goals. They are just one little souls,if we are joint a word for the ardent.

-If you lose against me,it's not such big deal. At least,you are going to be in my office,helping me as my first lady of France and you are my woman. I don't care if the others are going to reject you as my first lady...but it's going to change the French history.

-You are indeedly right here,baby! I am thinking when we are going to marry each other?

-Wonderful question! According to my views...we can marry right in Sunday,doesn't mattering the fact if either of us is elected as a president. You can be elected as president,but i won't be aggressive towards you. I am going to protect you and show in front of those fake news and pseudo journalists that our love does exists really and they can see us as enemies to each other,despite the fact we are more than friends and even girlfriend and boyfriend.

-Great idea,sweetie! First of all,we should choose a wedding dress,your wedding costume,the cake itself and everything else.

 

 

To be continue...


	11. Glorious Love And Victory

Are there going to be special guests on either of our speech in Sunday right on our wedding?-Madame Le Pen asked with curiousity this question,while still staring at her boyfriend's lovely and cute blue eyes,having a bright and optimistic smile on her radiant face.

-Of course,yes. Except you and me,Jean-Luc,Benoit Hamon,François Fillon,the members of FN and my party too.- Monsieur Macron's respond was brutally honest and simple laconically.

-How we are going to get out wedding clothes? According to my perception,online shopping?

-Yes,we can order them to come in your home when we come back in the early morning of 7th of May,after we have voted.

-Agreed!

They decided to look for wedding clothes and cake online on their phones,by ordering. Before that,they were looking which one is the best,judging by their preference and taste.

It was difficult choice for the both partners. Emmanuel and Marine,spending about 2 hours to look online for their wedding garment and costume including as a bonus the cake itself. At least,they finally took a decision which is the best thing for them. They ordered it for the late morning of 7th of May to come their order and collect it.

It was expensive their wedding garment and suit itself with the cake order about 600 euros as total price.

Few minutes passed of their order online until there was another knock on their hotel room door again. This time Madame Le Pen decided to stood off the bed,telling to her lover she is going to be right back,unlocking the door and who to see...it was hotel's concierge. He was wearing dark blue suit,holding in hands the divorce's files of Mr.Macron.

-Hello Mr.Concierge!- She greeted him with a little and cute smile,making a friendly eye contact with him in wise way.

-Hello Madame Le Pen! Here are your partner's divorce filles,if he is near.- The hotel's concierge wasn't smiling,looking at her beautiful gray eyes in serious and indifferent way,giving to her the files. She accepted them,of course.

-He is near,don't worry,sir. I am going to give him right now to fill them.

-Alright. You can find me near on the 3rd floor's corridor.

-Alright,sir. Have a good day!

-Same to you,ma'am.

 

She closed the door carefully and giving the files to her boyfriend Monsieur Macron to fill them. They were smirking and were excited finally for that he is going to be divorced by the mummy. A little before to sign it,holding in his hand a pen,he has readen the reason of his and Brigitte's divorce. It sounded like that way:

''Emmanuel,you are such traitor not only to me and yourself,also to your country,your political party En Marche and everything which is dedicated to you.

Why you are such unthankful man for what you have right now? You prefer to value the things when you don't possess them anymore,right?

I see Marine has brain washed you to every edge without letting you. I know that you have watched me those days on the TV,where i defended myself against both of you,who are trying to ruin France together. I see nothing but one clueless man who is treating his political rival as a prostitute,took somewhere from the street and being together for only one night and afterwards to dump her,running after young women who are the same ducks as her.

I see there is no reason to be yours. I don't need even your proposal ring. I have sold it a long time ago,if you want to know the most brutal truth,you little boy.

I thought that you are going to be my whole life and world for the rest of my life and yours too,however what happened....you dumped me and dating a woman with 9 years older than you,who is worthless.

Goodbye forever,you little kid!

Have a slutty presidency in the Elysee's palace with your woman of your miracles!''

 

Then they burst in laugh the both politicians in love,not resisting themselves from such hilarious reason for a divorce. Their bellies were hurting of such good laughter. 

-I can't believe what kind of a liar she is... I like her poems way too much so that they deserve to be in the satirical's newspapers in the next few days.- Marine exclaimed with louder voice's tone and couldn't even open her preciously pretty gray eyes due to her laughter.

-Yes,you are such creative lady for that she deserves to be in the newspapers with that kind of poesy.-Emmanuel was still laughing and speaking with louder voice.

-She is the French version of Shakespeare- such poems deserve even the Nobel's prize.

-Ahahahaha,stop with those jokes,Marine. I can't stop laughing after that.

-Same for me.

-She is exactly the 21st century's French Shakespeare without any doubt. They are going to mention her even on the news with her ridicilous stuff and poems how i see.

-Let's hope,at least.

-Yes. But baby...i have a surprise for you.-The centrist wanted to surprise Ms.Le Pen in the best way,smirking slightly and staring at her eyes yet.

-For that i am going to be the first lady of France?- She tried to guess it,despite the fact 50/50 was right.

-Not only that...You are going to be my prime minister and being the 2nd person after the president in the rulling.

-Oh really? You do really mean that?- She jumped excited with him,not believing him in the first time and gazing at him surprised and amazed in the same time with a shining and gorgeous smile.

-Yes,of course. In the name of our love. You are going to come with me in the Elysee's palace to live with me for the next 5 years during my rulling.

-I am very thankful for that you do give me something related with the rulling in the name of our love. France deserves better with our love too!

-Yes,you are totally right here. And you are always welcome. You don't need to be thankful. I can see how much are you thankful- by showing your sincere love towards me.

She couldn't stop to be excited and in the same time mildly sad for that nobody hasn't treated her in the way she deserved. Most people have been against her and not giving any piece to her if we are talking about the love and the politics itself. However the things changed...someone gave his whole sympathy to her and still does,accepting her with every wacky and repulsive trait of her personality.

-Why you are sniveling and crying,darling?- He hugged her,feeling each other's hearts pressed to each other,beating fastly and stormly,looking at her eyes,filled with tears. Their long-lasting and tough hug was warm.

-I have...never experienced in my whole life with my ex husbands to treat me as an equal and even to give me such high position in the goverment after the president himself. It's difficult for me to accept the goodness itself. I have always been tolerated on low level or even worse...if we are talking about the men in my life.- Her answer was whispering,feeling the tight hug yet and her shrinked fists were on his shoulders,during this minute Monsieur Macron's hands are wrapped around her waist.

-You don't need to cry about it. I know your huge pain which you have experienced. Both of us have suffered in the similiar way but you less than me.

-I understand your pain to be with a mummy who has manipulated you since your high school years,used you and lied to you for those 2 decades. At least,she is gone for a long time and hasn't even been caring for your personal life and your whole day how it passed,actually.

-Yes,you are right here. I need to agree with you on that. She hasn't given me even one caress or touch. She is just useless piece of garbage. That wrinkled lady is in the past only. We are in the present time,the future is on 7th of May,when either of us is elected as president and our wedding...afterwards...our honeymoon romance.

In this second,the both partners stared at lovely and amorous way in each other's divine and galactic eyes,filled with lust and amour,without resisting themselves from their looks,smiling broadly and the National Front's leader was calmer and stopped to cry and snivel,a good sign of tranquil,at least. She removed her wrists on his shoulders,touching with her right hand his fragile and smooth chin,while her other one was wrapped around his neck.

Despite all,Marine had swollen and slightly red eyeballs due to her crying. She should take a rest.

She and Emmanuel kissed each other in passionate,sweet and naughty way,while kissing with closed eyes. Suddenly after 15 minutes of luscious kisses,they stopped and they were interrupted by himself Mr.Macron,telling to her girlfriend that he should give the divorce fille back to the concierge of the hotel. She agreed,prefering to stay in the same hotel room and lying on their huge bed.

Monsieur Macron was walking in the hall of the 3rd floor,trying to find the responsible for the divorce fille man and after 3 painful minutes of walking in the corridor,the porter was found finally.

He was about to go downstairs for the 2nd floor,until he was interrupted and stopped moving,staying on the same place and hearing masculine voice coming from the other part of the hall ''Sir!''. The porter turned his back,facing the young man the future French president,making a short and smart eye contact with him,not smiling yet. As he was approaching the divorce's document to the porter,Emmanuel told the fact that he filled the document finally and he is happily divorced. 

The concierge took with himself the fille,without doubting in the luck and the destiny itself. He smiled slightly and thanking to the centrist,continuing his way to the 2nd floor. 

 

The next few days...

7th of May,2017

6:15am

Paris,France

The Hotel

313's room

 

Marine and Emmanuel decided this time to wake up slightly earlier- they had a lot of work today. Their schelude was busy like to go vote somewhere,prepare for the wedding and other commitments which are important,too. 

Their eyes were mildly reddish and sleepy due the fact that they have woken up in such early hour and they have gone in the bed right in 1am the last night,because they had late night party in the dining room of the hotel with their friend Jean-Luc.

They slept naked the last night and being careless. Also they should prepare very soon their baggage for their way to home.

As a first commitment they needed to take a morning and relaxing shower,brush their teeth,have a healthy breakfast and then to start preparing their own luggage without missing any item in their big suitcase. 

Ms.Le Pen was wearing red dress a little over the knees with short sleeves,red high heels adding about 2 inches to her real height,golden bracelet on the both wrists,ring with ruby gemstone on her pointer finger on the left hand,while her boyfriend was wearing in this moment fresh white shirt with short sleeves,dark-demi jeans,black shoes. They perfumed themselves generally attractive and badass.

When they prepared their enormous baggage for their way to home,they got together in the luxurious black car,driving them together to Marine's house.

This time Mr.Macron decided to be in his girlfriend's home.

Passed a half an hour from the hotel to the National Front's president's house and when they arrived finally,Ms.Le Pen unlocked the entrance door,going together upstairs and sorting their items to their default place after the wonderful staying in the hotel.

Afterwards,she decided to go downstairs,to her inbox,checking her emails and to collect the wedding suit and the wedding dress itself,holding them in envelope. 

The partners were extremely happy and satisfied for that they do got their wedding stuff already done. They now go vote for the last round's elections between the both candidates,who have passed through the 2nd round. 

 

 

A few hours later...

The same day

7:55pm

Paris,France

Somewhere near the Elysee's palace

 

The both partners were in the special living room of one small room,being linked to the Elysee's palace,where they were waiting with impatience their results which are going to be mentioned in the next 5 minutes. Marine was wearing her wedding dress,while her boyfriend Emmanuel was wearing his wedding costume. They were lonely in the small room. It was wide around 4x4 only. There was one rich decorated and expensive sofa like the king and the queen can sit on it only with coffee table,one bookshelf and one gigantic television on the wall. It was looking modern royal room with other words. 

They were hugging each other and talking to each other about random stuff especially for their wedding,the speech and the upcoming results in the followng minutes,which are going to amuse and change the whole French history. 

At least,they wished to each other good luck,no matter who is either the winner of the both presidential candidates,who are in powerful and majestic love.

Those few minutes passed,there were several seconds until the results are out...10...9...8...7...6...5...4....3..........2.........1..................0

The results were on the TV screen,showing that Mr.Macron has 65% of the votes while his partner has only 35% of the entire French citizens. They knew already the fact that the centrist's emails were being hacked related with the election. 

The results were heart attacking especially for Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron,who kissed each other,despite the fact that his girlfriend was quite disappointed that she lost. Well,at least,she is going to have high role in the rulling of France after her future husband in the following minutes. 

There were several fireworks in the nightly and beautiful sky of Paris like they are celebrating the new year. There were people who were glad of the victory,during the other part of the French citizens weren't really that happy and joyful like little children for the centrist's victory. There were mixed emotions in France between sadness and happiness. 

As an addition,the both lovers screamed of joy,jumping like joyful children on the sofa,being in sitting position and giving high five. 

They had learnt their upcoming speech,which they are going to have in the next few minutes in front of whole France together. 

They were holding each other's hands,leaving the room together and heading a little before the behind the scenes,preparing. 

There were only 10 minutes until the speech- they needed to prepare the wedding atmosphere on the stage,the priest was standing on the stage,drinking a few sips of his holy water.

The audience were silent,waiting for the marvelous second to see the next French president. In the audience were Jean-Luc,François Fillon,Benny Hamon,Marion,Florian,Steeve and many others from En Marche and Front National the parties together,including on the first seats the mummy herself Brigitte,who was sitting with nervousness,radiating anger,hatred and unforgivness.

She was sighing and weakly coughing on a few minutes about 3 times. In this second,she had on herself dark blue jacket,aristocratic blouse with long sleeves in black color and dark jeans with dark blue high heels about 4 inches. Wearing rich and royal jewelry too! 

-Hey guys! I think Brigitte is in the audience and she is going to fall asleep sooner or later!- Jean-Luc whispered to his allies François and Benoit with a smirk on his emo face and making a direct eye contact with them.

-Yeah especially when she has divorced the current French president and being with a lover who is a little older than her.- Mr.Fillon exclaimed in silent way,teasing her.

-That is happening,when something much older than you doesn't excites you enough...we are talking about 24 years past senior,ma'am.- The socialist member of the Social party made a ridicilous irony on Brigitte,afterwards laughing together like they are drinking beer in one night bar and having fun,telling each other funny stories and jokes in every category of humor.

-Ahahahaha,Benoit. You are so cute,when you use your optimism and cuteness itself,hiding your evil side and showing the real face of someone in this way.

-That is why i am doing it,Jean-Luc.

-Yes. Also i have never disliked this woman.

-Same for me.- the both other former presidential candidates nodded with their heads in agreement too (Jean-Luc and François).

Suddenly during their friendly and collective communication,Brigitte turned her back,facing the 3 men who were discussing something negative about her with sarcasm and she glared at them with the most malicious look on her old and wrinkled face,frowning and telling them in this way:

-You guys,can't be such immature teenagers to comment on my looks and attitude?

-Hey,hey,calm down,madame. We have talked about other lady....somewhere...there.- Mr.Hamon pointed at the sky,talking about his marvelous friend called the moon itself with an optimistic and radiant smile on his fresh,still young-looking and innocent face.

-Don't lie to me...you socialist crap. I have heard every word until this minute with an anger,holding inside myself. You really want to show my real dark side,right?

-No,of course,not,madame mummy.

In this second,she turned her back,ignoring them completely,without arguing with them anymore.

While they were enjoying each other's company in cool way,Florian and Steeve were discussing together like this way:

-Hey...Pssssst,Steeve.- Florian whispered to his colleague's ear in silent and cute way,looking at him in sweet way.

-Yes,Flory?- He questioned in short way but direct too,staring at his colleague's big and adorable dark brown eyes,wearing a little smile on his face.

-Have you ever wondered who is going to arrive on the stage except Emmanuel that little boy?

-Hmmm...who?

-Marine too.

-From where do you know?

-Do you remember how they met each other and got known each other...and now,seeing the wedding's ambience.

-Oh yeah,i remember,Flory. I am sorry,however...sometimes when i am way too busy i keep forget what has happened few hours ago.

-It's completely normal,bro.

-Yeah.

 

There were a few seconds until the couple get on the stage,walking slowly in peaceful and elegant gait on the stage,holding each other's hands. They were amusing the audience itself,forcing them to take plenty of photographs with the new couple of France- the current elected president of the French republic Emmanuel with his beloved first lady and prime minister Marine except screaming in the crowds,supporting them. They kissed each other's hands when they arrived finally in the center of the stage. In the background of the stage was playing the Beethoven's 9th symphony. When he was about to speak on the microphone in front of the whole people,his girlfriend future wife was standing right next to him,smiling broadly and supporting him:

-Thank you very much people of France! Thank you once again! This day was one of the best in my whole life- i am your new chief of France and my wife in the next few minutes is going to be officialy my woman to the end of our days and our last breath. Dear French citizens,you deserve a lot of freedom from me and nationalism and traditions,which are going to continue to be obeyed from my sweetheart Marine.*glancing at her for a moment and then continuing with his glorious and honored speech* We are strong nation with lovely and wonderful traditions. We need not only to have our own freedom to choose what do we want,as an addition we need to have some forbiden rules which your prime minister Madame Le Pen is next to me is requering in our political system. With other words said me and my wife the future Mr.Macron are going to rule France together no matter are you going to boo at us for disrespecting and not obeying our rules or cheer at us,respecting and obeying our laws,and our forbiden rules,too. Viva La Republique! Viva La France! 

Everyone in the audience were applauding except Madame Trongeux,who was glaring at Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron with furious and vicious look on her wrinkled mummy face. Her lips were frowned like a strict and disappointed dictator of one mighty country. She couldn't stand even to watch them for a second.

The couple who are going to be officialy married in the following minutes,cuddled each other and kissed each other in lovely and sweet way in front of the audience,rising their hands,which were holding together in the air. 

Afterwards,the wedding song was playing in the background,the priest caughing slightly dry and preparing with his wedding poesy to read in front of the bride and the bridegroom for about 7 minutes. It was boring to listen to the priest's poetry. Unfortunately,during the sacred's annoying's poems,Brigitte greeded with malice and envy,falling slowier and more painful on the floor like she is drunk or she has experienced stroke. She wasn't moving. It was completely disturbing and sinister for her to see Mr.Macron to be with Ms.Le Pen especially with wedding dress and wedding suit.

It was interrupted the wedding ceremony for a second,when the couple turned their heads,facing Madame Trogneux,lying on the ground,being unconscious and being immobile,tho. A few people decided to call the ambulance,being witnesses to the faint moment. In the next few minutes,the ambulance arrived,bringing in itself the ambulance's car the body of Brigitte,whose eyes were closed and her heart was beating yet.

-Wooohoooo.... i am quite surprised that she has being retributed from the real love.- Benoit was making a sarcastic comment on the former high school teacher who is going to be in the hospital for the rest of the next week.

-Hey,Benny. I can feel your happiness...but at least we got rid out of her pretentions and mumbling.- Mr.Melenchon exclaimed,patting in friendly and like brother his half crush and friend Mr.Hamon's shoulder with wide smile on his face.

-Yes. We are going to celebrate the couple's ceremony afterwards in sign that the evil Brigitte herself is defeated and Macron with Le Pen are the new rocking the world couple,who are going to change the world on 360 degrees.

A few seconds passed after the tension and the priest reached to the most cheerful and blissful moment for deciding of the both soulmates...

-Madame Le Pen,do you take as your husband and man of yours Monsieur Macron?

-Yes!- her answer was so direct,honest and quick in the same time like a razor.

-Monsieur Macron,do you take as your wife and woman of yours Madame Le Pen?

-Of course,yes!- His respond was brutally serious and flexible.

-Congratulations,Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron! Now you can kiss each other!

The whole audience were bursting in applauding and shouting ''Bitter!'' to the official married couple especially the Florian,Steeve,Jean-Luc,François,Benoit and Marine's niece Marion. Their smiles were frankly and indeedly radiant. 

The both married partners kissed each other lusty,fascinating and uniquely,closing their own eyes in the most pink,amazing and best moment in their entire lives. They were object of comments and discussions by the rest of the world especially in Europe and the USA.

When Brigitte was lying in the bed of the hospital,where she was settled a few hours ago,she was shouting angrily to get lost the recent married lovers and glaring at the TV like she wants to break it with her whole strength. She was clutching even her teeth,shrinking her fists tightly and firmly.

-My baby Macron,do you know how much i do love you?- They were staring at each other's eyes,gazing in romantical and sensual way in their divine and bright eyes,smiling at each other sincerely like angels. Marine's voice's tone sounded seductive and normal too in the same time.

-Of course,i do know how much you do love me! I deserve you and you deserve me! I love you until my last breath and my last heart beat stops,when my heart stops to beat...I love you forever,honey!- His respond was exactly amorous and gloriously,feeling his and her's pride growing inside their loving and tender hearts.

 

 

To be continue...


	12. The Miracle HoneyMoon

While the couple were enjoying the happiness being married for each other,they were leaving the stage and going inside the Elysee's palace to celebrate their marriage together with the other guests. 

While they were entering inside,they saw the at least surprising moment. It was that they were welcomed in the nicest and most wonderful way by François,Benoit,Jean-Luc,Marion,Louis,Flory and Steeve,holding their wine glasses with white wine and greeting the couple,applauding and shouting at them ''Bitter!'' more than 15 seconds frequence. They were smiling while arriving in the special guest's hall,holding each other's hands in tight and firm way.

Marine and Emmanuel decided to sit on their seats,being mildly tired and drinking a few sips of their drinks. Their smiles were constantly on their amazing and symetric faces. This night was their night finally. They are going to rock the whole France together without worries. 

The guests were dancing on the songs,having fun and commenting on the current presidency of Mr.Macron and the wedding itself. The wedding cake was on the huge table for the husband and the wife and the guests themselves,too.

Suddenly,during the silence between the married partners,someone approached ot them. This someone was Jean-Luc with his 2 other buddies François and Benoit,sitting on the chairs,making a direct and cheerful eye contact with them in polite way:

-Congratulations,my dear friends! You deserved that wedding and that is why both of you are still young but energetic,positive and great people!- Monsieur Melenchon greeted them,handshaking their both hands and smiling like an emo.

-Thank you very much,Jean-Luc! It's our huge pleasure to us.-The both married lovers thanked in the most appreacting and nice way the communist.

-You are such awesome and splendid couple! That is why i see any kind of future between you Marine and Emmanuel. I have faith in both of you in the love aspect.- Mr.Hamon admitted frankly his personal opinion on them with an optimistic and positive look on his face and smile on his youthful and pure face.

-I admire,respect and support both of you being together for the rest of your lives! You and Emmanuel are such loving,caring,loyal and compatitable partners for each other. Why not taking this step in the life?- Monsieur Fillon exclaimed joyful and saluting the wife and the husband respectfully and blisfully,without any doubt.

On the news,in the medias and the whole world knows already that the Front National's president is married for the current French president already since few hours ago.

Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron were greeted once again in awesome way by their invited guests on the wedding,dancing slow rhythmic dances,eating,drinking,discussing together their own interests and having fun as the most important part of the wedding ceremony.

They were having fun until 3:30am,when the wedding party ended officialy,letting the guests to go in their own homes.

Everyone was going in their own way,during this second Ms.Le Pen and Mr.Macron went together in the car,holding each other's hands in strong grip and smiling brightly and lovely. It was fascinating and sleepless night for them.

When they were being driven to their own home,they were chatting each other and were curely exhausted from the whole day.

It took them about 30 minutes to get in home and when they arrived,they thanked to the driver and decided to brush their teeth,being with their wedding clothes yet and not sleeping the entire night,lying on the king-sized bed of Marine in the bedroom. They were telling each other they do love each other a lot to every edge of their bones,skin,blood and until their last breath and heart beat.

They couldn't close their eyes even. It was better for them,according to their attitude to experience insomnia exactly the Monday very early morning. They were drowning in the romantical and splendid silence,suddenly when it was interrupted by Emmanuel's lovely whispering:

-Marine,you do know that you are my whole world,my whole heart is all yours,you are my wife and woman. I deserve only you,nobody else.

-Sweetie, i do know that since i met you for first time. It was one magical day for both of us. No matter our political hatred which we have experienced together,but the fate itself brang us to be together in this cold world.

-Yes,exactly,that is true.And you know what?....I love you forever very much and with every day i do love you more than anything else in this world!-They were burning in the ashes of their wild fire love which was quite dangerous but pink and amorous,gazing at each other's eyes,staring at each other's souls and lying on the king-sized bed yet.

-I love you more than my life! I love you more than everything! I love you so much,baby!

They were holding each other's hands and weren't sleepy,tho.

Unfortunately,Ms.Le Pen decided to give an amazing suggestion to her husband:

-My little Macron,where do you want to go together on honeymoon?- She sounded extremely seductive,smirking at him and staring at him secretively and romantically into his divine and innocenceless blue eyes.

-What an interesting question,darling! Do you want the next night to go together in the countryside,watching at the nightly deep and majestic sky with the stars and the moon itself and make love together?

She chuckled like an adorable bunny and agreed right in the first second.

-Of course,yes. It's going to excellent night for us with the honeymoon itself. 

-I have wondered always how many children do you want we to have together?

-According to my views,2-3 children maximun.

-I am in the same way,too. I do agree with you. Also what is your generally opinion on our future children?

-Well,to be honest,according to me they are going to be gifted,intelligent,erudite,charismatic,beautiful,magnetic,shy,quiet,loyal and awesome children who are going to look exactly like their parents- you and me,my babe.

-I have always had any thought on our children are going to be the same as us. If we have a boy,he is going to look like and behave like me more,while if we had a daughter,she is going to be the same as her mother. - Monsieur Macron's voice sounded sensually and tranquil in the same time,which was fabulous,still looking at his wife's preciously adorable gray eyes.

-Do you have any plans for their future?

-Ahahahah...it's too early to think about their future yet.

-Yes,indeedly! What a hesitant moment!

 

 

On the next morning...

8th of May,2017

Paris,France

9:30am

Marine's house

The Bedroom

 

 

They hadn't slept the last night. They were communicating from time to time,however the rest of the hours they spent them in silence,staring at each other lovely and seductively without doubt,wearing pure,optimistic and amazing smiles. Suddenly,they closed each other's eyes,while wearing from the last night their wedding clothes,wearing on their fingers proposal rings from their wedding. Madame Le Pen and Monsieur Macron couldn't take anymore that insomnia. It was finally the time to get some sleep. 

Their bodies were fatigued already since their first seconds of falling asleep in the deep,melodic and positive ambience of the morning,filled with the sun rays which were shining through the window.

A few hours passed of their restful sleep,suddenly when Ms.Le Pen's phone vibrated due to the phone call. She opened her sleepy eyes yet,blinking mildly and crawling to the night table,reaching her phone and her father Jean-Marie is phoning her again this time. Anyway,she decided to answer him and their phone conversation was in this way,while her husband was sleeping like a baby,not being influenced by the phone sounds:

-Hello dad!-Her voice's tone was slightly coarsing and sounding sleepy yet,barely blinking in the same moment.

-Hello my little girl Marine!- His voice's timbre was filled with wrath and grudges,which he was holding from decades.

-What do you want from me...especially when i am already that tired and sleepy,getting rest from the heavy and wonderful night which i have experienced the day before?

-I stayed until midnight the last night,watching you on the French television how Mr.Macron got elected as president and you both married each other. What a total disgustion and garbage is that! I can't believe...that....- Mr.Le Pen was about to continue his own words,during this second he was interrupted by his own biological daughter,who tried to defend her position.

-What is the purpose of attacking me for that i am married already for another man and being prime minister of France? What gives you the right to be such hostile and selfish father towards your own daughter- me? I don't understand why you have to be such psychopath father who has ruined my youthful years and the name ''Le Pen''.

-To attack you? For what? You have started with the conflict,Marine.

-What about me?

-First of all,let's get back on the topic. You have married a man who used to work as a Rothschild banker,second of all,your husband Monsieur Macron and you are going to be the worst enemies and disasters of France in the next 5 years. Finally i see you are changing your political views,either joining in the left-wing or the centrists. Shame on you!

-Shame on me? For that i married one of the sweetest and smartest man who is making me cheerful? Of course,i haven't changed my political perceptions and ideas. They are going to stay the same.

-Ohhh...even i cannot argue with you on that anymore...you are such stubborn and nasty daughter.. I am happy at least for that you have married someone who can change your family name.

-Heh...you haven't guessed right. I am staying with my family name ''Le Pen'',but that doesn't means my children are going to have the same family name as mine. They are going to be ''Macron'' in the family name written in their files.

-You just need to get a life rather than to waste your whole life on one man who can't even satisfy you...he is running after older women usually. What do you expect from him?

-To expect him? He is alright with me and accepted me with every negative trait of mine. He doesn't minds if i am crazy,he doesn't minds if i am greedy,he doesn't minds when i am behaving like bitch. He is with me just because i am weird in the good meaning and he loves me with his whole heart. You can't seperate us,father.

-We are going to see....

In this second The National Front's president closed the phone conversation between her and her father. 

She came back to sleep,closing her eyes and feeling the pretty and tranquil atmosphere of the morning itself,putting her phone back on the night table and getting close to her husband Emmanuel,hugging him in amorous way.

 

 

A few hours later...

The same day....

2:18pm

Paris,France

Marine's house

The terrace

 

 

Ms.Le Pen was being lonely on the terrace,wearing dark blue shirt with light jeans as casual everyday clothes in home version. She was watching the magnificent and powerful nature on her terrace with curiousity and it was making her to smile. She couldn't resist her galactic and splendid gray eyes from looking down at her cosy,comfortable and amazing garden with the neighbourhood,too. During this second,her husband Mr.Macron was sleeping still on the bed,being helpless and totally innocent in her bedroom.

Her phone was with her on the wooden table on the terrace in any case for new notiflications by someone else. 

Unfortunately,while watching the majestic view from the terrace,she felt in the at least expected moment,two hands wrapped around her waist,feeling kiss on her left cheek. It was her husband Emmanuel. 

She hasn't expected him to be there especially right in this second. He was smiling sincerely and flirty,while his wife Madame Le Pen turned her head on different angle,feeling each other's lips touching and kissing in luscious and fabulous way,her both hands wrapped around his waist. 

He was this time with plain white T-shirt with casual jeans as a bottom.

It was relaxing and lovely landscape to see the both politicians who are married to each other already to be a true and awesome example as relationship goals to the younger and older people,doesn't mattering the fact what is their personality and mentality. 

There were plenty of comments and news in the medias,commenting on the new couple of France after the new elected French president Mr.Macron. As an addition it was mentioned in the news and medias that the current French president's prime minister is his recent wife for the next 5 years which are going to pass fast. 

Most of the comments in the social medias are positive if they are talking about Monsieur Macron and his last night's marriage which it had been seen by the whole world,who have opened widely their eyes to see one fascinating and incredible event in the French history- the youngest French president to have a wedding and marry his recent wife who lost against him,despite all she is his prime minister in the cabinet. It's going to be challenge for the both married and respected politicians and they should hardwork in the goverment and in the improvement of their wonderful and delightful land,which has a lot of glorious and unique traditions and prides,which are going to live eternally in every French citizen's heart.

Their rating increased since the last night,which is amusing,too. They have never experienced such popularity with honor and glory,which is going to be good teacher to them sooner or later.

-Sweetie,how are you feeling now?- She asked him casually as cliche,however being caring and mildly anxious for him,gazing at his handsome and truthful blue eyes,who were staring at her gorgeous and awesome gray eyes,like they are locked in each other's long stare.

-I am alright like always but when....i am with you....i am constatly feeling much better and like i have the best day in my entire life.- His respond was serious,calm and laconic said.

They were feeling each other's touches,kisses,hugs and caresses with every second they were increasing. They were not exactly sexual,despite all they were sensual.

-When i am isolated,being without you....it makes my world darker and more gothic place for me... But when i am actually with you....i can feel the rainbow and pink world is being colored and being more positive than it used to be. You make my world,life,day and heart including the love itself more creative,colorful and romantical thanks to your appearance and everything related with you,sweetie. You are my only choice in my whole life as my sensible and adoring man! I don't want anyone else who is going to dump me in the next few days,using me with any purpose.

-That is why when there are generally opposite people to each other...the destiny brings them to being together....especially in the least expected moment.

-Exactly! That indeedly happened with us without any doubt and lie. It can sound like fairy tale or strange story but it's true one. Some people are going to believe in that story,while the rest of them are going to think it's exaggregate and the illusion itself,making reflects so that to show any false proof of it,which is never going to proved and introduced the reality itself.

-I love those kind of romantical stories or stories of that kind,because they can remind us of someone else and give us a logical answer/question to something which either we want or we reject as an idea.

-Also you haven't forgotten our date in this late night,to travel the only two of us to the countryside by car?

-Yes,of course,i haven't forgotten. Wait a second...I can't drive my car sadly.- Her last words sounded slightly wretched,lowering her head suddenly,showing the sign that she remembers one painful moment since 2012.

-Whh...why you can't drive your car,tho?- He was questioning intellectualy and frankly,while still having his hands,wrapped around her tender and smooth waist. His voice's tone sounded quiet this time.

-Because they have seized me from driving license 5 years ago. I can take taxis,to being driven in buses or luxurious cars from drivers.

-I see. I understand your huge pain and the next reason why you cannot drive.

-Yes,it's difficult to experience it. However i dealt with that since 2012.

-Well...i can use my car to drive you and me together to the countryside tonight.

-Wait a second....you do have a car? Oh really?

-Of course, i do have. I use my car rarely,despite the fact i use it frequently in the colder seasons or when it rains heavily. But the bad thing is that...my car is in the home where i divided it with the mummy herself and me.

-Ahhhh...i assume you had bad memories in your former home,then.

 

 

Few hours later...

8th of May,2017

11:15pm

Paris,France

The countryside

 

Marine and Emmanuel were together in his car. He was the driver,while she was sitting next to him and her husband was paying attention to the path. It was risky to drive in the night,tho. It was dangerous! There were many reasons why they should be careful especially Mr.Macron himself. The asphalt was dark,barely light thanks to the car's lights. There was more than 56% chance the married couple to be victims of car accident this night. It was the very late night!

At least,they were infinity happy to be together and feeling each other's heart beats being faster than the light's speed. There weren't many cars on the motorway,which is leading to the countryside and the end of Paris.

Their path from Madame Le Pen's house to the countryside took them about 26 minutes as total result. They were silent for the most minutes which they experienced to be together in the car,but at least lovely and sensual silence which it caused tension as an addition.

When they finally arrived,there was huge pitched grass,filled with void and loneliness,without any person. There were two large trees on the field itself but it wasn't such big deal. At least,they were making the view much better. To the pitch,there was an enormous slope with metalic fence,which is blocking every person to not fall or being hurted from falling from such gigantic height. There was unique and nostalgic view from the high slope of the field,where you can see most parts of Paris.

The centrist decided to park his car near the tree,without hitting it. 

Madame Le Pen was wearing regular dark jeans with white long sleeved blouse with a ''V'' neck with black flat heeled shoes. Her hair was on mildly messy bun. Neither she had any gram of makeup on her face,nor any kind of jewelery on her wrists,ears or chest.

While her husband Emmanuel was wearing deep blue T-shirt with no logo on it,light ripped jeans,regular sports dark gray sneakers. 

They decided to sit together on the grass,watching together the amazing and majestic nightly sky view. The stars were shining like diamonds and the moon itself was dropping her charming moonlight,which was magical and fascinating like it's unrealistic magic spell.

It was stunning landscape to see one married couple,sitting on the grass,watching together the unique and beautiful view of the night and bright sky. It was like miracle in the heavens.

Suddenly after few minutes passed of being silent and just gazing at the sky,Emmanuel and Marine's heads turned,facing each other,long staring at each other's eyes and approaching themselves,kissing slowly,sensually and passionately,while her left hand was wrapped around his head,while with her other one was wrapped around his waist,squeezing with her might. Their wet,perfectly-shaped and hard lips were touching each other's lips. Mr.Macron's both hands were wrapped around her waist,squeezing his whole strength which allowed to him. His tongue began attacking her mouth,iniating a deep and demanding French kiss. Their love was powerful and quite dangerous like wild fire. Their were drowning in their amour and lust which is irresistable and exactly eye catching. 

They were the only 2 together- nobody was around and nobody could hear them even.

Suddenly they took off their clothes in erotical way,being with their underwear only. Marine was with her lace navy blue bra and small panties which were covering her half naked body,while her husband was with his light blue boxers only. Nothing more. He was shirtless,revealing his perfect shaped torso with abs,muscled arms and chest. 

They decided to take with themselves their clothes and putting them on the driver's seat,going in front of the driver's seat to have their sensual moment.

Their hearts were storming of beating like thunder has hit them. Marine was lying on her back on the back seat,while Emmanuel was on top of her. He unhooked gently her bra and sliding from her crotch and pelvis her panties until he reaches the ankles level and tossing them on the floor. She was completely naked and she removed his boxers,revealing his 8 inched hard,thirsty for lust and lovemaking and thick cock. Her eyes were constatly watching at his long thing,when he suddenly put it in her mouth like if he was going to fuck her mouth sexy. She was licking from all sides his member,sucking on it and kissing it on some places including the head itself. One of his hand was holding her pretty,silky and delicate blond hair in his palm,feeling the warm,sending shivers of sweetness down their bodies and spines. It was extremely pleasurable for them!

While his other hand was gripping for her neck,approaching to himself her in brutal way,treating her exactly as sex slave. Afterwards,he pulled off his dick and began to pouring out with romantical and adorable touches of his lips,applying on her fragile and soft neck. She was moaning of pleasure,while rubbing his balls and playing with them in playful and naughty way. She was rougher and tougher in the love game.

She closed her eyes like she is daydreaming,while feeling his lips,kissing her neck exciting and amorously and in the same time to squeeze very hard his balls and his delicious cock. Her husband's eyes were closed in the same time too except hers. It was extremely hot and getting hotter in the ashes of their love and lust,in which they are being burnt right now without doubt. 

The National Front's president was in sitting pose,can feel finally his lips moving from her neck to her left breast especially the pink,small and innocent nipple,kissing it,licking around it,biting it like a gifted and lurking beast,during this second his other hand was squeezing her other one and being playful towards it,massaging her both breasts in tender and nice way,giving the possibility of the best orgasm which they are experiencing currently. The first time she screamed of joy and pain in the same time when he bite her more cruel and coarsing her nipple,afterwards she dealt with the masochism and she was moaning,groaning and screaming of excitement in the same time with being helpless towards to the caresses,sexual touches which were enjoyable and wonderful. 

Afterwards,she was lying on her back like a queen and feeling the caresses and the kisses all over her body,how his hands were traveling all over her body. She was with closed eyes,enjoying every type of orgasm. The both married partners were generally horny to every edge.

This time,Ms.Le Pen was lying on her belly,while he was pinning her,putting his hard and horny cock inside her vagina,holding with her both hands her breasts roughly and firmly. Every stroke and thrust was tougher,growing bigger,being in faster rhythm and enjoyable for them. She was moaning of pleasure,groaning and screaming too. He decided this time to hold her both D cup sized gorgeous breasts with one of his hands,covering with his elbow them,while choking her mouth and increasing the frenzy of his dick inside her rabbit hole,which was fighting for the semen and the egg themselves. She was mumbling in his palm's tough mouth grip,meaning that she has experienced way too many orgasms. She was wet too and he moved his hand from her breasts to her clit,rubbing it with his middle finger and from time to time with his thumb on circles in the prefered speed. It was double orgasming for Marine and Emmanuel! They could never imagine such amazing and blissful night right on their honeymoon.

He was getting harder and about to cum every time when he sees his love of his life Madame Le Pen. 

It was completely enjoyable and challenge,too. Suddenly he leaned his head towards her ear,whispering in seductive and sexy way to her,wearing a fresh,pure and absolutely frank smirk on his face,giving the sign that he is dangerous,hot and the dream of every woman especially only to his recent wife Marine.:

-You love it,of course,right?

Without giving even a clear answer,that meant due to her body language and her body and attitude which were screaming with clear and honest ''yes'' is the answer. They were indeedly excited and he was about to cum deep inside her. He was cumming and moaning in sign that he is coming and finally they achieve their best orgasm. He cummed inside her,pulling his dick out of her and they enjoyed their best and most wonderful moment in their whole life. 

They were exhausted and their eyelids were heavy so that they are going to fall asleep in the next few seconds. The back seats weren't that narrow. At least,they can get on the back seats without any kind of problems.

Unfortunately,a little before their sleep,they kissed each other lusty and lusciously for good night,feeling each other's warm hugs,during their sleep and closed eyes. Also in the car was absolutely dark and they couldn't be really that easy noticed. They decided to go back in their own home after they wake up on the next morning,preparing themselves.

 

 

The days were passing fast and fast like the summer itself. In the next following weeks,The Front National's president and the current prime minister realised that she is pregnant,checking her pregnancy test in the bathroom a little after their intimate act. When her husband recognised her surprised and happy face in the same time,being curious what is going on and she told him the exciting and great news that she is pregnant.

In the next few months,she was interrupting her sleep so that to go to the bathroom and vomit due to the morning sickness,which is experienced usually among the pregnant women. 

 

 

To be continue...


	13. The Real Happiness

A few months later...

14th of July,2017

Paris,France

10:00am

The center of the city

 

 

It was Bastille's day. Mr.Macron has invited for the French National's day the USA president Donald Trump with his wife Melania. They were wearing official clothes. 

Marine was pregnant in the second month,her belly was getting bigger with every week and month,but at least it was cute,tho.

The French and American's president with their wives were wearing formal clothes. The weather like in Paris was about 26 degrees and dry,too.

This time Monsieur Macron was wearing dark suit with black formal shoes,while his wife and prime minister was wearing a little bit loose clothes but official ones: navy blue dress a little over the knees without any sleeves, with black high heels about 3 inches adding to her height,luxurious and aristocratical jewelery like two silver bracelets on her both wrists,sapphire ring on her middle finger on her right hand and charming necklace with significant symbol. She had a little bit makeup on her face like light pink lipstick on her lips,mascara on her eyelashes and slight blush on her cheeks.

They took their seats already since few minutes ago,watching the unique view how the military soldiers,marines and others from the military army were marching.

Marine was sitting from the right side of her husband,while he was sitting between Monsieur Trump and Madame Le Pen. There were peaceful and marching songs,including the national athem of France.

During the manifestation,the National Front's leader was being weakly uncomfortable with her pregnant belly- it was heavy for her even if she sits or is lying on the bed. It was painful pregnancy! She was walking slowier,was clumsier,eating more and being lazier. She was weighting with 1-2 pounds more than before her pregnancy. In the next few months she is going to be fatter via the pregnant belly's increasing mass. Despite all,Emmanuel and Donald were communicating,by whispering in silent and friendly way:

-Pssstttt...Emmy.

-Yes,Donny?- he turned his head against the American president,facing him and smirking at him.

-Your wife is amazing woman.- Mr.Trump made a frankly compliment on Mr.Macron's current wife Ms.Le Pen,being sincere and honest,making an eye contact with him cleverly.

-Oh really?

-Yes,i do really mean that. Trust me,please.

-Thank you so much! But you have supported her during our French presidential elections?

-Yes,i used to. But now they are over and you are the winner. 

-At least,you do have a support for her as prime minister?

-Yes,i do,Emmanuel. 

-It's very pleasant to speak with you,Donny. Do you know that you are one of my best friends in my whole life?

-What?

-Yes,i indeedly mean that. If you don't believe me,we can handshake tighter and longer to prove you that we are unseperetable friends. Our French and American friendship is valuable and golden like a treasure,right?

-Exactly! Between our two countries' friendship is extremely wonderful and magical thing. The Americans and the French are going to believe that France and the USA are great friends. We are going to make our friendship great again!

When they were whispering,the both first ladies of the both presidents,turned their heads towards their husbands,watching them astonished especially Melania when they heard Donald's last words ''We are going to make our friendship great again!'',being under a question by the first lady of the American president:

-What about your friendship with Emmanuel,my Donny?- Her voice's tone sounded sensually and sweet at least,while gazing at Mr.Trump's blue eyes,who was frowning still,showing the real himself.

-Ahh...nothing Melania.It's nothing special. We are just talking about our friendship with Emmanuel.- His answer was direct and slightly justified from his side,looking at his wife's preciously beautiful and amazing blue eyes,with the make-up on her face.

Ms.Le Pen said nothing,however staring confused at Donald Trump and when Melania finally ignored him,she began to speak to him about it:

-How is your friendship with my husband,Donny?- she was communicating with Monsieur Trump like friends who are knowing each other from long time,despite the fact they are seeing each other for first time since yesterday.- The current French prime minister was smiling sincerely,being curious and making a short and smart eye contact with him.

-It's wonderful,Marine. Your husband is one good-looking and awesome man. I am proud of him and you in the same time. One day i am going to invite both of you to come in the USA.

-Very well! What happened the friendship with you and Vladi?

-Vladi? He is alright and being my best friend yet,but both of you with your husband are rocking my world.

-I am kinda worried for that you do understand him less better than us.

-Don't be so anxious,Marine! It's just the beginning.- They teased and making jokes together the republican and the National Front's president,laughing together and that caught the eye of Melania and Emmanuel apparently.

-Is there something funny,guys?- Mrs.Trump asked anxiously and curiously in polite and wise way,without being annoying.

-There is nothing wrong,sweetheart. Just me and Madame Le Pen are laughing together on jokes. You are going to accept our jokes sooner or later.

-Well,Donny. I like that you do have fun with my wife,telling each other hilarious jokes...however don't you think that we should concetrate on the manifestation more?

-Doth...I am sorry,Emmanuel. I am just being so clumsy and distracted sometimes. Forgive me.- Mr.Trump excused himself nicely and gently without losing faith in himself and making a short eye contact with his colleague.

-It's OK everything! Let's watch the special event.

Their eyes were glued indeedly into the marching military soldiers,marines,military cars and police motorcycles. It was fascinating and incredible day!

 

 

After few hours...

The same day

Paris,France

The center of the city

1:50pm

 

 

The military parade ended,the both presidents with their wives stood off their seats,walking together towards to the center of the city. Mr.Trump and his wife Melania needed to go back in the USA and for goodbye they spoke with their French friends Marine and Emmanuel. 

Suddenly,the American president grabbed tightly and roughly his French colleague's hand,handshaking for more than 25 seconds,without even to let his hand go. They were walking slowly and handshaking strongly and with their whole might in the same time. 

During their firm handshake,Melania and Marine were communicating each other for women stuff and turned their heads,facing their husbands how they were handshaking,scractching mildly their heads and being puzzled.

-Hey Donny,you are going to break his hand sooner or later.- Madame Trump was caring for Mr.Macron to not have broken arm,exclaiming peacefully and with tranquility,glancing at them.

-It's OK everything,Melania. He won't suffer afterwards. Nobody is suffering right now!

-Psst...baby Emmy?- Madame Macron whispered to her husband,while began handshaking with the second hand of Mr.Trump.

-Yes,darling?- Monsieur Macron sounded quite seductively towards his wife,glancing at her flirty.

-Is your hand alright?

-Of course,yes. Sometimes i really want to challenge him on arm wrestling someday when we meet him the next time,especially if he invites us to come in the USA!

-Just do it,baby! I believe in you that you are going to beat his orange muscled hand.

-Ahahahahaha.- the 4 of them laughed together on the sarcastic compliment of Monsieur Trump's hand how it was described as orange muscled one. It wasn't muscled one- it was huge as his wall.

-Also both of you,Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron,i am going to miss you so much until our next meet. I was completely satisfied for today's and yesterday's meeting including our last night's dinner on the Eiffel tower.- The American president smirked,handshaking them,pulling the both French colleagues of his to him,a few centimetres away from him.

-It was remarkable day today and yesterday to be with you. It was my huge pleasure to be with you Donald and Melania.-The French president admited frankly without doubt.

-Same for us.- The both first ladies exclaimed with pleasant voice's tones.

-Alright,Marine and Emmanuel. We have to go with Melania my wife to the airport and once again thank you for accepting us in the kindest way here. Goodbye and wishing you the best!

-Goodbye Donald and Melania! You are going to miss us so much. See ya the next time!

They hugged each other with their special American guests and kissing on their cheeks once more time,afterwards the prime minister Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron the president were watching how their colleagues went into their luxurious and VIP car,which is going to lead them to the airport so that to go back in the USA. 

Marine and Emmanuel were holding each other's hands,going back in their sumptuous car,which is going to drive them back at the Elysee's palace.

It was unforgetable for them to celebrate the French national's day especially with special guests,coming from the other part of the world- the USA.

Anyway,the National Front's leader decided to check on her phone for new messages and notiflications and what to see...Jean-Luc her long time best friend greeted her for the Bastille's day on Messenger. She decided to answer him and Mr.Macron had the right to check on her phone with her permission and she doesn't minds in the same time. 

At least,the messages weren't harassing or sexual ones between Monsieur Melenchon and Madame Macron. The couple were having bright and radiant smiles on their still young,attractive and symetric faces.

The chatting conversation between the communist and the prime minister was in this way:

JLM:Hi Marine! Happy Bastille's day. :) 

MM: Hi Jean-Luc! Thanks! The same to you too. :) 

JLM: How are you today?

MM: Very excited and satisfied. How about you?

JLM: I am well. What happened so that you to be extremely glad?

MM: Today me,my husband with the American president Donny and his wife were watching the manifestation of the military soldiers marching in the center of the city. And how we said goodbye to each other in nostalgic and pleasant way. I am going to never forget that blissful moment.

JLM: Excellent! I had manifestation,too. But it wasn't exactly like yours and Emmanuel's. I was with Benoit my secret crush and walking around the half of Paris together with our supporters. In addition we gave speech together with him. 

MM: I am happy for you that you did had wonderful day with Benny. He is cute. Anyway did he gave you a rose?

JLM: Yes,of course! Every time i encounter him,he gives me his socialist red rose to me. WoW! That boy is such amazing cutiepie to me. He makes me blush even.

MM: Such gentleman like him i have never seen towards you. Maybe he is your boyfriend,isn't he?

JLM: He is secretly mine boyfriend. I am secretly bisexual,not indeedly homo.

MM: Well,what are you doing now?

JLM: I am sitting on the armchair and chatting with you,planning soon to do new Youtube video. How about you?

MM: I am being with my husband,sitting next to me and being driven to the Elysee's palace. We have ended with the manifestation several minutes ago.

JLM: Alright. When do you want to encounter each other again?

MM: What do you say?

 

She took a look off her phone for a few minutes to ask her husband Emmanuel what can he say if she invites the communist right on her birthday. His answer was brutally honest and fast with clear yes as answer. Marine replied to her best friend:

 

JLM: You decide,but we can see each other in the parliament as deputies.

MM: I have planned to see each other again on my birthday? Do you mind?

JLM: Of course,i don't mind. I am satisfied that you invite me right on your birthday. It was on 5th of August,right?

MM:Yes,you guessed right here. And yours is on 19th of August.

JLM: Exactly!

MM: Ha! I guessed right here. 

JLM: Don't get way too crazy!

MM: No,no,emo lolli. I am pregnant since the beginning of May and that is why i behave much different and having different habits,too.

JLM: I remember a few days ago when i saw you in the parliament that you had a little bit bigger belly and i thought the first time that you have eaten way too much....and what happened actually in the end....you are pregnant. You were touching your pregnant belly in cute and adorable way in front of the most deputies.

MM: Yes,my future baby needs support from his/her future mother. Those weeks i am going to the doctor with my husband to check what is going to be my baby.

JLM: Interesting one! I think is going to be either a boy or twins.

MM: I hope they are twins. If i have one child even,it doesn't matter at all. It matters the love between me and my child.

JLM: You are right here,admitting it frankly. When we see each other on live,we can talk about it more. Bye for now!

MM: Bye!

 

She turned off the wi-fi on her phone,putting it back in her bag and began chatting with her husband,despite the fact they were almost close to the Elysee's palace.

 

 

Several weeks later...

5th of August,2017

Paris,France

8:00pm

Marine's house

The living room

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were waiting for their guests to arrive. They have cleaned and sorted everything to their place in the whole house without doubting in themselves. 

Ms.Macron was wearing a little bit more formal clothes like coctail navy blue dress a little over the knees,revealing her fit and perfectly shaped legs,being with her slippers,wearing expensive and silver jewelery like bracelets on her wrists with sapphire gemstones,two rings on her both hands and necklace with lucky and eye catching charm. 

Mr.Macron was wearing short sleeved white shirt with casual jeans. 

One after one were arriving the guests such as Jean-Luc,François Fillon,Benny Hamon and Marion with Louis Aliot,Florian Philippot,too.

She was surprised with many presents from her guests which were friendly and sollidary.

On Madame Macron's birthday were her children with her mother too. 

There were plenty of chairs in the living room for the guests and the hosters,too. On the living room enlarged table there were variety of meals with salads and drinks too. 

They were eating,drinking and hanging out together everyone together. 

Madame Macron was in the 3rd month pregnancy,which was getting more challenging and difficult with every month and even a week. Suddenly,a few of the guests decided to play a music and dance together. Those were Jean-Luc with Benny,Marine with Emmanuel and Flory with Louis. 

Most of the guests were sitting on the table,exchanging to each other together gossips and watching how the others were dancing. Most of the musics which were playing on the speakers were slow and sensual songs and soundtracks.

Mr.Hamon decided to dance with his bae Mr.Melenchon as partners,while the National Front's president with the current French president and Mr.Aliot with Monsieur Philippot. It was awesome and remarkable event for them!

Most of the guests especially Marine's children's eyes were glued exactly at their mother with their step-father.

She had some difficults to dance with belly in the 3rd month pregnant,however she dealt with that solution. Her dancing moves with her husband were incredibly amazing and sweet,but sensual too.

After 35 minutes of dancing,they sat on their own seats and tasting a few bites of their meals and salads,drinking from their glasses. 

Unfortunately,something awful and odd happened in this second.. Ms.Macron's phone rang and she took it,approaching it to her chest to see who is phoning her. It was her father Jean-Marie. Althought everything,she answered his call.

-Hello father. What do you want again?- She sounded slightly annoyed towards her father and being fed up with his attitude and annoying behaviour. Marine was sitting between her husband Emmanuel and her best friend Jean-Luc.

Most of the guests were gazing at her confused and curiously especially Yann,Marie-Caroline with Jean-Luc and her married partner and wondering why her father can be such repulsive and annoying old man who is trying to disturb her in this moment.

-What do i want? I have seen that your surname is ''Macron''. Probably Mr.Jupiter is going to dump you afterwards.- Mr.Le Pen's voice's timbre sounded quite horrible and ledious for her.

-No,he won't dump me for that,father. Why you are trying to ruin my birthday when i had magnificent and nostalgic moments to dance with my husband little Macron and to speak and tell each other funny jokes with my guests? Why?

-I just wanted to contact you...and now you....are being stormy towards me. 

-Why? Why you are such pretensious and mumbling elder? 

-I am not...you are the one who behaves immature and became much worse after you being with an idiot,who cares about money and the sexual needs.

-Hey! Don't talk such stuff...about my love of my life and me. If you have to insult me more,i am closing you in this moment.

-I was going to....

She closed to her father and completely ignoring him to every edge,without to pay any type of attenttion towards his behaviour and mentally.

Madame Macron put away her phone on the table and she discussed the phone conversation with her husband and best friend like this way:

-Uhhh,my father....when starts with his behaviour towards me....why to me,tho?- She was sounding very misunderstood and glacing at them.

-He is just old and crazy man. With his barely 90-years old you can be barely modest,not mumbling and understanding person.- Monsieur Melenchon decided to take a side,commenting on the situation a few minutes between his friend and her dad. 

-You know both of you that i barely understand my father especially his percetions and views. His much insane and sicker than me,believe me.

-Don't worry,darling! Just ignore him and forget about him! If something reminds you of him,it's getting worse the situation.- Monsieur Macron tried to calm down his wife,giving her warm,friendly and lovely hug and she accepted with smile,feeling each other's hearts beating quicker. What a majestic embrace! 

After his laconic and calm words,she finally calmed down and thanks to his hug,too. And their chests were withdrawing and sitting in normal position. 

Marine was feeling the friendly's hand wrapped around her shoulder from Jean-Luc,who was always next to her in the most difficult and tough solutions and problems,who are going to hit her like she has been punched in the boxing. 

She was behaving mildly more careful and weakly reckless,just because of her pregnancy. It wasn't that easy to deal with pregnancy in the 3rd month already. 

 

 

A several hours later....

6th of August,2017

Paris,France

4:35am

Marine's home

The bedroom

 

 

Everyone had so much fun until 4am the early morning. They ate cake together,wished to Marine's birthday. So,she and Emmanuel were this time lonely in their bedroom,sleeping half naked especially he.

The night lamp's light was turn on yet. The couple were extremely exhausted but very excited,joyful and satisfied since the beginning of the day,at least.

Unfortunately,there was unexpected marvelous surprise:

-Marine,forgive me if i give you earlier today just one rose in navy blue.- He sounded so unsure and ashamed in his respond,lowering slowier his head,while sitting next to her in the bed and gazing at her divine and galactic gray eyes.

-It's OK everything,my little Macron. You know even if it's one flower,it doesn't matter at all what have you given to me as an item for my birthday. It's more important your love and all i want for my birthday....is you,apparently!- The Front National's president exclaimed silently and tranquil,trying her best to calm down her love of her life and giving a soul stare at his handsome and mysterious blue eyes.

\- You do know that i love you and i am always going to love you more and forever until our last breath. You are quite right here for that it doesn't matter what present are you going to get from me on your birthday....However it matters my love for you. As a bonus for your birthday,you are pregnant in the 3rd month thanks to me. 

-I have always loved you and i am going to continue to love you to the end of our lives. You are the most important person in my entire life! Others can be jealous and envy because of love,althought they are never going to experience such romantical and sincere love like us. We are example for the young,old and of all ages as couple!

-Also baby,i am sleepy. I love you very much and wishing you good night,having lovely and sweet dreams of us!

-Good night to you too,darling! Have amazing and lovely dreams too and i do love you forever with my whole heart!

The both married partners turned off the night lamps,closed their eyes and began sleeping deeply,however pure and melodic in the same time. They kissed in passionate,amorous and glorious way,iniating a deep and romantical French kiss,feeling each other hugging,during their sleep.

 

 

A few months later...

31st of October,2017

Paris,France

11:30am

The hospital

The doctor's cabinet

 

 

Madame and Monsieur Macron decided to go on doctor,to consulate with him about the baby's future gender. They were waiting whole 2 hours painfully,barely blinking.

When the mister doctor called his both patients to come in his cabinet to consulate,they entered immediately,closing behind themselves the door,taking the seats.

In this heavy month,The Front National's leader was pregnant in the 5th month. More pain,more laziness,more food and more weight gaining-less activities. She was feeling more painful during her 5th month pregnancy,but at least she was doing a few activities like walking on foot to her work,jogging and being on diet. She was weighting around between the normal and overweight- 78kg. She was tall around 5'8 1/2 (174cm). She was tall and sex appealing lady. Her diet was containing vegetables,salads,fresh food,fruits,meats (rarely) and barely foods rich on fats.

Madame Macron was wearing black cardigan with white wider shirt with dark official trousers,retro black high heels about 3 inches,adding to her height. Her husband Emmanuel was wearing his dark blue cardigan with his almost tight white shirt and deep colored trousers with black formal shoes.

-Welcome Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron in my cabinet. With what i can be helpful?- The doctor was man around his late 20s,skinny body structured,dark hair,dark eyes,light and pale skin color,wearing light doctor's uniform and constatly smiling frankly and friendly to his patients.

-Hello Mr.Doctor.- The both married husband and wife greeted politely and disciplined the doctor himself,wearing on their still youthful and pretty faces shining and radiant smiles.

-I am curious about my baby's future gender,because i am pregnant in the 5th month.

-Interesting,Madame! First of all,we should make a short test on it and it is going to take a few minutes only. No more than 15 minutes,no worries. 

-Agreed!

The both married to each other politicians agreed for the test and it was took. It lasted a few minutes of the duration of waiting. 

Few minutes passed of the test and the final result is:

-Congratulations,Madame and Monsieur Macron! You are going to have together twins,according to our correct test.- The doctor was happy,broadly smiling,while making a wise and professional eye contact with his patients.

-Oh really?- They were jumping from happiness and amuse for that they are going to have twins and not believing the first time.

-Yes! The test is indeedly truthful and telling the most accurate results to every anxious patient like you.

-But wait a second,mister doctor. How do you know that your test is correct at all?- Madame Macron was curious and smart enough to make it under a question the test,wearing wide smile which was sollidary and lovely. She couldn't stop smile with her husband Emmanuel.

-To be honest,with almost 5 years as educated and erudite medicine graduation,i was taught very well,while preparing to be doctor. I was studying the lessons related with the correct tests like for pregnancy tests,guessing the baby's future gender a little before birth and other similiar stuff.

-That is amazing,to be honest. I like the fact that there is a young doctor,who is totally accurate and adequate enough in his work,being wise and mature in the same time.

-Exactly,Madame. That is why my colleagues are proud of me,because of my work and responsibility.

-Yes. I like the way how you being praised by your own colleagues.

-Indeedly! Also i am very thankful and appreacting to be helpful the next time you arrive her again

-You're welcome,Monsieur doctor. Goodbye and have a nice day!

-Have a nice day guys,too!

 

 

The next year....

8th of February,2018

Paris,France

4:50am

The hospital

The hall

 

 

Marine was about to give birth but she prefered to do it in the hospital. She experienced many kicks from her baby in her belly. Her belly was enormous in the 9th month. It was easy,tho. Her pains and quiet mumblings of the pain itself,which was torturing her right in the early morning,were disturbing and painful. Thanks to that,Emmanuel woke up and noticed that his wife is going to give a birth very soon and they should hurry up,calling the ambulance to come and take them together in the hospital. 

They were together in the hospital,installing her in the most peaceful hospital's room,where is for private faces only like people who are relatives to the patient,friend,parent and even friends/crushes.

She was lying on the bed,trying to give a birth. A few seconds passed and her breath was becoming heavier,which was dangerous for her. 

The National Front's leader was feeling weak and lame in giving birth- it was extremely painful and generally pain in the butt.

She was with her husband in the hospital,protecting her from their rivals. He was holding tightly her hand,in sign he is supporting her and giving all of his best so that to make her satisfied. 

-Sweetie,do you believe in that i am going to make it?- She sounded silently and cutely,despite the fact he was gazing at me,like he is watching right at our eyes.

-I do believe in it. The only thing i need is....your support.

They were holding each other's grips in tough way,giving the sign that they are never going to give up with an ease.

As an addition,they were isolated together in the patient's private room. 

Afterwards,she began straining herself so that to give a birth to her wonderful and awesome babies,who are going to look like exactly like her and her fabulous husband.

Then she began to breath heavily like she has smoked thousands of cigarretes,despite the fact that the cigarretes. The both politicians don't smoke but Marine smokes sometimes electronic cigarrete.

After a few painful minutes,the special and magnificent event arrived under the sun already. The young doctor predicted laconically said and it became true finally. 

Ms.Macron gave birth finally to twins,one of them is girl,while the other one is boy.

She was feeling still her husband's support,holding tightly and firmly her hand,giving her the will that she is not alone and she is strong and firm fighter against everything evil and upleasant.

The doctor gave the baby twins to The National Front's president,holding in tender and adorable way.

The couple were smiling and enjoying the most precious and wonderful thing in the entire world- to have children together especially twins.

They were smiling infinite times more than the happiest person in the world.

Emmanuel was approaching his masculine,fragile and smooth hand to his twins and they were thinking about the realistic love which was totally irresistable. Very strong love! The victory over the death itself.

-How we are going to name our daughter twin?- Mr.Macron asked with a broad smirk on his face and being like anxious father to his baby twins,from his current wife Marine.

-Her name is...going to be Marianna.- The Front National's president's gave a wonderful name for their baby daughter,giving a long-lasting stare.

-How about our son?

-Our son is going to be named...Eddie.

-What divine and wild names for our chilren! I do believe they are going to be like us,to look like us and everything else.

It was one of the most touching,beautiful,magical and best moments in their life to being together in one patient's room and discussing together politics. The couple are never going to forget their miracles and their real love. It brang them a whole day smile without even to frown,which is going to scare a few people near their house. 

 

 

To be continue...


	14. What A Happiness!

A few days later...

14th of February,2018

Paris,France

1:08am

The Elysee's palace

The living room

 

Marine was still awake,being lonely,taking care of her twins. They were 6 days old only. They were constantly crying and disturbing the awaken people in the Elysee's palace. It was quite annoying,tho! She was wearing her light pink nightgown a little over the knees,revealing her beautiful and lovely legs. Her eyelids were mildly heavy. She was yawning on every 15 minutes. Her children are going to exhaust her to every edge,draining every energy and power which she possess right now. 

She was changing their diapers on every 2-4 hours. It was indeedly challenge and responsibility for her as mother barely 50-years old. Madame Macron was working as politician and taking care of her twins in the same time which is difficult to imagine it for people with poor imagination.

Mr.Macron was in his working room,writing a poem,doing creative rose like it looks exactly realistic from the required material adding watercolors to paint. The rose which he was making from the toilet paper,ripping it proportionally,was in navy blue and red (her favorite colors). As an addition he made and wrote a card for Saint Valentine to her. He was doing that kind of job when he had spare time- exactly from 2 hours when he had less commitments. It was giving him to the max level pleasure and bringing a smile on his youthful,fresh and handsome face.

After several minutes,he hided behind his back the special handmade presents for St.Valentine for his wife,heading to the living room. 

He was wearing right now his white tank top shirt and light ripped jeans. Monsieur Macron wasn't sleepy at all,too,except he was yawning slightly sometimes.

As a surprise,he knocked on the living room's door,waiting for her response.

Ms.Macron had put her baby twins to sleep already,breastfeeding them on every 2-3 hours and experiencing painful and pleasurable in the same time biting on her both small,pink,gorgeous and swollen nipples.

She shouted with clear ''yes'' that she is available to have visitors. It was apparently her husband,hiding something behind his back,wearing charismatic and like prince smile. He was gazing at the National Front's president in lovely and eye catching way without doubt,entering in the room. Marine had curious look what was he hiding behind.

-Oh....Emmy,my little Emmy.. What do you hide behind your back?- She was smiling like an angel,being peaceful in her questioning and tone.

Finally he showed slowly and slowly what he was hiding behind his back,giving them to his beloved Marine,kissing her dry,hard and beautiful lips.

-I hope you like your St.Valentine's gifts made by me! You are my Valentine!- Mr.Macron blushed slightly,apparoaching her handmade gifts for her beloved little Macron.

Madame Macron took them in her hand,placing them on the table to see them,read her Valentine card and to see more detailed the other presents.

-Thank you so much,sweetie! I love you very much and Happy St.Valentine to you!- she hugged him tightly like there is no tomorrow for them,the embrace was warm,romantical and wonderful.

-Happy St.Valentine to you,too,darling! I love you so much,too,my Mommy!-when they were hugging,they kissed each other and their voices sounded fevered and sensual in the same time,smiling warmly,blushing mildly and feeling their sweaty chests to each other. Their hearts were beating faster even than the cheetah itself. 

In her Valentine's card was written the text in this way:

''Happy St.Valentine my Mommy Marine,

I wish you everything the best,

My whole heart is all yours,

Our children are our not someone's,

Our Love is real,

You are driving me constatly crazy,

You are permanently in my mind,heart and everything,

I cannot stop loving you,

You are my whole world,

You are my whole life,

You are my entire mind,

Everything to describe it with many words which i can't find,

I have thousands of emotions and feelings which are sensual and amorous towards you,

You have the same to me,

En Marche is gray,

National Front is navy,

No matter our political parties and views,

I love you forever my amour until our last breath!

 

Your beloved Daddy and Love Emmanuel''

 

Those words touched her,she felt a few tears,flowing like a lake on her cheek and her preciously attractive and adorable face. It was very lovely and unique card to read those words which are written by a true,loyal and caring gentleman like him. WoW! Just Wow! 

It brang her wide smile,her eyes apparently widened due to his strong and sincere words in the card,she wrapped her both hands around his neck and kissing him sensually and sweetly,feeling each other's lips touching.

Her eyes divine and magnificent gray eyes were gazing at his unrealistic and down to earth blue eyes,like they are staring at each other's souls.

-Thank you...so much for those words,Emmy. You know that i am steadily loving you and i adore you from every edge of my blood,veins and bones to yours. You are such gentleman who is one of the sweetest and smartest man which i have met ever in my life,being the most caring and sincere especially to me.

-You're always welcome and that is why other females are nothing for me...they are nothing compared to you...You,my Amour,My Cherry Mommy are everything what i need and everything i do love. You helped me to forget some things which i experienced in the past extremely painful and were way too sensitive and embarrassing before i meet you and being together.

-Our destiny has brang us together to be...no matter what the others are going to say about us... We have only 9 years difference and i am the dominating in the years....which is nothing compared to your ex-wife who was like dry sand.

-You are right. It's totally disgusting and unacceptable if someone has age difference about 20 or 25. We have 9 years difference which is OK for the most people if we are talking about adults,not teenagers.

-I do agree with you,Emmy. So the life has teached you a lesson and the lesson is to not date much older women than you like that mummy who is with 24-25 years older than you and around your mother's age.

-I have learnt my mistake already. According to you what is the most normal age difference in a relationship?- Mr.Macron asked with a curiosity and broad smile on his fresh,optimistic and handsome face,while staring at his wife's beautiful and preciously magnificent gray eyes in the middle of the night.

-So...in my opinion,it's the maximun most appropiate age difference in a relationship...10 years to have maximun difference the partners. If it's over 10 years difference,afterwards it becomes disturbing,embarrassing and inappropiate. And what about you,sweetie?- Her answer was quick,honest and intellectually proving what does she thinks,while making a long lasting and charming eye contact with Emmanuel,smiling sincerely.

-I thought before the age difference in the relationships doesn't matter and the age is just a number...after realising my real and brutal mistake,which i have done for those years...i am on the same opinion as yours,to be honest. The most important thing is that we love each other,although you and me have 9 years difference especially you are the older lady in our love and marriage. 

-Woow! I have never thought that you are going to have the similiar opinion as mine on some topics. Just WoW! Anyway, i do agree with you and it's basically true what have you expressed as your opinion and thought. 

Suddenly the both married partners yawned in the same time,giving the sign that they are sleepy.

-Baby,i see you are sleepy. Maybe we can have some fun?- Monsieur Macron suggested to Madame Macron to have some fun tonight,with seductive voice and smirking at her,walking towards her and she is walking back and finally feeling her back,pressed to the wall and he is a few centimetres away from her.

-If it is quiet,we are going to. But wait a second...i don't want our babies to wake up just because mom and dad have sex in the late night.- Marine sounded flirty but silently so that to not wake up her 6 days old twins due to her wildness and loudness with her husband.

-Just don't worry about our twins,we are going to be silent. It's gonna be OK,honey!

They began kissing each other in loudy,deliciously and sensually,Ms.Macron wrapping her both hands around his waist and he wrapped his both hands around her buttocks,squeezing them with his whole strength of his strong,masculine,thin and long fingers. Their lips were wet this time,hard and passionate,their tongues began attacking each other's mouths in slowly and melting way,iniating deep and lovely French kiss. His fingers were massaging and squeezing her fluffy and sweet buttocks.

Their gazes were locking like key and keyhold,like they are staring at each other's souls mysteriously and amorously.

Her both hands were squeezing with her whole strength his muscled waist through his tank-top material.

-Mommy Marine,do you know that you have amazing and perfect shaped bum?- The French president flirted with his wife,seducing her with that question,sounding silent and whispering in the same time.

-Oh really? But your dick is getting hornier when you do touch me and feel me,baby,isn't it?- Madame Macron was seducing in the most sensual and romantical way her husband without doubt,sound her voice's tone quite feminine and gentle.

-Oooohooo,yeah,you exactly guessed.

His 8 inched cock was getting harder,hornier with every sexy word,coming from their mouths,despite the fact his wife Ms.Macron interrupted him for a short while:

-Sweetie,i need to put my babies to go to sleep and are you busy?

-A little bit,yes. I need to fill a few more documents on something extremely important in my workroom. But during that time,we can have a little fun together,won't we?

*chuckling adorable and giving an answer*Of course,we are going to. Like to give you a blowjob,while you are filling the papers. I adore your idea,my Daddy,of course. I would never disagree with that one.- she winked at him,taking in her hands her twin babies,placing them on their baby bedding to sleep peacefully in the couple's bedroom on the 2nd floor of the Elysee's palace.

In this second,Emmanuel headed to his workroom,sitting on his desk,filling some important documents and papers related with the future ideas of his political party En Marche and his presidency's questions,answers and even upcoming updates. A few seconds later,the Front National's president arrived in his workroom. His documents should be ready until the next morning. It was extreme responsibility for the French republic's president.

-Darling,come here under the desk so that someone to not notice that you are still awake after 1am. Damn,we should had been in bed already an hour ago.

She approached to him,fitting her half naked body under his desk,unzipping his jeans in the most seductive and lovely way,unbelting his jeans too and unbuttoning them,when she slided from his pelvis until his knees zone the jeans,placing them next to her. He was with his tank-top and boxers only.

He was paying attention to the documents,holding in his right hand his pen and in the same time feeling his wife's naughty behaviour. 

Unfortunately,Mr.Macron felt his testicles being rubbed and squeezed in the same time,by her tough and feminine hands,when she pulling his boxers from his waist until the knees zone,revealing his hard 8 inched cock,thirsty for love and lust. Her eyes apparently widened with her pupils too when she was the magnificent member,which were in front of her eyes,actually.

Marine began licking from all sides his thick dick,kissing it on some sides,biting it and sucking it,in and out in her mouth,putting a saliva on the penis's head. The both moaned,groaned and screamed of pleasure,while Emmanuel was decisive and careful in filling the papers during the wonderful blowjob,at least. He was enjoying every blowjob she gave to him without a doubt even.

-Oooohhh,ooooohhhhh,ooohhhhh,Marine,honey,go on with your amazing sexual skills. You are such amazing and awesome experienced lady in doing that! I couldn't resist myself from you.- His fevered voice's timbre was loud which can cause some trouble for the nearby guardians in the halls of the Elysee's palace. 

Well,their property's doors were locked to not allow some strangers or troopers enter in their private privacy during the night,unless their permission. 

She was on her knees,being a naughty mommy towards her husband. Her eyes were closed. Unfortunately,he was coming and he was about to cum inside her mouth,feeling the luscious semen and tasting it with her tongue.

His right hand was holding the pen still,filling the documents,while his left one was making handjob and squeezing with his strength from all sides of his penis,moaning and he can cum,thanks to her in just a few minutes only. 

Suddenly,he did it and the sperm's liquid was inside her mouth,licking all over her mouth and lips,feeling the tasteful and delicious cum,rolling her secretive and flaming gray eyes.

-WoW! I love it so much baby. 

Unawares,there was one trooper walking around the corridor of the Elysee's palace,being responsible and sensible 24/7 without taking a break even,hearing the couple's sexual and desireful noises,which were coming from the workroom of the French president,knocking on the door twice times,waiting patiently and being on arms.

In the quickest way,Monsieur Macron put on his jeans,buttoning them and zipping them again how they were casually and walking towards the workroom's door,leading to the hall,while his wife was under the desk yet,waiting for him. 

When he unlocked the door and opened it,he faced his guarding,despite the fact it surprised him mildly to be disturbed his own security after 1am.

-Hello Mr.Macron!- The trooper was frowning and making indifferent mimics on his face,speaking slowly and clearly.

-Hello sir!- He was making neutral faces,during his awkward conversation with the trooper.

-I don't want really to disturb you and your wife,if she is still awake...but i have noticed that both of you are making some kind of...sexual noises especially after midnight and disturbing the other people,who are still in the Elysee's palace.

-Well,sir. It's not your business. It's really...really personal.

-How sincere and personal,mister president?-The guarding raised one of his eyebrows,glaring at the French president and frowning,showing the sign that Monsieur Macron is bluffing.

-It's too personal,sorry. Please,if you are that kind enough to leave me,because i am sleepy and exhausted with my wife,sir,please?

-Alright.

And in this moment,he slammed the door,locking it and getting away in the most clever way without getting trouble. As an addition,Madame Macron got off the desk,while her husband was approaching to her,holding each other's hands and laughing like little and excited children to their bedroom. He took off his jeans and sleeping with tank-top and his boxers only.

They hugged each other warmly,friendly and wonderfully for good night,kissing each other and wishing each other '''good night'',turning off the night lamps on the night table of the king-sized bed in the bedroom of the Elysee's palace,closing their tired and sleepy eyes..

At least,the pleasurable sounds which could be heard,didn't caught the attention and the hearing of the twin babies.

 

 

Several weeks later...

28th of March,2018

Paris,France

2:15pm

The parliament

 

 

In the parliament were the French president with his prime minister Madame Macron,Jean-Luc Melenchon and many others.

Emmanuel and Marine gave their own ideas as the next few promises which must be complete for France. Despite their opposite political views,Mr.Melenchon was slightly disappointed of his friend Mr.Macron,giving a clear and honest speech in front of the whole parliament,while the couple were sitting next to each other,the National Front's leader was with her baby twins,breastfeeding them and taking care of them in the most careful and less embarrassing way in front of more than 300 people in public place. At least,it was normal to breastfed your baby on public place.

The married partners' eyes were glued into the communist himself,who expressed recently his personal opinion on the new ideas of the French republic's president,finding them for quite ridicilous and way too liberal,while agreeing with some of the new creative ideas of the National Front's president,with a bright smile on his emo phase face.

She was weakly surprised,expecting that someone to agree with some of her ideas,while her husband experiencing disagreement from the majority especially Monsieur Melenchon. Despite everything,it brang a frown to Monsieur Macron and frustrating attitude,too.

When the parliament's meeting ended and the deputies and the president with the French prime minister were leaving together the room,the couple decided to sit on the bench,outside,relaxing and talking together about different stuff,which is outside the politics and experessing their real love,kissing and hugging each other,and giving their love to their children.

Unfortunately,they saw while being in sitting position,that the communist Jean-Luc was walking near them,asking them can he join and they accepted as giving one more free seat to him to sit next to the married lovers.

The 3 politicans discussed together what they had like friends from the first minutes until being under a question the conflict between Emmanuel and Jean-Luc,which was confusing for Marine.

-Well,Emmanuel,for sadly.... i have to admit that...your ideas are quite ridicilous according to my views. Sorry,bro.- Mr.Melenchon tried to be calm and tranquil in his words,making a short and wise eye contact with him.

-I understand that but...if the majority disagrees with me,that is going to ruin my presidency.- Emmanuel's answer was slightly nervous and defending himself against him.

-Ha? To ruin your presidency? You are ruining your land's reputation,isn't it? I am apparently sure about that your current president's title is not given from somewhere like the heavens or the hell itself...it is given by the hackers. The hackers helped you to become a president,not the majority of the French citizens.

-You can have interesting and smart logic,Jean-Luc....however i don't like your elementary's communist ideas to ruin the law itself,Emonchon.

-Stop calling me Emonchon! First of all,i don't like centrist's rules...second of all,i am a rebel and i am careless that are you going to rule over my planet or even over my Youtube channel...and finally in the next 4 years i am going to be either the next French president or your wife Marine.

-Ahahahaha,you are telling me that....my wife is going to be the next French president? I half doubt your perception what can you see in the future from this year 2018. It's way too early to think about 2022. We are in the beginning of 2018 yet. What 2022? We are not scientists so that to go either in the past or the future itself.

That brang some rage which was holding inside her tender and quick beating heart of Marine,which made her to stay between the both arguing both sides and telling them to stop,nor defending Jean-Luc's argument,neither her husband's- indeedly neutral. 

-Guys,can you please stop and humiliate each other outside the parliament itself?

-You are right here,Marine. But that little boy still is trying his best to make me an object of jokes.

-What about me,you emo? What about me?-he was pulling the communist's for his gray short hair.

-Stop behaving like little and unfocused children,Jean-Luc and Emmy sweetheart. You are never going to win this argument. It's quite immature to see how two adults are showing childish attitude especially if it is joint a word for politics. Please stop,no more intrigues. It is very painful and it's not even easy for me to take care of my both twins children,being a politician,during motherhood. What do you expect from me to be? An extrasense?

-You are not an extrasense,honey. Anyway i do agree with you to stop this stupid and dull conflict between me and Jean-Luc. You are quite right here,we are sorry especially me!

-You don't need to sorry. Both of you do need to realise that the childish behaviour especially in the politics and the big ego are never going to save you from something,which is catostophal,right?

-I am sorry too,Marine. It was my mistake to began this dumb conversation about mine and his ideas.

-It's OK everything for both of you. Anyway,you chill now,at least.- The 3 politicians finally smiled,showing a sign that there is a peace rather than a war,staring at each other's eyes in their communication.

-Hey...Marine and Emmanuel?- Mr.Melenchon's emo voice sounded like he is advertising something and asking a question,smiling broadly and friendly to the both politicians.

-Yes?-Their question sounded curiously for both of them.

-We are going to have a special picnic this Saturday 17th of February in 3:00pm in the 2nd best parks of Paris. What are you going to say,guys?

-It sounds....-Marine was about to say her mind on the picnic but Emmanuel interrupted her and continuing the sentence.- interesting and awesome. But how like that a picnic?

-Well,that is a special meeting of my political party and i decided to invite some members of your both political parties too,however you are both my special guests,which deserve huge respect. 

-WoW! We like it. 

-Yes. Also i need to go back in the parliament,filling some documents which are of my political party guys. Have a nice day and....Hey what cute little babies you have Marine. How did you named your twins?- Mr.Melenchon approached to his friend,touching gently with his clean and soft hand the twins' heads,smiling sincerely.

-They are Eddie and Marianna. They are a week old right now.- Her response was quick and polite,while glancing at Monsieur Melenchon.

-That sounds amazing,Marine. I wish the best of you four and see you on Saturday the afternoon.

-See ya soon and have a nice day,Jean-Luc.

The couple waved to the communist and he did the same too back to them.

At least,now Marine and Emmanuel had more spare time spending with their children,who were still babies,when they have to go in the parliament and do some work in the next hours until the late night,which is torturing and exhausting in the same time.

 

The days were passing fast and fast like a wind. 

 

 

A few days later...

17th of February,2018

Paris,France

The picnic

 

 

Marine,Emmanuel and their children were being driven by their special driver. They finally arrived on the target's place.

This time the Front National's president was wearing black thick leather jacket,white sweater and black tuxedo pants with white-black lined boots to the ankles (not exactly zebra ones),silver bracelets on her both hands,a necklace with onyx gemstone,which was looking lovely and unique like precious treasure.

While her husband was having on himself his deep gray suit with red tie under it,with white shirt,wearing black coat and black formal shoes. He was neat looking for the arrangment,which is official.

Their twins were wearing dark green and dark red warm clothes and they were breastfed two hours ago.

So when Monsieur Macron noticed where was Jean-Luc and Benoit Hamon,he headed to them immeaditely,starting a conversation like brothers to speak to each other,while in this second Madame Macron decided to breastfeed her children,despite the fact she doesn't gives a damn what do the others are going to think about her.

After she breastfed them,the little Eddie and Marianna were hungry yet but this time for sweets especially candies. They were crying and smelling the sweets' smell from far away,where is the candy shop on the picnic.

When there were strangers,who were walking near the National Front's leader,the twins were trying to touch the strangers,to get their candies and sweets,however Marine tried to stop her children,telling them to not eat from the sweets and even not daring to approach a stranger for a sweet or candy.

Suddenly,someone who is totally unknown appeared.It was Brigitte again. This time she was being unsubscribed from the hospital since August the last year. She was feeling much better but still being furious at the prime minister.

-Ohh...hello,you nasty bitch.- The mummy exclaimed liganding and being hostile towards her,glaring at her and trying to approach her with every step,Madame Le Pen was going in another way,trying to avoid her worst enemy.

In this second,she completely ignored Madame Trogneux,heading to the target place where is her husband,best friend and Mr.Hamon. In their company was Louis Aliot,too. 

The picnic had a lot of mini shops like candy shop,with souvenirs,foods and selling other stuff. 

-So when i was thinking about going on opera with Benny,my secret bae...he gave me a socialist and amazing rose to me,in a sign of that he respects,admires me,supports me and even loving me.- Mr.Melenchon was commenting on his relationship with the socialist in friendly and humorous way,while making an eye contact with his buddies.

-That is sweet..- Mr.Macron and Mr.Aliot praised the communist and the socialist for that they are such sincere,symphathetic and amazing bisexual couple,despite the fact for some people it's going to be slightly puzzling and disturbing.

-Yes,that is why Jean-Luc is my true soulmate..-Benoit was sweet and extremely optimistic in the way how he was talking and behaving,never having a black and pessimistic thought in his mind spinning.

Unfortunately,they heard Marine's footsteps,getting close to the men's company and being ignorant towards the former wife of Emmanuel.

-What's going on honey?- Emmanuel tried to calm down his wife,hugging her tightly and kissing her,feeling the friendly,warm and calming embrace from her husband,which gave her the full serenity to be safe and don't have the fear to go somewhere or to do something by herself only. In this second she pointed at him,without even to answer his question- it was optional to answer the question honestly and seriously.

-Ohhh....noooo,not again that mummy.- Louis and Benoit's faces became pale due to the awkward moment,which was happening exactly now.

-How she did got back even?- Monsieuer Melenchon asked this question with his emo and peaceful voice,while glaring at Ms.Trogneux vengefully.

-She has been unsubscribed from the hospital since August the last year. That is unfair,to be honest.- Madame Macron's answer was telling the truth in front of her buddies and her husband,blushing mildly like a blossoming rose and true beauty.

The former high school teacher was frowning and glaring at the friendly and strong group,trying to get close to them,despite the fact that when she was approaching,they were running away from her or walking away from her,without even to being caught or touched by her.

 

 

To be continue...


	15. The Real Love Is Still On

In this second,Madame Macron went into the toilet's cabin,holding her twins in the special garment for babies,which were sleeping and she didn't want to get in trouble,to clean herself and hide herself from the former high school teacher,when Emmanuel was staring strange at his former wife,walking like a psycho towards them. Ms.Trogneux was wearing light blue coat with white short wool dress,black thick pantyhose,white boots a little under the knees,wearing black and blue mixed together scarf on her chest.

Suddenly the friendly group stopped in the right moment the former high school teacher like this way:

 

-Hey,hey you sand,where you think you are going?- Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon joked with her in the most outrageous way,while the whole group was laughing at their joke and she couldn't took it anymore,holding a grudge and speaking with them in mildly nervous way.

-Where do you think am i going right now? - Brigitte answered with a question to the whole alliance,making a serious and deadly poisonous eye contact with every of them especially with the socialist and the current French president.

-We know that already,Briggy.- Emmanuel and Louis teased her with deadly brutal sarcasm and glancing at her for a while,making the serious and angry pose,threating her due to their body language to not ask them anymore any kind of stupid questions,if she goes on.

-I see you are going to threat me with an abuse. Where is Marine? Where is that bitch?

-Hmmmm...i think she went into the forest.. In any case check the whole forest.- Monsieur Melenchon exclaimed,responding to her question and lying to her without she to notice it,glaring at her with a smirk on his weakly reddish face.

-Anyway thank you for the help.

Emmanuel and his male alliance Jean-Luc,Louis,François and Benoit ignored her afterwards,contnuing with their silly and sassy jokes and stories,which were entertaining. Madame Trogneux was looking all over the picnic,without daring to enter in the toilet's cabin. 

Unfortunately,while walking around the WC's cabin in slowly and careful gait,it was heard a baby's cry,coming from it. It was from Eddie and Marine whispered to her baby ''Sssshhhhhhhh! Everything is going to be okay!'',choking his mouth,holding with his sister Marianna and kissing both of them,despite the fact she was locked in the cabin since 5 minutes.

She heard some kind of a noise,which was a sign of opening the door,which is locked.

Then she began shivering mildly and getting in such trouble. Finally Marine heard the bitchy's and the malicious voice of the former high school teacher,who began speaking in that way:

-Ahahahaha,i thought you were in the forest,lost....deeeeeeeeplyyyyy lost and being eaten by the wolves. Woooohoooooooo....wooohooooooooo!- She began booing like a poltergeist outside the cabin,behaving like immature lady,who is suffering from mental illness since the last decade.

Mrs.Macron kept being quiet,her eyes were radiating that feel that she is being scared,lonely,cold and being soon caught in the worst and vengeful way from her worst enemy. She prefered the variant to being silent if she doesn't wants to suffer afterwards. Marine continued to hear still every nonsence,coming from her worst rival's mouth,who was sighing on moments in a sign that it's completely useless to disturb her younger enemy and talking bullshit without including a logic even. Yes,Brigitte had a simple and elementary logic if it's a joint a word for her enemies especially Marine,Emmanuel and maybe Jean-Luc.

After 30 minutes,Brigitte left alone Marine,going to the candy shop so that to buy some candies to her grandchildren- she brang them exaclty on the picnic. Madame Macron decided to left the WC's cabin,holding her children and trying to find her husband,but she lost him. 

This time the male's alliance went together to the candy shop,eating some candies together,laughing and drinking some warm fresh with lemon,orange and apple ones.

They decided to take a seat on the huge wooden table,sitting on the wooden benches. Emmanuel was sitting between Benoit and Jean-Luc,while against them were Louis and François. 

-So...guys let's play cards together.- Mr.Hamon suggested to his buddies to play cards with an optimistic and warm smile on his youthful and cute face.

-Really?- all of them asking in one voice the same question.

-Yes,of course.

-Alright.- Mr.Macron agreed,being indifferent. This time he wasn't really in mood to play cards. He was thinking about his wife how she was being chased by Ms.Trogneux several minutes ago.

-Hey,Emmanuel,buddy....why you sound so desperate now?- Jean-Luc was on the same opinion as Emmanuel- to not play cards and talking together lonely on private place,like standing off the bench and heading to the huge tree which is tall around 5 metres.

-Oh...Jean-Luc....do you remember the mummy how was stalking Marine and our buddies began teasing Brigitte,distracting her attention in the best way which is the most possible?- The French president's voice's sounded miserable,making a serious and wise eye contact with the communist,feeling on his right shoulder his friend's soft and tough hand.

-Of course,yes. That bitch is very annoying to keep stalking and chasing even your wife for no reason. There must be any kind of a reason.

-You are right! I dislike that one- my ex-wife to be after my current wife Marine. 

-Do you think she might be threaten?

-According to me yes,if they encounter each other accidently somewhere.

-For example?

-Here near the candy shop.

While the both men were speaking to each other,Mr.Aliot,Mr.Hamon and Mr.Fillon were playing together cards,Madame Trogneux being with her grandchildren,in this second Madame Macron was hiding behind the wall of the candy shop,holding her children so that to see clearer is there any way to walk to her husband without being noticed by her worst rival. She looked from every side and having on her mind that she is safe and won't get hurt,the National Front's president walked towards her husband,approaching him and her best friend Monsieur Melenchon.

-Ooohh...Ohhhh,baby you are back,finally.- Marine exclaimed anxiously and being mildly scared that her worst enemy is going to appear somewhere sooner or later,and bring her the worst surprise. Her voice's tone sounded lovely and weakly nervous,while gazing at his handsome and attractive blue eyes,which were filled with warm and flame inside it,a sign giving to her that he isn't feeling cold anymore when he is being with her or/and encounters her. Their hearts were storming like lighting bolts,beating very fast. Their embrace was tight,warm and amorous,kissing each other's lips. At least,the communist convene with their behaviour and what they are doing cardinally,smiling.

-I missed you so much,darling.

-I missed you very much,sweetie.

-How are you?- Mr.Melenchon asked her curiously and being caring too as a friend to her,still smiling and making an intelligent eye contact with her and from time to time glancing at his friend Mr.Macron.

-I am not feeling really that well...

-I understand you...it is because from Brigitte.

-Yes,you guessed exaclty right,Jean-Luc.

-Indeedly!

-Do you know where she can be?- The French president asked this question cleverly,staring at his wife's wonderful and divine gray eyes,which were filled finally with love and serenity.

-I haven't seen her after she left me alone,when i was completely ignoring her when i was in the cabin and she was outside,like speaking to herself only.- Madame Macron's answer was laconic,smiling more and more,feeling safer with her love of her life and her best friend Monsieur Melenchon.

-Then she must be in the madhouse.- The centrist joked and they laughed all together with a loud voice,closing slightly their eyes during their laugh.

-Ahahahahah...at least i hope she won't disturb you anymore.

-I hope so. 

In this moment,Emmanuel was giving some of his father's love to his baby twins,his wife giving Marianna and Eddie to her husband to hold them,kiss them and express his real love for his children.

During this minute,the communist was gazing sweetly at his friends' babies,smiling sincerely and solidary without any doubt,his green eyes were glowing like an UFO's beam and the bright and magnificent stars in the sky from their cuteness. Despite the fact,he hasn't any role in the Macron's family,at least it was adorable and eye-catching for him to take a look at his friends' children,enjoying and relaxing of the peaceful moments in the life,which are the at least stressing.

-They are such cute and amazing little angels,who are going to be exactly like their father and mother one day when they grow up.-Monsieur Melenchon exclaimed with gentle voice's timbre which was adorable like a singing bird.

-Yes,Eddie is going to look like me more while Marianna- exactly like her own mother.

-Exactly,sweetie!

Unfortunately,during that awesome and unique moment,Brigitte was out of the candy shop,satisfying her own grandchildren with candies and noticing the fact that her ex-husband with his recent wife and friend are behind the 5m tree,giving her the clear view and perception that she has a current target for this moment.

She was walking nervously and like a dictator towards her worst enemy who wasn't alone this time. Her blue eyes were filled with rage and holding grudges yet,frowning like a strict and annoyed high school teacher.

When she was closest to the squad,who haven't noticed her yet,she poked furiously at the couple,giving them a sign of hostileness and war. She was clenching her own teeth.

When they recognised the ''danger'',they turned their heads,facing her glaring look on her face at them,grining in wicked and peaceful way at her,being careless about her opinion on them.

-Marine! - The furious voice of the former high school teacher was extremely repulsive and coming way too much for the 3 of them especially Marine and Emmanuel.

-You don't need to be thankful for my ignorance and my attitude towards you. I see you can't even...change yourself from something between good and bad.- Madame Macron expressed freely her thoughts,during this second make a serious pose against her worst enemy,gazing confusedly and strangely at her blue eyes,with a smirk from sides of her lips.

-How you dare to ignore me and not peeling even a word to me,you little bitch?

-Listen lady...i am going to put a stop on this...you can't even deal with your mental illness problems...you don't even listen to me...especially the cases..

Suddenly,Ms.Macron was being slapped once by her worst rival the former high school teacher on her right cheek of her preciously beautiful,charming and roaming face. She rubbed her slapped part,when Emmanuel interfered,giving his babies to his own wife to take care of them and giving the rest of the love to them with a smile and positivism.

-I don't think you understood her.- Mr.Macron glared at his ex-wife,slapping her brutally,when the mummy fell on the floor,putting her hand on the slapped zone,which it marked a mild red spot on her face- the left cheek.

She was glaring at her ex-husband while Jean-Luc,he and Marine were laughing at her,feeling his next attack on his face and afterwards they began with the dangerous fist fight.

They both groaned with voices,which were radiating wrath and sins. 

Mr.Melenchon and Ms.Macron were watching together the fight,not joining in it so that to not have double problems. It was amazing and wonderful how Emmanuel defended his wife against Brigitte,at least.

Unfortunately,during the fist fight,the French president shrinked his fingers into his fist,hitting her roughly and firmly her face especially her nose,causing a break of her nose and getting nose-bleed,which was generally painfully,risky and disturbing.

Ms.Trogneux had a broken nose,holding her broken nose's zone and trying in the fastest way to leave them alone in less painful and dynamic way.

After few seconds,which passed quickly and suddenly,the couple with their friend were glad finally that they got rid out of someone who was totally disgusting and annoying for them.

-Waaahhhh...i didn't expected her to be such drama queen!- Mr.Melenchon exclaimed astonished in the good meaning and making a smart and friendly eye contact with his buddies,smiling broadly,thanks to the amazing and badass scene which happened in front of his eyes.

-No,Jean-Luc,she is not the drama queen herself. She is the mummy's sand!- Marine made a joke of her worst opponent in the most vicious,however funny and humorous way,without getting critised due to her dark humor.

-You are right here,honey! She doesn't deserves even to be the queen or the chief of one mighty and down to earth country.- Emmanuel expressed his opinion what he really thinks of the happened,defending his own wife against his ex-wife,who is such ''danger'' to her victims,despite the fact she is pathetic and defendless against mightier enemies than her like Marine,Emmanuel,Jean-Luc and many others. 

-At least,baby,are you alright? Is it OK everything with you?

-Oh yes,i am alright,of course,honey. I don't have any marks on my face from her bitch slaps,right?

-Let me check first of all your face.-The prime minister was checking all over her husband's face detailed and paying attention to every important and unimportant detail.Until reaching to his lovely and tender chin and finally he received the truthful answer to his question.- To be honest as i see,there is nothing as a mark on your face except the mark of her fingers on your right cheek which is nothing and going to disappear in the next few hours. Don't worry,my little Emmy.

-Here is a mirror too in a need.- Monsieur Melenchon got from his coat's pocket a compact mirror for his ally Emmanuel,helping him to find easier the odd detail on his face,althought the fact he didn't found anything wrong with his face except the fingers' mark from the former high school teacher's fingers of her hand.

-You are right here. I don't have anything anormal on my face. I am going to recover from it.

-At least,she didn't caused you any scar.

-I agree with you Jean-Luc. She is way too weak against my power even my wife's might. Brigitte is a skinny woman who hasn't strength at all.

Then Marine,Emmanuel and Jean-Luc decided to sit on a seperate table,being the only 3 together,talking about random stuff. 

The hours were passing so fast with the days and the minutes.

 

 

A several days ago...

1st of April,2018

Paris,France

10:18pm

The Elysee's palace

The working room

 

Emmanuel was with his own wife,being together,flirting with each other,after his done job to fill some important documents which must be prepared and be ready for the following days,looking through the window the beautiful and splendid night sky,enjoying with every second their sweet and nostalgic minutes and seconds of their lives. Their children were put to sleep already since 10:00pm,being breastfed,with changed diapers and being washed.

In this second,Madame Macron was wearing her dark red cardigan with her white shirt under it with the dark formal trousers with red high heels which she used to wear earlier today. Her husband was being with his light blue shirt only with black trousers which have dark blue hue with black official masculine shoes. 

When she is out of the parliament and/or work,she is cleaning her makeup (her makeup is a lipstick with some eyeshadow only). 

Mr.Macron was sitting on his spinning and huge chair and on his lap was sitting the prime minister,feeling each other's cuddles,kisses,caresses and relaxing in the most tranquil and wonderful way after this tiring and cold day.

-Baby...do you know that i suffer from something really serious?- Marine asked her husband curiously and cunningly,giving a long-lasting and magnetic stare at his unique and fascinating blue eyes. Their hearts were beating fast as always every time when they are together.

-What is it? Tell me it,please.- His voice's tone changed from excited to anxious one,staring at her preciously gray eyes,holding her tightly and when she is in his arms,feeling his warm,strength and safety without doubt.

-I have a serious infection,actually.

-Are you serious?

-Hmmm....yes..

-Oh no...oh no... What that does that means? We won't have a sex? Until when?

-I am just teasing,you silly Daddy.- she began chuckling like a little and sweet bunny,closing her eyes mildly.

-Www...what you really do joke about that you suffer from an infection?

-Yes. Happy Fools day,sweetie!- she was feeling his gentle and amorous embrace,giving her an automatic,golden and charismatic smile,making her love of her entire life to smile with her too except her.

-Oh yeah,i forgot that today is 1st of April and you have fooled me very well. At least,you know that i love you and you won't suffer from such serious infection unless it happens apparently.

-It's OK everything for that you have forgotten what day is today. 

-So babe...would you like a romantic and erotical massage on your back,belly,breasts and your feet?- He changed the subject from funny one into amorous.

-How i cannot reject it!? Of course,i accept it. I don't mind to being massaged the parts of my body which you have listed recently.- Marine smirked in flirty way,giving him a lusty and dirty stare at his galactic and beautous blue eyes,which were filled with passion,love and flame of their real love,emotions and feelings.

-When we begin with it?

-After i take a fresh and short shower. I am going to be right back in the next few minutes,waiting for you in the bed,being massaged in the most sensual and lovely way.

-Alright,honey.

 

He decided to put on himself the pajamas changing from his formal clothes,putting them in the laundry the sweaty light blue shirt,being shirtless with pajamas bottom in dark red color. 

Monsieur Macron decided to see once again his profile in Facebook,Twitter,Instagram and other sites which he uses personally. He decided to check once again his documents.

Madame Macron's shower took about 7 minutes maximun. When she entered in her husband's and her bedroom,she was drying her wet body and putting on herself short night dress with short sleeves with several cms over the knees like 18cm in pastel pink color. 

When her husband arrived in the bedroom,she was already prepared-lying in the center of the bed,waiting for him,gazing at him seductively,smiling widely and observing his body language carefully.

The French president was approaching in this second to his and his wife's king-sized bed,during that time his wife Marine was lying on her belly,relaxing.

He put his both hands on her upper back's part,began massaging gently from the first time and afterwards increasing the might of his long,thin,melodic and masculine fingers.

The both were experiencing pleasure especially his wife Madame Macron,who couldn't resist herself from his amazing massaging skills. She was moaning,groaning and screaming of pleasure due to his massage.

-Oh...ooooohh,sweetie... Your massaging skills are like a professional. I like it so much!

-Thank you so much,honey. At least, i have never been practised yoga or massaging,however...it makes me puzzled and joyful for that..

-You don't need to think am i lying or telling the clear the truth. I am the only one who is seeing the reality itself. 

-You are right on that topic....I love you my baby Mommy until my last heart beat!

-I love you so much my Daddy until my last breath.

The massage on her back took about 10 minutes,it was slow,rhythmic,tranquil and awesome. Afterwards,he began kissing her back,traveling his hand all over her back and body and she turned the pose,this time lying on her bed with her back and being ordinary normal's pose,began massaging her fragile,gorgeous breasts with her small,swollen and pink nipples. 

The massages themselves were exactly lovely and calming you down from the stress,work,schol and other stuff.

Afterwards,he began massaging her smooth and beautiful belly and finally moving on her feet,massaging between the toes. 

After the lovely and the rocking the world massage,they kissed each other passionately,feeling each other's hard,wet and delicious lips crashing into each other,slurping loudly and sensually,their hearts were beating fast. She loved his massaging skill,Emmanuel's tongue was forcing its attack in his wife's mouth,iniating a deep and anorously. And finally they cuddled each other,feeling their fast hearts,warmly,delicately and not exactly swiftly,telling each other ''good night'',sleeping next to each other in their own bed.

 

 

The next day....

2nd of April,2018

Paris,France

The photography's studio

11:15am

 

 

This time the couple decided to make a family photo together with their twins. They have prepared to wear mildly official clothes like cardigan,suit,trousers,shoes,heels. Their baby twins were with them.

Marine and Emmanuel headed to the closest photography's studio,where they make great and professional photos of every customer.

She was holding in her own hands her twins and giving them to her husband from time to time,when he has some spare time.

 

 

To be continue...


	16. My Naughty Mommy

The couple with their twin babies were lonely in one small room with the photographer itself. The photographer was about in his late 30s,being good-looking with chestnus medium hair to the shoulders,hazel eyes,pale skin,normal weight,being tall about 5'6 and wearing cardinally orange and brown clothes. He was smiling constantly,his name was Nathan. Nathan is working as a photographer for more than 20 years which gaves him a huge pleasure to work as it and he dreamt of being a photographer since his early childhood. He is making such magnificent and wonderful photographs in his photograph studio. 

Marine and Emmanuel have friendly reputation with him since years and trusting him for the photographs,which is another good part of the story.

Nathan was suggesting to the married politicians what type of background is their preference and they prefered one vintage as a family photo.

They posed seriously,looking directly at the camera,while Marine was holding her children in her hand and smiling with her husband broadly and in awesome way,too.

A little before the photographer to take the photo,Marine told to her husband who was sitting next to her and holding together their baby twins in this way a warning for their family photo:

-So honey...you understand how our family photo should look like?- Her voice's tone was fragile,absolutely normal and feminine,gazing at his magnificent and amazing blue eyes.

He nodded with his head as an answer without even saying a word,smiling at her and touching every lock of her silky,unique and like an unicorn blond hair,staring at her beautiful gray eyes.

-No bunnies? No tongues? No smirks? No idiotic faces? I want the perfect family photo.

They were facing now the camera,smiling,during their photography.

Afterwards,they took from the print their family photo,paying to the photographer,greeting Nathan with ''goodbye'' and going back in home with their baby twins.

It was sunny day today in Paris,despite the fact the temperatures were around 15-16 degrees today.

Their home was the Elysee's palace.

When Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron arrived finally in the Elysee's palace,she decided to breastfed her children in the living room where she was with her husband. He saw her gorgeous breasts how she was breastfeeding her children with her swollen and sensitive nipples,smirking at her,sitting on the royal sofa next to her.

Afterwards,Marine and Emmanuel decided to spend some time with their children when they had a little free time. They were free for a short while today and after 1pm they are going to be busy,filling documents and meeting the Canadian prime minister Justin Trudeau outside the Elysee's palace,discussing together the 3 about the France and Canada's relations and many other political topics related with France and Canada.

 

 

After few hours...

The same day

Paris,France

1:04pm

The Elysee's palace

Outside

 

 

The prime minister Mrs.Macron had breastfed her children,holding them and was prepared for the official meeting with her Canadian colleague,standing next to her husband,waiting on the entrance of the Elysee's palace. 

This time they were wearing officialy their cardigans with their formal trousers,shoes and shirts,smiling and kissing each other during their patience.

Suddenly,there was one luxurious black car parking near the stairs of the palace,the driver's assistant opening the car's door and who is getting from the luxurious car...Justin Tredeau.

He was wearing deep gray costume with black tie,formal black shoes,tall about 1,88m. and with fit body structure,which is little wacky for his middle 40s. He was neat and wearing an optimistic smile,going upstairs of the palace,handshaking with the couple,greeting them politely and they did the same too. 

The trio were speaking to each other for a while and afterwards letting the special Canadian guest into the Elysee's palace. 

Marine,Emmanuel and Justin were walking elegantly like models until reaching to the dining room of the Elysee's palace,the couple were sitting next to each other,while the Canadian prime minister next to Madame Macron.

They were discussing together a little bit about personal stuff in this way:

-Hey,Madame. You have such adorable and amazing twins.- Mr.Trudeau approached his hand,touching them gently their heads,smiling broadly and he blushed slightly,glancing at them with his wonderful and spiritual blue eyes.

-Thank you very much,Justin.- The prime minister smiled in friendly way,not blushing and glancing him for a while and keep looking at her baby twins and her husband who was gazing at them.

-Hey,Emmy.-Monsieur Trudeau exclaimed silently to his friend.

-Yes,Justin?

-I like your wife. But i like you too.

Suddenly Emmanuel sighed dramatically and impatiently,giving the proof to his colleague that to being aware of something which can be risky for him between his friends' relationship.

-Justin...look what... You are sympathetic and nice person,but that doesn't means you can flirt with either me or Marine my Mommy...it is going to ruin mine and her love.

While the both men were communicating verbally silently,she could hear their voices and was smirking how her love of her life doesn't gives up in defending their real love against people who are bisexual or maybe homosexual. Unfortunately,Justin shivered mildly,giving a sign that he got a butthurt and hurted slightly in his heart,realising the fact that Emmanuel is taken and won't be with him in a relationship.

-Aaah..i am sorry. I am just slightly bisexual,if you don't mind,Emmanuel and Marine.

-It's OK everything,Justin. At least,you haven't flirted with either of us.- Madame Macron responded to him politely and with serenity,making a short lasting eye contact.

In this second,the waiter arrived with the meals for the president,French prime minister and the prime minister of Canada. 

They had for lunch vegeterian salad with royal meal and as a drink a little bit red wine in their wine glasses.

The National Front's president was permanently hungry like a teenager in the puberty- she needed to eat so that to give more milk to her children.

Mrs.Macron,Mr.Macron and Mr.Trudeau were enjoying the lunch. After the long lunch which it lasted 1 hour in short comments,too, they had a serious press conference and conversation for the French and Canadian's fellowship.

Their meeting lasted about 3 hours and 30 minutes. The medias were blowing their own minds,posting on variety of medias and news the special and hot news how the French President Emmanuel Macron with the first lady and prime minister in the same time of France Marine Macron (formerly Le Pen) have a special meeting with the Canadian prime minister Justin Trudeau in the Elysee's palace.

There were plenty of comments on the hot news today about the 3 politicians.

 

 

A several days later...

29th of April,2018

Paris,France

1:17pm

The Elysee's palace

The bedroom

 

Marine and Emmanuel were way too lazy to get out off their bed. Their eyes had been open since 10am. It was lazy day,tho. Since their awakeness,they had lusty and burning in the ashes morning sex for 3 whole hours,without getting off the bed even,being sweaty. They were extremely horny and wet,the bed sheets of their bed were winkled and being almost wet,in a sign that they had a lot of sensual fun together. 

Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron were planning to have one more child,thanks to their conversation which they have discussed a few minutes after their intimate act,sounding exhausted and sighing orgasming,wrapped their hands around their waists,being in the bed naked yet,under the blanket:

-So...darling,what are you going to say about that to have one more child in our family?- The French president's voice's timbre sounded absolutely flirty,gazing at her rolling and awesome blue eyes,widely smiling,like he is staring right at her soul.

-I love it,babe. But what a second...i have twins which are 2 months old only. How am i going to take a care of one more child,working in the politics about 10 hours at least a day and taking care of my other two children when i have a spare time?- Her respond was direct,honest and expressing happiness,while in the same time weakly anxious,because she worries a little bit for that it's going to be a challenge to take a care in the same time of 3 children and work such stressing and difficult job,especially politics.

-Don't worry. From time to time you can have a vacation about 3 times in a year so that to have some time to give for our children. Anyway i can take some care of your work if you really can't do it,just because of our babies. 

-How about your work then as a president? How you are going to multitasking filling your documents,doing your own job,giving me an attention often and doing some of my job as a prime minister? Very interesting,right?

-I am going to find any way to deal with it. You don't need to be so anxious and worried for it. 

-Alright,thank you for telling me that. So,we are going to have one more child,right?

-Yes,of course.

Suddenly Marine's head lowered on his shoulder,his masculine,wide and tender shoulder... She was weighting right now 70kg which was way too much for her. She is tall 5'8 1/2 (174cm) and she looked chubby with those 70kg. She was ashamed of her body image after her pregnancy. Her husband noticed what was going on with her and recognising her mourning on something,which he is going to learn right now:

-M...Marine,honey....why you seem desperate and depressed?- His masculine's thin voice sounded caring for her and staring at her pretty and magical gray eyes,which were about to flow some tears,this time one of his both muscled and masculine hands,touching her soft,pure and symetric face,trying to calm her down.

-I am ashamed of...my body strucutre right now. I feel fat and i can see that i am fat. I am 70kg. It's such a shame for a lady like me to look like a tomato in body image. 

-Why you are keep insulting yourself,Mommy Marine? You are looking always attractive and splendid with that smile,your way of dressing,your body and everything else related with you.

-You say that 70kg for almost 5'9 is a pretty good weight for that height and looking amazing? You don't understand the pain to be a woman and being chubby with 4-5kg difference compared to your height.

-You don't need to have complexes for your body image especially when it's joint a word for your weight. You are flawless woman!

She stood off the bed,crying silently without flowing any tears,walking to their private kitchen which is located on the next door so that to plan her diet and eat less caloric foods and drink less unhealthy and rich on fat drinks. Emmanuel was staring at her big,fluffy and perfectly shaped buttocks with passion and sexual desire look on his attractive,fresh and still breathing face,whispering in his own mind,full of sexual thoughts,spinning around ''Wooow! You can be ashamed of your body image,however at least to have such beautiful and sweet peach of yours with those smooth and adorable buttocks!''.

Marine was in the kitchen,planning to eat cereal with low-caloric milk,planning from now on to be on diet,exercising when she has spare time so that to lose about 6-7 kg from her actual weight- with other words said to weight 63-64kg maximun,no more. 

During her late morning and early lunch's eating of the cereals,Mr.Macron got from his bed,putting on himself his dark blue's dressing gown,which is simple and casually looking,putting in it's a pocket handcuffs,walking to the kitchen,opening slightly the door to check really if his wife is in the kitchen itself. He entered in the kitchen,walking slowly towards the French prime minister and standing behind her,whispering behind her when she finished her breakfast ''Are you ready to play with me again,darling?''.

Her eyes were rolling and turning her back,facing her husband and staring at him especially his secretive,divine and down to earth blue eyes,smiling sincerely.

-Yes,of course.- She whispered sensually to her husband,who leaned his ear to her mouth,hearing her seductive voice's tone,closing for a while her gorgeous gray eyes.

Then Emmanuel grabbed Marine for her neck,gripping it and pushing her to the wall of the kitchen,kissing passionately,pressing her against the wall,without letting her. Their wet,hard and demanding lips were pressed to each other's lips. His tongue was forcing and attacking inside her mouth,initiating a deep French kiss. His left hand was wrapped around her bare neck,filling it with tender and lovely kisses on her fragile neck,licking all over it and kissing it from every side,while his right hand was wrapped around her waist,squeezing with his whole strength. He was brutal,wild and creative man in the bed.

She was moaning,gasping and screaming of pleasure loudly like a savage lioness,closing her eyes and her hands were wrapped around his waist. His hand moved suddenly to her bare buttocks,squeezing them,massaging them,when his lips moved to her chest,licking all over it,kissing it,caressing it,while his blue eyes were closed too except hers. It was extremely exciting for both of them especially Madame Macron.

It was like a dream,however it was the reality itself. Afterwards,he pulled off his lips from her chest,his both hands were touching her tender,soft and eye catching face,gazing at her widely opened eyes,staring right at her soul.

-I love you very much my amour until my last breath!- Mr.Macron's voice tone was quite serious for his desires and sounded romantical in the same time.

-I love you forever so much,my Daddy!- Her voice's timbre was flirty and feminine,thin one.

-What happened with our babies Eddie and Marianna?

-Oh wait a second,sweetie....Oh no,i haven't breastfed them since hours. I have to go breastfeed them. I am going to be right back in the next few minutes.

-The same for me.

She went to her bedroom,taking with herself her baby twins,breastfeeding them for more than 5 minutes,while her husband Monsieur Macron was dressing up himself as a police officer in the closet(a room,which is part of the doors of the kitchen itself). He put the handcuffs on his police's belt,holding in his left hand the police's batton,wearing dark blue short sleeved with long trousers police uniform. It was tight but he looked so sexy in it. He was wearing even a brilliant smirk on his still youthful face.

When Mrs.Macron breastfed her children,placing them to sleep in the living room,she saw how the bedroom's door was opened in vicious way like there are outlaws,entering in the building or the room itself. 

The couple were generally horny,wet and hard still,hungry and thirsty for love and desires. They were quite fiery dangerous in the beginning of the afternoon. 

He closed behind himself the door,heading to the bed,where his wife was waiting for him,gazing at him mysteriously and passionately. He took off from his belt the handcuffs,handcuffing her hands behind her back like she is absolutely naughty and playful girl. Emmanuel began with the show itself- she was watching him,while lying on her belly and he began unbuttoning his police shirt,being with his trousers,belt and completely shirtless,revealing his perfectly shaped abs,muscled chest and slightly muscled biceps. He was holding still the batton,began hitting with it her both butt's cheeks,leaving a few red marks on her bare booty,taking off his pocket one banadana,tiying with the banadana itself her eyes and shouting with his fevered voice's tone ''My naughty Mommy,you want my thing inside your rabbit hole?!'',when she nodded with her head,giving the sign to him that she backs him up,smirking and enjoying every second of their love game,moaning.

Afterwards,he began unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers,sliding them slowly from his pelvis and crotch until reaching the ankles,placing them on the closest chair,tossing on the floor his batton. He was with his boxers only,possing in sitting position and screaming at his wife,while being handcuffed to rub his balls and cock. She began to rub with some of her fingers toughly and roughing,squeezing his member and balls,causing to the both partners screaming of joy,happiness and sensually through the boxers' material.

Unfortunately,he was being harder and decided to strip his boxers,tossing them on the floor,revealing his 8 inched dick,which wants only the rabbit hole of his own wife Marine.

She was still with her handcuffed hands,when he decided to put his hands on her buttocks,spreading it apart and putting his horny dick inside her rabbit hole,increasing the pleasure,the frenzy with every thrust,which is growing bigger,harder,lustier and thicker inside her abdomen,where she can feel the real and brutal pleasurable thing which can satisfy her to maximun percentage. 

Afterwards,one of his hands spanked her right buttocks several times and screaming with his whole voice ''Naughty mommy! I love you!''. It was brining them more pleasure when they are calling each other with dirty and sexual names during their intimate act. 

Their both eyes were closed especially Madame Macron's,feeling with every second more pleasure and more pleasure,making her more cheerful,optimistic and positive. 

During the banging,Mr.Macron leaned his head to her ear,breathing with his warm and relaxing breath,which was filling their romantical atmosphere as a bonus,whispering to her ''I fucking love you my naughty and undisciplined Mommy kitten! You deserve some spanking,right?''. She answered with ''yes'' in a sign that he is dominating over her,which gives her more pleasure rather than she to dominate in the love game.

In the next few minutes,he was about to cum,sounding still fevered and horny,telling his wife that he is coming and in the next few seconds which they have passed already,he cummed inside her rabbit hole,leaving flowing semen liquid,getting off his penis inside her,afterwards rolling her,lying on her back with her handcuffed hands yet. 

He put between her D cups sized boobs his slightly softened cock,fucking her breasts tougher and more coarsing. She was double orgasming of everything which it brang a pleasure to her until this second. One of his hands began squeezing her tender,mildly swollen and sensitive nipple. They both bited their lower lip and his other hand was heading to her wet pussy. His long,thin and handsome fingers were rubbing on circles her hard,small and naughty clit,feeling with every touch the wet liquid of the sperm and her rabbit hole in the same time.

He was smirking,his eyes were widely opened especially the pupils have widened its size. The both married politicians were moaning,screaming of pleasure and groaning in the same time,being irresistable to each other's sweat,attractive and hot bodies. 

A few minutes later,he collapsed on top of her,pinning her with his own weight,closed his preciously adorable blue eyes and feeling the friendly,gentle and warmness of his wife's body. Mrs.Macron was extremely satisfied of the excitement which she experienced a few seconds ago with her own husband Mr.Macron.

Afterwards,she fell asleep too except he.

 

 

The days were passing still fast,Marine and Emmanuel's twins were still keep growing up,getting bigger,heavier and taller even. The prime minister was on diet for 3 weeks,which she lost 7kg,thanks to her pregnancy. When she finally lost a weight,she was the same before her pregnancy.

After 2 months,she tests herself with pregnancy test which won't be accurate at maximun. When the pregnancy test's results were out,she realises that she is being pregnant. When her husband heard about their future little child.

The couple were completely satisfied,glad,smiling and waiting with such long and enormous years difference. 

 

 

To be continue...


	17. An Unexpected Tragic With The Woman

Back to 29th of April,2018

Paris,France

2:00pm

The Elysee's palace

The living room

 

After the couple had a fast lunch,putting on themselves their casual clothes. 

Marine was wearing dark blue T-shirt with dark jeans,black flat platformed shoes while her husband Emmanuel was wearing blue short sleeved simple shirt with light jeans and white Adidas sneakers. 

The prime minister took with herself her baby twins,holding Eddie in her hand,while Marianna was in her father's hands. The blissful married partners decided to go outside the Elysee's palace in the yard to relax,walking in normal way and taking a fresh air. 

When they were about to open the huge gates of the Elysee's palace,leading them outside,2 troopers were standing outside,guarding the palace. When they noticed how they haven't been awake before 1pm,the guardians were wondering,by asking Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron,facing them directly,making a wise eye contact with them and being serious:

-Hmmm...excuse Madame and Monsieur?-One of the troopers stopped the couple who were walking and closing the enormous door of the palace politely.

-Yes,sir?- The Front National's president asked nicely the speaking guardian with an angelic and innocent smile on her fresh,awaken and flawless face.

-To be excused for embarrassing both of you...but we have heard earlier this morning around 10am until the early afternoon 1pm sexual and sensual noices,coming from the president's and his wife's bedroom,which cannot be replaced with something another as an evidence. And as an addition you haven't got from the bed until 1pm. It worried me and my colleague,admitting it frankly.

-Well...sir,it's our private life and it's Sunday. Why not me and my wife stay up late in the bed? We are neither busy,nor being stressed about something. - Mr.Macron defended himself with his love of his life Marine,being truthful and brutally laconic in his answers in the most possible way,making eye contact with them especially with his target.

-But Mr.President....

-Look what....Me and my wife Madame Macron had a lot of fun this morning. First of all,Sunday is our only day when we can have a break,sometimes including Saturday. Second,we have our own needs and private and social life and why don't we pay some attention to it when we are able to in the weekends? Third,i hope i haven't disappointed you and got any kind of butthurt,sir.

In this second,when one of the guardians was about to greet with ''Have a nice day,Mr.President and Madame first lady and prime minister!'',they passed,ignoring them and heading to the gardens,walking together,during their walk,holding in their strong,soft and sacred hands their children. 

They were quite optimistic,smiling broadly. 

The temperatures today were warm about 16-17 degrees,slightly cloudy sometimes. At least,it doesn't rains right now. There were plenty of decorative and wonderful shaped bushes in the gardens,with variety of beautiful and amazing flowers and benches too.

There was mild wind,which was playing with Marine's medium blond hair. When they decided to sit on the bench together,she gave Eddie to her husband to give some of his love to his own son except to his daughter. 

They were enjoying to spend the rest of their whole time with their own biological children,especially out of the politics,talking sweet things,smiling,laughing and teaching their children how to walk,speak and learning their first usual word which every baby learns in their first months and a year after their birth like ''mommy,daddy,mama,mom,father and etc.''. 

The couple were giving all of their love to their children,kissing them,holding them and Marine and Emmanuel kissed together on their lips,while one of their hands wrapped around their waists,with the other ones holding their children.

-I love this view...of that divine,clear and spiritual sky. I have ever wondered if there is a rebirth if we die no matter sooner or later..- Mr.Macron exclaimed casually,taking a deep breath due to the real love for his wife,his children and the magnificent view which he sees in front of his amazed blue eyes,squeezing Marine's waist.

-So,according to me there could be any kind of rebirth for every person after his/her death. I believe in it 50/50. How about you,sweetie?- Madame Macron's response was clearly honest and giving the clue what she does thinks really on the topic itself,gazing at the sky,her voice's tone sounded slightly sensual.

-Oh,oh,i think yes.. There may be.

-On how many years happens the regeneration itself?

-In my opinion,5 years minimun and maximun 10 years in the worst case.

-Well,i can say it could happen between 2 and 7 years and in the final case 10-15 years. It depends.

-I am very curious if there is really rebirth,because it's such huge mystery for us the prying people. 

-Yeah. What an awesome and secretive theory for solving!

Suddenly,Marine's phone vibrated in her jeans' pocket,taking it and checking an unknown message which was written in this way:

 

''By: Unknown

Subject: I see you

 

Hello Madame Macron (ex- Le Pen)! I see you have been with my husband for more than a year and half which makes me to come to any sense that you really are manipulative,dull and malicious woman,who seeks for attention and looks for younger men than you. I can see you. I see you,actually. I am going to find you. I am going to teach you a lesson when i find you. Sooner or later you are going to get hitten by a car,afterwards being in coma and die painfully and screaming of pain and suffering in your very last hours. Ahahahah we are going to see in the hell,you little nationalist brat.

 

BM''

 

 

Marine didn't took Ms.Trogneux's message as important and serious one. Her husband gazed at her,noticing something different in her looks and mimics:

-Is there something wrong honey?- He whispered,kissing his children and kissing his wife's lips passionately and casually.

-That...mummy coming from the nothing...is terorising me again. How she can be such vengeful and threating lady? Doesn't she has her own private and social life rather than to behave like a fool and total imbecile?- Mrs.Macron's voice's tone was normal,brutally truthful and direct,while making a long-lasting eye contact with her husband and giving her phone to her beloved Emmanuel to read the whole message from his ex-wife.

It took him about several seconds to read it to the end,making him an odd impression:

-Well,that Brigitte is going to pay someday for her sins and grudges which she has caused already to me and you.

-Don't tell me that she is going to take you away from me.

-I won't let her to do such thing to me. She is nothing compared to me.

-I cannot understand that woman. She has 2 faces- her 1 face was when she dumped you and being with her own lover for years being still together and not wanting you,while her other 2nd face wants you back with her,which is unfair and complicating the things. 

-Yes,it's basically true what have you said. I have noticed that she is 2 faced,intriguing person,who seeks doom over the best things in your life which you have losted or you achieved them after you fell in love with me.

-I agree with you too! I cannot lie for that fact. Anyway it's better to ignore her,not wasting every valuable and golden second and minute over her drama queen's stories. I have never experienced such stupid events or related with Brigitte for almost 20 years- to have a friend of mine or someone who i do know to suffer and pity himself/herself for that he/she had married for much older person than him/her and using the person itself for one purpose over the years,hiding under one mask,which is suspicious and apocryphe.

-You are quite right here,to be honest. It's better choice to not pay any kind of attention to that misunderstood and forsaken mummy. And are you really that serious for that you haven't experienced such things for the last 19-20 years?

-Hmm,yes. I had some difficult times with my ex-husbands who divorced me a few years after marriage. I am twice times divorced mother,now of 5 children (twins made by you).

-I see you have suffered for those years to not feel the woman's desire to being loved by your ex-princes and feeling the true woman inside. Despite the fact my ex-wife has treated me as a garbage,i became stronger,tougher and braver than i used to be before- by being more caring,loving,sincere and better man,waiting for his new queen and princess to come in his life and when i met you the first time,you were exactly the right princess and queen for me- the other females were unknown for me,they are gray compared to you-you are the colorful and rainbow woman among them. - Monsieur Macron understood very well his beloved Marine,his hand went from her waist up to her beautiful,silky and amazing blond hair,starting to play with her hair,using one of his hands,penetrating his tiny,long,melodic and handsome fingers into every blond lock of hers and staring right at her soul,gazing exactly into her divine gray eyes,smiling and being sensible to her every time.

-I understand and i agree with you. It's true generally! Apparently this thing with those 2 divorces which i have experienced in the beginning of 2000's year,made me stronger and more courageous woman,including the scandals and intrigues between me and my father,caused by my father himself Jean-Marie. This world is such cold and stinky place,however you live only once,you can enjoy every momentarily is golden and important to you with the smiles,the love,the gentleness,the respect,the understanding,the admiration,otherwise ignoring the hatred of the other people around the world who are being jealous and never going to be the same nice people like us.- She was enjoying when her beloved little Macron is playing with her hair especially touching every lock of her hair,giving her broader smile on her face,filled with positivism and true beauty,grabbing with one of her hands with which wasn't holding her baby son to hold Emmanuel's hand,kissing his soft,strong,flexible and gentle hand,which made him to feel the warmth and the pleasure itself.

 

 

Several hours later...

The same day- 29th of April,2018

Paris,France

11:35pm

The Elysee's palace

The French president's cabinet

 

 

They were together on the official place of the president- the cabinet. 

They were still with their casual clothes,looking through the window,watching together the beautiful,magnificent and flawless nightly sky,with the shining stars,the bright moon,who is dropping the elegant moonlight. 

Their children were sleeping already since 9pm,being breastfed the last time a little before their sleep.

So now the couple were enjoying the peace and the lovely atmosphere,sitting on the desk like cowboys from the wild west,cuddling each other,kissing each other passionately,amourously and sweetly,their dry,perfectly shaped and amazing lips pressed to each other lips. Their love was so realistic like there is no tomorrow.

Their eyes were locked like key and keyhole,gazing at each other's romantical eyes,like they are staring right at each other's souls,their hands were wrapped around their necks and waists in the same time,squeezing with their whole strength.

At least,Emmanuel wasn't that sleepy,otherwise his beloved Marine was weakly sleepy and feeling exhausted from the whole day.

They had relaxed in the Elysee's gardens,sitting on the bench,having intimate act a little before their afternoon break,giving their whole love to their children,spending some time together,going to the park,hiking together with other clothes this time and had dinner almost 2 hours ago.

Suddenly Madame Macron was about to fall asleep,her head falling on his lap,sleeping like a pure baby.

Anyway,she dealt with her sleepiness.

-Baby,do you know how much i do love those bright stars in the sky?- She sounded quite sensually,althought she is slightly sleepy,feeling feminine and totally innocent and safe too when she is with her husband.

-Oh really,honey?- He asked with curious and sensual voice's timbre,which it made her wet. It was completely irresistable against the love's nature and the beauty itself with the cute voice,tho,holding her in his arms,feeling the warmness,optimism and the playful flame of their romance.

-Yes but you are my stars,my sun,my moon and my whole sky,sweetie.

-How sweet of you! You do know that you are my nature,you are my whole world and my entire galaxy. You are such unique treasure,darling!

-Yes and i am thankful for that the fate had brang us being together rather than to have our wrong choices as our partners.

-Indeedly! You seem to me slightly sleepy,my sleepy Mommy beauty?- The French president whispered silently and flirty,smiling seductively at her,being anxious for her energy and herself.

-I am,actually. Ohhh,i don't want to be Monday tomorrow. It's going to be tenseful and awful day as beginning of the next week,especially the 1st day of the new week.

-Don't worry! It's going to be everything fine. The days are passing so fast with the hours,minutes and even the seconds themselves. I am going to hold you until reaching the bedroom,how i see,huh?

-Agreed!

Emmanuel was holding his wonderful wife to the bedroom unless reach the bed,throwing her on the bed gently and slowly without being coarsing and harrassing. 

Afterwards,she began taking off her clothes,being with her underwear only and crawling to the edge of the bed,getting under the blankets,waiting for her husband and suddenly her fabulous gray eyes closed in the next few seconds after she got in the bed.

Emmanuel couldn't take his magnificent and incredible blue eyes from her especially her beauty,elegance,class and her current attitude- to sleep like a little and adorable bunny. He sat on the edge of their king-sized bed,approaching to his wife's body,lying on her back under the blanket. Monsieur Macron leaned his head to her shoulder,wrapping his both hands around her barely covering body-the waist area,holding it gently (she was with her small lace panties only,which were covering her naked body).

Unfortunately,he noticed that his beloved Mommy Marine was deeply sleeping,without even to hear some kind of noices,voices or shouts/yells. Also as an addition,Monsieur Macron kissed her lips,facing against her and caressing her,whispering ''I love you my sweet unicorn sweetheart!'',afterwards closing with every second more and more the at least expected moment his eyelids.

 

 

The next day...

30th of April,2018

Paris,France

5:30pm

The National assembly

The yard

 

 

Today Marine's work ended a little bit earlier than the expected. She was wearing red cardigan with red official trousers,white shirt and white high heels,silver jewelery like bracelets,lucky charm with ruby gemstone and silver ring with ruby gemstone,too. Madame Macron had slight amount of eyeshadow on her eyes as a makeup- she was more natural,if we remove the eyeshadows.

She was wearing bright,childish and charming smile,which it made her more appealing and more recognisable among the strangers and the people,who are walking on the streets of Paris. Her both twins Marianna and Eddie were in her hands in a special baby bag,breastfeeding them this time on every 3-4 hours,giving some of their love,while being the parliament and listening to the boring speeches of En Marche,the republicans and members of other political parties.

Her friend Jean-Luc was in the national's assembly,preparing himself for leaving and she was waiting for him so that to go home together. Emmanuel was being busy,visiting another French city,visiting a special charity for children with impossible lives since the early afternoon. 

This week is going to be busy for the politicians,tho.

When Mr.Melenchon was out of the national's assembly,being outside and noticing that his best friend Mrs.Macron was waiting for him since a few minutes ago.

He was wearing this time dark cardigan with light shirt and dark trousers,deep formal shoes,wearing an emo smile yet on his face.

-Oh hi,Marine. How nice from you to wait for me!- The communist greeted politely,handshaking with his former presidential candidate rival in friendly and cute way,making a short lasting eye contact between their green and gray eyes. His voice's tone was radiating amusement and mild nervouness.

-Ooo,Jean-Luc. Hello my buddy! It's nice to encounter you again especially after our work. - They were smiling especially the Front National's leader (who is currently prime minister of France),communicating verbally like best friends from a long time. Her voice's tone sounded neutral,feminine and adorable.

-How are you after this work?

They began walking together,crossing together from sidewalk to another sidewalk,walking on the pedestrian's zone on the asphalt.

-*sighing coldly and tired* I am tired and i really need to take a rest. It is torturing both of us especially me to have plenty of commitments today and what about tomorrow? More and more. Ohhh....those politics.

-I understand that pain,tho. I am in the same way too. Well,if we were usual French citizens rather than politicans or businesslike people,it would be so much different right now.

-You are right here.

While they were crossing from one sidewalk to the another one,walking in the pedestrian's zone only,looking from left and right are there other cars,suddenly from the nothing,there was one car who was drifting without awareness and hitting the prime minister's ankle in the worst way with the whole car's weight,which was extremely painful and tragic.

Afterwards,Marine fell on the floor,when in this second Jean-Luc took her twins,holding them in their hands like he is their second father and savior,glaring at the car driver,who wasn't even a man. It was a woman obviously then- it was....Brigitte Trogneux. 

She was wearing light blue short dress with long sleeves,white high heels,sapphire and silver jewelery,light makeup on her wrinkled and old-looking face,frowning yet.

-Marine,are you al...right?- Mr.Melenchon stammered for a few seconds frightened by what happened recently,giving him speechless.

Ms.Trogneux's car was expensive one in pink color,stopping a few centimetres away from the Front National's leader. She was getting off the car like a mafia woman,gazing with indifferent and contempting mimic indeedly at him,trying to scare him,despite the fact the communist doesn't gets scared and naive really that easy. He was shrinking his fingers into fists,cletching his own teeth,glaring at her yet.

-Oh hello you Emonchon.- The annoying voice of the former high school teacher reminded him sometimes of the arguments of Emmanuel on the this year's debates,which drived him crazy to rage and holding the whole wrath inside his tendr heart.

-Don't you ever dare to...call me Emonchon,you wrinkled mummy. I know how worthy are you. You are as valuable as a prostitute,to excuse me. Not only you have dumped and threw out of your entire life and heart your ex-husband Emmanuel,hurting his fragile feelings and heart,also as an addition you want to have a painful revenge and kill my best friend,isn't it obvious? Speak to me,right now.

-First of all,don't call me a prostitute,you pathetic communist. Second of all,he is one little boy,naive one who is blind optimist and falling in love with women older than him. Third,she deserves that pain which she caused me. What she has caused me- double more vengeful and malicious way of having a revenge on her.

-I don't want you to make such stupid and absurd scandals and intrigues between me,Marine and Emmanuel. I am fed up with that,don't you know that fact? You don't know it and you are never going to realise it as long as you conclude a peace with me,right?

-You are...being manipulative so that to save your little girlfriend,right?

-Heyyy...shut up,please. She is not my girlfriend. She is just only best friend of mine-nothing more between me and her. Please low your tone- it's completely ridicilous and immature Brigitte to have a brain of 5th grader when you are in serious debate right with me.

-Ahahaha,to have a 5th grader's grammar and learning skills? I think you need to take a break,buddy.- Madame Trogneux sounded extremely sarcastic,getting in her pink car again and going to one of his target cities in France. 

In this second,the pink car of Brigitte,disappeared,going to her own path.

Marine was lying on the ground,her heart was still beating,however not feeling enough well so that to stand up from the place,was like indeedly battlefield without doubt. 

In those heavy and unsilenced seconds,Monsieur Melenchon decided to call the ambulance and text messaging his friend Mr.Macron like this way:

JLM: Hi Emmanuel.

EM: Hi Jean-Luc. How are you feeling now?

JLM: That pathetic bitch the mummy has hit Marine's knee with her pink car,being impatient for something.

EM: That is awful. I can't believe that Brigitte is such vicious animal even. 

JLM: Yes,totally agreed. Also your wife Marine is going to be in the hospital,lying in the bed,eating from time to time and someone suggests you that the rules are different.

EM: Oh really? But wait a second...i can leave my work a little bit earlier,espacing from it and waiting together near the hospital. Brb.

JLM: Alright. See ya soon.

 

 

It took about 3 minutes to arrive the ambulance,the whole path from the national's assembly to the hospital was 10 minutes only. And when the communist arrived near the hospital,he recognised who was there too in his company,although his fast and flexible exercises and doing carefully his work.

 

 

To be continue...


	18. The Madness Ended

When the both politicians met each other outside the hospital,witnessing how one of the nurses was driving the ambulance's bed with Marine's tired and still heart beating body,entering together the both friends,following the doctors and the nurses.

-Jean-Luc,it's such horrible and vicious thing which it has been caused to my wife by that mummy.... Ufffffff,she is so disgusting and unpredictable to cause such huge amount of damage towards my Mommy Marine. She doesn't deserves to be treated as nothing.- Emmanuel was sighing annoyed for what has happened a several minutes ago,walking next to his friend Jean-Luc,his eyes were concetrating towards the ambulance's bed on wheels,which was being controlled by two nurses.

-I understand your pain,bro. Sooner or later this mummy is going to get what she deserves in reality.- Mr.Melenchon patted friendly his friend's shoulder slightly,frowning as always and not smiling really.

After few minutes when they arrived together in the patient's room,where is lying on the bed Marine,taking a rest,one of the doctors shared with the both gentlemen the result of the car's hit in her ankle:

-Gentlemen,i need to tell you something extremely important.- The doctor who was speaking was a man in his late 60s,chubby with beer belly,shaved head,dark brown eyed,pale skin and tall about 5'5,who was quite serious and practical doctor.

-Yes,sir?- The both men asked in one voice the doctor,waiting with impatience especially Mr.Macron for the truth,staring for more than 15 seconds at the doctor's deep brown eyes with pleading and hoping for a hope.

-Your wife is alive still which is the good news...

-Yayyyyyyyy.. My wife is alive,i can't believe that. I hope that won't damage her health condition,at least.- When they learnt in the first moment that Madame Macron is still alive,it caused to the communist and to the French president happiness and joyness like little children with excited and slightly fevered voices.

-But...that doesn't means there aren't bad news,guys.

Suddenly,they started to gaze like serious and neat students at the doctor,being silent and paying attention to every phrase and word of his.

-What are the bad news then,mister doctor?- Monsieur Melenchon asked with thin and unemotional voice's timbre and lowering mildly his head.

-For sadly,Marine is in coma which is going to be one of the most difficult phase in the surviving.

-WHAT?

The both men were surprised especially her husband Emmanuel,whose eyes widened from amusement,which wasn't in the good meaning and not believing on his eyes and shouting,tho.

-How is that possible she to be in coma? My wife? No?

-To be honest,mister President,however your wife is going to be in coma for few days and afterwards she is going to recover. You can stay here the whole day if you wish. What is Your choice,Mister Macron?

-I prefer to stay and watch over my wife with my friend Jean-Luc. I need her and she does needs me. It's completely ugly picture to see when she is being lonely. It's ugly,believe me.

-I believe you,Monsieur Macron. You can stay here. She is going to have a peaceful rest,during her coma. And we are going to notiflicate both of you for the news what is happening with her in the next few hours and days,too.

-Alright,mr.doctor. Thank you for your respect and letting us to see my wife in my friend's company.

-You're welcome. Now i am going to have some work. And i will be right back in the next few hours.

The old doctor left the both politicians,watching over their special person being in coma,lying on the bed with closed eyes,her both hands were touching the middle of the patient's bed. 

It was dead silence in the patient's room,the French president felt tears,running down his handsome and innocent face,getting closer to Marine's bed,approaching his right hand to hers,sitting on the edge of the bed and gazing at her,while his blue eyes were being mildly swollen and reddish. In this second,Jean-Luc came closer to Emmanuel,without sitting next to him- otherwise standing right and hugging friendly his friend warmly and toughly,holding the couple's baby twins who wanted to be with mom and dad.

-It's gonna be alright. Marine is going to be alive from the coma and going to be unsubscribed from the hospital.- Mr.Melenchon's calm and worried voice was sounding like a wise and understanding Chinese old man.

-I hope so. She should be alive. She is strong,i believe in her she can do it.- Mr.Macron's anxious voice's tone was becoming more tenseful and sounding more depressed like it's the end of the world,getting a Handkerchief of his ally for drying his face from the tears.

In this second,the communist gave to him in the hands to hold Marianna and Eddie.

-Thank you for giving me mine children,Jean-Luc. It's so wonderful from you!

-You are welcome! That is why i am next to you and your wife,supporting both of you. You deserve my respect. You are still young and amazing people. I believe in the fate is going to give you and Marine eternal life and the best things which are going to happen to both of you sooner or later.

-I am quite worried for her health condition and for my love of my life. 

-It's gonna be alright,Emmanuel. She is going to recover from the coma.

In this moment,Monsieur Macron leaned his head,a few centimetres away from his wife's face,kissing her tender,perfectly-shaped,dry and hard lips. She didn't opened her eyes even yet. Madame Macron was taking a break,lying still like the Sleeping Beauty.

Jean-Luc did nothing in this moment,standing right and saying nothing as an addition. His green eyes filled with stress and mild depression,anxiety were glued exactly at the couple.

She was wearing this time her patient's light green dress a little over the knees,which is simple one.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment...

 

The same day

Paris,France

6:00pm

The streets

 

 

Madame Trogneux was driving her pink car,heading to her own home which is 40 minutes path to her own house,where she is sharing it with her new boyfriend Arthur and sometimes her children. 

She was making neutral face mimics and not feeling the rage anymore,living inside her soul- she was feeling proud and glorious right now,suddenly when Brigitte heard some kind of police alarms.

She took a look at her car's mirror in the middle,being on red traffic light,waiting for the green,seeing behind her car 2 police cars,being after her. It caused her nervouness and frightence the first time. Afterwards her car began gliding with 60km/h,a little faster than before- she was careful driver,tho.

The police cars were after hers still. When the former high school teacher decided to park her car somewhere she can,relaxing for a while and being sweaty.

In the next following seconds,the both police cars parked behind her pink car,two policemen leaving the 1st one,heading to her car's door,waiting for her response. She opened her car's window,contacing verbally with the both policemen:

-Good day to you,sir.- Her voice's tone was slightly nervous and like she has pride in the same time- two powers fighting for one attitude,making a direct and casual eye contact with them.

-Good day to you too,madame Trogneux.- One of the policemen was in his late 30s,with dark tanned skin color,light blue eyes,shaved head,having tattoos on his both arms with Chinese hieroglyphs,symbolising something interesting and unique. His voice's timbre sounds extremely serious and diligent,smirking in a sign that he is going to learn the truth very soon. While his other colleague was a little bit younger than him with a few more years- around his middle 30s,dark brown haired to the neck,light skin color,green eyes,tall about 5'9,his body structure was absolutely normal and listening to the conversation between Brigitte and the other policeman.

-What do you want now?- Her voice's tone sounded weakly rough and coarsing,with thick voice,making an eye contact with them yet.

-The documents,madame,please.

She tried to find the personal's documents somewhere near to her and finally finding them,giving them to the police. Ms. Trogneux was impatient for that to leave her alone and let her go. The policemen were concetrating on her documents,reading every little detail about her- her driver's liscense,her CV and everything else about her,which is in the file itself.

When finally the older policeman responded to the former high school teacher in indifferent way:

-Here are you the documents,madame.*she took them back to her and listening to the police officer*. According to some witnesses near the National assembly,outside exactly....it happened one accident like it's between a car and pedestrian. The pedestrian is a woman in her late 40s,a politician,with medium blonde hair to the shoulders,gray eyed,holding in her own hands her current husband's baby twins and from her left side,was walking next to her one of the left-wing politicians named Mr.Melenchon. Is that true?

Unfortunately,the tense grew up in higher level with the nervouness and embarrassement itself. Madame Trogneux began blushing more and more like she has done something awful and guilty. The question and the long speech of the older policeman give her double more awkwardness,which it caused her to answer on the question with the truth itself,which is going to be almost impossible. She didn't liked the lies,however she needed to get away with something.

-It's true...generally!- Her answer was extremely direct,honest and in straight text said without doubt. Afterwards,noticing that the both policemen especially the one who is asking the basic questions glared at her in the most malicious way- they can look angry and nasty,but they are calm inside,at least.

-We have noticed that you were about to bluff,madame. But instead of that....you answered us truthfully without to cause any trouble right now. We finally understood what was the lurking secret which it happened almost an hour ago.

-Is that all what you wanted from me?

-Also...as an addition..

-...

-Madame Trogneux,please get off the car.

-What?

-Obey our order or you are going to be arrested and being in the prison cells for the rest of your life.

-Alright,alright. Here we go.

She got off the car,closing behind herself the driver's door,obeying their order and placing her hands in front of her back,they were being handcuffed in this second and they were walking with her towards the police car,taking a seat on the backseats with her handcuffed hands.

The police car began gliding in the early evening streets of Paris,heading to one special place. 

Ms.Trogneux was worried for herself where she is going to be either in prison or somewhere else,to torture her and work for them as a slave. In one moment,it came to her mind- she asked one of the policemen like this way with curiousity,staring at the car's window the current target place.

-Excuse me mister officer?

-Yes,madame?- One of the policemen (the younger one this time) exclaimed casually,completely ignoring any kind of eye contact with their arrested criminal.

-Where are we going? In the police station or in prison?

-Ahahah...it's gonna be surprise.

-What kind of a surprise,sir?- The former high school teacher's curiosity and the will of learning about the nearby objects and subobjects increased rapidly.

-It's not going to be this time in the police station or in prison as usual. It's gonna be...

-Where?

-In the madhouse.

-WHAT? What madhouse,sir?

-Wanna hear the story about the madhouse?

-Yes,of course. I am listening.- Brigitte was behaving like obeying and nice little puppy,who is obeying and listening to his/her master,no matter how strict is he/she and making an eye contact with the younger colleague of the policeman,who was driving the car right now.

-Well...the madhouse is inside exactly of the hospital,where your worst rival is taking a rest,being in coma.. And every person who has a little sign of mental illness,has done something shameful and against the law and has been in the police,or has never been in prison for any kind of a crime,despite the fact they can do such crazy and wacky things to someone else- they are going in the madhouse. The madhouse is a punishment for everyone who have disobeyed to be in prison or the rules themselves,how i mentioned that fact a few seconds ago. 

-Then...how many days am i going to stay in the madhouse by myself all?

-It depends. You can stay either for few hours or one whole day,or in the worst case when it is decided- you can even stay in it for 100 years. I am joking here,yes.

-How large is the madhouse itself? Are there other people and other units except the special one which is for the people who are suffering from high level mental illnes? 

-A few rooms of it are large sized,while there are other ones which are indeedly compact without doubting. It depends in which unit are you going to. You are going to be subscriped in the private one- for more lonely people. There are variety of units,which are leading you what is your level of mental crazeness.

-How the madhouse patients or kidnapped people are being treaten and what kind of food do they eat? Is it a delicious one?

-Ahhaha,don't make me laugh,madame. Of course,there is not any good food in the madhouse. We are feeding our patients with poorer quality food which is painful and cannot stood off food. As a bonus,they are being treaten as either an equal or slaves.

 

After several minutes which they passed quickly,they arrived in the hospital,walking dramatically towards the madhouse's door,being polite and what to see the former high school teacher...

The madhouse....the dark,creepy and eerie atmosphere which was absolutely interesting and secretive in the same time. The loneliness too except the true horror,which begins for Brigitte.

Being lonely,trapped,cold and scared to death by herself,seeing the madhouse with the corrupted and abandoned hall,small yard,a few rooms which are the little kitchen with the mini bedroom with a few ripped sheets of the bed and the bathroom. It looked like exactly like an asylum into her frightened blue eyes.

There were ripped sheets on the floor with blood,it was mildly cold in the madhouse. There were 2 compact teddy bears on the floor,whose eyes were ripped off. There were plenty of destroyed,old and rusty furnitures in every room including as decorative in the yard.

She was shrugging,feeling cold,cletching her teeth and shivering for a little while,afterwards continue her own opportunity - to take a look inside the madhouse what is there.

 

 

Back to Marine's moment...

1st of May,2018

Paris,France

3:00am

The hospital

The patient's room

 

 

Jean-Luc and Emmanuel were together for a while outside,the communist was smoking one cigarrete for 5 minutes,taking a brief break by watching over Madame Macron,who was being in coma yet. The French president was giving some of his love to his children,kissing them,holding them like he is their best father and breastfeeding them from the bottle full of Marine's breast milk.

They haven't peeled any words since few minutes ago.

Suddenly,it became darker inside the hospital.. The Front National's president woke up from the coma in the at least expected moment- she had a wish to go to the WC,cleaning herself. When she was walking slowly in the corridor of the hospital on the 1st floor and she found that 113 room is the WC room. Despite all,she pushed the door and entering somewhere.

It wasn't the toilets....it was the madhouse itself.

She was wearing her white plain patient's slippers with her light green patient's dress with short sleeves and a little over the knees' length. Marine was wearing a broad and wicked smile on her face,althought her gray eyes were radiating the opposite- the innocence and the child itself inside her eyes. Her medium blond hair was mildly messy like a rock star and walking slowly and mildly clumsing,not orientating where she is walking inside the madhouse's hall,with plenty of doors,leading to the kitchen,bedroom,the yard itself.

In the background there were children's laughs,which were filling the ambience with more creepiness,doubt and danger,which is going to be not expected in the correct moment. 

At least,she can see almost anything in front of her slightly tired and beautiful gray eyes. 

Mrs.Macron was walking carefully and paying attention to every step she is taking inside the bughouse. 

Unfortunately,something strange happened...while she decided to move on in the small bedroom,noticing the ripped off bedsheets and the forsaken place,she recognised the fact that there was someone on the second bed- there were 3 beds only in the bedroom. 

The former wife of Emmanuel was sleeping like a dead animal's corpse on the bed,being tired and snoozing uncomfortable and embarrassing. The National Front's president was extremely surprised that she saw Brigitte being the madhouse,where she is right now- her worst rival. 

Marine was taking slow steps and walking slowier,because her ankle and knee are hurting due to the car's crash into it,causing her not only a short lasting coma,also a long-lasting and disturbing pain in the ankle and in the knee area. At least,she can deal with it- she is strong and can prove it.

She said nothing,unless walking towards the other free bed,sitting on the edge of it and watching the peaceful sleep of the former high school teacher. She wasn't brutal,vengeful and vain as her, while from the smallest envy,Madame Trogneux can go crazy and suffer for the rest of her life. 

After a few minutes,the mummy opened her blue eyes,glancing accidently at her worst enemy,who was on the previous bed,sitting on the edge and smiling yet,which was totally repulsive for Ms.Trogneux.

-Ohh...you again?- The former high school teacher exclaimed nervously,glaring at the Front National's leader with a wicked and sinister smirk,sitting in the middle of her bed,covering herself with the ripped off and dirty blanket.

-I accidently arrived here...i just wanted to go to the WC,despite the fact it was dark in the corridor,tho.- Marine began to speak calmly and peacefully with Brigitte,explaining what exaclty has happened,making a clever and tranquil eye contact with the least friendliest person in her whole life.

-Do you think am i going to believe you?

-Don't start the intrigue,please. I don't understand you when i told you what exactly has happened.

-Alright,i am sorry for being such bitch to you. 

Afterwards the both women didn't peeled any word.

 

 

Back to Emmanuel's moment...

 

When the both men were going back to Marine's private patient room,having the thought that she is still in it in the dark and lurking halls of the hospital,they noticed that there was nobody.

Emmanuel was holding his baby twins,feeding them with the mother's milk from the bottle a few minutes ago,kissing them for good night,in a special basket for them. In this second Jean-Luc was quite shocked with his friend,finding out that Madame Macron is gone.

-*gasping heavily and anxious*Where is my wife? Oh no....

-Emmy...i think we should check every room in case if she is hiding somewhere.

-She couldn't recover so that fast from the coma.

-I know,tho. Anyway let's go find her.

The both gentlemen left the patient's room,searching over every room in the hospital and when they saw room number 113,the fate was still deciding who is going to enter through the madhouse's door.

-I am wondering if she is here then...-Monsieur Macron exclaimed worried and wondering what is behind this door,leading to another room where there are many unsolved and apocryphe mysteries,his slightly tired and handsome blue eyes were daydreaming in the lurking darkness of the corridor.

-I don't think it is good idea you to risk. It's better i to risk,entering through this door,Emmanuel.- The communist said with peaceful and friendly voice's tone,his green eyes glancing at the French president,doubting in him to come alive afterwards if it there is something dangerous behind the door.

-But...Jean-Luc....you are leaving me lonely...without support,admiration and even affection.

-Don't worry. I am going to find her in this room and you can stay here,taking care of the twins. I hope she is alright.

-Same for me for her.

In this second,Mr.Melenchon opened the door of room 113,entering through it and what to see....different world than what he has thought.. Not exactly! The bughouse! What a nightmare and sinister place!

During this moment,the French president,the husband of Madame Macron (ex-Le Pen) was with his twins,taking care of them and sitting one of the chairs in the hall,near the door and waiting patiently.

Monsieur Melenchon with every step which he was taking inside the madhouse,was doubting him,suddenly when he heard from somewhere women's voice,coming from the bedroom.

-Who could be?- he was wondering,whispering to himself silently and being absolutely careful and concetrating,while still in the background were playing little children's creepy laughs.

He was walking,reaching to the abandoned bedroom and arriving in the right time,seeing the both worst enemies to each other Brigitte and Marine speaking like they are neutral,he was wondering what was going on and why they aren't hostile to each other. He interrupted the both ladies:

-Hello ladies.- He greeted with sarcasm the former high school teacher and greeted politely and gently Mrs.Macron with a bright smile on his face,approaching in the bedroom,sitting next to his long-time best friend.

-Oh hi,Jean-Luc. How nice to see you again my buddy!- The Front National's president greeted him politely,hugging like friends and patting each other's backs weakly,laughing together and glancing at each other for a while.

-What hello,you sick communist? You have been on alchohol,according to my logic,right?- Madame Trogneux was glaring at both of them,showing her darker side in the worst way,frowning,her body was shivering of wrath and grudges,which she was holding yet. Her voice's timbre was quite unpleasant and rebellious.

-Oh no...no..you have guessed wrong,mummy. You know that it's not my type of argument to argue with people under my dignity and level,right? That is you.

-Well...Jean-Luc and you Brigitte please be quiet and rather than to have peaceful early morning...now you do ruin the cult especially you Brigitte. What a shame!

In this minute,the both politicians left the bedroom,ignoring the threats and the rude language of the former high school teacher,who prefered to stay in the warm bed under the pleasant and sacred blanket rather than to get off the bed and stalk the National Front's president with the communist.

Marine and Jean-Luc were walking together to the kitchen and checking every detail of every furniture,checking what's inside the old,rusty,dirty and cracked fridge,which it had inside blood,cockroaches,fermented blue cheese which it has generally disgusting and stinky smell with other disturbing and repulsive stuff around the kitchen.

The wooden chairs were the only furnitures in the forsaken kitchen,which weren't broken,while the huge wooden table was half broken like someone has broken it with karate's chopstick.

-Ughh,that mummy,born from the sand....couldn't stop with her own pretentions about something and being such manipulator.- Madame Macron was communicating verbally with her long-time best friend,being slightly nervous and outraged due to the stress which she is experiencing,sitting both together on the wooden chairs,taking a short break and gazing at each other's eyes sensibly.

-Her nature is like that,Marine. Trust me,there are much worse than her.-Monsieur Melenchon defended his thesis wisely and understanding and respecting his friend's situation.

-I have never seen such people from more than 20 years. Believe me,most people can't be such capricious and misunderstanding like her. I understand that she used to be young,attractive,stepping on her feet yet and after her 60s going crazy for a worldwide like the world is she,apparently.

-Anyway,how did you got here? Between,i am curious.

-Well,i woke up suddenly in the least expected moment from the coma,which it amused me. I really wanted to find the WC,despite the fact it was completely dark in the whole hall and i wasn't orientating right and obviously room number 113 caught my eye and i thought it was the bathroom...and what it was...the madhouse itself.

-WoW! Unbelievable! It's quite confusing how you get here,at least.

-I agree with you basically on everything.

Suddenly Madame Macron began shivering from coldness and Jean-Luc put on his jacket on her shoulders,hugging her friendly and she thanked to him for being such gentleman to her,despite the fact she doesn't wants him as more than a friend.

-But Jean-Luc...don't you have some cold?

-No,no,no. You are totally wrong here. I am very well like that with my own shirt.

-Alright,alright. I am sorry.

-It's OK everything.

Unfortunately,during their friendly talk,Brigitte got up from the bed,heading to the kitchen,hearing their laughs and conversation,starting to argue with the communist.

-How do you think you are going to be interesting with those laughs and stupid stuff,which is coming from your mouth?- Madame Trogneux began attacking her worst rival's friend,glaring at them especially her current target,frowning and being tired,yawning too.

-Let's not argue,Brigitte. It's pointless and making no sense.- The communist defended himself with his voice's tone,which was radiating serenity and strength in his words and phrases.

-*was about to spit on the both in the nastiest way* You both pieces of garbage!

By this second,the former high school teacher left the kitchen disappointed,going back to sleep under the warm and safe blanket.

The both politicians planned together what they are going to do afterwards. Their eyelids were weakly heavy,making them to being sleepy easier and yawning more.

They didn't want to be here,so they stood off the wooden chairs,continuing their way and heading to the entrance door of the madhouse,which it was heavy as a rock.

Marine and Jean-Luc were pulling together the handle of the door with all of their might,without giving up that easily. 

Suddenly Monsieur Macron heard some kind of strange noices especially of opening one old door,which is completely useless,standing off the chair,waiting impatiently for his wife and his friend,giving him a sign of awareness.

When the door was opening slightly and slightly with more strength every time,the both politicians quit the madhouse,being safer again.

In this moment,Marine saw her husband,being finally satisfied and hugging him,wrapping his both hands around his upper back and afterwards around his waist,while his both hands were wrapped around her waist,hugging tightly like there is no tomorrow,being excited like little and joyful children,kissing each other's lips lusciously,sweetly and divinely like they are in the holy and pink heavens of their real love. 

-I missed you so much,honey! It was like centuries i haven't seen you!- Emmanuel screamed of happiness and fevering,thanks to the fact that he is encountering his wife again and experiencing something beautiful together.

-Oh my baby boy, i have missed you very much! It was huge pain to be without you.- The National Front's leader's answer was direct,brutally honest and sensually sounding in the same time,while smiling broadly and sincerely,gazing at his innocent,handsome and amazing blue eyes like she is staring right at his soul.

-How are you now?- They began the 3 together walking to the patient's room back,Marine was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep.

-I am feeling much better when i am with you,my love of my life! 

-Same for me! I was wondering where have you been gone in those late hours.

-Don't worry,Emmy! She is safe right now.

-How the things passed....in that crazy house?

-Long story,sweetie. *she began telling him detailed what has happened actually for more than straight 5-10 minutes.*

-Woow...wooow...just because of one WC,you entered in the madhouse?

-It was a huge mistake of mine,Emmy my love.

-It's OK everything,to be honest.

 

In the next few minutes....

Mrs.Macron was lying on her patient's bed,staring at her friend and husband with sweet and adorable look on her face,giving the cardigan of the communist,closing her own pretty and awesome looking gray eyes,when in this second her husband told her good night in the same time with his ally Mr.Melenchon.

After a few seconds,she felt a kiss on her lips...it was from Emmanuel. She was enjoying with every second,minute,hour and even a year with decade and century.

They were hugging each other for good night too except feeling each other's embraces,caresses,touches and love.

In this second,Monsieur Melenchon fell asleep on the chair. 

-Good night my love and have lovely dreams! I do love you forever until my last heart beat!

-Good night to you too,my little Macron! You are everything for me! 

In the next following minutes,the Front National's leader closed her preciously adorable eyes immediately,when in this second the French president decided to sleep,next to his own wife and cuddling her during their sleep,despite the fact that the bed isn't huge.Emmanuel and Marine were holding together their own children- Marianna being in her mother's hands,while Eddie in his father's hands. 

 

 

To be continue...


	19. The Love Is Love The End Of The Life

Hours later...

1st of May,2018

Paris,France

9:00am

The hospital

The patient's room

 

The both married partners were sleeping still,while the communist was awake since 5 minutes,rubbing his slightly tired and sleepy eyes,yawning silently and putting his hand behind his mouth,being polite.

In the next few minutes,there was a knock on the door. Mr.Melenchon decided to check who is it,in spite of the sleeping couple,who haven't been awake since they got in the bed in 3-4am the last night.

After locking the door and opening it,there was the old doctor who has remembered its appearance and attitude yesterday. The doctor entered and the both old men began speaking to each other:

-Do you know Madame Le Pen's condition yet?- The communist asked simply the question,being anxious for his friend,making a direct and brief eye contact with the old doctor.

-Let me check her,first of all,sir.- The doctor's respond was quite unemotional and dry,approaching to the couple,who were sleeping together on one tiny patient's bed.

He supervised the patients,poking mildly the Front National's leader in sign to wake up,then she began rubbing her eyes,yawning and her husband did the same too,waking up in the same time.

-Are you alright,Madame Le Pen?

-*she caughed for just a few seconds,opening her weakly exhausted and sleepy and magnificent gray eyes,smiling*Yes,i am. I am feeling much better.

During the supervision over the victim who has fallen in the coma,the both men began speaking to each other for a while in this second:

-How is she right now?- Monsieur Melenchon asked curiously,gazing at his friend's wonderful and amazing blue eyes,smiling like a total emo.

-My wife is feeling much better according to her words. The coma has been defeated finally. The victory is our and hers too!- Emmanuel exclaimed gently with his masculine and sweet voice,glancing at his buddy,smiling broadly from happiness that his wife is going to be unsubscribed from the hospital in the next few minutes.

-Yessssss! But first of all,she should dress up herself.

-Yes,she is going to.

After the doctor's conversation with Marine,the doctor announced to the gentlemen and her too that they can finally go home and she is officialy unsubscribed from the hospital healthy and safe. In this moment,she took her both twins from her husband's hands,so that she to see her lovely twins,giving to them some of her love,holding them tightly in her soft and warm hands and hugging them,kissing their cheeks and foreheads.

-Good morning,my babe!

-Good morning,sunshine! I am very happy for that you are feeling much better than before. We are glorious!

-Indeedly,yes,sweetie! I am very happy for that i have recovered from that vain coma which it caused me so trauma. - Madame Macron was sounding constatly happy and feeling the love,from her husband,giving each other morning kiss,gazing at each other's eyes,like they are staring at each other's souls,their kisses were passionate,erotical and beautiful as always as their realistic love,which was burning in the ashes of their pink,real love which is a model to the other couples who are boyfriend and girlfriend to each other being married. Their morning was brightful,optimistic and radiant exactly as the sacred and light heavens.

-Anyway,we are going to be in home our Elysee's palace and spend together more time,my dear. 

-Yeah,i can't wait to get out of this stinky hospital and get in our honored and awesome home.

She was getting up from the bed,telling to her friend to leave the room so that she to put the clothes on,with which she was a day ago,during the accident itself.

It took her to put on herself the clothes,jewelery and the shoes for about 3-5 minutes maximun. Her husband Emmanuel was watching her while dressing up with passion in his eyes,which were burning in the flames of lust.

When she was prepared,the couple decided to leave the patient's room,walking together with Jean-Luc in the hall and the same doctor encountered them once again,warning the Front National's president for the car's accident yesterday:

-Madame Macron,i want to warn you if you don't mind,please.- The old doctor smiled,being totally and deadly serious and smart in his words,glancing at her divine gray eyes,which were shining like the stars in the night sky.

-I don't mind,of course,sir.- She responded with firm voice's tone,listening to the doctor and making a brief eye contact with him.

-Your right ankle and right knee are going to be not much immobiled for the next 1 month average. And you can move your left one more. I know it can sound like you are half disabled person.

-I understand you,sir. Anyway,i am thankful for your warning to me. Also have a nice day.

-Have a nice day,guys!

In this second,the 3 politicans left the hospital,taking a taxi from the closest points of the hospital. They got together in the taxi car- Jean-Luc was sitting next to the driver,while the couple on the backseats.

Mr.Melenchon was doing nothing,while Emmanuel and Marine were spending their time with their children,talking to them and behaving them. One of their hands were supporting the baby's basket with the twins,while their other free hands were holding each other,their fingers passaging for each finger tough. 

The communist's apartment was closer- 10 minutes away from the hospital. When he saw that he is near his own home,Jean-Luc told to the taxi driver to stop here the car,paying for himself the driving and leaving the taxi car,greeting the both married partners with ''bye''. They did the same too. 

Afterwards,the driver continued this way to drop the couple near the Elysee's palace. It took 15 more minutes for them.

 

 

A few hours later...

The same day

Paris,France

4:30pm

The Elysee's palace

The president's cabinet

 

The both married to each other politicians have eaten a little bit since the beginning of the day. At least,Mrs.Macron was breastfeeding on every 4-5 hours Marianna and Eddie. They were wearing their formal clothes yet.

Now the baby twins were having an afternoon sleeping,while their parents were filling together documents and distracting themselves in the most moments,procrastinating. They had 6 more documents to fill and sign. They have passed 4 out of them. 

Unfortunately,they had any thought,spinning around their head especially Marine,despite the fact she has to finish with her own papers until the early morning of 2nd of May.

-Sweetie,i have really interesting idea about something.- The National Front's president exclaimed sensually and wondering in the same time,making a seductive eye contact towards her husband,smiling widely and holding in her right hand her pen still.

-What is it,darling?- His question sounded flirty,smiling amorously and gazing at his wife's pretty gray eyes,leaving his pen on the desk.

-I have thought about something which can be likeable from our supporters.

-Like what?

-If we create a song together,to sing it as a band or duet?

-What an awesome and creative idea,baby! I would prefer duet- you know we are unstoppable and strong couple together no matter how the others are seeing us in the reality. The haters gonna hate forever.

-You are indeedly right here and i couldn't disagree with you. We are strong,loving,caring and genuine couple. So we are not interested in other's hate towards us. I am wondering what kind of songs we are going to sing together- just you and me,sweetheart.

-I have always thought about that if we sing romantic songs or balads together about our love and other kind of songs,which are going to be rated from the audience on high rank. We can sing together all kind of genres,however cardinally romantic,balads,rock,rap/hip-hop,metal and pop. 

-I love your upcoming ideas,my little Macron. I think if we sing together rock and romantic songs and from time to time pop,are they going to dominate as genres?

-So...yes. Great taste,actually!

-Have you ever planned about our first song which is going to be sang by us?- Madame Macron was wondering,by being curious and staring at her husband's galactic and magnetic blue eyes,leaving her pen on the desk,next to his pen and playing for a while with the nearest blond lock of her hair.

-*Emmanuel was smiling yet,giving the best plans for their future songs which are going to be sing one day on stage of a congress in front of the whole French citizens or somewhere else,staring at Marine's charismatic gray eyes,which are like a magnet.* Like The love is in the air which is romantic song,while the venomic haters which is going to be rap mixed with rock?

-Those ideas for songs....are so amazing. First of all,have we planned their text yet or we are still thinking about the lyrics itself?

-They are currently in progress. I think in the weekends or when we have more free time,we can spend some of our time,writing the lyrics of the both songs.

-I adore it! Have you ever planned where are we going to sing them together in duet?

-I have planned somewhere...but it's going to be secret until the song's text is being planned and written on sheet of paper.

-Alright. 

In this second,Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron were approaching their faces,against each other and a few centimetres difference,moving from her chair sitting right on his lap,their wet,fervent and hard lips apparently crashed into each other's lips,pouring out themselves with a lot of sensual and erotical kisses,which were irresistible. This time her both hands were touching the back of his head,while his hands were wrapped around her waist,squeezing with his whole strength and their eyes were closed. Then,they opened their eyes by a little bit with every second,gazing at each other's eyes like they are staring right at their own souls.

-I love you so much my amour until our last breath!- His low,lovely and gentle's voice's timbre was quite fevering for her,hearing it every time.

-I love you very much my hero and everything for me until our last heart beat!

Their hearts were beating as fast as the bullet's speed,like they have stopped the time with their own spiritual stares,kisses,caresses and true love.

Suddenly,during their romantical kisses,caresses and hugs,something interrupted their company. It was heard a knock on the door of the property of the couple.

-I am going to be right back,sweetie.- Mrs.Macron's answer was direct and quick,standing off his lap,heading to the room,unlocking and one of the guardians of the Elysee's palace was standing exactly on the door of the couple's privacy,standing right and like a true trooper,making neutral and indifferent faces to her:

-Hello Madame Prime Minister and First Lady!

-Hello sir! What brings you here on light day?

-We have amazing news for you and your husband. They are going to surprise both of you.

-Oh really? Let's hear them.

-There is going to be a prom in the Elysee's palace on 30th of September this year. Are you going to accept the invitation?

-Of course,yes. My husband is always being with me. We are accepting.

-Excellent! That is why i am here and have a nice day,madame Macron and monsieur Macron!

-Thank you and to you too,sir.

The both married partners greeted politely the guardian,afterwards the door being locked and Marine joining in Emmanuel's lap again,spending time together.

 

 

Back to Brigitte's moment...

The same day

11:30pm

Paris,France

The hospital

The madhouse

 

 

Brigitte was lonely,being tortured by the coldness,the darkness and the loneliness themselves in one simple combination. She was eating from the old and stinky food from the kitchen of the madhouse,which wasn't the perfect one. It was like hobo's asylum with the worst food and the worst conditions for living.

In this second,she was hugging by herself under the only warmest item and place in this bedroom of the madhouse- the thick,old and sensible blanket,which was covering from the shoulders to the feet- it was good length enough,tho. 

She was mumbling silently on every 4-5 hours,having capricious and pretentions about the condition,due to her skinny builded body,which wasn't helpful to her to resist herself from the coldness and unfriendly conditions,which can damage her health condition and cause her from the slightiest dangerous to the most dangerous sickness in her whole life. 

Madame Trogneux was clearing herself in the small yard of the madhouse. She was being tortured in the worst way and being lonely.

When she was with her opened eyes yet and daydreaming about something she was thinking in this way:

''If Madame Le Pen was my friend...what would happen really,despite the fact she has taken Emmanuel from me and he has dumped me for her?''

''What would be my life if i were dead?''

''What if i were understanding better her rather than to hate her?''

 

There were variety of thoughts,circling around her head,thinking about them for more than 15 minutes,without taking a pause even. She could never imagine herself being ally with her worst rival- Marine Le Pen- even with her ex-husband Emmanuel.

She was thinking about everything which would never happen to the end of her life. Also as an addition,Ms.Trogneux was thinking about her boyfriend Arthur. 

She has never felt guilty for anything- neither for calling on bad names her worst enemy,nor for the accident a day ago.

Otherwise,it brang her more pride and being vainer. She was thinking besides about her suicide or death,if it happens sooner or later,what would really happen- are there going to be some people on her funeral,respecting her or disrespecting her in the worst and most repulsive way. That was another question,tho!

There were still heard childish wicked and creepy laughs in the background,which were doubting her and filling the atmosphere with more sinister background and foreground,causing nightmares and insomnia to the nearby people especially to Brigitte.

Anyway,she carried on with the life,living it in the miserable and poor conditions of the bughouse.

 

 

Back to the couple's moment...

 

A several weeks and months later...

29th of September,2018

Paris,France

10:45pm

The Elysee's palace

The bedroom

 

The couple decided to go to bed a little bit earlier,because they are going to have grand day tomorrow- the prom in 11:00pm tonight. The Front National's president was pregnant in the 5th month. Her pregnant belly was bigger than before and adding extra few pounds to her weight. She couldn't move quicker,watch and witnessing something horrible and disturbing in the same time.

They were lying in their king-sized bed,wearing their underwear bottoms only- nothing more.

Marianna and Eddie were breastfed already since a few minutes ago,sleeping deeply.

Anyway,the couple decided to take a look at their fan messages on their phones,with turned on wi-fi. 

They were getting hundreds of emails per day including fans too. They were cheerful thanks to those messages,which were bringing frankly and beautiful smiles on their fresh,still young and smooth faces.

During checking their fan emails,unfortunately something grabbed the French president's eye- he had an email from one girl who is 17-years old,coming from foreign country.

Emmanuel was curious to every edge,while one of his hands was wrapped around his wife's shoulder and in the same time holding with his other one the Iphone,smiling broadly and his eyes' pupils widened.

The sad thing about that is...they haven't checked their fan emails since a week ago. It's not just because they are getting fed up with that to read your fan's email. The real reason is that they are busy and they can barely answer anyone. 

The fan email from the questioning girl was written in this way:

 

From:Unknown

To: Emmanuel Macron

 

Hello Mister President!

 

I am one of Your big fan and supporter of you and Marine Le Pen (Your wife). I am 17-years old Bulgarian and my name is Alexandra! I have always wanted to meet both of you together in one place. I support your wife more as politician,in spite of that i do respect You Monsieur Macron as many roles such as father,grand-father,politician and man. You are charismatic,handsome,intelligent,attractive,sympathetic,erudite and magnetic man,who can achieve a lot via his intelligence and class. You and Your wife are amazing,great and wonderful people! I am very glad that one of my wishes came true- it is that You Mr.Macron and Madame Macron (ex-Le Pen) are being together as a real couple- marrying each other and having almost 3 children together. Every time i hear about either both of you on the news,it brings me a constant and placid smile on my face,making my day much better. You and Marine are my sunrays in the daylight and during the sunrise itself,my suns,my stars,which are glowing in the nightly beautiful sky,my moons,which are dropping the magnificent and flawless moonlight. With other said you are the best couple of France and in the whole country and everywhere,a true model couple,which is giving good examples to every dating or married couple! Despite the fact it can sound outrageous and ridicilous,Mister President. What can you say about meeting together one day or soon or to make a special fan meeting or private fan meeting between me,you and your amazing wife? What is your opinion? 

Anyway thank you for Your attention,Mr.Macron!

Greetings,hugs and kisses from your biggest fan :)

 

Alexandra''

 

 

After the French president Monsieur Macron has readen every word,every phrase and every paragraph from the fan email from his keen fan,it brang him automatic smile on his young,optimistic and handsome face. He would meet every fan and support with a smile and friendly attitude with enormous pleasure,of course.

When Mrs.Macron took a short look at her partner,noticing the fact that he is smiling sincerely,it brang her one question,coming to her mind to ask him:

-What's up,sweetie?- She asked him sensually,approaching her head to his ear,whispering in sexy way and closing her eyes,placing her phone on her lap and wrapping her both hands around his soft and masculine shoulders,massaging them.

-I have one exicting fan mail by one foreign girl,coming from another country.- His response was straight and exactly laconic,without being detailed and rolling his eyes,gazing at her in lovely and sweet way.

-Can i take a look at her message to you,please?

-Of course,yes.

 

He approached his phone to her so that she to concetrate,reading the text.

After few minutes of reading the whole message, they began discussing together the fan email:

-WoW! WoW! I am amused!

-I know it left you speechless,but at least it satisfied you that your husband. Also our couple's rating is very high,which is quite surprising and in the same time little odd.

-Why to be odd,my little Macron?- She asked sincerely the question,while he was paying attention to every word of hers,staring at each other's eyes and feeling his shoulders being massaged in the most lovely way.

-It's....because.. I can't say it.

-It's fine everything. I think it's being a little bit odd,because we achieved many supporters of me and you as a couple together in just a short time- from the beginning of 2017 until the end of 2017- we were like breaking the records themselves.

-It's generally true your opinion,to be honest. According to me,most people didn't saw any kind of future between you and Brigitte. She is completely useless. The good thing is that you have forgotten about her and got rid out of her a long time ago.

-Yes,it was the biggest and the stupidest mistake in my entire life- to marry a teacher with 24-25 years older than me.

-Indeedly! Also i am extremely impatient for the tomorrow's prom to dance on slow and sensual songs together,wearing glamorous and gorgeous formal clothes like we are in fairy tale. 

-Yeah. Same for me! Wait a second...- Unfortunately Emmanuel was about to continue his sentence when in this moment the National Front's leader interrupted him for a while.

-What is it,darling?

-I have thought about our twins...what they are going to do on the prom or when either of us is gone a while.

-They can be either being taken care by babysitter or you prefer they to be with us,during the prom night?

\- I prefer the second choice- anyway our children deserve our love,affection and attention in the same time.

-Also i can praise that our children began speaking a little more than the expected. I expect from them they to be briliant and genius ones.

-*Marine and Emmanuel were smiling to each other,staring at each other's mildly tired and sleepy eyes and enjoying each other's company.As an answer of Emmanuel brang the amorous tension and being laconic as always.* Indeedly,i agree with you. Anyway when do you think we are going to sing our duet song together?

-I have always thought about the fan's meeting with that questioning girl and the other fans if they are being in alliance all together,our shippers and our supporters.- Madame Macron's answer was constantly what does she thinks really and sharing her views,sounding normal and cheerful in the same time,yawning for a moment.

-Have we ever planned when it's going to be the fan's meeting?

-I think in the weekends of October. Around between the middle and the end of October. What can you say?

-It's awesome idea. I do agree with you and respect your opinion,tho. Like 20th of October as a date of the fan meeting,right?

-Yes. Here in Paris and near in the Elysee's palace,right?

-Yes,indeedly yes. 

In this second,the French president decided to reply to his fangirl's message,thanking to her for the support,respect and attention and everything else,telling her when it's going to be the fan meeting so that she can achieve finally her miracle- to meet MaPen together on live and wracking them with variety and a lot of questions.

Afterwards,he decided to turn off the wi-fi on his phone and Marine did the same too,placing their Iphones on the night tables,turning off the night lamps and lying against each other. Their faces,emotions and feelings can tell everything to everyone. 

They hugged each other tightly,marvelous and like a dream which it came true finally,kissing each other for ''good night'',their faces against each other,feeling each other's warm and pleasant breath. 

 

 

The next day...

30th of September,2018

Paris,France

9:30pm

The Elysee's palace

The dressing room

 

The both married partners are preparing for the prom yet.

On the prom,the prime minister is going to wear long navy blue dress without sleeves,her pregnant belly outlining,in spite of it's beautiful and little weird in the same time,wearing jewelery and a little bit make-up such as eyeshadow and mild lipstick on her mouth.

Her husband Monsiuer Macron was wearing white with blue tuxedo,official deep gray trousers and a red tie. They hadn't a lot of time except to prepare themselves in the followng few minutes.

Their twins were breastfed a few hours ago and not being hungry,sleeping peacefully like little bunnies in their own baby beds.

Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron were completely excited and impatient for the prom which is going to start in the next less than 30 minutes.

-Baby,do you know that we are going to dance together,drink a classical and national red wine and have fun on the prom night?- The sensual voice of the French president was generally satisfying mentally his wife and spiritually in the same time,making a direct and long-lasting eye contact with her,feeling exhausted.

 

-Yes,of course,my little Emmy! I couldn't take that pain anymore- to wait so much about one prom.- Marine's respond was quick,brutally honest and charming,expressing freely her opinion.

-There are only 30 more minutes. We can do anything together - a little less sensible as Mr.Trump.

 

 

To be continue...


	20. The 2nd Birth Of The Couple (Final Chapter)

-For example what we can do for those following 30 minutes before the prom itself?-Madame Macron was sitting on the chair behind the mirror,taking a short break for the next few hours which she is going to experience in dances,drinking wine,communication and other stuff.

-Well.*Emmanuel's sensual and flirty voice's tone exclaiming in silent way,placing his hands on her bare back (her long,elegant and wonderful navy blue dress was with bare back and without sleeves like she is a true Hollywood star;having on her feet 3 inched black high heels),gazing at the mirror* I think you are going to relax like this way.

The French president began massaging her upper back with the shoulders slowly,romantically and amorously,while standing in front of her and she had closed her beautiful and magnetic gray eyes,feeling the spiritual orgasm,relaxing and feeling the pleasure itself.

After a few minutes,he leaned his head towards her neck,biting it with his sharp and still firm teeth,biting it and licking it slowly like an ice-cream and it gave her a few moans. She needed something wrapped around her eyes,covering her closed eyes like they are in 50 shades of Gray and doing erotical stuff together.

His palms were warm and giving positive energy,which is distributing everywhere especially to his wife and influencing her in the good meaning.

Despite the fact,she is pregnant in the 5th month,therefore she enjoys every delicate and melodic touch of his fingers,massaging and rubbing her smooth skin on her back,bringing her a sex appealing smile which is impossible to resist and reject.

Then,she turned her head against his head,facing him and they began kissing passionately and delectably,feeling each other's tongues slowly dragging the upper and the lower lip and in their mouth,iniating a deep and flawless French kiss like their dreams came true finally.

Those kisses,caresses and touches were sending sweet and beautous shivers down their spines and bodies,feeling orgasming,in spite of they shouldn't behave inappropiate in front of more than 100 people.

Monsieur Macron was massaging and kissing together with their wet,fixedly and perfectly-shaped lips in the same time,driving them crazy with every second..

 

 

31 minutes later...

The same day

Paris,France

10:01pm

The Elysee's palace

The hall

 

 

The couple have late with only one minute for the prom,because of their kisses and caresses which they have done to each other on the mirror in the dressing room.

They were trotting up slightly faster so that to reach on time and when they found the guest's room where there are hundreds of people communicating with each other,drinking,eating and doing their own stuff,they arrived a bit later with 1-2 minutes after 10pm. 

At least it is better to be late with few seconds or 1-2 minutes only rather than whole hour,which is scandalous.

There were a lot of guests,including a few Canadian too.

In the corner of the guest room,where is the lonely company (not exactly the outsiders) with wide table and 5 seats,there were sitting Jean-Luc,Benoit and François lonely,talking about random stuff especially this time for unicorns,which was quite ridicilous for men in the middle age to comment on something for little children and teenagers.

Also Mr.Hollande was in the guest's room,talking with Mr.Sarkozy about their personal lives.

When Madame Macron and Monsieur Macron entered in the guest's room,they didn't know where they shall go. When the both former French presidents noticed the older woman of the current French president who is wit 9 yers older than Emmanuel himself,they began staring at Madame Macron (ex Le Pen) astonished for longer than 30 minutes,glueing their eyes,without to glance somewhere.

Every guest was wearing formal clothes like official suits/costumes and outfits.

François was wearing dark gray costume with black official shoes,with a red tie, while his former colleague was wearing dark blue suit with black tie and black shoes.

There were guardians in the guest room in a case if there is an accident or something violating the rules.

The couple were holding each other's hands,smiling awkwardly and being slightly nervous together while being around hundreds of people,who were staring at them or/and paying any type of attention to them except the former colleagues of Emmanuel- Nicolas and François.

The both began whispering,discussing together the young married couple:

-Hey,this woman should be known for me.- Monsieur Hollande exclaimed silently,while his brown eyes were gazing exactly puzzled at the beautiful blondie,who hasn't noticed the fact that she is being watched by someone. 

-Yes,it's Marine Le Pen.- Mr.Sarkozy answered to his buddy and glancing at the couple,while he was holding his wine glass and drinking from the best French white wine and drinking a few sips on every 15-25 minutes,raising an eyebrow.

-Well,she is not Le Pen anymore. She is with the family name Macron already.

-Since when?- The former French president asked confused,frowning and being curious.

-They actually married each other when Emmanuel won the elections.- Monsieur Sarkozy mildly smirked and sounded completely calm in his words.

-That is....Hey,she is part of the Macaroni family then.

-Ahahahaha.

The both former French presidents began bursting in laughing out loud,when Mrs.Macron and Mr.Macron noticed that they were laughing,looking at them perplexed and continuing their own way,although they didn't hear everything from their conversation,heading to their former presidential candidates rivals,who were sitting in the edge of the guest room.

When Marine and Emmanuel were close to their table,they asked together can they join them and they accepted with huge pleasure,of course.

Jean-Luc was sitting next to Benoit,while Mr.Fillon against Mr.Hamon.

There were 2 more free seats. Madame Macron decided to sit against Monsieur Melenchon,while her husband next to her.

-Hello old friends. How are you doing?- the whole company were smiling,the married couple put some wine in their own empty wine glasses a little bit French red wine with high quality,being cheerful.

-Hi Jean-Luc,Benoit and François. We are alright with my wife. How about you?- The prime minister and the current French president had put in their wine glasses some wine already,smiling widely,making a direct eye contact with their allies and behaving mildly slimy.

-We are fine with our company,telling each other jokes and laughing without any logical reason.(François's answer)

While the gentlemen were hanging out,the prime minister Marine was touching gently her pregnant belly in the 5th month,petting it from all sides and closing slightly her stunning gray eyes,smiling.

During that second,the communist glance at her,afterwards began staring at his long-time best friend,smiling broadly:

-How is your pregnant belly,Marine?

-It's alright my baby,living in mommy's belly.- She sounded in her respond quite sweet with her thin voice this time,gazing at him,listening to the men how they were communicating each other in savage way,despite the fact Emmanuel was touching gently from all sides her beautiful pregnant belly,smiling and whispering to his wife:

-Mmmmm...i am wondering about our future baby's gender.- Emmanuel's voice tone sounded quite seductive,while whispering,closing his marvelous and big blue eyes.

-Do you think it is going to be a girl?

-According to me either a girl or boy,but i think it's going to be a boy. How about you,honey?

-In my opinion,a girl. I have always wanted to have 2 girls and 1 boy as my children- it's just a miracle.

-Yes,it is. It doesn't matter the baby's gender,it matters that we are going to love it forever and sacrifice everything so that our children to be happy and glad with what they do have.

-It's basically true! I cannot exaggerate about it. And it is the same way for me.

Unfortunately,due to Madame Macron's distracting,she sat in her husband's lap,hugging each other tightly,warmly and they can feel their hearts,pressed to each other's chests. They began blushing,in spite of they are not alone.

After 30 minutes of boredom,finally the guest's room's background music changed into something magnificent and incredible especially for the people who are in love,being together as partners/lovers/wife and husband.

Monsieur Hamon was hiding secretly behind his back a red rose,which is going to be given to his special amour- Jean-Luc.

When there were playing balads and romantical songs in the whole guestroom,the communist decided to stood off his place,going in the center of the room,standing nervously and afterwards,the socialist Benoit was hiding behind his back the rose,approaching Jean-Luc,whispering to him ''Jean-Luc,my senpai'' and he turned his head,facing the cute and optimistic Mr.Hamon,smiling and blushing in the same time,when in front of his eyes he is witnessing something wonderful and unique- to have a rose,holding in his soft and masculine hands,feeling the warmness of the fluttering and mysterious love passion between him and the younger socialist.

-But...Ohh....Benny,is that really for me?

-Yes,it is for you,of course....my amour.- The optimistic socialist's smile widened more,his blue and childish eyes were brighting like diamonds to his beloved Monsieur Melenchon. His emo face turned into cheerful and satisfied one in just few seconds,without doubt.

-Awwwwwww....my baby Benny. You are so adorable!- The communist began shivering of sweetness and jiggling like an innocent boy,blushing even more and his voice's tone was quite cute and emotional rather than with dry accent.

-Can i dance with you?- Monsieur Hamon gave his hand to his new love of his life- Jean-Luc,when in this second the rebellious politician was biting the middle of the rose's stem and began dancing together romantical and slow dances together.

When there were many couples dancing in the middle of the guest room,Marine placed her right hand on her husband's left lap,massaging gently and leaning her head on his wide and masculine shoulder,feeling safer with her little Macron.

-*Unfortunately,she whispers seductively to him,rolling her eyes towards him and gazing at his galactic and youthful blue eyes,smirking* Babe,what would you say about one dance together?

Those words sounded to him deadly serious,not letting him to reject her lovely request to dance together,smiling broadly and sweetly.

-Of course,darling! I am never going to reject anything from you. 

They stood off their seats,walking a few metres away from their company and began dancing slowly rhythmic and amorous dances,feeling like the whole world is watching them and they are a special historical event,which it happened today.

When the both Macrons were dancing,the both former French presidents were sitting in the left corner of the guest's room,on their own table and talking together about random stuff.

During their discussion,something wacky happened...Mr.Hollande's eyes were rushing to watch Emmanuel and Marine dancing together,which was extremely eye catching and pleasing to the eye,bringing him a smirk.

-Hey François,why you gaze at...the young people like an imbecile?- Nicolas was wondering,asking his friend in suspicious way and looking at him strangely like he is not totally innocent.

-Just look at that lady...Madame Le Pen.

-She is not Le Pen anymore- her family name is Macron once again to repeat. Wanna me to repeat it once more time for you?

-Uhhh...

-M-A-C-R-O-N. MACRON! Did you understood me?

-She has good-looking waist outlined in that navy blue dress,tho.

-I don't think you understood me,François.- Monsieur Sarkozy faced palmed and being ashamed of that his buddy doesn't even pays any attention to his words.

-Judging by her waist ratio,she is perfectly-shaped. I am happy for that this lad Emmanuel is in love with her.

-I told you that a little before they are married to each other,idiot.

-Yes,but i thought the first time that...she is his lover for one night only and afterwards to dump her.

-Ohhhhh...you are making me to explode from your nonsence,François. Grow up!

In this second,Monsieur Hollande ignored his ally,contuning to glue his brown eyes into the French president dancing with the first lady and the prime minister in the same time of France.

-My little Emmanuel sweetie.- She whispered confidently,flirting with her own husband and enjoying with huge pleasure dancing with her love of her life with closed eyes,despite the fact that she is pregnant in the 5th month,which is not really that easy.

-Yes,darling?

-You are wonderful in the dancing.

-Oh...really?

-Yes,i do really mean that,baby.

-Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me. I adore your dancing moves especially when it's joint a word for slow ones,which are bringing you in a shape.

-Thanks. Your preference choice is slower and quicker dances?

-To be honest....i prefer slower.

-Same for me.

 

The most people in the guest room were watching in the first time confused and astonished Marine and Emmanuel,being together and dancing together even bringing to them in the mind what has brang them so that they to be together nowadays. There were variety of theories and thoughts which were spinning around the strangers' heads about the realistic love of the prime minister and the French president,bringing a frankly and beautiful smiles on their faces due to their talent. After their wonderful and incredible dances,the audience were in favor of Monsieur Macron and Madame Macron.

They were having so much fun together this night for more than 2-3 hours and going in the bed after the prom,taking a short shower together,kissing each other casually and lovely and hugging each other for good night..

 

 

Several days later....

20th of October,2018

Paris,France

4:00pm

The Elysee's palace

Outside

 

Marine and Emmanuel had an arragement with their fans today but they made a schelude with them,according to their age category: children- from 2pm to 3:30pm, teenagers- 4pm-6pm, young adults,adults and elders-8:30pm-11:00pm.

There weren't so much children supporters of the prime minister and the current French president,but at least there were with their own parents,being permitted to meet the both members of the Macron's clan.

Madame Macron breastfed already Marianna and Eddie,being in their baby's basket in their mother's hands.

She was wearing this time navy blue cardigan with yellow tank-top under her cardigan,with navy blue formal feminine trousers with black high heels adding 2 more inches to height,wearing cardinally silver jewelery without earrings. 

While her beloved Emmanuel was wearing black official suit with red tie,dark solemn shoes.

They were waiting for their teenagers' fans,either native French or from the other part of the world.

The couple were wearing bright,optimistic and hopeful smiles,radiating the impression that they are angels outside and inside,welcoming everyone.

Suddenly,the gates of the Elysee's palace outside opened in front of the both married partners,standing right yet.

There weren't a lot of teenagers who were supporting either of them,because most teenagers aren't interested in politics or they do find the both politicians for totally obnoxious,according to them.

Well,at least...there are still teenagers who do have support for either of them or both them in the same time.

From far away distance,it was incredibly noticable for both of them to recognise every teenager's accent. The bigger part of them were native French and barely the others foreign nationaled or having different accent than the French.

They couldn't see very well the lurking mystery,however they are going to see and meet each teenager keen fan of them.

With every minute the fans were approaching to the couple who were standing a few metres away from the enormous doors of the palace itself,waiting with impatience to speak to their honored and cheerful supporters and fans,with a sincere smile.

When finally they were very close to the Elysee's palace and the stairs,5-10 metres away from Monsieur and Madame Macron,they can already recognise their accent and from closer their nationality. About 95% of them are native French and there are a few of them,the other 5% which are Europeans too,but coming either coming from east Europe or the norther part of Europe.

The special young guests were going upstairs,until reaching to the both powerful couple politicians who are working together,no matter their political views and parties. One of them was the questioning fangirl who sent a fan email to the French president a few weeks ago(almost a month ago).

Most of them were wearing a little bit formal clothes like white shirts or in other colors shirt,dark or light colored trousers or skirts or dresses. Being neat and appropiate in their looks and first impression to the prime minister and the president. 

While the young girl named Alexandra who was 17-years old only,was wearing black skirt a little over the knees with few centimetres,red official shirt,small pearl hooking up earrings,black cardigan,black high heels 1-2 inches,black thin pantyhose,silver bracelet on her both wrists. She was with chestnut long hair,green eyed,normal skin color and not tall at all- 5'4 only.

She was blushing while being in queue,waiting for her turn. The both politicians were handshaking and short talking with their native French supporters,signing autographs for them,taking photos with them and ask them a few questions if they are interested.

It took about 25 minutes until the girl's turn,who was the last in the queue,blushing and being mildly nervous for her very first meeting with her both favorite politicians and favorite couple,who she started to ship them from a year and half without giving up making fanarts with them together.

She was about a few inches away from them,smiling awkwardly and making a blissful and filled with happiness like her dream came true finally eye contact with Mrs and Mr. Macron,handshaking with the both politicians,who are welcoming her absolutely friendly,politely and in disciplined way inside the Elysee's palace.

It made them a special and strange impression that innocent girl.

-Hello...Madame and Monsieur Macron.

-Hello Alexandra! It's our big pleasure with my wife to meet you. 

-It's mine huge pleasure too,Mr.President and Mrs.Prime Minister.

-You can come inside the palace..- Emmanuel suggested one wonderful variant to his special guest today especially almost an young adult.

-Oh really,Mister President?- She blushed for a while,sounding a little bit like she is going to block very soon in her words and being embarrassed during her first conversation with the both powerful and possessive politicians.

-Yes,of course,Miss. You are very welcome.

 

Marine,Emmanuel and Alexandra began walking elegantly and casually to the special room- the living room where the French president accepts his special guests even those who are foreigners due to his golden heart and his wife's too.

After few minutes of walking towards the living room,they entered together in the living room and they finally took a seat and the the first lady and the prime minister in the same time suggested to the young woman like this way:

-Miss Alexandra,would you like some fresh and warm tea with herbs?- The Front National's president's voice's tone sounded extremely polite,natural and exciting for her.

-Yes,Madame Macron,please.- The pleasant feminine voice of Alexandra was sounding exactly like a singing bird,despite her nervouness and her shyness,blushing a little bit still.

-Alright,i am going to be right back in the next few minutes. *a little before leaving the living room,announcing the final message to the special guest with a sensible smile* You can have a little discussion with my husband,he can ask you some questions.

-Good day to you once again,Mister President! I am the fangirl who has written the special email to you almost a month ago and you had received and answered it,bringing me a wide smile.

-Good day to you too,miss Alexandra! I understand,don't worry. You seem slightly shy and worrying. It's OK everything!

The both were sitting against each other on the luxurious and golden armchairs,smiling to each other kindly and cutely,making a honest and direct eye contact with each other.

She bited her lower lip and he noticed it immediately,starting to speaking:

-You seem shy and awkward girl but sweet one. Anyway how are you,miss?- He was smiling,sitting in normal pose yet and being such cute and kind man and treating everyone as an equal.

-I am...fine,Mister Macron. How about you?

-I am fine too. To be president of such beautiful and magnificent country...is not really that easy,believe me.

-Madame and Monsieur Macron,can i be so kind to ask one question to both of you?-Alexandra smiled with her lovely green eyes looking at their pretty and magnetic gray and blue eyes in the same time,her feminine and normal tonned voice,not feeling that nervous and shy anymore.

-Yes,of course,Alexandra.- Marine answered quickly and honestly,smiling sincerely like a psychologist.

-What did you feel together that passed through your bodies and mind time you kissed for first time?

In this second,Emmanuel got the word first,began expressing freely his serious and personal opinion:

-To be honest,when we began kissing for very first time on specific place my wife Marine- her lips- she was blushing,she was slightly nervous and shy,despite the fact she loved it and...and....it was one of the best moments in her life- to get the first kiss- not by her high school boyfriend....exactly from her former presidential political rival...me,obviously. Despite all shyness,nervouness and awkwardness and roaming cheeks on her beautiful and totally innocent face....therefore it sended to both of us shivers of sweetness,sensuality and romance down our bodies and spines. It was like miracle,she is my unicorn and i am the follower of the unicorn...Everything in the world...she is mine!

-Let's be all straight....The first time when i kissed my husband and former presidential political rival....obviously it was one of the best and most nostalgic moments in my entire life....because our first....first kiss,was one of the most marvelous and best moments which has ever happened in our lives,to feel the real and pink love...the love in the air...cupid hearts...the first kiss....WoW,it increased our love level and relationship between me and Emmanuel my little Emmy. I felt adorable,pleasurable and euphonious sent shivers down my body and spine. It was completely irresistable! I cannot lie!

-I agree with both of you and it's basically true what have you expressed as opinions to the current minute! I want to ask one more question which is going to be related with your love again and it's going to be to both of you ''What do you think of every dawn, when you wake up with the love of your life?''.

The three of them drank a few sips from their fresh and relaxing teas especially the young woman who was not exactly interviewing the both strong and great politicians,who are together for more than a year and half.

-Every early morning...somewhere in the dawn....when i wake up next to my little Emmanuel...i am feeling much better,safer,being loved,supported,respected,treated as an equal and how i much i do deserve,being valued,being satisfy with what i do need,when we open our slightly sleepy eyes in the morning,when we are waking up next to each other,we are kissing for good morning like i am kissing my whole world,my entire life and everything for me. He is everything for me! My darling Emmy!

-Every early or late morning,every dawn...when i am waking up next to my Mommy Marine....i can feel that i am the dominating,strong,protective,caring,sincere,sympathetic,valuable and charismatic man who is giving every part of his heart,sacrificing every second and every minute of his life to spend with his whole life and love of his/her life,to kiss each other without skipping any worthy and golden momentarily,to give my very first morning kiss to my wife which she deserves to bright her day up and make her day to the end of it cheerful,dynamic and splendid...literally today.

-I am thankful so much from my whole heart for your frankly answers from both of you...You deserve a lot as love,respect,admiration,support and valuing from the other people,no matter the age difference and the fact that we are political rivals and rulling absolutely different political parties with their own rules.

 

During their conversation a little bit about politics,the National Front's president arrived with the cup of tea,giving it to Alexandra,smiling and sitting back next to her husband and the girl thanked to her,wearing a shining and innocent smile.

The 3 together were discussing about the fanarts,the shipping of MaPen,politics (Alexandra was Marine's true supporter in politics however giving some of her liking to her husband,supporting him not exactly in politics) and a little bit personal things too,asking plenty of questions each other. It was filling the schelude day for the fans.

However the French president noticed something...really magical and indeedly arresting,barely being admitted on 4 eyes- that this special guest Alexandra can be not native French,but she seemed much interesting,understanding,intelligent,on low level shy and worrying,sympathetic,according to his first impression. It amazed the both married politicians how barely 17-years old girl to be interested in politics,not being native French but to know English very well and French 50/50(anyway she does understands what do the French want to say) and have good reputation with two politicians,who are rulling together one big country,which is barely known as a fact in the world a young person to have good reputation with one of the world leaders especially either Americans' or Europeans'.

When they were discussing together about the politics,the young woman admitted that she has the same political views as the National Front's leader sollidary,without exaggerating,therefore despite Monsieur Macron's opposite political perceptions and ideas,he respected her opinion with a smile.

Afterwards,they moved on the topic the fanarts and the MaPen ship which was one of the most important things,which should be discussed. Marine and Emmanuel asked together miss how she began to ship them together,to do so many fanarts of them,being addicted to them and she gave a laconic and intellectual response to them.

After their discussion and variety of questions,being asked by the fangirl,they decided the 3 together to make selfie,sign an autograph and in any case to exchange each other's messages any to him.

Anyway they requested the creator of the MaPen ship to keep working and making more MaPen fanarts,fanfictions and everything else related with the OTP!

 

 

A few hours later...

21st of October,2018

7:15am

Paris,France

The Elysee's palace

The kitchen

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel were on work this afternoon,going to the national assembly,although they are drinking coffee together in the early morning,they were wearing their casual and for home clothes and the topic for today was ''the girl which i have met yesterday.''

-Marine,darling...-he exclaimed casually and sweetly and adorable,while staring right at his wife's soul,gazing at her amorous and unique gray eyes.

-Yes,babe?

-This girl named Alexandra...made to me such great impression the first time,although her awkawrdness I like about her that she is smart young lady,understanding you very well and admiring,respecting,can comment on many topics with her own mind,saying what's on her mind.

-I am on the same opinion,sweetie, to be honest. Because... she is actually one pretty,sensible and gentle young lady,who deserves a lot. I do respect her a lot about everything.

-I am so thankful for that there are many interesting and passionate to learn about our politics and our private lives with a few quotes or mentions,tho.

They were still discussing about the questioning young woman. 

 

 

The days were passing fast and fast....

29th of October,2018

Paris,France

1:15pm

The doctor's cabinet

 

 

Marine and Emmanuel left their work for a while- just for a few hours,so that to go to the doctor's cabinet,making a test what is going to be the next baby of the couple-a girl or a boy.

They were wearing their formal costumes and outfits since the early morning and they discussed on 4 eyes with the old doctor about the baby's gender,despite the fact that Marine is in the 6th month pregnant already.

In the following few minutes,the results are obvious for now- the next child is going to be a girl,which brang infinitive,joyful and like little children smiles on their still youthful,attractive and breathing yet faces.

Their first reaction was amusing and happy in the same,leaving broadly and sincere smiles to the both married politicians.

 

 

2 days later...

31st of October,2018

Paris,France

5:50pm

The Elysee's palace

The living room

 

 

The couple were sitting together on the royal sofa,while drinking some fresh tea and watching together the TV. They were following the international news,which were quite interesting and sympathetic at times. Marianna and Eddie were sleeping peacefully like innocent and pretty babies,being breastfed 15 minutes ago lastly.

Madame Macron was wearing this time red sweatshirt with the Front National's symbol,light jeans which are ripped off in the knee area,with white socks on to the ankles on her feet.

During this second,her husband Mr.Macron had on himself deep blue blouse with dark jeans with black socks on his feet.

Suddenly,something different was shown on the TV...

The news hoster mentioned in the news the fact that the former high school teacher Madame Trogneux died right on Halloween due to her skinny builded body and her health conditions,which weren't recommended for such awful place like the madhouse,where they locked her up and taking care of her in miserable and horrible conditions,in spite of that the hospital has good conditions- not the perfect ones. And the funeral of her is going to be right on the next day- indeedly on 1st of November afternoon time.

When the news hoster moved on the next news,Marine turned off the tv,smirking together with her own husband,being glad finally for that the war has ended between him and his former wife Brigitte. It was quite surprising and shocking to talk about the death of the mummy. It was the least expected thing,which it was going to be mentioned...especially on the news and in the medias themselves.

Afterwards,the exciting conversation between the married to each other politicians began in this way:

-Yesss....Yesss,we have won the war,finally,my military Emmy!- they began screaming of joy like happy and joyful children who have won one of the most difficult and logical games,began giving to each other high five and gazing at each other's eyes.

-Yess,yessss.... Finally that....mummy won't chase and stalk me anymore after those painful and traumatic years...

-Baby,what do you think about having a bathtub together in a sign of our glorious victory?

-I accept it,of course with a smile. I couldn't reject that awesome suggestion from you,indeedly.

-Yess...Let's go now having some relaxing and fresh bath in the bathtub in the bathroom.

The both married politicians went to the bathroom,taking off themselves their clothes and placing them on the hang.

There were two wine glasses with wine already.

Mrs. and Mr.Macron entered together in the bathtub,loosening themselves without doubt. They were kissing each other lusciously,extremely hot and like dangerous wild fire,so that she was behind him,feeling his hands around her waist,touching her normal builded waist,squeezing with his whole strength,turning their heads and facing each other against,their wet,hungry for passion and love lips were touching,kissing extremely blow minding. His smooth,muscular chest was touching and pressed against her back's skin which was absolutely lovely,romantically and flexible. From time to time,they were drinking a few sips from their wine. Suddenly,Marine decided to lay on her back on the bath's water like she is in swimming pool and she can feel how her husband was pouring a little bit of his wine all over her body- from her neck until her ankles zone,then putting back the wine glass back on its place and began kissing her from her neck,biting it and licking it from all sides,afterwards travelling his hands all over her body with that smooth and wonderful skin,which was sending shivers of hotness and sexuality down to her body and spine.

She was with closed eyes,relaxing and smiling broadly and seductively,during this minute the National Front's president can feel his tongue circling around her clit,biting it with his teeth,while his both hands were squeezing her both nipples,massaging them and being naughty little boy.

The both married politicians began moaning and screaming of pleasure especially Marine,which it made her day.

They were having so much fun together after Brigitte's death.

 

 

The next year...

29th of January,2019

Paris,France

3:00am

The hospital

 

 

The seconds,the minutes,the hours,the days,the weeks and the months even are passing so fast like the speed's light without feeling the magic itself. It was quite not understanding,frankly admitted! The prime minister and the French president continued to get many fan emails and fanarts from their fans especially from their huge and keen fan Alexandra,which is bringing them a smile without even trying to bright their days with something else. 

The baby twins weren't really that babies anymore- they grew up a little bit more and they were growing rapidly.

 

Marine was pregnant in the 9th month already and she couldn't sleep the whole night,being ready to give a birth to her 3rd children,to her next and last daughter and child in her family.

She was with her light green pajama bottom and top in complect with long sleeves and her husband called the ambulance to come in the Elysee's palace so that to go to in the hospital and solve the solution.

Madame Macron was being much heavier with 3-5 kg rather than her previous pregnancy which was an obvious challenge.

When she was in the patient's room,lying on her bed,her husband being always next to her,holding tightly her hand,supporting her,loving her very much to the end of their own lives and one of the doctors was in the room,supervising the couple especially the mother.

It was the right time to give a birth. 

The prime minister began straining stronger and stronger with every second and after 30 seconds,she was apparently successful. She gave a birth to a baby daughter,when in this moment the doctor delivered the baby to her mother and father to see for very first time their new precious treasure.

The baby girl had slightly similiar hairstyle as Emmanuel,which was surprising. 

-Darling,you do know that i love you very much forever with our lovely and adorable little baby daughter who is welcome to the world.- Mr.Macron exclaimed calmly,sounding romantical towards his wife,touching gently with his masculine,delicate and amorous hand his new daughter's soft and pure head.

-I love you to every edge of mine and your heart forever sweetie! How we are going to name our daughter?- She was smiling and feeling more blissful after giving a birth to a baby daughter once again especially thanks to her love of her life's support,admiration,respect,love and everything else,it gave her the courage and the entire strength to deal with giving the birth. Her exciting and innocent gray eyes were staring in the same time at her baby daughter who is going to have her own name surely soon and at her husband's magnetic and charismatic blue eyes without skipping a stare even.

-I have always thought about anything beautiful or amazing....what about to name her Emmanuela?

-What?....That is such....stunning and gorgeous name for a girl like her. I assume that she is going to look like you more in appearance and behaviour.

-Yes,she is going to be the daddy's little girl and copy paste of her own father- the French president and Jupiter.

-Ahahaha,Jupiter. Sweetheart,i love both of you with my whole heart. Our children are our tender hearts.

-I love you too so much to death with our daughter Emmanuela.

The couple kissed each other once again in the very early morning and hugging each other tightly,warmly and friendly with their newborn daughter,who is feeling the real and honored love of her parents.

 

Once again the seconds,the minutes,the hours,the days,the weeks,the months and the years were passing extremely fast without doubt. They couldn't stop the time itself- totally impossible.

Emmanuela was slightly hostile and finding difficulty to bear her own older sister Marianna and feeling better company with her own older brother Eddie,who was treating the both little ladies as an equal.

Their parents Marine the prime minister and first lady of France with her own husband Emmanuel the French president were giving great examples to their children,giving them the whole love,discipline and everything best from themselves so that to grow up in the good way and following their dreams,achieve the best in their own lives without giving up and being brats in those difficult and challenging situations. The couple's love was influencing their children's love too towards each other as brothers and sisters.

A true example of both politicians being love with each other,marrying each other from different political parties with opposite political ideas to have many children together and lived happily after!

 

 

The End!


End file.
